The Wind and the Mountain
by Mearasama
Summary: A mysterious crown is used by Naraku to exploit Kagome's spiritual powers. The only way to free her is with the help of a very reluctant daiyoukai who rejects the emotions that she stirs within him. Will end with a SessKag pairing. MirSan and maybe InuKi
1. Prelude

**The Legend of the Chikara Crown**

_The Love and Betrayal of Leiko:_

A sorceress by the name of Leiko once fell in love with a powerful demon by the name of Hideaki. While Hideaki found the priestess appealing, he saw her as nothing more than a passing fancy. Something to be enjoyed in passing only. When he finally grew bored, he journeyed to the south in search of new amusements, quickly forgetting about the beautiful woman who had given her heart to him naively.

While Hideaki was roaming the southern woods one morning, he happened upon a beautiful Miko. She warned him away from the nearby village and promised retribution if he dared to harm any of the villagers or their property. Intrigued by her spirited bravery, the demon agreed to stay within the woods farthest from the village, but only if the Miko agreed to walk there often. Recognizing immediately that there was no guarantee she could defeat the powerful demon in battle, she reluctantly agreed. The Miko was initially leery of the demon's quiet and harmless presence as he followed her on her walks at a distance. Occasionally he would ask her a question, his curiosity about her growing with time.

Since he continued to honor their agreement and not attack her village, she reconciled herself to remain vigilant and ready for confrontation. As the months passed, the Miko and Hideaki developed a friendship that ultimately blossomed into unexpected but honest love. Though Hideaki often tried to persuade the Miko to leave the village and commit herself to him, she was loyal to the duties and village she loved.

In the north, Leiko had been searching for Hideaki for months when she heard rumors that there was a powerful demon in love with a Miko in a southern village. Leiko refused to believe this was a story of her beloved, but made her way into the South when he still could not be found. When she came across the two embracing in the forest, she became furious. Mindless and heartbroken, she attacked the pair, intent on killing the woman who stole the heart of the one she loved. Hideaki, only interested in protecting the Miko, wounded the dark priestess before she was able to inflict any damage.

Leiko fled before Hideaki could kill her, but not before vowing revenge against the pair.

_The forging of the black and white stones:_

Leiko turned her hate and despair into vengeance. With a heart soon overwhelmed by darkness, her thirst for retaliation consumed her mind night and day. She devised a plan that would see both Hideaki and the Miko pay the ultimate price for her pain. Two stones were born of an evil spell and her withering heart. She fashioned a necklace within which she placed a stone that was black as midnight. This stone was the embodiment of the hate and betrayal of her broken heart. The second stone, sparkling with flawless white light, was placed in a simple golden crown. This stone was born of the pure love and devotion she had once felt for Hideaki.

Leiko slipped the necklace around her neck and carried the crown with her to the village of the Miko.

There are two types of energy in this world, light and dark. Since the dawn of time, light and dark have been battling for supremacy of the Earth. Additionally, there are three categories of creatures whom embody this epic battle for power. Demons with their youkai power that is the manifestation of dark energy, Mikos with holy powers comprised of the pure essence of Light, and mortal humans who contain both light and dark within their beings. The two passion-based emotions, love and hate, mingle within the heart so closely, it is often difficult to discern between the two. When one becomes dominant, the delicate balance the world sits upon is in danger of tipping. The stones were created to harness the energy that comprises these emotions.

Darkness has the power to consume all it comes in contact with, and the black stone is also able to absorb and contain the power of a demon's youkai. Since a Miko's powers are born of love and a need to care for earth's creatures, the white stone contains within it all that is good and compassionate. The white stone controls white energy, or in other words, the holy powers of a priestess.

When the two stones are bonded with a Chikara Spell, one stone is able to control and imprison the powers of the other. Unless the binding spell is broken, the stones will ultimately absorb the power of the one under control.

_A Perfect Revenge:_

Disguised as a traveler, Leiko faked an illness to get near the Miko. Through deception and cunning, she was able to place the crown upon the Miko's head and bind the stones with a spell. In control of the young woman, Leiko sent her into the forest to meet with Hideaki. At a distance under the cover of trees, Leiko was able to turn the holy powers of the Miko against the unsuspecting daiyoukai. The Miko screamed in agony as her body absorbed Hideaki's energy and transferred it to the black stone located at the dark priestess's neck. The purity of the Miko's soul made the absorption of Hideaki's youkai extremely painful and dangerous, as the dark energy clashed against the light within her.

With the absorption of his youkai powers, Hideaki was forced to watch the destruction of his love as nothing more than a vulnerable, mortal man.

Through the spell that bound the two jewels together, Leiko invaded the mind of the Miko. The priestess was forced to watch as her own flesh and spiritual powers were used to destroy and murder the villagers she had known and cared for since birth. The Miko's holy powers were then absorbed into the white jewel, turning it a faint pink. Hideaki's anguished scream was heard throughout the countryside as her lifeless body fell at his feet.

The dark priestess then killed the once powerful demon as he lay weeping over the body of his miko.

Leiko's hatred did not die that day. Instead, her anger and lust for power grew, warping into a dark monster that demanded constant appeasement. She used the stones in a plan to rid the land of all mikos, feeling it was her duty to expel the world of their kind. Unfortunately, the nature of the stones demanded that one remain stronger than the other at all times. The dark power had to be greater than that of the Light in order to maintain control, as well as sustain the binding spell. As a result, she had to absorb the dark power of demons, before she could attack and absorb the Light of a Miko, turning her heart blacker with every passing day.

_Destruction of the Dark Priestess Leiko:_

Leiko continued in this vein for years until she came across an exceptionally powerful priestess who was determined to stop Leiko's murderous reign. In order to control and absorb this priestess's immense power, she needed to strengthen the dark stone substantially. Fleeing the forest where the other sorceress was tracking her, Leiko sought out the demon Goshinki whom was rumored to be very powerful. She believed it was within her capacity to defeat this great dragon. During the battle, she over-estimated her abilities and was unable to absorb the demon's powers.

Instead, he was able break the chain at her neck with one powerful stroke. As soon as the chain was broken, the binding spell weakened until it was crushed under the weight of the strain connecting the two powers together. Her control of the power within the white stone ceased immediately, taking away her advantage. Without the use of the stones, she was no match for the demon. Goshinki killed the dark priestess and the whereabouts of the stones have remained unknown ever since.

There is a rumor that the reason they were never found was that a band of ruthless thieves came across the battlefield shortly thereafter, making away with the crown and stones.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.  
- Seneca

* * *

"Ahh, there's nothing like a hot bath after a long day of traveling, don't you agree Sango?" sighed Kagome as she wrapped a towel around her damp head.

"Oh yes, it feels like heaven," Sango answered with a smile as she finished tying her kimono.

Kagome heaved a weary sigh as she bent to retrieve her yellow backpack from the damp ground.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sango, brows drawn together.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how much longer we'll be searching for the jewel shards. We've been at it such a long time. I wonder how things will change once the Jewel is finally in one piece," Kagome said quietly.

The meaning wasn't lost on the young Taiji-ya. She had this conversation many times with Miroku already. Both wondered at the fate of the jewel, as well as the girl standing before her. The end of their quest would force important decisions to be made that have been studiously ignored in lieu of a shared goal. All of their lives would change forever.

"I've been thinking about that too. It's been almost four years since you journeyed through the well for the first time," Sango said as they both turned and began walking the wooded trail that led back to their camp.

"It seems like yesterday that I first met InuYasha," Kagome turned a bright smile upon the young woman she viewed as a sister. "He can be so difficult sometimes!"

As the girls walked along slowly, Kagome mused about her last fight with InuYasha. The distance from the hot springs to their camp was farther than usual, and InuYasha was reluctant to allow the girls to go alone. Miroku of course offered to accompany them, but received only a boomerang-sized lump on his head for an answer. Shippo volunteered after a very dramatic yawn but everyone knew that he wasn't much use against a serious threat. Kagome wanted privacy since bathing was the only time she and Sango had to engage in girl talk, which inevitably revolved around InuYasha and Miroku.

Kagome smiled to herself, sure that InuYasha had a lot to say to her when she returned to the camp.

* * *

After a loud argument between Kagome and InuYasha that climaxed with an even louder "SIT!" the girls had finally scampered off for their long desired bath, leaving behind a monk holding his head and a very annoyed hanyou buried face first in the dirt.

Giggles faded into the distance leaving a tense silence at the campsite only to be broken by a muffled and angry voice.

"Why does she always do that? I didn't even deserve it this time, I was only worried about her," InuYasha stated as he finally pulled himself off the ground. "Naraku's puppets could be anywhere. I should go down there and watch over Kagome anyway."

"I might advise against that," replied the monk with a wince as he massaged his temples. "The girls are not completely defenseless, and besides, I don't believe it is wise to push Kagome further. She has become very skilled at detecting demonic auras. And that includes your own as well my friend".

InuYasha only growled a response as he looked over at Shippo and Kirara curled up together on Kagome's sleeping bag. He couldn't shake the ominous feeling that something was going to happen. Sniffing the air he didn't sense anything nearby, however, he knew it was only a matter of time before Naraku made another move against them.

InuYasha's blood turned cold as he caught the scent of a demon the moment before a terrified scream rent the air.

"Kagome!"

* * *

As Sango and Kagome walked back to camp, they were discussing their favorite lecherous monk and the strength of his feelings for Sango.

"But he asks every woman he meets to bear his child!" Sango hotly replied to her friend's defense of the monk.

"I know, but I think that it's a habit now more than his actual feelings." Kagome stole a look at her friend. "Besides, I think that you're the only woman he really wants to have his child."

Sango blushed wildly but inside her mind, hoped Kagome was right. It was infuriating to watch the man you love ask other women to bear his child.

Suddenly, they both felt a powerful demonic aura surround them. A large cloud of smoke filled the pathway as Sango drew Hiraikotsu and stepped in front of Kagome. As the smoke dissolved, an ominous looking lizard youkai stood gazing at them with narrowed green eyes.

"What do you want?" Sango asked tensely, readying her weapon and placing her body in a battle position.

"Only the Miko behind you. Hand her over and I'll allow you to live," replied the youkai. His voice sounded like he had a hole in his throat, making it both deep and wheezy at the same time, like air passing through a cracked door.

"Over my dead body you ugly toad!" yelled Sango as she released Hiraikotsu in an arc towards the demon. His lips curled into a snarl as he dodged the attack with ease.

Before Kagome could blink, the demon sent his tongue out and struck Sango in the side of the neck. The force of the blow spun the Taiji-ya around and her eyes collided powerfully with Kagome's frightened stare. "Kagome…run," was all Sango could say as she fell at the miko's feet. Hiraikotsu landed with force a few feet away.

Kagome looked up and caught a superior smile cross the face of the ruthless youkai before her.

"Toad? I think not," was all he said before he looked at Kagome. "Now little Miko, there is someone who desires your immediate presence."

Kagome's thoughts raced frantically as tears gathered in her eyes. '_Is Sango all right, what should I do, where is InuYasha?'_

She took a step back as her holy powers flared to life in response to her fear. As her powers receded, she saw the look in the demon's eyes change from smug satisfaction to pure malice. Pain bloomed in her neck and shot throughout her body before everything went numb and her scream pierced the chill spring air.

Kagome's thoughts centered on one thing as she was pulled down into a world of sinister darkness and suffocating silence.

'_InuYasha.'_

* * *

InuYasha crashed through the trees at the same moment Kagome hit the ground. He drew Tessaiga and looked from Kagome's prone body to the youkai standing only a few feet from her.

"You bastard! What did you do to her?" InuYasha growled furiously, hands tightening on the hilt of Tessaiga.

"Ah, the famous InuYasha. For someone who causes Naraku as much grief, I expected a more formidable adversary".

"Naraku? Are you one of his puppets?" InuYasha asked angrily.

Miroku slid to a halt next to InuYasha, staff braced in front of him.

"I am no one's puppet. Naraku and I have an understanding which will benefit both of us after he completes the jewel," replied the demon, never sparing a glance for the monk.

"Naraku will never complete the jewel as long as I'm around. Now step away from Kagome so I can kill ya already," InuYasha shouted as he raised Tessaiga and leveled it at the youkai.

Green eyes flashed as a slimy chuckle floated through the air. Saimyosho flew in and filled the space around the lizard distracting the pair long enough for him to collect his target. Kagome hung limply under his arm, her ebony hair trailing in the dust. A cloud of smoke rose up and engulfed the pair.

"Kagome!" InuYasha roared.

The smoke disappeared as quickly as it came leaving only InuYasha, Miroku, and an unconscious Sango in its wake.

Miroku rushed to Sango and cradled her in his arms, fear quickly dissolving into concern as he felt her breathing gently against his cheek. The monk then looked up to his friend and was taken aback by the look of panic on the usually fearless face of the hanyou.

"InuYasha?" the monk asked tentatively.

"Take Sango back to camp and look after everyone, I'm going after that bastard. I'll bring her back," the last words dying on the wind as InuYasha bounded into the crisp evening air.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

We often pretend to fear what we really despise, and more often despise what we really fear.  
- Charles Caleb Colton

* * *

As the youkai reached his destination, he was finally able to look upon the miko tucked under his arm. Shifting her to the front of his body, vivid green eyes swept over the waist length black hair, delicately arched brows, and flawless skin that seemed to glow in the darkened hallway. _'For a human, she is quite beautiful,'_ he thought as he continued his perusal. _'She is dangerous too.'_

Still under the effects of sedation, he was surprised at the strength of the holy powers humming forcefully throughout her body. Even though she was harmless at the moment, his youki knew that she posed a very real threat to him. This unconscious state was only temporary so he needed to hurry.

Turning to walk down the hallway, he was startled by the young girl clutching a round mirror to her chest standing silently before him. Kanna's hollow dark eyes looked from the miko to the demon's face as she spoke in that eerily soft voice.

"Welcome back, Katsuro. Naraku wishes to see you immediately."

"When I finish," was all Katsuro said as he brushed past the girl and continued down the hallway.

Striding quickly through the maze that made up the castle, he turned and descended a long stairway. The castle was built on the side of a mountain and had many passageways that led deep underground. Reaching a large wooden door, he opened and deposited the miko on a palette lying against the farthest wall. Next to the palette was a plain wooden box. Katsuro opened and reached carefully for the contents. His large clawed hands withdrew a crown made of two golden strips that created an X shape in the front and back. Inlaid on the front where the gold converged sat a luminescent pale stone. Its color shifted between pale pink and white, as if both hues were fighting for dominance. Katsuro could feel the pure energy radiating from the stone, making his youki rebel against the sensation. He wasted no time in placing the crown upon the miko's head.

Reaching back inside the box, he drew out the remaining item. The clinking of metal echoed off the stone walls. He drew out a gold chain, and dangling at the end was another stone. Where the white stone emitted a bright energy and soft glow, this stone seemed to consume the very air that it touched. Oblong in shape, the stone was black as the darkest night. The air in the cell appeared to crackle with energy as the stones seemed to feed off one another.

Katsuro slipped the chain over his head and took a deep breath. Drawing up his sleeve, he exposed his forearm. Hissing slightly, he drew his claw along the back of his wrist and allowed the blood to collect. The youkai then did the same to the still slumbering miko.

With one finger, he smeared his blood onto the white stone. Picking up her hand, he used her index finger and did the same to the stone hanging from his neck with her blood. Katsuro then sprinkled ashes from a small leather pouch over the two stones. Sizzling and hissing, both stones began to glow a deep red. Katsuro shifted uneasily as he began to feel the effects of the binding spell take hold.

As the light faded the youkai slowly rose to his feet, eyes never leaving his new weapon.

"Well little Miko, let us see if this plan of Naraku's will work".

Katsuro allowed his mind to link with the miko. Along with the sensation of standing in the center of the cell, he also felt the cold palette pressing into his back along with the burn of the recent cut along the top of her arm.

Kagome sat up slowly; eyes still closed, and raised both arms up to remove the crown. A red light shot from the crown and sparked against her hands. Katsuro's fingers twitched as he felt the sparks burn the miko's soft skin.

Satisfied, Katsuro allowed the miko to lie back down. He stared a moment longer at the young woman and reveled in the immense power contained within her small body. He separated his mind from hers and left the room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

A lone campfire burned deep within the woods. Miroku watched as the firelight danced across Sango's face, who was still unconscious. Though her breathing was regular, Miroku could not stop fear from creeping throughout his bones. His anxiety for Sango was only intensified by his worry for Kagome. Knowing that Naraku was behind her abduction, the monk could only imagine the suffering that Kagome would be subjected to while in his possession.

"Do you think Kagome is okay Miroku?" asked Shippo.

"I don't know Shippo, we can only hope that InuYasha can find her before anything can happen," the monk replied gravely.

Shippo had cried the minute he found out that Kagome had been abducted. When the tears finally subsided, an endless stream of questions followed. All of which Miroku had no answer.

"When will InuYasha come back?"

"I can only assume he will not come back until he finds her." Miroku looked back at Sango. "Shippo, will you bring me Kagome's water bottle?"

The little kitsune brought the bottle and sat down next to Sango's still figure.

Miroku poured some water into a small bowl and placed it next to the taiji-ya. Wringing out a cloth, he placed it upon her brow and noticed a slight movement, as she turned her head into Miroku's hand.

"Sango?"

A soft moan escaped her lips as her brow furrowed. It was the first movement that Miroku had seen in almost 24 hours and though small, it lifted his heart just the same.

"Sango, can you hear me?"

Her eyelids fluttered faintly and slowly opened. She turned her head slightly and looked into Miroku's eyes. His delighted smile chased away the lingering confusion that seemed to cloud her mind. She sat up quickly and grabbed her head as she struggled to speak the questions swirling around her mind.

"What happened? Where's Kagome? Did you kill that youkai?"

"Sango, lay back down and rest," Miroku pushed gently on either shoulder and forced her back down.

"Miroku, answer me or I swear…" she bit out through tightly closed eyes. Her head ached too much to fight against his forceful suggestion.

"Sango, the youkai wounded you and took Kagome. InuYasha left immediately after the pair but has yet to return. You have been unconscious for a full day. Unfortunately I have no other answers to offer you."

Miroku handed the water bottle to Sango. As she took a drink, a familiar youkai filled her senses. Before she could say a word, InuYasha broke through the trees and landed on the other side of the fire.

His head was bowed and he was in his customary crouching position. When he looked up at his companions, Sango's gasp broke the silence. InuYasha had never looked this way before. His hair was covered in leaves and branches; his clothing mussed, and more disturbing were the emotions flickering in the golden hue of his eyes. Desperation, anxiety, anger and most surprisingly panic. For one who was always so brash and confident, it was humbling to see the rough exterior of their friend so thoroughly stripped away. The gravity of the situation hit the group like a sledgehammer.

"InuYasha?" The monk tentatively spoke, wondering at the mood of his friend. Though he knew the hanyou would never harm him, this was a new side to InuYasha that they were all unfamiliar with. All bets were off when it came to Kagome's safety. They all knew InuYasha cared for Kagome. However, Miroku suspected that InuYasha's sense of duty toward her safety was amplified by his past failure to protect Kikyo from Naraku. The fact that Naraku now had Kagome was probably a bitter pill for his friend to swallow, especially since he had made a vow to Kagome that he would never allow Naraku to touch her again.

InuYasha remained silent and just stared at Sango as a myriad of emotions played across his features.

"InuYasha, did you find them? Were you able to track them?" Sango's voice held a pleading tone.

He finally blinked, his face clearing. He seemed to look at his friends as if for the first time. With a deep breath he stood and walked to the fire. "I couldn't find anything. It was like they disappeared into thin air."

"How is that possible? You said yourself that Kagome's scent is strong and easy to track."

"I don't know Miroku, but I looked everywhere and I can't find a trace of either one!"

"I know you have tried your best InuYasha, everyone here knows that," Miroku shot a warning glance at Shippo. The last thing they needed was to provoke InuYasha when tensions were already high.

"Now that Sango's awake we can look for her. Since that demon was working for Naraku, his scent's hard to miss. I'm sure we can find her easily enough." Softly InuYasha added as if to convince even himself, "I will find her."

Shippo, who had remained silent until now, added just as softly, "If anyone can find her, it's you InuYasha."

* * *

Katsuro entered the dimly lit room at the back of the castle and immediately found his quarry perched on a ledge, gazing out the window. He approached slowly and stopped several feet away. He was not afraid of the hanyou, but he also did not trust him. Katsuro was fully aware that he was doing the hanyou's dirty work by controlling the miko with the Crown of Chikara. This task was very beneficial to Naraku, however Katsuro had every intention of getting what he wanted as well. A deep voice broke the heavy air and brought the youkai's thoughts back to the present.

"Katsuro, did you bring the woman that travels with InuYasha?"

"Yes. I have already cast the binding spell".

Naraku turned from the window, red eyes meeting green. "Are you sure that her powers are completely under your control?"

"Yes."

Naraku's laugh slithered through the darkness. "I'm anxious to see InuYasha's face when you turn her powers against him."

"She is still unconscious, but I was careful to not harm her as you insisted." Katsuro strolled up to the window and looked straight ahead as he continued, "She is very powerful, I haven't come across a human with that kind of power in a very long time."

"She's a menace. Do not underestimate her or you'll be sorry. The only reason she still lives is to track the Sacred Jewel shards with the crown. With your control over her, I'll have the jewel completed in no time."

"She will awaken soon and we can begin searching immediately."

"No, we'll wait a while longer. I have a score to settle. I wish to know if my latest plan has been successful before I begin my search." At this Naraku turned to Katsuro and extended his hand.

Katsuro looked over and fixed his gaze on a small vile filled with red liquid resting on the hanyou's palm. "What is that?"

"Poison. A very special poison that can only be cured by an individual with tremendous holy powers. And I happen to have the only individual with those powers in my possession."

Katsuro looked nervously at the vile. "Who is to be the recipient of such a poison?"

Anger flared in Naraku's eyes. "A mongrel that has been a thorn in my side for far too long."

* * *

Back at the campsite the small group was deep in discussion on what their next course of action would be.

"We need to leave now and begin looking," InuYasha said as he stood on the edge of the firelight staring down the path Kagome was abducted from.

"I understand your impatience InuYasha, but Sango needs time to recover before she can travel. Besides, it is difficult for us to search in the dark. We should wait and rest the few hours that are left before dawn and then we can begin our search."

"I agree with Miroku, if I can have a few more hours I'll be as good as new and I won't slow you down. As it is now, I don't think I would be strong enough to remain on Kirara's back," Sango said ashamed. She despised feeling weak and was struggling with further feelings of guilt over not being able to protect Kagome from the demon.

InuYasha turned abruptly and shouted, "Every minute we waste here, the more danger Kagome's in. I can't just sit around and do nothin' while that bastard could be hurtin' her!" With this he stalked off into the darkness.

Miroku, frustrated and tired, turned toward Sango and caught the glistening of tears in the firelight. "Sango?"

She stood up stiffly and began packing her belongings, ignoring Miroku.

"Sango, please look at me?" Miroku began walking toward her as her legs buckled trying to lift Hiraikotsu.

Miroku rushed forward and caught her around the waist and they both sagged to their knees. Her quiet sobs reached his ears.

"Sango, please don't cry. InuYasha's just worried about Kagome. He knows it's not your fault that you were injured. He's not thinking clearly right now."

"It's all my fault!" Sango bowed her head and gripped Miroku's arms that were wrapped tightly around her waist.

Miroku pulled her closer to his chest and spoke low into her ear. "This is not your fault Sango. None of us knew Kagome was in danger of being taken. If anyone is to be blamed, it's me. I stopped InuYasha from going to watch over Kagome. We should have protected both of you better." Miroku inhaled Sango's sweet scent and closed his eyes. Her tears where ripping at his heart and he wanted more than anything to take the pain she was feeling away.

Sango released a shuttering breath and relaxed a little. While he often infuriated her with his perverted acts, he was also just as good at comforting her when her sadness became too much. With the death of her family and Naraku's enslavement of her brother, Kohaku, Sango often slipped in and out of depression. The person most attuned to her moods seemed to be Miroku, as he would try to distract her either through conversation or fondling her rear end. Both worked remarkably well and if she was completely honest with herself, she didn't mind his wandering hands half as much as everyone thought.

Miroku's arms remained around Sango until her sobs turned into sniffles. Both were reluctant to give up this rare moment of contact.

It felt a little something like home.

* * *

Kagome had been caught in constant nightmares for more than a day. The demon that attacked her and Sango showed up frequently and was the cause of most of her torment. He told her that her friends were dead and that she was all alone. He often caused her pain in her nightmares as well. Kagome knew that if she could only wake up, then she could escape the youkai with the cold green eyes.

She finally fought her way to the surface and the first thing she felt was cold. As she opened her eyes she knew immediately that something was wrong, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Her head felt as if it were underwater and her limbs were heavy with fatigue. She raised her hand and rubbed the side of her neck, instantly recoiling in pain. It felt like something had burned the side of her neck. Slowly, she rose up on her elbows and blinked rapidly to bring her surroundings into focus.

'_Where the hell am I?'_ She forced herself into a sitting position and folded her legs underneath her.

The room seemed to be enveloped in a soft pink light. As she surveyed her surroundings she noticed some very important things. The walls were stone and the only break in them was the large imposing door directly across from where she was sitting. Underneath her was a rough and uncomfortable palette that had obviously seen better days. Next to the palette was a wooden box, that when she looked inside, found empty. The room was damp and cool and Kagome was soon wishing that she had more on than the blue tank top and black pajama pants she had donned after her bath.

_That's right, she had taken a bath…The demon on the path…SANGO!_

The memories flooded back and screamed inside her head. The demon must have taken her. '_Was Sango okay? Will InuYasha be able to find me? What should I do?'_

Fear began to rise as she replayed everything she could remember. If she was okay, then it stands to reason that Sango would be fine as well since they were both attacked in the same way. Kagome could only hope that was true.

She stood up and shakily made her way around the room. The pale light seemed to move along with her as she followed the perimeter of the walls. When she reached the door she stopped and looked it over. There was no handle on this side of the door, nor a window. Large bolts ran vertically that anchored wide sheets of metal along the length. It reminded Kagome of the doors in medieval movies that massive armies would batter on with a large tree and still couldn't knock down. Regardless, she pushed on the door with all her might. After a while, she sighed in defeat when it didn't even move within its hinges.

Suddenly her ears began to buzz and her mind felt as if it was being tugged in two directions. She wrapped her arms around middle as she sensed a presence in the room with her. A voice rang out in the stillness.

"Ah little Miko, you're finally awake. I trust you had a nice nap?" The voice was raspy and held a strangely familiar whistle.

"Who are you…where are you?" Kagome said as she spun in circles looking for the source of the voice.

"I am Katsuro, but you can just call me Master."

"Fat chance, now where am I? Where's InuYasha?"

"Do you really think I am going to tell you anything? The game has changed little one, and I suggest you behave. If you don't, things could become, shall we say, uncomfortable for you."

"What can you do to me?" Kagome knew she was pushing her luck, but her fear seemed to make her reckless. Besides, InuYasha had never failed to come to her rescue. He would show up before anything bad could happen, she just knew it.

"You would be surprised what I can do to you." His chuckle echoed in the dark, "In fact I'm looking forward to our time together so that I can show you all the things I can do to you."

"We'll see how much you enjoy being purified," Kagome replied hotly. She wouldn't allow the fear that was rising up to take over.

"Hmm. Do you like your new surroundings? I picked it out especially for you. I thought the atmosphere was lovely. And how about the new jewelry? You look lovely wearing my crown."

Kagome's hand shot up to her head and noticed for the first time the nearly weightless metal there. The thin strips were cool to the touch and she could barely feel it resting atop her hair. She tried to take it off but stinging pain lanced down her arms as red sparks shot across her vision. She yelped and a cold laugh rang inside her head.

"Do you begin to see? A whole new set of rules to play by. Learn to play nice and we might even have a good time."

"What the hell is this thing? How are you able to talk to me like this? What is going on!?" Kagome's desperation only seemed to entertain the voice named Katsuro more.

"I can feel your powers. It's quite a heady feeling to know that those powers are at my disposal. Yes my little miko, I will enjoy our time together very much."

With that Kagome could feel that she was alone in the dark again. She sank to her knees and felt the true meaning of loneliness for the first time in her life.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

There is no despair so absolute as that which comes with the first moments of our first great sorrow, when we have not yet known what it is to have suffered and be healed, to have despaired and have recovered hope.  
- George Eliot

* * *

"Why must I always be the one stuck watching you," Jaken cried for the fifth time in two hours.

"Because Jaken-sama, you are one of Sesshomaru-sama's most trusted servants," the little girl smiled as she picked another flower and placed it into the basket looped through her arm. Her pink and white kimono rustled gently in the spring breeze. Every day she came to the garden and picked flowers for the vase that sat in Sesshomaru's sleeping quarters.

"Of course I am one of his most trusted servants. Sesshomaru-sama entrusts me with your safety. I can hardly leave you out here with only Hoshi to protect you!" Jaken screeched as he thumped the Staff of Two Heads on the soft grass.

Rin turned to Hoshi and rolled her eyes. The housekeeper smiled slyly before removing all expression from her face.

It had been over a year since Sesshomaru gathered enough forces to wage the battle that reclaimed his father's lands. To keep her safe, he had taken Rin to a mountain in the far north where he placed her in the care of Hoshi.

Hoshi lessened the sting of separation by filling their time together with stories and legends of ages gone by. Rin became very fond of the woman and when Sesshomaru came to retrieve the little girl two months later, Hoshi was asked to accompany the pair home.

The woman's small frame and long black hair added to the appearance of benign kindness. Unique violet eyes were the only telltale sign of her vast age and wisdom. In fact, there were few alive who knew very much about the woman, only that she had been a valued ally to the Inu No Taishou, and remains a faithful servant in The House of the Moon and the Western lord to this day.

Rin loved everything about her new life. Between the perfectly manicured gardens, lavish bathhouse, elegant rooms, and all of the servants in the House of the Moon, Rin was never at a loss for company or something to do. Much of her time was spent in the company of Hoshi who, like Sesshomaru, fascinated her. When Rin wasn't asking the woman questions about every topic known to man, she spent the rest of her time staring at the sorceress's kimono. At first glance the fabric seemed to be made simply from a shimmering white silk. Though after careful observation, Rin noticed that slight patterns would appear and disappear when the woman moved. It would both infuriate and mesmerize the girl since the pattern never seemed to stay long enough to make it out. Hoshi was an enigma to all within the House of the Moon, especially the youngest resident.

However, Rin's most treasured aspect of this new life was that she was allowed to stay with Sesshomaru. It didn't matter to her that his manner toward her had not altered much, he remained as stoic and introverted as ever to all he came into contact with. He did make several changes in her life that belied this seemingly lack of affection. One such change was the addition of an education. Soon after settling into the House of the Moon, he had employed a fox demon by the name of Shizuka to teach Rin everything that a young lady living in a noble house needed to know. He came by everyday during her lessons and quizzed the little girl on what she had learned. After a few questions, he would nod curtly and leave as quietly as he came, seeming to be neither satisfied nor displeased. By now, Rin understood that no reaction from the Lord meant that he was at least satisfied with her progress.

Thinking of her Lord, Rin looked back toward the castle. _'I hope Sesshomaru-sama is having a good day today.'_

* * *

Golden eyes watched the exchange in the garden from his office window. Sesshomaru should be listening to the bat youkai kneeling before his desk spouting advice, however, he needed no opinions from this lesser being. Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands only asked advice of a select few, and that was infrequent at best.

The object of his attention had no idea that the Taiyoukai had reclaimed his inheritance sooner than he had planned because of her. Since it pleased him to keep her with him, he realized it would be more appropriate, as well as safer, for the little girl to have a stable place to live. Naraku had used her more than once to get to the Taiyoukai and he had decided to remove her from that threat and place her in a situation that he had complete control over.

Sesshomaru was very finicky about who entered and served in his home. It was made clear to all that should anyone harm the girl, they would not survive long enough to see the result of their actions. Sesshomaru knew that ambitious youkai who wished to usurp him might try and use her. Therefore he surrounded her by a select few members in which he placed his trust. These youkai were always in her presence and personally trained by him in the art of combat. That she was kept unaware of this was by his decree. He wished to preserve the innocent and trusting spirit she so boldly displayed, not be fearful of the home he fought to regain for her. Every youkai that she had come to love and trust was in fact, a trained assassin and bodyguard, with the exception of Jaken and Ah-Un. Their sole purpose in his home was to protect that which he refused to acknowledge as his most treasured possession.

Though his actions to ensure her safety seemed excessive, he knew it was only a matter of time before either Naraku, or a rival demon, made a move against him again. Sesshomaru intended to keep the fight strictly between his enemy and himself.

As he turned back to the droning vassal and mountains of paperwork covering his desk, he took a deep breath and repeated the vow he made to himself the last time Rin was abducted.

_'My little girl is off limits.'_

* * *

"Are you guys ready yet?" InuYasha impatiently paced in the clearing while his companions packed up their belongings.

They had decided to wait until dawn before setting off in search of Naraku, much to InuYasha's annoyance. Thankfully, Sango had slept soundly and awoke feeling much better. It was a relief that there were no lasting effects of the lizard-youkai's attack.

"Sango are you sure that you are feeling well enough to travel?" Miroku asked for the second time that morning. His concern was written plainly across his face.

"For the last time, I'm fine Miroku," Sango sighed as she slung Hiraikotsu into place on her back. She stopped and stared at Kagome's yellow bag lying at her feet. Tears gathered as she fought the feelings of fear and sadness. She refused to lose her composure in front of her friends again. Slowly she bent and retrieved the subtle reminder of the girl she loved like a sister. Turning around, her gaze fell on Kagome's bow and quiver held in Miroku's hands. Raising her eyes to his face, she could see the same thoughts and feelings reflected in the dark blue orbs. He took an unconscious step toward her but stopped himself. Instead he just stared at her. Compassion and something much stronger mingled together.

"We'll find her Sango. I promise."

Sango only nodded and turned to get on Kirara. Miroku hopped up behind her and placed his staff in its customary place braced against Sango's stomach. Shippo clutched Kagome's bag and breathed in her scent as he sat in front of Sango, a tear slipping down his cheek. The kitsune had been noticeably quiet since Sango's outburst the night before.

Kirara and InuYasha leaped into the air to begin their trek north.

InuYasha's anger had not faded. Every minute that passed was another minute that Naraku could be inflicting unspeakable harm. He would not even think that she might be dead. Bounding through the air, he inhaled deeply and prayed he would catch a whiff of her. As his thoughts swirled around revenge and rescue, a familiar voice broke through the haze.

"Master InuYasha, why the pensive face?" came from his left shoulder.

"Myoga, where did you come from?"

"I just arrived. I almost didn't catch up, you were going so fast. What's the hurry Master InuYasha?"

"We're hunting Naraku. He sent a demon to kidnap Kagome two days ago."

"Oh my. Well we must find her!" The flea sniffed as he settled into a more comfortable position on the hanyou's shoulder.

"That's the idea Myoga."

InuYasha took another deep breath and caught the slight scent of the one he sought. He picked up the pace and concentrated. The smell became stronger.

Rage and hope tangled as he let out a primal growl.

"What is it Master InuYasha?" Myoga inquired sleepily as he dozed languidly.

"Kagome."

* * *

Kagome had been trudging through the forest for the last day with Katsuro walking casually behind her, as if they were on a stroll. The only telltale sign that this was no normal situation was the low buzzing sound from Naraku's Saimyosho that followed above them. That and the creepy lizard youkai shadowing her steps.

Kagome's confidence in her imminent rescue was beginning to fade. Her situation had become decidedly more sinister since she awoke in Naraku's castle. In fact, her circumstances were downright bleak at the moment. Katsuro had demonstrated that rather forcefully not long after he had first invaded her mind. She shivered as she thought back to that first encounter in the cell.

_She had been sitting on the palette trying to think of a plan of action when she heard the door open. In strode the lizard youkai that had attacked her and Sango on the path. He walked to the center of the room and looked down at her with something akin to excitement shining in his green eyes._

_His skin was a sickly greenish brown that seemed unnaturally smooth. He had no hair or eyebrows and his pupils were more slits than rounded ovals. He wore a light tan shirt and dark green loose pants, and a sword was strapped to his hip. It was the gold necklace that hung from his neck with a large black stone dangling from the end that caught her attention. The stone made Kagome feel uncomfortable as it exuded a very powerful demonic aura separate from Katsuro's. _

"_Little Miko, are you ready to go and find sacred jewel shards for Naraku?" _

"_Are you kidding? The only thing I would help that creep do is set himself on fire." Kagome got to her feet and stared defiantly back at the youkai, looking much braver than she felt._

"_I wouldn't say such things too loudly if I were you. Besides, you have no choice in the matter. I was merely being polite," Katsuro crossed his arms over his chest._

"_You call holding me prisoner and forcing me to look for jewel shards for my mortal enemy polite!" Kagome's voice grew shrill as she continued, "You're crazy if you think that I'll do anything for that monster."_

"_Don't make this harder upon yourself," his tone was apologetic, but his eyes glowed in anticipation._

_Without warning, Kagome felt the faint buzzing sound in her head begin as her mind was pulled into two directions. The conversation moved to inside her head._

'_Not again!' she thought with despair._

'_You're the one who needs a demonstration', his voice slithered through her mind. 'I warned you to play nice or things would get difficult.'_

'_Get out of my head!' she backed away from him and began circling toward the open door._

'_I kind of like being in your head, you have strange thoughts and feelings. I also like your power. I've never controlled such a powerful human,' he mused with a slimy smile._

"_Controlled? What do you mean controlled?" she said aloud this time._

_He answered in her head 'Simple, like this.'_

_Kagome's body turned and walked right up to Katsuro. Kagome could still feel her body, but it was as if she was just a passenger and not the driver. She tried to fight the movement all the way across room but only succeeded in feeling a pain bloom inside her head. When she reached the youkai she felt her body drop to her knees and bow her forehead to the floor in a formal, perfectly executed bow. _

'_What? Stop it!' her distress brought her holy powers to the surface and as they flared she was hit with the most intense pain she had ever experienced. Her powers seemed to scald her, but do nothing to the youkai standing only inches away._

_She gasped as she looked up at the youkai. 'What just happened to me?'_

'_I'll tell you so that you can keep from killing yourself. You're no good to me dead. Whenever your holy powers flare to attack me, they're directed back at you. The pain you feel is the same that a demon feels upon purification. Since I control the stones, they protect me and I decide what to do with your powers at all times. I suggest that you keep your powers under firm control because every time you try and attack me, the same thing will happen. And if we should run into your friends, well, I could turn those powers against them if I so choose. Be a good girl and don't make me punish you, all right?_

_With that he turned and left the room, leaving Kagome on her hands and knees staring into the depths of her growing despair._

Kagome's thoughts were drawn back to the forest floor in front of her as she stumbled on a root. Righting herself, she heard that wheezy chuckle that she had come to despise sound behind her. He seemed to find her more and more amusing as they traveled along.

'_If he laughs at me one more time, I swear I'll…_' she stomped along and stumbled again when he answered her out loud.

"You'll do what little Miko?"

She had forgotten that their minds had been linked since first leaving the castle. "I'll do something really bad to you, I can tell you that!" She didn't know what she could do yet, since everything she tried seemed to either cause her incredible pain or become a mortifying experience.

The worst of her encounters so far was with Naraku. As Katsuro was escorting her out of her underground prison, she tried to make a break for it.

Running quickly through the hallways hoping that one way would lead her outside, she collided with a very solid body and hit the ground with force. As she scrambled to her feet she looked up into the one face that brought her absolute fear. Naraku stared down with loathing.

"_Katsuro, why is this pathetic human running through my hallways?"_

_Katsuro had followed her flight at a leisurely pace and stopped a few feet behind Kagome._

"_I thought it would be fun to allow her, for a moment, to believe she could escape."_

_Naraku continued to stare at the human that had foiled his plans so many times. Her resemblance to Kikyo was disturbing and fed his anger even more. He wanted to strike her down right there and watch her blood soak the walls. If it were not for her ability to see the shards of the Shikon no Tama, her body would already be cold._

"_Naraku, allow her to make amends, what can she do to appease you?"_

_Naraku thought for a minute and then grinned cynically. "She can stand there and watch me kill every last one of her friends, including that weakling InuYasha."_

_With this he backhanded Kagome, knocking her against a wall. Her holy powers flared again and she tried without success to contain them. The pain made her scream in agony._

_Naraku stepped over Kagome, allowing a heavily booted foot to make contact with her side, and walked down the hall. His evil laughter echoed throughout the castle._

A familiar tingling started in her head as she sensed a shard in the distance. As soon as this thought materialized, Katsuro changed their direction and they headed off toward the shard.

"You are a handy little thing aren't you?" Katsuro quipped with what seemed like pleasure. "Maybe I'll keep you after this whole thing with Naraku is done."

Kagome trembled at the thought_. 'InuYasha, please hurry and find me?'_

The youkai chuckled again, letting her know he had heard her silent plea.

A few minutes later, the pair broke into a clearing and came upon a huge youkai that was feasting on a dead cow. The demon turned toward the pair and stood, eyes locked on Kagome.

"Retrieve the shard," Katsuro said in a bored voice.

"Are you kidding me? That thing could kill me with a single blow!" Kagome backed away from the clearing and turned toward the woods.

"Must I do everything?" Katsuro said with a sigh.

Kagome's body stopped and turned back to the clearing. She walked with such an outward appearance of serenity that the violent and loud stream of curses pouring from her mouth made for quite an odd sight.

"Not again! I swear when this thing kills me and comes after you, you'll be sorry you ass. And if by some miracle I do kill it, you better run because I'm going to make you pay you bastard! Son of a Bitch!" Her scream pierced the air as her holy powers surged from her body, dissolving the youkai in a pink haze.

Kagome hit her knees as tears streamed down her face. She bowed her head and prayed the feeling would go away, the use of her holy powers was excruciating. It felt as if the inside of her body was being scalded, her skin bubbling and peeling off of her body.

By the time she regained her breath; Katsuro had retrieved the shard from the youkai's remains and handed it off to one of the insects.

"Get up. We don't have time for this."

Kagome struggled to her feet and fought down the nausea that threatened to cause even more misery.

Katsuro was becoming curious about his little miko. Even though he was protected from her powers by the stones, she had such incredible strength that when her powers flared, he could still feel a slight burning in his youkai. He could tell that she had no idea how to use her powers; since she could have easily withstood the sedation he placed her under as well as killed him before he had even gotten close enough to kidnap her. He was sure that even his control over her at the moment was not harnessing her full potential. Yes, his curiosity was peaked. _'Now I understand why Naraku fears her.'_

Katsuro watched the miko in front of him. He could feel how much the recent use of her powers had drained her energy. He needed to strengthen her considerably in order to defeat the one who planned to betray him. He was no fool, Naraku would kill him as soon as he completed the Shikon no Tama. However, Katsuro could feel that his little miko was vastly stronger than the jewel could ever be. She was completely unaware of her power, and he planned to take full advantage of her ignorance.

"We have company. I suggest you warn them to stay back, otherwise someone may get hurt."

Kagome turned to the youkai, question showing in her eyes as a familiar voice called out to her.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted as he came into sight.

"InuYasha!" she could feel Katsuro gathering her powers to the fore. "Stay away from me!" She didn't like how easily he seemed able to control her powers when most of the time she had a hard time shooting a simple sacred arrow.

InuYasha landed about twenty feet away, soon after followed by Kirara. Sango and Miroku hopped to the ground and flanked InuYasha, weapons drawn and ready. Their faces showed their confusion at her statement.

"Kagome, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" InuYasha's voice was gentle, but his face was harsh.

"I'm okay, but you need to stay back…please" Kagome arms were outstretched palms up, warding her friends away.

"Why should I do that? What is that thing on your head?" His eyes looked her over and then moved past Kagome to Katsuro standing a few feet behind.

"I don't know, but I can't control my powers anymore so stay away. I could purify you InuYasha," her voice wavered and broke on his name. "They're using me to find jewel shards."

InuYasha took a step toward Kagome but stopped when she took a step back in the direction of Katsuro.

"What are you doing to her you bastard?" InuYasha drew Tessaiga and glared at the youkai.

"I am the master of this Miko and her holy powers. You need not worry, she is valuable to me and I'll allow no harm to befall her." His expression was smug as he walked up to Kagome and ran his clawed fingers through the hair lying over her shoulder.

InuYasha's growl almost drowned out Sango's question.

"What do you mean master?"

"She now wears the Crown of Chikara, I control it and her."

A Saimyosho flew to Katsuro and hovered next to his head. He nodded and turned back to the group in front of him.

"I feel it necessary to show you just what your friend is capable of. After all, Naraku did instruct me to kill you when you came after the girl InuYasha."

A blast of holy powers struck the ground where her friends were standing, shearing off several trees in its wake. When the dust cleared an empty crater showed that the blast had missed its target.

Kagome was sweating and barely able to stand. Katsuro knew that her body was not strong enough yet to release the amount of energy it would take to kill InuYasha. He needed to postpone this encounter until after he had strengthened the miko. They needed to leave before she killed herself.

"Now if you will excuse us, we have things to do," he turned and walked back into the woods, leaving Kagome behind with her friends.

"Get back here you coward!" InuYasha shouted before he looked again at Kagome. "Come on Kagome," his voice gentle once again as he took her arm. As soon as their bodies touched, red sparks shot out and slammed into the hanyou, knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" InuYasha struggled up off the ground, smoke rising from his clothes, his hand burnt.

"I'm sorry InuYasha." Kagome felt Katsuro pull her body after him into the woods. As she glanced over her shoulder, she caught her friend's confusion and upset.

Her heart broke with every step that took her farther from her friends.

* * *

InuYasha was just about to follow Kagome when a voice at his shoulder stopped him.

"Master InuYasha, do not follow her."

"Why the hell not?"

"Did you not hear that demon? She is wearing the Crown of Chikara. We must come up with a plan before approaching her again."

"I don't need a plan. I'll just use Tessaiga and kill that demon that is with her. Then we can just take the crown off."

"Unfortunately that will not work. The crown has harnessed Kagome's holy powers and he controls the crown. He can turn those powers against you at any moment."

"I've heard of the Crown of Chikara, but until now thought that it was only a legend." Miroku said as he continued to look toward the woods. The monk went on to tell the legend of the Crown to his companions.

"Yes, I had heard that it was found, but I had not heard by whom. The power of the crown is immense and Kagome is in great danger. We need to do something soon, otherwise we may never see her again," Myoga said gravely.

"Well, how do we get the crown off her?" Sango said as she cradled a weepy Shippo in her arms.

Myoga turned to the hanyou. "The binding spell of the stones can only be released by the one wearing the necklace, or by severing it from the wearer's neck. Then the crown can be removed, hopefully without any side-effects."

"What do you mean side-effects?" InuYasha asked.

"What do you mean hopefully?" Sango demanded at the same time.

"Well, Kagome's spiritual powers are entwined with the crown and if the spell is not released correctly, or if one of the stones is to become damaged, then Kagome's powers will be absorbed by the crown. She cannot survive this." Myoga explained. "The true intention of the crown is to absorb miko powers and kill the miko. If we are not careful, that is what is going to happen."

"Look, just tell me how to save Kagome without hurting her?" InuYasha said impatiently. He was not going to let Naraku kill another woman that he cared about.

"The youkai Goshinki was the only demon to sever the spell of the dark priestess Leiko. It will require the help of someone in possession of equal power." Myoga paused, "We are going to need his help," The flea said tentatively, bracing himself for the coming explosion.

"Whose help? What're ya talkin' about Myoga? I killed Goshinki a long time ago," the hanyou bit out impatiently.

"I think I know," Miroku said calmly. "InuYasha, Sesshomaru's sword Tokijin is made from the fangs of Goshinki. His sword will be able to sever the spell."

"You mean I have to ask that bastard for help? No way! I'll do this without him."

"InuYasha, this is important. Sometimes we have to do things that are unpleasant in order to get the desired results." Miroku walked toward InuYasha, hoping to convince him.

"I know, but I won't ask him. He'll never do it anyway." InuYasha looked down at his claws, "Kagome is my responsibility and it's up to me to save her. I'll have to find another way."

Sango and Miroku shared exasperated glances and Shippo, ever the antagonist, spoke aloud what they were all thinking.

"Man InuYasha, you're such a jerk sometimes. Forget your stupid pride and do what has to be done to get Kagome back!"

A loud thump followed by a sharp cry of a kitsune was the only response.


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own the characters from **_**InuYasha**_**, as is evident by my bank account. Rumiko Takahashi gets all the credit, actually I'm sure she has great credit. Haha…I'm lame, I know.**

---

Chapter 4 

Crimson eyes discreetly watched the demon lord walking with the young girl in the garden. It was disgusting how the Lord of the West treated a weak human as an equal to the other youkai living at the House of the Moon. Humans had no place in the lives and homes of demons.

Slipping the poison undetected to the powerful Taiyoukai was going to one of the most challenging assignments that he had ever performed. It was fortunate indeed that he had been offered a position serving within the House of the Moon since it made his job that much easier. The powerful Taiyoukai thought he was beyond the reach of his enemies now that he had reclaimed his lands.

'_What an arrogant fool!_' All he had to do was bide his time and wait for the opportune moment. Then all of the carefully laid plans and months of waiting would be worth the risk.

Keeping to his current disguise, he slinked back toward the castle pushing aside his impatience and contempt.

It was time for a new Lord of the Western Lands. One who was not so presumptuous.

---

"We will sleep here tonight" Katsuro's voice sounded from behind Kagome.

Kagome dragged her body to the nearest tree and allowed her body to crumple under the weight of physical and emotional exhaustion. The nights were cold and damp and for the hundredth time Kagome wished she had worn something warmer.

She drew her legs up to her chest and tried to retain some warmth as she watched Katsuro build a fire. The demon sometimes seemed to do things merely for her comfort. It was baffling when one minute he would be controlling her movements and powers, and the next he would be cooking a meal and allowing her to rest when she could go no further.

Kagome's anger was the only thing she could hold onto, but the past few days had pretty much beaten that out of her as well. She felt as if her mind was about to break into a thousand pieces and wasn't sure how much more she could handle before giving up completely. Cold seeped into her bones, causing her body to shiver violently.

Katsuro looked over at the miko and stood. He walked over to the place where Naraku's insects were hovering and spoke in low tones to them. A few flew off quickly and the youkai turned back to the fire and resumed his earlier position.

Though Kagome was aware of the youkai's movements, her mind continued to dwell on the events of the past week.

After the first encounter with InuYasha, Katsuro had led her east until they had ended up near the coast. There they had set up camp near a cave and stayed there much to Kagome's growing confusion. The next few days were miserable for Kagome as Katsuro seemed to put her powers through the paces and test how much she could handle as he purified all the demons in the surrounding area. Everyday he had demanded a little more until she was sure she would break. By the time they left she was exhausted but, oddly enough, also felt stronger in both body and mind.

It had been several hours since Katsuro had spoken to her either through the crown or verbally, and the quiet had gone a long way to soothe Kagome's stretched nerves. He seemed to have a destination in mind, but had not given Kagome any indication of where they were heading. Though he seemed able to read her thoughts with the help of the crown, she was not so lucky as to be able to read his. She wondered if his quiet stemmed from the incident by the river earlier that day.

Closing her eyes, she replayed the events once again in her weary mind.

Kagome stared at her reflection in the gently moving river. She nearly didn't recognize the hollow eyes rimmed with dark circles staring back at her. She had certainly looked better. Even though she had found a small piece of string and was able to tie her hair back, it was still knotted and dirty and her clothing and skin was sticky and uncomfortable.

'_Oh how I wish I could take a bath' she thought forlornly as she stared at the stone in the crown. This was the first time she had been able to see what the crown looked like and was surprised that something so elegant and beautiful was the source of so much misery. She had started to become accustomed to the feeling of Katsuro being linked to her mind as well as the feelings of him taking control of her powers and using them. She didn't have any other choice at the moment and knew her only hope was to remain sane and alert until an opportunity to get out of this mess presented itself._

_As she continued to look at her reflection in the river, Kagome stretched her senses out and felt the strong presence of Katsuro nearby as well as the familiar faint youkai of InuYasha, who had continued to remain at a distance since they returned from the coast. He and the others had obviously been trailing her but stayed away because of her earlier plea and possibly because of the effects the crown had on InuYasha._

_Kagome heard the grass crunch softly behind her._

"_Come Miko, we must be moving on"_

_With a heavy sigh, Kagome rose and turned around. As she began walking behind the youkai she heard a familiar voice call out from the opposite side of the river._

"_Hey Kagome!" InuYasha shouted as he landed in the thick grass._

_Kagome turned around and looked with fear at the man she had loved in her youth so completely. All of those fond feelings were forgotten as she remembered how stupid and rash he could be sometimes. _

"_InuYasha I told you to stay away!" she backed away quickly as she felt Katsuro gather her powers and focus them on InuYasha._

_She turned quickly to Katsuro and pleaded "Please don't, not this, not by me…" she brokenly sobbed. Time slowed to a crawl and the moments ticked by in rhythm to her heartbeat. Her powers began to burn and crackle as she looked over her shoulder at the man who had saved her life more times than she could count._

Brown eyes met gold and in the next heartbeat Kagome saw InuYasha sealed to Goshinboku, saw him in his human form shielding her from harm at great risk to himself, saw him in a million other memories of the last four years as they flashed through her mind. Her heart screamed in despair as her powers began to flow, a final vision of broken flesh wrapped in the robe of the fire rat embedded itself in her mind.

"**NO**!" the word was torn from her throat as her body was enveloped in a pale pink light.

At the last moment, as the enveloping pain began to take hold, she felt a shift from deep within her body. The constant buzzing in her head dimmed and she could feel her powers as they coursed through her body. A vortex of wind surrounded her and tousled her hair and clothing in a violent cyclone of fury. Something was different this time as she felt her heart contract and expand with every beat. She could feel the blood pump through her veins, carrying her spiritual powers with it. From deep inside she heard a voice, not her own but one she had heard before, telling her what to do. With desperation and fear controlling her heart she wrenched control of her powers away just long enough to send the purification blast toward the bank only a few feet from her friends. The size of the crater left by the blast was echoed in the amount of strength sucked from Kagome's small frame. Before she could say anything, Katsuro grabbed her around the waist and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the fire now burning. She could feel the warmth as it began to seep through her shoes, warming her icy toes. Sighing, she reclined against the tree allowing her head to fall back and to the side, eyes remaining on the fire. Her only comfort was that she knew InuYasha was okay. Just as the smoke had closed around her, she saw a blur of red as InuYasha landed a few feet from the crater.

Kagome knew that somehow she had been able to take back the control of her powers but still had no idea how it had happened. Since recovering some strength from the incident, she had been trying to focus her remaining energy on recreating the same feelings she had by the riverbank, but to no avail.

Her powers had always seemed greatest when she was either very angry or scared. It was frustrating to not be able to control and tap into those powers at anytime she wished. The more she thought about it, the more anxious she became. Something inside was telling her that the key to her freedom was the ability to wrest back control of her powers from the spell of the crown.

Katsuro was similarly occupied with thoughts of the morning's incident. His miko was so powerful that, in a moment of soul deep terror, she was able to break through the binding spell. Though she was nowhere near strong enough to do this for more than a moment, it didn't mean that as she became stronger, she couldn't figure out how to break the spell completely. He knew she was powerful, but he had no idea that she was capable of such a feat as this and had been in deep contemplation of how to proceed ever since. He now realized, rather uneasily, that if she was ever able to fully comprehend the scope of her powers, she could easily break the hold he had over her and probably destroy him in the process.

As the youkai invested time and energy in drawing out her powers, as well as strengthened her body and mind to use them, he realized he was in fact building a ticking time bomb. Katsuro's brilliant plan began to unravel before his eyes, and he needed to figure out how to stop her from repeating the action of earlier and thus figuring out the only weakness in his nearly flawless strategy.

He was determined to keep her. Her power was unrivaled and with her, no other youkai could ever defeat him. Controlling her made him unstoppable and the moment other youkai discovered this, they would covet her and envy him.

Katsuro's greedy heart accelerated at this thought and he looked at her from his position near the fire.

'_It is unfortunate that she is only a human. Her powers are equal to that of a demon but her body could never withstand those powers to be unleashed to their full potential'_. He didn't dare risk her life to test how truly powerful she was.

The Saimyosho that he sent off earlier returned with the objects he had requested. A dark blue blanket dropped into his hands along with another scrap of cloth. He stood and walked over to the small figure huddled under the tree. As he spread the blanket over her, Kagome raised her eyes and looked at him for the first time without wariness or fear. He realized that she was very much altered as a result of the morning's events. He stared back for a moment and then dropped the other cloth onto her lap. She looked down as he answered her unspoken thought.

"So you can have the bath you so longingly wished for this morning".

Kagome just stared at the blanket and the brown cloth that was intended to serve as her new towel. Even though she still hated him and the situation that he had put her in, she couldn't help but be grateful for the small comfort that warm sleep and a bath could bring.

Rolling up the towel she tucked it under her head as a pillow and burrowed under the blanket. It wasn't long before sleep claimed her even as thoughts continued to swirl inside her head.

Green eyes continued to watch the miko as the firelight played across her soft features. He still felt the softness of her skin as his clawed finger had accidentally brushed her cheek only a moment ago. His fascination in her was growing. It was becoming imperative that he keep her in his possession.

---

Kagome awoke close to dawn to the sound of voices arguing. She cracked open one eye and searched the campsite trying to locate the source. She didn't need to see them in order to know who the owners of the voices were, their powerful youkai was grating against her senses.

"I am not interested in why you wasted a week along the coast. We made a deal, and it does not include playtime with the miko. Do not think I am in ignorance of your growing obsession with her. What I am concerned about is how long it will take to find the remaining shards.." Naraku's angry voice reverberated in the stillness of the morning air.

His presence in the campsite spoke to the volume of his displeasure. Katsuro's blatant disregard for Naraku's order to find the shards as quickly as possible were something that he could not ignore.

"If you want her to be able to collect the shards, then she must become strong enough to control her powers long enough to battle those who possess them in the first place" Katsuro seemed immune to the hanyou's venomous tone.

" Do not try my patience! I don't care if she lives or dies. I want the missing shards. There are four left. Two are in the wolf's legs, the other's whereabouts are unknown." Naraku walked up to where Kagome was slumped against the tree and then turned back to Katsuro. "Find them soon or she dies."

With that Naraku disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

Kagome's breath caught as visions of death swam in her mind. She knew that when Naraku decided to kill her, it would be slow and horrible. She really didn't like the idea of dying. There were far to many things she wished to experience in her life. Namely fall in love with someone who loved **only** her and maybe have a family. Not lose her life at eighteen, as a virgin, who has only been kissed once by the one man who has never had the guts to tell her how much she means to him.

For the first time, Kagome regretted ever coming to the Sengoku Jidai. This stopped her short. That was something she never thought she would feel and sparked her anger. Hardened resolve made an appearance for the first time in a week. No. She wasn't going out like that.

'_I refuse to regret any of this. If I regret coming here then I regret meeting InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, and a dozen other important people who have made me who I am today. There is nothing that Naraku or anyone else can do that will make me regret having been here. I won't give up. I'll get through this __**and**__ I'll be happy.'_

"You might as well get up so that we can begin. We must appease the all powerful Naraku" Katsuro's voice was soft but laced with sarcasm.

Kagome sat up and passed a hand over her face. She often forgot that Katsuro had the ability to see, feel, and hear everything about her, including the moment she awoke or even when she needed to go to the bathroom. She decided that in order to survive this ordeal, she was going to need to let go of some of her modesty.

She still didn't like the hold he had over her and had no problem what so ever taking her temper out on the slimy lizard youkai. The small things he provided for her comfort did nothing to appease the anger and dislike she harbored.

"You're the one in league with him. Don't pretend to hate him for my sake". Kagome stood and stretched her cramped muscles. She had fallen asleep half sitting against the tree and her body was stiff and sore.

Katsuro remained silent to her bitter words and instead tossed her a chunk of bread. Since they began their travels it became apparent to Kagome that he frequently sent some of the Saimyosho to nearby villages to steal food and other provisions as needed. She was sure that some poor villager was left without a blanket last night while she was warm for the first time in a week. A slight twinge of remorse was all she could dredge up since that same villager was still free and not being used as a pawn by their mortal enemy in an evil plot to destroy the world. When put that way Kagome's already low spirits plummeted further as she once again looked into the pit of despair that was shaping up to be the final chapter of her life.

Kagome folded the blanket and slung it over her arm. She ate the bread as they traveled and she continued to mull over what she had overheard upon waking this morning. Four shards were all that stood between Naraku and what he needed to destroy them all.

A thought passed from Katsuro just then that added another layer of confusion to her already buried mind.

"_You need not worry about your future. I will not allow any harm to come to you."_ his voice trailed off.

They continued walking in no direction in particular searching for the shards that neither really wanted to find. It was becoming clear to them both that when the jewel was complete, the final battle would begin and the future of all would be decided.

---

Back at the House of the Moon a daily ritual was taking place.

It was the highlight of both of their days even though only one admitted to it openly. The other was to stodgy by far to admit that afternoon tea with an eleven year old was the only bright spot in very boring day otherwise full of land treaties and sorting out petty squabbles between weak and annoying youkai vassals.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin poured the tea, perfectly executing every movement with a grace that was surprising for one so energetic and young. She seemed to be growing even as she sat across the table from him.

At least ten times a day he contemplated the idea of grabbing Rin and taking off into the wilderness to live like they used to. Life was better during those days. He did his two favorite things everyday during that time. One was watching Rin play, allowing her exuberance to seep into his cold existence, thawing the frozen soul that was a product of living in his father's giant shadow. His second favorite thing was killing. Stuck in the House of the Moon he didn't have many opportunities, since none of the youkai got in his way and therefore deserved to die. Instead he was surrounded by youkai that served him. There didn't seem to be any honor in killing those that did all the things that he himself would never do, since those things were decidedly beneath him.

He often wondered what would happen if he came across someone who didn't cower out of fear in his presence. Then maybe he could kill someone, or at the very least, get some enjoyment out of scaring the hell out of them. Hoshi was the only one who would speak plainly and that was only because she was there when he was born and resided in every memory of his youth. They were equals in intelligence and power, though only Sesshomaru was aware of this fact. Most residents of the House of the Moon knew her to be stern in the running of the house, but none knew her true purpose and role in the Taiyoukai's home and life.

"Here you go Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin placed the cup in front of him.

He met her sparkling eyes and found a small amount of comfort for his restless youkai. His self-proclaimed guardianship was one of the only things that held any real personal value in his life.

He accepted the tea and waited for her to prepare her own. As she finished, he took a sip from his cup and inwardly grimaced. He didn't really like tea but he would never let her know that. It all started when he accepted tea from her one time shortly after coming to the House of the Moon, she had become so excited that he didn't have the heart to deny her the small pleasure of these few moments everyday.

To Sesshomaru, Rin's place in his life was intangible, but to her, small actions such as making tea and picking flowers for his sleeping quarters were important and gave her purpose. He fully understood the importance of that and refused to be the one to take that from her. So now, the Lord of the Western Lands and the most powerful taiyoukai in existence took tea with an eleven-year-old girl in the middle of the afternoon, every single day.

"What did you learn in your lessons today?"

"We worked on my calligraphy" Rin's mouth puckered a little as she said this. She hated calligraphy since her teacher, Shizuka, was such a perfectionist about characters.

"Well executed calligraphy is important. You must always strive for perfection."

"I know Sesshomaru-sama. I just don't like sitting for so long when the gardens are growing so lovely and the sun is shining!"

Sesshomaru sighed and finished his tea. He looked at the young girl and frowned when he noticed a bruise on her wrist as she drank from her cup.

"Rin. Where did you get that bruise?"

At his frowning question Rin looked down and pulled back the sleeve of her kimono. The bruise was small but a deep purple, and still tender when touched.

"Oh this? Jaken got angry with me when I fell asleep in the garden yesterday. He said he couldn't find me, but I think he fell asleep as well and was embarrassed when Shizuka had to come and get me for my lessons."

Sesshomaru only growled quietly and gracefully stood.

"Rin, the next time Jaken strikes you, I wish for you to tell either myself or Hoshi immediately".

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama". Rin happily responded as she started cleaning the tearoom, oblivious to the fact that the Imp she cared about was in serious danger.

Sesshomaru walked from the tearoom and quickly located the hapless Imp as he awaited instructions in the Lord's office. The only reason he allowed Jaken's continued presence was because of Rin's bizarre fondness for the annoying youkai. It was still a mystery why she liked Jaken, for he was often cruel to her and had a borderline creepy loyalty to the Inu-Youkai himself. However Jaken did serve one purpose for the powerful Taiyoukai.

Hoshi was walking with Rin back from the tearoom when they heard Jaken's excited voice jar against the walls of the castle.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I am so glad that I found you!" Jaken's high-pitched voice sounded from inside his office. A thump sounded soon after and Sesshomaru walked out without a backward glance.

He needed to take a walk.

He needed to kill something.

---

Red eyes once again observed the Lord of the Western Lands as he left the House of the Moon. He finally knew how and when he could get to the arrogant Taiyoukai. Now it was just a matter of gaining access to the food stores.

An evil chuckle bubbled from his chest as he ventured off into the forest. It was time to meet with the Saimyosho once again and to tell Naraku that he would finally have his long awaited revenge.

---

Thanks for the reviews _Darkness Living in Hope_

It's always great to have some feedback.

Hope you are enjoying it thus far, if things feel like they are moving slow don't worry. I've worked out my storyline and have set a very clear pace in my mind of how I want this story to unfold. I feel like some stories get rushed and the reader loses out when this happens.

Also I've been working my way through the manga and if I make any mistakes when referring to back story, please let me know so I can correct that. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha, no way, no how.**

_We are made wise not by the recollection of our past, but by the responsibility for our future._

-George Bernard Shaw 

---

Chapter 5 

Sesshomaru had no idea how to cope with the overwhelming emotions that chased him from the House of the Moon. He knew that if he stayed any longer, he was going to kill someone. Unfortunately, the general population usually frowned upon killing the staff, so he felt it prudent to find another avenue.

The idea continued to hold appeal; after all, he could just revive them with Tenseiga. Well, he could if the sword did his bidding for once. No, he wasn't going to think of that particular annoyance at the moment, since all it did was irritate him even more.

He really didn't like this feeling of restlessness that seemed to be growing. It wasn't as if he had an excessive amount of free time. The duties to maintain the Western Lands were enough to fill even the most energetic ruler's day. The truth was, he took back the position vacated by his father without considering the ramifications. In fact, he didn't particularly enjoy being the Lord of the Western Lands and often regretted his impetuous decision. Rin's safety was just an easy excuse he used to reconcile the decision in his mind.

Sesshomaru didn't pay attention to the little voice that whispered in the deepest recess of his mind. It was annoying that this voice didn't fear him as it ought to, and that it said stupid things like he was still chasing the legacy of his father and only reclaimed the title to prove he was an equal in every way to the mighty Inu No Taishou.

'_Ridiculous',_ he thought as he sliced cleanly through a nearby tree, poison melting the stump of the tree. If he had been paying attention, he would have been surprised to see how many of his trees had met a similar fate over the past few months.

He still remembered the last conversation he had with his old man before his death. Sesshomaru successfully buried his anger deep inside for years, but his interactions with InuYasha was like salt in an old wound. It was to save InuYasha and his mother that he lost his father and the resentment that the young taiyoukai harbored had not diminished. That Sesshomaru intended to kill his father in the first place in order to gain prestige and claim a place in this world that was greater than the Inu No Taisho was of little consequence.

What really bothered Sesshomaru was his father's parting question. '_Do you have anyone worth protecting?'_ Sesshomaru had no idea what his father meant at the time, and in fact only began to understand over the past few years. It was this belated realization that spurred his actions to reclaim the House of the Moon. His father knew that great power was only mastered when there was an honorable reason to use it. Since Rin had entered his life, events had occurred to increase his power immensely. His sword was stronger as well as his heart, which until Rin had served only a perfunctory purpose.

Sesshomaru's graceful stride made no sound as he walked through the woods that bordered the House of the Moon. His senses stretched out and searched for a suitable recipient to let loose his pent up energy and stress. Trees didn't seem to put up much of a fight.

As he continued along, the perfect opportunity to blow off some steam wandered right across his path. It was just the thing he needed to improve his mood.

With a smirk, Sesshomaru changed direction and headed toward his little brother.

---

"InuYasha, are you positive that you don't want to ask him?" Miroku asked tentatively "We are close to the House of the Moon".

The group had been on pins and needles since Kagome was taken, as their friend remained worse tempered than usual. They had all been trying for days to persuade InuYasha to ask his brother for help. Miroku and Sango had both been forced to step in frequently to protect Shippo from InuYasha's explosive temper, as he was usually the one to pester the hanyou.

"I told you already Miroku. I'm not asking that bastard for anything" InuYasha grumpily replied as he stopped and sniffed the air.

InuYasha had been able to smell his brother faintly for the last few minutes but it was becoming stronger. That was fine, he could use a chance to blow off a little steam.

InuYasha smiled as a flash of white streaked through the trees directly at him.

---

Miroku had just enough time to grab Sango and leap away as the two brothers crossed swords. Landing, he twisted and deftly put Sango behind him on the off chance that Sesshomaru would turn his attack against either one of them. Kirara had grabbed Shippo in her teeth and landed on the opposite side of the brothers. They all looked at the two squared off in the middle of a small clearing in the forest.

"What the hell do you want Sesshomaru?"

"InuYasha, I think it is high time that we finish this" Sesshomaru calmly stated as he raised Tokijin toward his brother.

"Fine by me!" InuYasha launched at his brother.

The two brothers met in the air and the sound of metal clashing filled the clearing. The force of the blow sent the brothers backward, one landing with grace, the other landing on his back and sliding to a stop.

InuYasha regained his feet and stared at his brother. He was about to use the Kaze no Kizu when Sango's voice called out.

"Sesshomaru! Please stop for a moment. We need your help". She tried to step around Miroku but was stopped as he extended his arm out to his side and pushed her back behind him again.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned towards the taiji-ya but soon returned to InuYasha.

"Is this true InuYasha? Do you need my help?" His tone and words intended to provoke InuYasha into attacking again. It was successful as InuYasha growled and launched himself into the air releasing the Kaze no Kizu.

Sesshomaru easily evaded the attack by leaping into the air and landing on the opposite side of his brother. Seeing InuYasha wield Tessaiga was still infuriating. Even though his brother was improving his skills with the blade, he was still nowhere near competent enough to use the powerful sword to full potential.

"I don't need your help with anything" InuYasha finally answered, irritated with the whole situation.

Sesshomaru only raised an eyebrow.

Sango took the opportunity to dodge Miroku's attempt to stop her and made her way toward the brothers.

"If you aren't going to ask him, then I will!" Sango looked angrily from InuYasha back to Sesshomaru. "We need your help to free Kagome from Naraku".

"Naraku?" Sesshomaru's interest was piqued with the mention of the hanyou's name.

"Yes. Naraku is using another youkai to control Kagome in order to track down the remaining jewel shards. He is using the Crown of Chikara and the only weapon strong enough to break the spell of the crown is your sword".

Sesshomaru was not interested in helping his brother free the miko that usually traveled with him. It was no concern of his that she was taken and aiding his brother held no benefit to him.

"No." he said to Sango and then turned toward his brother and sheathed Tokijin. "This isn't the first time that you were unable to protect your mate from Naraku. That is not my problem".

With that Sesshomaru turned and walked away from the group, leaving one seething with anger, and the others filled with despair. They were beginning to doubt they would see Kagome again.

Getting her back was going to be up to them.

---

Kikyo watched the exchange from a distance and learned the recent fate of her reincarnation for the first time.

'_So Naraku is using Kagome to track down the Sacred Jewel Shards'_ Kikyo thought as she stared at InuYasha.

He hadn't moved since Sesshomaru left. She could tell he was overcome with emotions that he had no idea how to handle. She knew enough about InuYasha to know that he was taking Kagome's capture very hard. Kikyo had accepted long ago that InuYasha cared for the girl. In fact, Kikyo herself could not hate the young woman. Kagome had saved her more than once without hesitation. The girl had a pure heart unlike any Kikyo had ever seen. It was rare indeed when a woman would be willing to save the life of the one person who was in competition for the same man's love.

Buzzing sounded not far off in the forest. Naraku's Saimyosho were patrolling the woods again. She needed to be moving on before they discovered her.

Kikyo reluctantly turned from the clearing and headed back into the depth of the forest. She needed to put some distance between herself and InuYasha. She knew that he was trailing Kagome as she searched for the shards. Kikyo didn't want to come across the young Miko until she was fully prepared to follow through with the plan she had devised. It was regretful that she was going to cause InuYasha pain. However, she had to do it if she was to defeat Naraku. She was glad Kagome wasn't with them, for if she had been then the shard that Kikyo now carried would have given her away and the confrontation with Kagome would have come earlier than the older miko desired. Instead Kikyo needed to delay this until the time was right and she was absolutely sure she would succeed.

If all went according to Kikyo's desire, one Miko would walk away relatively unharmed and Naraku's plan would be foiled for good.

---

Sesshomaru returned to the House of the Moon in an infinitely better mood than he had left. Along the way he observed some of Naraku's Saimyosho fly off to the north but was unable to stop them. He knew they were occasionally sent by Naraku to keep tabs on his whereabouts, but he usually killed them before they were able to report back to the hanyou. On occasion, he would try and follow them back to Naraku's hiding place.

Sesshomaru's mind was so engaged with thoughts of Naraku, that he never noticed one of his servants returning from the forest and fall in step a few yards behind him. Nor did he feel a pair of red eyes bore into his back as they continued their walk through the gate and toward the castle.

---

Setting up for the big plot twists and larger chapters so hang tight. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and I'm excited that so many of you are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying the writing of it. I must warn you though; this story is just getting started, as I'm not even half way through my outline.

The next chapter is fighting with me so it may take a few extra days. Bear with me!


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge -- myth is more potent than history -- dreams are more powerful than facts -- hope always triumphs over experience -- laughter is the cure for grief -- love is stronger than death. – Robert Fulghum.

---

Sesshomaru returned to the House of the Moon and went immediately to his office. With typical purpose, he walked to his desk and sank down behind the mountain of paperwork that had become the bane of his existence.

Inwardly groaning, he sensed she was there, silent and waiting. She always knew when something happened.

"What is it Hoshi?"

"So, you had another run in with InuYasha. Did you kill him this time, or just remind him of his inferiority to you?" Hoshi's sarcasm was not lost on Sesshomaru.

"I did not kill him. However I was sorely tempted." Sesshomaru said as he straitened a pile of papers in front of him.

Sesshomaru's deadpan comments never failed to amuse Hoshi. She'd known him since he was a pup and understood better than anyone the razor sharp intelligence and bizarre sense of humor that lurked beneath his stoic façade. She also knew that what he needed more than anything was for someone to come along and challenge that intellect. Whoever Sesshomaru took as a mate, it was obvious that she would need to be an equal to him in every way.

"I'm glad you didn't kill your brother. Your father would have frowned upon that…" Hoshi's half smile was lost on the young lord as she continued.

"Half brother." Sesshomaru piped in during her little speech.

"After all Sesshomaru, he is the only family you have left."

"Oh Hoshi, I always have you. No matter how often I wish otherwise" his muttered words only seemed to encourage his housekeeper and oldest friend.

"Sesshomaru, you're so sentimental!" she smiled as she sat across from him "Now seriously, why did you fight with him this time. Don't tell me you still want your father's old sword".

"No. I just needed to blow off a little steam." Sesshomaru stood and walked to the window. "He actually asked for my help".

Hoshi was inwardly surprised at this statement. Neither of Inu no Taisho's sons were especially good at asking for anything. They usually just took whatever they wanted brashly and by force. Even though Hoshi had never actually met InuYasha, both Myoga and Totosai, whom she had known for centuries, kept her apprised of the young hanyou's escapades.

"Hm…what did he want?"

"He didn't ask, one of the humans that he travels with actually asked but he might as well have." Sesshomaru continued to look out toward the garden. "He needs help retrieving the Miko that travels with him."

Hoshi had heard of the human girl that traveled with InuYasha. She understood that the girl was the reincarnation of Kikyo, InuYasha's first love. Myoga had frequently mentioned how important she had become to both the hanyou as well as the quest for the Sacred Jewel shards. He had also told her how powerful the girl was and that if she could train properly, could surpass the strength of any miko to ever live. Hoshi was intrigued with the girl and took every opportunity to learn as much about her as possible.

"What's happened to her?"

"Naraku captured her and is using something called the Crown of Chikara on her to track down the jewel shards."

"The Crown of Chikara? So it has surfaced again. Interesting."

"You know what this crown is then?"

"Yes, it's a very powerful device of control. Did they explain why they asked you for help".

"Something about my sword and a spell. I'm really not that interested, and I have work to do so lets continue this conversation later".

Hoshi was aware that this was Sesshomaru speak for 'drop it', but that didn't stop her from getting the last word in edgewise. She knew it drove him nuts, which was reason enough, but Hoshi knew that even Sesshomaru needed a little direction on occasion. She also knew that he would never admit to it.

"Sesshomaru. All that is required for evil to succeed is that honorable men do nothing."

With that she walked out of the room and down the hall.

---

Later that day, Kagome and Katsuro tracked down another shard. It took no time at all to dispatch the panther youkai as her powers had only continued to strengthen. They were both aware that it would take a pretty powerful youkai to cause her any real amount of trouble.

When they confronted this particular youkai, Kagome was surprised when she felt Katsuro push her powers through her hands instead of the stone in the crown. The pink light that had shot from her palms and blasted the youkai was the strongest burst of power she had yet to release. Previously, her bow and arrows were the channel to release her powers. Though when she thought about it later, she realized that when she was distressed, her powers would surge out of her entire body in response to danger. At the time it was a surprise that she could use her hands as weapons.

As the youkai came crashing to the ground, Kagome looked down at her stinging hands. Her palms were scalded and bright red. As she gaped at the burns, her mind willed them to heal in order to stem the pain.

'_Oh God, look at my hands. What can I do with two burnt hands? '_ As she curled her fingers, tears dripped down her cheeks and a bizarre tingling began in her hands.

With a gasp she looked down and watched in awe as the burns began to shrink at the edges and slowly heal from the outside, in.

Kagome closed her eyes, thinking she had finally gone crazy, and opened them again. Perfect pink palms stared up at her.

'_What in the hell…?'_

"So, you finally tapped into your healing powers?" Katsuro's amused voice broke through her shock.

She blinked and looked up at him, unsure how to react.

"I assumed one as powerful as you would be aware of the ability to heal yourself and, in the right circumstances, others."

"I've seen youkai heal themselves but I didn't know a human could" Kagome looked back down at her hands and curled her fingers into fists, testing for pain.

"Most can't. It takes an incredible amount of power to heal a wound."

Katsuro walked up to Kagome and grabbed one of her hands in his oversized claw, inspecting her handiwork.

"I am happy you have realized this ability. It will make our task that much easier."

"What task?"

Just then a familiar dust cloud appeared in the distance and Kagome recognized the well-known youki that invaded her senses. She quickly forgot the question in lieu of the impending disaster approaching quickly.

"Koga!"

The whirlwind stopped directly in front of her and Koga's smiling blue eyes stared down at her.

"Hey there Kagome, where's mutt-face?"

"Oh Koga, why did you have to come here?" Kagome had been dreading this moment for weeks.

Koga looked at her and seemed to finally notice that something was wrong. As he observed the crown on her head, he sensed the youkai standing behind them and turned quickly, ready to attack.

"Who the hell are you and why are you with my Kagome?"

Katsuro just stared at the wolf demon, anticipation lighting his face as he sensed through Kagome the two shards in his legs.

"Koga. I wish you hadn't come but now that you're here…" she bit her lip, not knowing how to phrase the next sentence, "I need your shards." She paused again, adding as if she were a child asking for candy, "Please".

"What are you talking about Kagome? I'm not giving you my shards" he huffed as he went to take her hands. The red sparks that shot out, threw him back.

"Hey! What…?"

"Koga please, just let me take the shards and you won't get hurt".

She started to feel frantic as Katsuro gathered her powers once again and focused on the wolf. She didn't want to hurt Koga but she knew that there was no way he was going to get out of there without losing his shards.

Katsuro was a little apprehensive himself, since he could feel the turmoil inside Kagome and knew that this could turn out to be like the exchange they had with InuYasha by the river. He didn't need her figuring out that she could possibly break through the binding spell of the stones. He needed to end this little interlude as soon as possible.

Her powers shot from her hand but Koga sprang out of the way before he was hit.

Landing, he straitened and yelled "What the hell are you doing Kagome?"

The look on his face was like a punch in the gut for Kagome. She had never seen such hurt on his face before and knowing she was the cause made it that much worse.

"Please Koga…" she felt her powers gather again and knew she was out of time. She had to try and repeat whatever it was that had saved InuYasha by the river.

She met his eyes and whispered just as her powers surged "I'm sorry."

As the powers were released, she concentrated on the feelings and absorbed as much back into her body as she could. It burned like hell but not nearly as bad as before.

Koga hit the ground unconscious, but alive. She stretched her sense out and could tell that she had not purified his youki strength very much.

She turned to Katsuro and stated venomously "That is all you're getting out of me today. If you harm him while removing the shards, I will find a way to destroy you, even if it kills me."

She turned and headed back into the forest, not wanting to see Katsuro take the shards. She kept her senses on Koga to ensure that Katsuro took her threat seriously.

She was pissed. Katsuro needed to learn, just as InuYasha had, that being youkai mattered not.

There was nothing more dangerous than an infuriated woman.

---

That evening, Miroku and Sango were quietly discussing the confrontation between InuYasha and Sesshomaru.

"I can't believe he wouldn't help us. I thought he wanted to defeat Naraku as much as we do". Sango rubbed Hiraikotsu with a rag as she polished the large weapon.

Miroku inwardly smiled at her practical attempt to release some of her pent up hostility. His smile broke through as he thought she might rub a hole right through the powerful weapon. He wouldn't say that to her however. She was not one to meekly stand by and not speak her mind. It was one of the things he loved most about her.

"Sesshomaru does not do anything unless he benefits directly from the outcome."

"I know. I still think he should have helped us though. He has done things out of character before." She propped Hiraikotsu against a tree and returned to her place next to Miroku.

"I am not surprised at his answer, however, I am concerned with the effect Sesshomaru's words had on InuYasha".

"About failing to take care of Kagome and Kikyo you mean?"

"Yes. Sesshomaru was intending to harm InuYasha with those words and may have succeeded more than any of us want to accept".

"I saw InuYasha's face after Sesshomaru left. It was the same expression he had after Kagome was taken. I know he thinks that he failed her, but it falls on all of our shoulders?" Sango's head was bowed as she picked at the hem of her sleeves. He hated to see her struggle with guilt, first with Kohaku, now Kagome.

Miroku took both of her hands in one of his. Squeezing gently until she met his serious gaze, he brought a hand up and tucked a small wisp of hair behind her ear and touched his forehead to hers. Her eyes closed as his soft whisper soothed her tight nerves.

"I promised we would save her Sango. I will see it done, if only to make you smile again".

---

The next morning Kagome and Katsuro were on the move again. She hadn't spoken a word since their encounter with Koga and had no intention of changing that in the near future.

They were down to the last missing shard and Kagome had a feeling that this one was going to present the biggest challenge.

Her emotions were torn about finding the last shard. On one hand, her constant search for the shards would be over. One the other, she had no idea if she would survive Naraku and the final battle for the Shikon Jewel. The events of the last four years were about to be decided. Never in the last four years, had she thought she would be forced to face her friends across the battle line.

It was the unknown that she feared most. The fear that she would lose all that she loved and valued became the most difficult emotion to come to terms with.

As she continued to ponder these thoughts a familiar feeling stopped Kagome cold.

'The last shard is nearby' 

Katsuro came up and stood next to Kagome and looked up the forest path they had been traveling. Not far away a familiar form materialized out of the morning mist and faced the pair about twenty yards away. It was the last person Kagome ever suspected to have possession of the final jewel shard.

"Kikyo" Kagome breathed the word more than said it.

Kikyo did nothing as she stood and stared at the woman who was supposedly her reincarnation. Kikyo knew better than that. She understood how her sister, Kaede, had gotten the mistaken impression. Kagome was similar in appearance as well as spiritual powers. The girl was also linked to the jewel and it had taken Kikyo several years to solve that particular mystery. Now that she understood, it became clear what Kikyo had to do. It was Kikyo's destiny to be right here, right now and follow through with this particular task. In turn, Kagome would be able to fulfill her own destiny. She only hoped that Kagome would realize and understand Kikyo's actions sooner rather than later. It would save so much time.

'_Now Kagome, we will do what we were always meant to do'. _ Kikyo thought as she raised her hand and shot a blast of spiritual powers at Kagome.

The powers made contact with Kagome's body and knocked her back a few feet. As she regained her balance she looked into Kikyo's eyes and saw resolve mingled with the soul deep sadness that always seemed to be present. It always made Kagome's heart twist to look into the older Miko's eyes.

"Kikyo, what are you doing?"

"It is time to face our destiny Kagome". Kikyo raised her hand again and Kagome braced against the impending burst of powers. "It is time that the fate of the Shikon no Tama be decided".

Kagome raised her own hand and looked at the woman she was always held in comparison to. Dawning realization hit Kagome like a kick in the gut.

'_One of us is going to die today.'_ Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

She realized belatedly that Katsuro was staying out of this and allowing her to control her own actions in this fight. She knew he was still linked with her mind, but he was hovering in the background and for the first time felt a wave of unease wash over her from his youki.

'_Am I starting to be able to read his mind and feelings as well?'_ the thought barely had time to gel in her mind before Kikyo's powers struck again.

The impact of this blast was decidedly stronger and Kagome shot back in kind. She didn't really understand what was going on. It was like she was following a script she hadn't even read, reacting to events in a way she neither understood nor wanted to accept.

"Do it Kagome."

Kagome was confused as to what Kikyo wanted.

"Do what? I don't understand."

"Do what you came here to do"

Kagome watched as Kikyo pulled the shard from inside her clothing. She held it between two fingers and looked at Kagome again, waiting.

Kagome glanced at Katsuro, who was watching the exchange intently, and then turned back at the miko in front of her.

"Do it now Kagome!" Kikyo's strong voice resonated in the gloom of the forest.

Kagome had no idea where the impulse came from or why her heart was telling her to do it, but she gathered her full strength and fired at the woman who had always come first in InuYasha's heart. She stared at the glowing energy flowing from her hand. She felt a well of emotions within her break open as she poured the years of misery and heartache into the energy of her powers. From deep inside she heard that voice again, the one that had sounded during her forced attack on InuYasha. It sounded like Kikyo.

'_Breathe Kagome and let the power flow through you'_ . Kagome let out the breath she had been holding and looked up at Kikyo's face. Just as Kagome's powers reached Kikyo, the shard in her hand began to glow.

'_It is time Kagome. Trust in your destiny'_.

Sometime in the past few moments, Kagome realized that Kikyo had absorbed the jewel shard into her hand. Kikyo's spiritual energy rushed out of her hand and met Kagome's. The two pinkish lights collided and sparked. Where they touched the light glowed a pure white so bright that none could look upon it.

Kikyo's voice spoke to her again.

'_Take it Kagome, take it all.'_ Kagome closed her eyes and absorbed back into her body, the power she had so forcefully sent at Kikyo a moment ago. The white light rushed into Kagome and both mikos began glowing. Kagome was emitting a soft white light and Kikyo a soft pink.

InuYasha and the gang rushed into the clearing, drawn by the massive surges of energy and flashes of light given off by the pair. InuYasha stood silent and still as he watched his worse nightmare play out in front of him.

With one final surge, Kikyo pushed the last of her strength and life force into the shard. The shard then shot from Kikyo's hand into Kagome's left breast, next to her heart.

The light died and both women collapsed to the ground.

Silence reigned over the forest, as if the earth itself knew the importance of this moment.

Kikyo's last gift to this world was bittersweet indeed.

Ultimate sacrifice to protect their savior.

---

_I struggled with this chapter because of both its important events as well as the religious overtones. I don't feel it is polite to force beliefs onto another person but in order to convey my story the way I want, I had to use certain terms that unfortunately get pigeonholed as one religion or another. It will not turn into a story full of religious innuendoes however, so no fear._

_I'm working on some illustrations from the story so I'll post a link to my deviantArt page on my profile if people are interested in seeing what I envision while writing. Let me know in the reviews. Thanks for the reviews, Darkness living in Hope and hellspixie18. Next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

If we had no winter, the spring would not be so pleasant; if we did not sometimes taste of adversity, prosperity would not be so welcome.

-Anne Bradstreet.

---

InuYasha held Kikyo's lifeless body to his chest. Even though she hadn't been in a live body for several years, her spirit had always managed to survive. Naraku had killed her twice before, but she had always been able to return to him. His heart bled as he realized it was impossible this time. What was worse, InuYasha's need for revenge had always been his driving force and reason to go on.

This time was different however. This time it was Kagome who had dealt the final blow.

InuYasha was left with a bereft sense of purpose, knowing he could never harm Kagome for what happened to Kikyo.

'_Kikyo.'_

InuYasha's heart broke for the last time.

---

Kagome awoke to the sound of wind howling in her ears. A moment passed before she realized Katsuro was carrying her as they streaked through the evening air.

Kagome looked down and saw the jewel shard glowing purely in her chest. She was still bewildered about what happened between her and Kikyo, but one thing she was sure of. Something was very different. Her body hummed with energy, like she had just drank ten espressos. Her heart pumped as she considered the powers that she felt surging throughout her body. She had a feeling of internal peace that was missing previously as well as a sense of self-control that was both foreign and comforting at the same time.

Katsuro landed in the courtyard of Naraku's castle and set her on her feet. Kanna stood near the steps and had obviously been waiting for their arrival.

"Where is Naraku?" Katsuro asked.

The girl didn't answer, only turned and started up the stairs into the castle.

"Come on" was all he said as he followed behind Kanna.

Kagome started walking but stopped cold. Katsuro was no longer linked with her mind. Her thoughts raced backwards and she realized that he hadn't been linked with her since her confrontation with Kikyo. She raised her hands to the crown only to be burned by the red sparks of the binding spell.

Her disappointment was crushing as she trudged in after the retreating pair.

'So much for hope.' dreary thoughts seemed to weigh her down as she carried the final shard to her nemesis. Her doom was at hand.

---

InuYasha carried Kikyo back to her village. Kaede and the other villagers met InuYasha as he walked up to the shrine.

He spoke not a word as he placed her on the soft grass near the grave and began to dig. He accepted no help as his friends were forced to watch his silent grief.

Tears fell from Shippo's green eyes as Kirara, in small form, cuddled the little kitsune. Shippo cried because he knew InuYasha would not. Miroku watched his friend dig a grave to bury the woman he loved, all the while conscious of Sango's warm body tucked firmly against his side. The heartache his friend felt was resonating with his own dark fears. He had witnessed Sango being attacked numerous times in battle, but until this moment had been able to ignore the possibility of losing her to an enemy.

Miroku's attention then turned to Kikyo.

When it came to their loyalty, it was obvious to whom their support lay. Kagome was a great friend and powerful ally. It did not go without saying however that none of them wished for Kikyo's death. Seeing InuYasha now, hollow with despair, Miroku understood the torment his friend had felt over Kikyo. His love for the miko had never faded even after meeting Kagome. He believed that InuYasha loved and cared for Kagome, but it wasn't the same depth of emotion that he held for Kikyo.

InuYasha finished burying Kikyo and stood staring down at the mound of dirt before him.

Over the last few hours he had finally been able to admit to himself that he had never given up hope that he and Kikyo could share the life they had planned all those years ago. Though he was committed to keeping Kagome safe and he cared a great deal for her, it was never equal to what he felt for Kikyo. She had claimed his heart all those years ago, and even after Naraku's betrayal he still loved her.

Accepting she was really gone would take longer than InuYasha could ever contemplate. If it came at all.

Without a word, he took off into the woods, running blindly as he tried to escape the crushing darkness that was trying to suffocate him.

He looked up as a familiar sight came into view. Sliding to a stop, he stared at the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome's well. Kagome.

InuYasha crouched next to the well and glared at his claws as they dug into the soft grass.

'I lost Kikyo to Naraku, but I'll be damned if I lose Kagome as well' 

InuYasha sat for a moment longer before he stood and bounded back toward the village.

InuYasha had a score to settle. It was time to stop Naraku once and for all.

---

Kagome backed away in fear as Naraku walked toward her, anticipation lighting his eyes a deeper shade of red.

"So you bring me the final shard along with the news that Kikyo is slain. You have proved to be far more useful than I had anticipated." His teeth glowed in the gloomy darkness.

Kagome's body glowed for a moment as she bristled at his words.

"Where is it?" his voice eager as he looked from Katsuro back to Kagome.

"It's imbedded in her chest, be careful removing it."

"It is of no consequence if she dies", Kagome shivered at Naraku's evil chuckle.

As he extended a tentacle toward Kagome, Katsuro stepped forward to stop him, not wanting to lose his precious prize to the greed of the filthy hanyou. He was stopped as Naraku made contact with Kagome's flesh and a shot of purity wrapped around his tentacle, turning it to dust.

All three stared in wonder at the ashes on the ground. Naraku seemed to snap out of it first and demanded "What the hell!?"

Kagome turned wide eyes to Naraku and stuttered "I..I..d-don't know".

He tried again but the same thing happened.

"Give me the shard!" he roared as he advanced on Kagome.

Her fear spiked and she shot a small amount of her powers at Naraku. This time he was prepared and dodged the ray of light, staring at her as if she had two heads. He then turned to Katsuro and demanded the same thing.

"Katsuro, get me that shard".

The youkai walked up to Kagome and linked his mind with hers.

'_What's going on little miko?'_

'_I don't know, but I'm sure as hell not gonna let him kill me for that stupid shard!'_

He could tell something was different. As he searched her mind he felt a presence other than hers buried deep, as if hiding. She was even stronger and more in control as if… as if…

"Holy shit!"

Naraku grabbed Katsuro and held him by the throat.

"What is going on here Katsuro, and I suggest you hurry and explain before I lose my patience".

"I'm not sure, but somehow I think that the other miko is still somehow protecting the shard."

"**WHAT**!!?" Naraku's wrath caused miasma to leak from his body.

It was purified with ease as her powers caused a barrier to come up around her body.

Kagome was so confused. Did something happen when their powers had collided? Had Kikyo been able to influence the shard in a way that would thwart Naraku?

Naraku threw Katsuro across the room and walked up to the barrier around Kagome.

"I will get that shard. And then I will take great pleasure in slowly draining the life out of you."

---

Kagome awoke later that night in her old cell, sweat pouring down her face and body.

She looked around frantically; searching for the woman she had just been talking to.

"Kikyo? Are you there?" she whispered in the dark.

Silence was the answer.

"Great. I'm officially crazy" she settled back onto her disgusting palette and pulled the blanket Katsuro had given her up over her head.

Kagome replayed her dream and silently reeled with the knowledge of what she just learned. She finally understood what had happened between Kikyo and herself in the forest.

Kagome was drifting among the clouds, enjoying the fresh air. She felt free and alive as the sun caressed her skin. A soft voice on the wind broke her silent reverie.

Kikyo appeared at her side and took her hand.

"_You did well Kagome" _

_Kikyo then smiled and Kagome realized just how beautiful the miko really was. It was disarming to see the woman she had mistrusted for so long seem normal and happy._

"_Kikyo, what happened back there in the forest?"_

"_I will explain what happened back there, but the rest is something you will need to discover on your own."_

_Kagome ignored the cryptic comment since she only wanted to know what happened between the two of them and nothing more._

"_When I learned that Naraku was using you to find the remaining shards and that he had employed the use of the Crown of Chikara, my destiny finally became clear. I had to find one of the remaining shards and use it to keep the jewel from ever becoming tainted. I infused the jewel with what was remaining of my soul and then bonded the shard to your heart. In order for Naraku to take the shard, he must kill you. If he does that, the shard will remain pure forever because of the sacrifice I made in purifying it."_

_Kagome stared with wide eyes at the miko floating next to her._

"_You mean that Naraku can never take this shard from me?"_

"_Well, Not exactly. He can take it if you freely give it. It won't be much use for him unless he can corrupt it enough to be able to join it with the rest of the Jewel. Beware Kagome, if he learns this, he will stop at nothing in order to corrupt your heart"._

"_I thought you said he can't corrupt the jewel because you sacrificed your life for it?"_

"_He can't corrupt the shard right now because it's infused with my soul and the purity of your heart. If he can corrupt your heart enough, then he can take the shard. Remember I said that I bonded the shard to your heart, and my own soul still has memories of Naraku's betrayal of InuYasha and I. As long as your heart is pure, the shard will remain the same. Kagome, you must make sure that you remain pure of heart since my soul is vulnerable to corruption. Do not allow any manipulations of Naraku to dissuade you of your beliefs. Evil can twist even the most honorable soul. You must remain strong"._

"_I will, I promise." _

"_In the meantime, I'll be here to help as much as I dare. I can keep Katsuro from being able to manipulate the shard, but I doubt I will be able to do more. Maybe some occasional advice, but that's about it."_

_The glint in Kikyo's eyes sparked a memory._

"_I knew it! I knew I heard your voice back by the river and in the clearing!"_

"_Yes I was able to help you out when you needed it."_

"_How is that possible?"_

"_I have told you enough, the rest must be discovered by you"._

"_Wait! I have more questions. Kikyo!" Kagome watched as Kikyo drifted off and disappeared._

_Kikyo's voice echoed in the sky a moment later._

"_The Shikon Jewel will guide you to your destiny Kagome, and in turn you will decide its fate, and the fate of us all."_

It was with those ominous words that Kagome woke.

So Higurashi Kagome was to decide the fate of the future world.

"That's a cheerful thought," she muttered as she turned onto her side and curled her legs up to her chest.

'I'm not exactly the person I would have picked for this job. In fact, I can say I am the last person I would pick. Hey here's a thought! Maybe someone with, you know, control over their own body and powers perhaps?'

She sighed into the dark and closed her eyes. Maybe if she was lucky, she could fall into another dream and ask Kikyo some more questions. For starters, how does one go about deciding the fate of the world? Is it before afternoon tea, or after?

"Aarrrggghhhhh, This **sucks**!!" she wailed as she pounded the side of her fist into the stone floor. As pain lanced up her arm, she realized how much that sucked to.

---

InuYasha walked into Kaede's hut and sat down near his friends. He looked each one in the eye before ending on Shippo. To the little Kitsune he said in his customary manner, tone brisk.

"Well, are we just going to sit around here and waste time, or are we gonna go and get Kagome?"

Shippo cracked a smile for the first time in weeks. The InuYasha he had come to love and rely on was back.

They were going to get her back.

---

_Sorry for all the Kikyo haters out there. I don't hate her, in fact I have great empathy for her so there will be no Kikyo bashing in my story. She actually has an important role within the storyline. Feel free to bash her all you want in the reviews though. As I always say "to each their own". Enjoy!_


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

Most things break, including hearts. The lessons of life amount not to wisdom, but to scar tissue and callus. –Wallace Stegner.

---

Katsuro was just waiting for Naraku's head to explode. He wasn't taking the explanation of why he couldn't take the shard from Kagome very well.

Katsuro had went to her cell early the day after their return to Naraku's castle in order to figure out what had happened in the forest. After linking his mind with hers, it didn't take long to learn what had happened even though she tried to evade him and hide the truth.

Now he was forced to deal with Naraku's wrath.

"Explain to me how this happened? I thought the crown gave you complete control over the miko's power".

"I have control of her. However, the shard I can't touch since I don't have control over the other Miko. The other soul is blocking me from doing nothing more than feel the presence of the shard. Kikyo's soul is residing separate from Kagome's, only in the same body".

"Well you better figure out a way to get that shard or I'll just kill her".

"Kill her and you'll have nothing but a pure Shikon Jewel. If you kill her and take the shard, it will remain pure as a result of the spell put on it by the priestess Kikyo."

"Damn that woman! There has to be a way, find it".

"I already did but first, I want something from you".

Naraku's red gaze turned on the lizard youkai standing in the shadows.

"And what would that be?"

Katsuro's jagged teeth glinted in the dim light.

"A trade."

---

Later that evening, the House of the Moon sat in quiet splendor, sparkling in the light of a full moon.

Small feet padded quietly through the hallways, pausing outside of the Lord's room and then continued on to the garden.

Rin stepped out into the moonlight and looked up at the diamond-studded sky. She loved to look at the stars on warm nights and since the days had continued their inevitable crawl into summer, it had become almost a nightly ritual. She resettled a blanket more firmly around her shoulders and continued on to her favorite spot. It was a tree that flowered in early summer and held it's bloom until early fall. The blooms were just pushing their way out and the fragrant air added to the soothing experience.

The young girl settled under the tree and stared up at the stars. Since bandits had killed her family, Rin believed that they resided in the stars, looking down on her from time to time. She came to the garden and talked to her mother about anything and everything, especially Sesshomaru. She found comfort in the thought that her parents would be happy knowing she found someone who protected and provided for her.

When a star would streak across the sky, Rin took that as a sign they were still listening and agreed with whatever she was saying.

Rin picked a nearby flower; it's delicate fresh scent tickling her nose.

"What do you think Mama, do you think Sesshomaru-sama would like these in his room tomorrow? He doesn't like anything that smells to strong".

She looked up and caught the glint of a star as it twinkled rapidly.

"I think so to Mama."

She smiled and tucked the flower behind one ear.

Rin would never admit to anyone at the House of the Moon that she was often lonely. Being the only child in a house full of serious and deadly youkai put a damper on childish behavior. In fact, she hadn't been around other children in years and wasn't even sure what another child her age would even be like. Not that she minded, since her desire to be around other humans died along with her family all those years ago. Just being able to stay with Sesshomaru was enough for her. Rin wouldn't change a thing about her life.

The grass rustled nearby and she turned to see a figure in white approaching.

"Rin, what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Oh, hi Hoshi. I just came out to look at the stars".

Rin once again stared at the housekeeper's mystical kimono. The star pattern on the fabric seemed to shift even more in the moonlight. Her twilight hair and shimmering kimono struck quite a figure in the changing light as the moon danced in and out of the clouds.

"You should not wander outside alone. Sesshomaru-sama has many enemies that could attack the House of the Moon at anytime. If we don't know where you are, then we can not protect you."

"I know Hoshi, I'm sorry. I just like to come out here is all." Rin bowed her head in respect, duly chastised.

Hoshi studied the girl for a moment before sitting in the soft grass beside her. She was aware of the other set of ears listening, but knew that understanding another person could only be gained through listening and respect. Hoshi knew that Sesshomaru was struggling with how quickly Rin was aging. She was no longer an eight-year-old girl. In the next few years Rin was going to be going through several changes and she wondered how Sesshomaru would respond to a pre-teen human girl.

Hoshi barely suppressed the laughter that bubbled in her mouth.

'_Oh I can't wait!'_ she thought merrily before turning her attention back to Rin.

"Why do you like to sit out here Rin?"

Rin paused for a moment, usually keeping her feelings about her family to herself, but soon relented since she trusted Hoshi almost as much as Sesshomaru.

"I talk to my mother."

"Your mother? What do you mean child?"

Hoshi's surprise was evident, having never heard the girl mention her before. All she had ever learned of Rin's past had been what little Sesshomaru had let slip and Jaken's rambling. Sesshomaru had remained bizarrely silent on the events that had brought Rin into his life and the subsequent years they spent traveling before settling in the west.

Rin looked back up at the stars and smiled. "My family is up there and I come out here to remember them and make sure that they don't forget me."

Hoshi's gaze lifted and took in the glittering twilight above. She smiled as memories sprang to life, memories of days gone by and friends long gone.

"I also have a friend who lives among the stars."

Rin's eyes flew to Hoshi.

"Who do you know that lives up there?"

"An old friend whom I miss very much".

Rin tucked her small hand into Hoshi's and looked back up at the night sky.

"I miss my family sometimes".

Hoshi squeezed back and softly replied, "It's okay to miss someone you love when they're gone. Remembering them in death only honors how important they were in life."

They continued to gaze at the twinkling sky in silence, only Hoshi was aware of the eyes and ears that had witnessed the entire exchange.

Sesshomaru turned and made his way back toward his room. Rin was safe in Hoshi's care and he had nothing to fear in that quarter. He had heard Rin leave the house and followed her silently, just as he always did; since she started her nighttime visits. He always supposed that she just enjoyed looking at the stars. It surprised him to learn that she felt a connection to her family when looking at the night sky. It was something he understood all to well.

Sesshomaru soundlessly entered his room and crossed the moonlit floor, slipping out of his haori as he went. Stopping at the window, he looked up at the moon, bathing him in a soft blue light.

He wasn't sure how long he searched the sky before he pushed down the unwanted feelings and forced the memories that haunted him away.

He lay on his bed and ruthlessly forced his mind into sleep.

---

A few days later, Sesshomaru was once again drinking tea with Rin. Half of his brain was listening as she chattered on about Jaken getting stung by a bee in the garden while the other half drifted through a number of topics. He had long ago mastered the ability to split his mind into multiple channels of thought in order to complete various tasks in as little time as possible. It was one of many things of value his father had taught him in preparation of becoming his successor as Lord of the Western Lands.

As she finished pouring the tea into Sesshomaru's cup, a servant came to the door.

The youkai bowed and spoke in muffled tones.

"My Lord, Hoshi requests your presence immediately."

"Can it wait?"

"No my Lord, she said it was an emergency".

Sesshomaru stood and looked down at Rin.

"Continue without me. I'll return when I'm done".

She smiled brightly, "Yes Sesshomaru-sama".

He left the tearoom wondering what could be so important that Hoshi interrupt the only part of the day everyone knew he wished never to be disturbed.

As he passed a servant in the hall, he instructed that Rin's teacher, Shizuka, be sent to keep her company.

He entered his office and immediately knew that something was troubling his housekeeper. She stood stiffly at the window with her arms in her kimono sleeves.

"What is it Hoshi?"

She turned around, brow drawn over troubled violet eyes.

"One of the staff just collapsed. I believe she was poisoned."

"Poisoned? By what?"

"She had been eating, I believe it was something in the food".

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly, the only indication of his troubled thoughts.

"I brought everything she was eating here for you to inspect". Hoshi held her arm out and gestured toward his desk. She added solemnly, "My mind is troubled. Why would an enemy of the House of the Moon harm a servant? I am concerned that this servant may not have been the intended target".

Sesshomaru walked over to the food and picked it up, smelling each piece in turn.

"I don't smell poison on any of it. Are you sure it is poison?"

There was another smell, faintly lingering in the air but it was something he could not place. It had a musty, hot smell that was unnatural when dealing with food. Whatever it was, he sensed imminent danger and wanted to get to the bottom of this before someone else was injured.

He continued to look at the items on his desk, a plate of meat, a bowl with rice, an empty teacup and a hunk of bread. His brain twitched as a feeling of unease slithered down his spine. Something was wrong, very wrong, but he didn't know what. His gaze fixed on the unfinished meal as his mind ran in several different directions.

"Hoshi, have the entire food stores examined. Until we know the cause of this, find alternative sources of food for the house."

Voices sounded in a distant part of the house just as Sesshomaru's eyes came back to rest on the teacup. They narrowed even more as his thoughts swirled around an elusive target, closing in on the source of his unease.

"Hoshi. Rin drinks a special blend of tea correct?"

"Yes, she likes the taste of mint, so we add that in with green tea just for her. I think it's catching on though since some other members of the household have started drinking it as well. Why?"

Sesshomaru picked up the cup and inhaled.

Mint.

The cup smashed against the floor as Sesshomaru streaked out of the office and raced back to the tearoom, bowling over several servants along the way.

He reached the door of the tearoom and spoke urgently, "Rin do not…"

As he turned the corner, the sight that greeted him was like a punch in the gut. He had gone to extreme lengths to protect her and had failed. He felt frozen in place, not knowing what to do. His eyes took in the scene, all the while replaying the last few moments he had spent with her. He scrambled to remember every word she had said about Jaken's bee sting and her morning lessons, committing the sound of her voice to his memory.

He closed his eyes for a moment, willing a different scene to greet him upon opening them. A memory flashed of Rin after he revived her with Tensaiga. Wonder shining from the brown depths as a reflection of him was mirrored on the surface of her eyes.

Failure crushed down on him like a mountain.

Shizuka cradled Rin, fear and sorrow in her eyes as she rocked the little girl in her arms. Her glazed eyes turned to Sesshomaru.

"I came in and she was just lying here. I thought maybe she had fallen asleep…" Shizuka's voice was hollow as it trailed off.

Sesshomaru walked over and plucked Rin's body from the cat youkai and strode out the door, past a stunned Hoshi and out to the garden.

He sat under Rin's tree and held her as he stared at the flowers blowing in the breeze. They were the same flowers she had picked for his room that very morning.

Her breathing was shallow and her heart rate slowed to a crawl. He could barely hear it now. She wasn't dead, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

Her spirit was already beginning to ebb.


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

An invincible determination can accomplish almost anything and in this lays the great distinction between great men and little men.

-Thomas Fuller

---

InuYasha and the gang were making their way north, searching for any sign of Naraku's castle or anything that would lead them directly to Kagome.

Miroku suspected, but did not know for certain, that the Shikon Jewel was completed. The monk believed that Naraku might use her in order to lure InuYasha into a trap. He hoped that Kagome was still alive and that they would have the opportunity to save her before Naraku decided to kill her. Either way, he knew that the final confrontation was imminent.

He looked over and caught Sango rubbing the side of her neck.

"How are you feeling Sango?" he raised his hand and brushed the back of hers with his fingertips.

Her eyes met his a moment before she dropped her hand and picked up the pace, blushing lightly.

"I'm fine Miroku." her tone was light and happy.

He didn't buy it for a minute. It wasn't the first time she had rubbed the old wound from Katsuro. Miroku smiled, realizing that she really had no idea how often he picked up on her little nuances.

"I'm glad to hear it Sango." His tone was equally light as his hand reached out and stroked her bottom.

"Monk!" she whirled around and smacked him soundly in the face.

She turned back and marched off with righteous indignation, Kirara perched on her shoulder. Shippo and InuYasha just turned to stare at the pair.

Miroku reached up and touched the red handprint left on his cheek. It was a small price to pay, especially since he got what he wanted.

He had distracted her from her own morose thoughts and put her mind back where he wanted it. Right back on him.

His smile got a little larger as he trailed after her.

---

Hoshi observed the pair from the doorway of Rin's room. Sesshomaru had allowed Hoshi to bring the little girl to her room and try to assess what type of poison was used. Hoshi's suspicions were confirmed shortly thereafter when one of the gardeners found an empty vile tossed among a flowerbed near the gate. Hoshi had come across this particular poison once before to tragic results. Her heart ached as she realized just what would happen to Rin if they could not act with speed.

She was hesitant to approach Sesshomaru since she could feel the rage and depression that radiated from him like waves on the ocean. His youkai was barely contained and Hoshi knew that the news she needed to give him would probably push him over the edge of his control.

She hesitated a moment longer before stepping into the room. As she made her way over to the bed she intentionally ignored the small white flower held in his hand. It was one of the flowers that Rin had placed in his room that very morning.

Hoshi knew Sesshomaru better than any living being. Sesshomaru's character had always been a very repressed version of his father; silent, strong, and confidant. Seeing that small flower, cradled so carefully in claws that have been the cause of countless deaths, was a potent reminder of his unspoken affection for the little girl.

Hoshi sat on the opposite side of Rin and placed a hand on her brow.

'_No fever, just as I thought'_ she withdrew her hand and pulled the empty vial from her kimono sleeve and held it between two fingers.

"This was found near the gate. I think whoever did this has escaped."

Sesshomaru continued to look at Rin. It was unnatural to see her so still and quiet. The last few moments he spent with her replayed in his mind like a broken movie, jagged and fuzzy.

"What is it?"

Hoshi took a deep breath and began her explanation, knowing time was of the essence.

"The poison is actually the blood of a hellhound. It has no scent and when in dry form, is undetectable. When consumed, it begins to turn the victim into a hellhound."

"Rin is turning into a hellhound?"

"Yes. Her soul will be devoured first, leaving behind a hellhound in the form of the little girl before you".

"Is there anyway to stop this?" Sesshomaru's eyes finally rose to meet the sorceress, desperation shining in the golden depths. Hoshi had seen this look one other time, but from a different pair of golden orbs.

Shaking away the memories of the past she answered, "It can be purified by one with enormous spiritual power."

Sesshomaru blinked and waited, knowing what Hoshi would say next.

"The mikos that are connected to your brother. They are the only powerful enough…"

"Half-brother" Sesshomaru muttered unconsciously as he placed the flower next to Rin's head.

"The miko named Kikyo is dead, killed by the other with help of the crown". Hoshi watched as Sesshomaru gracefully stood.

Sesshomaru knew better than to ask how the dark sorceress came by this knowledge, she always seemed to know everything before it even happened. It was both useful and disconcerting at the same time.

"Is the other miko still alive?"

"Yes. Naraku has her. Since she still lives, he must be using her to get to your brother".

Hoshi added, "You must retrieve her and bring her here immediately".

Sesshomaru turned and walked to the door, pausing only long enough to add "Come with me and explain everything you know about this crown and what must be done to destroy it."

Hoshi tucked a blanket around Rin and followed Sesshomaru to his office. If he wanted to save the little girl, Sesshomaru would have to prepare for a battle unlike any he had ever fought. He would have to ignore the urge to kill the one attacking him, and instead try and protect that enemy from being harmed. If the circumstances were not so grim, Hoshi would have laughed. As it was, her worry for Rin and now Sesshomaru was strong enough to stamp out any pleasure she might have otherwise felt.

Sesshomaru had a difficult task in front of him and Hoshi knew that only he was strong enough to complete it.

---

InuYasha bounded through the air sniffing for any sign of Naraku or Kagome. They continued north until reaching a mountain pass. Sango had been the first to spot the small swarm of Saimyosho flying from the western lands. Hoping to be lead to Naraku's hideout, they followed at a distance.

They traveled through the pass for quite a while and then turned sharply at a small break between two huge mountains. Nestled deep between forest-covered hills, almost out of view was a castle.

The group halted for a moment and stared at the mysterious castle. All at once knowing their search was over.

"I smell him," InuYasha growled.

"Let us hope that Kagome is inside and safe," Miroku said as he drew up beside InuYasha.

"She better be" InuYasha said as he began running toward the castle. He was quickly becoming a streak of red in the distance before his companions could even leap to action.

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku hopped onto Kirara and followed the hanyou. Miroku pulled on his staff slightly as it rested against Sango's waist. He leaned forward and spoke so only she could hear.

"Promise me you'll be careful Sango".

She turned her head to the side before answering, her mouth curving slightly

"I promise if you promise".

---

Kagome had been sitting alone in her cell for what seemed like weeks. It had probably only been a few days but with nothing to do beside count stones on the wall, time seemed to drag by.

Katsuro hadn't linked with her mind since right after her dream with Kikyo. Naraku had come by a few times to try and get the shard with little success. He did however succeed at causing a few wounds, at the expense of a few purified tentacles. She chuckled softly at the memory.

Kagome started to practice her powers on her own to pass some of the time. It was becoming easier for her to understand the feelings her powers evoked. Now she was even able to summon her powers and shoot them out of her hands at will. After a particularly powerful blast she wondered to herself, _'If I can do that with my hands, I wonder how powerful my arrows would be?' _

Arrows wouldn't scorch her hands, which must be why powerful mikos such as Kikyo used a bow instead of their hands.

Kagome stood and stretched her sore muscles. These last few days sleeping on a thin palette over stone floors and Naraku's brutality had left their mark. She looked down at a particularly nasty bruise on her chest where Naraku had slammed one of his tentacles hoping to knock the shard from her chest. It felt as if he had crushed her collarbone, forcing the air from her lungs. Her only satisfaction lay in the fact she was able to send a powerful blast at him that knocked him into the far wall of the cell.

He blustered a few threats but had beaten a hasty retreat and she knew that he was a little rattled by her newfound strength.

She was still a little scared to think of what was going to happen but her forced solitude had given her plenty of time to think. She was ready to bring an end to this now. It was time Naraku got what was coming to him and she wasn't the same girl that was brought here a month ago. Thanks to the crown, she was starting to understand her spiritual powers and begin to master control of them.

One thing she knew for certain, she was going to see her friends again.

Hopefully it was while standing over Naraku's corpse.

Well, I'm back to writing. For those of you who have been with me from the beginning, sorry for the little hiatus. Life happens. I forgot how much I enjoy writing and considering the activity this story has gotten since posting chapter 8 I realize I have some people interested in what's gonna happen. I can tell you that it's going to get good! I'm not even halfway through my plot yet so stay tuned and feel free to give me feedback. For those of you who have already left reviews, thank you. I'll get chappie 10 up as soon as my perfectionist brain will allow. Namaste.


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

---

InuYasha's feet pounded beneath him as he sped toward Naraku's castle. His heart beat in time with his thundering footfalls. Thoughts of two women; so very alike in appearance, but so very different in nature, swirled through his head like smoke on the wind. Memories rose up from the depths of his mind. Flashes of Kikyo falling into his arms on a sunset dock, of her soft voice calling out to him from the ground as he perched in a tree and pretended not to notice her. Her face was still so easy for him to recall, her voice haunted his dreams. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to shut out the memories. The moment his eyes closed, he saw Kagome's bright eyes shining up at him, full of concern and affection. His heart constricted at the thought. Kagome was the most gentle, caring creature he had ever met. She had blown into his life like a stormy wind bringing with her happiness, excitement, and extreme peril. She had an uncanny ability to place herself right in the line of danger and it always fell to him to get her out of it. In the end, it always made him feel important and useful. 

The truth was, InuYasha had always struggled with feelings of alienation in both the human and demon world. A hanyou had no place in the world, and InuYasha was no exception. Humans feared him and demons spurned him. His mother had done her best to shelter him from the contempt of the world but to her everlasting despair, she could not protect him enough. As a pup, he was mercilessly tormented by the human children living in the village. Their laughing taunts burned like an old wound that refused to heal. When they weren't attacking InuYasha, they would exclude him from their games or ignore his existence. This left even deeper scars in the young hanyou's soul and was one of the driving forces in his quest to become a full-fledged demon. 

A vision of his mother's face clouded his thoughts before he was able to push away the cold memories of long years past. It had taken a long time, but he had come to grips with his painful childhood and found purpose again. All because of Kagome. She had found a part of him that had value. A part that was the result of the love his mother had given him. A part that he suspected was also a direct result of his father. A father he had never met but owed his life to. A father who made the ultimate sacrifice to protect his family. 

The wind howled in his ears as he continued at a relentless pace. Thoughts drifted back to Kagome and what she had been through at the hands of Naraku. He hadn't seen her since that fateful day in the woods, memories of which brought forth soul numbing emptiness that threatened to swallow him whole. Kikyo's death had ravaged what little was left of InuYasha's torn and battered heart. 

His eyes focused on the castle growing larger by the second, and he forced away all thoughts other than that of the coming battle. Keeping Kagome safe had always been the most important thing he had ever taken on. It was his duty and a matter of honor. That he had done a poor job recently was only another motivating factor. Naraku had taken one woman from him, and InuYasha would not let it happen again.

Kagome had always believed in him and that unfailing confidence had become even more precious than his beloved Tessaiga. With her he had a place. With her, he finally belonged. 

---

Sesshomaru had just spent the last two days searching for Naraku. His patience was running extremely low when suddenly he caught the scent of someone who would end his aimless searching. It was faint, but the Tai-youkai's sensitive nose soon led him directly to her.

---

Kagura had been sent to keep tabs on InuYasha soon after Kagome and Kikyo's battle for the last shard. Naraku's obsession with killing InuYasha had become his top priority upon completing the Jewel.

She followed the small group, even though she hadn't heard from Naraku in several days. It was no secret that she despised Naraku and would jump at the chance to end his miserable life as soon as an opportunity presented itself. The only thing holding her back was the fact that he quite literally held her own life in the palm of his hand. 

She had been hiding in the trees watching her quarry from across a clearing when Naraku's Saimyosho finally appeared to depart her latest set of orders. After delivering their message, they flew off across the clearing toward Naraku's castle. Her crimson eyes tracked the insects movement off toward the north, soon after followed by InuYasha and his companions. As they disappeared from sight, she sensed an approaching youkai. It was one that she knew very well and had she had a heart in her chest, she was sure it would be pounding at the moment. Kagura waited in the stillness of the shadows until he materialized out of the gloom of the murky forest. He was like a beacon of light, shimmering silver and white in the thick overgrowth of the trees. His movements were smooth and graceful as his even stride brought him closer. 

She hadn't seen the powerful lord in several years, knowing that he had re-taken his Father's kingdom of the West. _'I wonder what he is doing here_?' she thought as he silently came to rest a few feet away. He didn't a say a word but just stared at her with cold eyes. Kagura suddenly felt the need to squirm under his intense stare but managed to remain still. Instead she just stared back, waiting for a clue as to what could have possibly pulled him away from his own lands.

The moments ticked by as they continued to look at each other. The tension became too much and Kagura was the first to break the silence. When she finally spoke, her voice was unusually high pitched. 

"Sesshomaru-sama, what are you doing here?"

The powerful lord just continued to stare at her, his expression stoney. The slight breeze softly tossing the end of his hair was the only movement in the otherwise stillness of the forest. Her nervous anxiety only increased when without warning he took two more steps and came to rest only about a foot away. She took an unconscious step backward and thought she glimpsed the slightest twitch of his lips. In the fading light of the sun she wondered if she had even seen anything at all. Her eyes stayed on his face as she slowly drew her fan up between them. Kagura was no fool, she was well aware that should Sesshomaru so desire it, she would be dead without warning. 

She was just about to use her fan as a distraction when his low tone broke through the silence.

" Where is Naraku keeping the Miko?"

Sesshomaru was thoroughly enjoying the discomfort of the woman in front of him. He found great pleasure inspiring fear in his enemies, and was even more amused when others would try to conceal their feelings in his presence. The moment she sensed his youkai, he could feel her anxiety spike. Sesshomaru continued to watch as the fear wound itself throughout her body and across her skin like a snake. He was sure that she was unaware that her free hand clutched the front of her kimono. Sesshomaru was contemplating numerous methods of extracting information when he noticed that she was slowly raising her fan in an effort to escape him.

'_useless_' he thought solemnly before finally speaking.

Her reaction was at first amusing. Kagura stilled the movement of her hand and blinked at the powerful Tai-youkai. But when she just continued to look at him with such a confused expression, his amusement quickly turned to annoyance.

"Perhaps you did not hear me. Tell me where Naraku is keeping the Miko" His voice was no longer inquiring, but demanding.

Kagura shook herself out of the astonishment she felt over his question and said the first thing that came to mind.

"What do you want with her?" Kagura winced at the irritated tone to her voice. 

"That is none of your concern."

Kagura was surprised that Sesshomaru was interested in the human. 

"What is so damned special about that girl?" Kagura said more to herself than to the lord.

Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at the youkai in front of him. His impatience was beginning to wear thin again as a vision of Rin flashed across his mind. Time was running out and this pointless conversation only drove Rin further from his reach.

Kagura was just about to speak again when Sesshomaru's sharply clawed hand wrapped around her neck, squeezing unforgivably. The look on his beautiful cold face sent shivers down her spine. 

"Speak" was all he said, his voice low and lethal. 

Kagura tried to swallow but was able to do nothing more than blink while making a gurgling noise in her throat.

Sesshomaru watched the color drain from her face and only released her a moment before she lost conciousness. She crumpled to the ground just as Sesshomaru stepped back and drew Tokijin. He placed the tip directly on her fan and pressed slightly. The pressure of the sword began cracking the fan and causing red sparks to erupt.

Kagura's vision was just returning when the red sparks and the tip of Sesshomaru's sword came into focus. A strangled cry came from her as she desperatly grabbed at her beloved fan before it was destroyed.

His voice sounded above her again, this time deeper and darker. "Where are they?"

Kagura swallowed again as she stared at her hand, small and pale next to the steel of Tokijin. She knew that if she didn't tell Sesshomaru, she would pay in a violent and painful way. The Wind Sorceress had no intention of protecting Naraku. She was very much aware that the more times Sesshomaru and Naraku met in battle, the better the chance Sesshomaru would finally succeed in killing the hanyou. If Naraku died, she could finally be free. Kagura drew in another raspy breath and stared at the sword that could bring her freedom. She drew the moment out as long as she dared, knowing that she was already tempting Sesshomaru's patience. The Wind Sorceress knew enough of the Tai-youkai to know that he detested being used by others to accomplish their goals. After all, wasn't that the whole reason Naraku and Sesshomaru became enemies? Kagura shook away her silent musings and answered just as Tokijin began grinding her precious fan into the ground. 

"I will show you to his castle. He keeps the Miko in a cell underground." 

---

Kagome was standing against the opposite wall of her cell. Her pearly teeth chewed relentlessly on her bottom lip as she stared at the door, concentrating with all of her might. Well, not all her might exactly, more like part of her might. She still wasn't sure what she was supposed to be doing but Kikyo's voice kept droning on and on demanding that she focus. Her constant prodding, pushing, and provoking was steadily driving Kagome into insanity. Kagome just wanted the other miko to shut up for five minutes. 

'_Now, focus on the demonic energy surrounding the door. Can you feel it?_' Kikyo's voice sounded from deep inside Kagome's head.

"Of course I can feel it. It's strong enough for anyone to feel." Kagome replied aloud, her voice tinged with frustration.

'_No! I mean can you __**FEEL**__ it?' _Kikyo shot back impatiently.

"What do you mean can I _**FEEL**_ it, I just said I could feel it. What other feeling is there beside the one I'm feeling!" Kagome's voice was shrill as she grabbed the hair at the base of the crown and pulled. 

"Kikyo, I don't understand what you want me to feel. I feel the demonic energy at the door. What else am I supposed to feel?"

Even through her frustration, Kagome was still grateful that this was what her days were filled with. She would rather be driven insane by training than by the lonliness and quiet of her cell. Since gaining possession of the last shard and subsequent new "cellmate", she realized it was nice to have someone to talk to other than herself. Kagome wondered how well she would be doing if she didn't have the other woman's company. Soon after the last shard was found, Naraku ordered her to be put in the cell until he decided his next move. Since then, she hadn't seen the light of day nor another living being other than Katsuro when he brought her food. 

Of course the first few days were a little awkward, but both women seemed to realize that reconciling themselves to their new living arrangement was in everyone's best interest. Regardless of their past, they both needed to be united in order to defeat Naraku.

Silence reigned in both the cell and her mind for a few moments before the older priestess finally answered.

'_Kagome, your powers are such that you should be able to feel what most priestesses cannot. You need to tap into your senses and be able to feel what your enemy wants to hide from you. If you learn how to feel the subtle changes in the demonic aura of your enemy, you will have the advantage'._ Kikyo's voice was patient once again, as if explaining to a child that paste is not an acceptable snack.

With a loud sigh she tried again, feeling like she was a child for the thousandth time. She looked at the door and concentrated on the aura surrounding it, wondering again why a door would possess a demonic aura. Kagome voiced this thought aloud before she even realized and was even more surprised when Kikyo's voice came back with an answer. Kikyo would usually ignore her questions, often just telling her that she needed to figure things out for herself.

'This door was made from of a demonic tree. It still contains the energy from when it was alive. Allow yourself to feel it Kagome. Feel what the tree was like, feel what it feels'.

Kagome closed her eyes and felt as her senses were forced out, almost as if Kikyo was pushing them outside of her body. Suddenly she felt cold creep along her limbs and up into her mind. She could feel the anger and violence of the tree as it was when it was alive. She also could feel the aura of Naraku mixed in with the tree as if it was added re-enforcement. Kagome's eyes opened and she stared at the door, seeing for the first time a slight swirling halo of energy circling the door. Her mouth made a silent 'oh' as she realized what she was seeing. It was what InuYasha saw when he used the Kaze no Kizu. _'So that is what it looks like'_. Kagome thought with sudden happiness.

'_Very good Kagome'_, Kikyo's quiet voice startled Kagome out from her shock.

Kagome smiled as she walked back over to her lumpy palette and sat down with a sigh. She was very proud of herself since it wasn't often that she was able to get something right. That it took her three days to finally understand what Kikyo wanted, she was going to conveniently forget since all that mattered was that she finally did get it right, and now she could use this new skill to her advantage.

'_Now, since you know what to look for, I'm going to tell you how to use this to our advantage. Lesson one, since demons are unaccustomed to humans being able to read their aura, they will not disquise it like they normally do with each other. In fact, only powerful youkai will even be able to regulate their aura._' Kikyo did not add that she thought Kagome powerful enough to be able to see even the most disciplined youkai. But that was yet to be seen. 

Kikyo continued, _'When facing a demon, read their youkai for any sudden shifts in the flow. When it changes, then that is the time to be on your highest guard. Their aura will change with their emotions. If you can, use this against them, especially since they will not see it coming. Do you think you can do this Kagome? Do you think you could be able to read Naraku's aura when next you see him?' _

"I'll do whatever I can to make that jack-ass pay for what he has done to us all" Kagome's mighty scowl would have made lesser beings run for cover, had anyone been there to witness it.

Kagome looked at the door once again and could feel the aura change. It got progressively stronger until it glowed red for a moment before subsiding into its usual flow. The door then swung open to reveal Naraku.

Kagome's fear spiked for a moment until she saw the swirling energy flicker in and out of her sight.

'_Focus Kagome, I didn't just spend three days instructing you for nothing!'_ Kikyo's voice rang sharply inside her head.

She stretched her senses out a little and was able to see it all very clearly. Her fear retreated as quickly as it came to be replaced by a quiet confidence that she had always lacked when facing Naraku. 

Kagome finally had a weapon against him. A secret weapon that no one but she and Kikyo knew about. Kagome smiled to herself and for the first time felt a similar feeling radiating from the miko hiding inside her.

As she met Katsuro's eyes over Naraku's shoulder, Kagome quickly hid her reactions and thoughts from his prying mind. She was surprised at how much easier it was since Kikyo had joined her. The Miko was able to block some of his prying and hide some of the most important information. The hold that the Crown of Chikara had on her was certainly not weakening, but Kagome was starting to realize that she was not completely powerless.

Kagome stared defiantly at her captors, waiting for one of them to speak. Naraku finally broke the silence, his eyes gleaming with malice.

"The time has come wench. Your friends have finally arrived. Though I'm sure that the only reason they are here is for the jewel."

Kagome's anger soared as he spoke, she knew her friends were trying to find her. She knew InuYasha wouldn't rest until he saved her. The Jewel was not nearly as important to them as she was.

Naraku continued, "In fact, I find it odd that InuYasha leaves you in my care until we've collected all of the shards and are ready to make it complete. Since that incident with Kikyo he hasn't been around anywhere. In fact, I sent a puppet to him just the other day to inform him to come and fetch you, and he couldn't be bothered. I think he no longer cares for you Kagome. I think he is here only to take the Shikon Jewel and become a full fledge demon, leaving you behind since you are of no more use to him. You are not much use to any of us.

Kagome stood tall, stoic amidst a storm of pain and confusion. She knew that Naraku was trying to poison her heart. She knew that he wanted the shard and that he would say and do anything to get it. Even though she knew this to be true, the slightest doubt was able to creep in. 

'_Come now Kagome, you know better than to believe that. You know InuYasha better than anyone.' _Kikyo's voice softly floated from the depths of her mind. 

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

Did she? Did she really?


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own the characters from InuYasha

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

My "fear" is my substance, and probably the best part of me.

**Franz Kafka**

--

InuYasha slide to a stop and stared up at the imposing gate of Naraku's castle. He waited impatiently for his friends to catch up before drawing Tessaiga. The large wooden gate was closed and would obviously present a problem to any normal army or enemy trying to gain admittance to the castle nestled against the mountain. The walls and gait were fitted with watch posts every few hundred feet with the walls themselves reaching over twenty feet high.

InuYasha snorted as he looked up at the gate. One swing of his sword would bring down any part of the gate, wall and castle. Kirara landed next to him as he raised his sword, ready to unleash the Kaze no Kizu.

Miroku grabbed his arm forcefully before he could finish his downward stroke.

"InuYasha, we need to be sure that Kagome is not anywhere near the entrance. It would be just like Naraku to position her directly in the path of harm. We need a plan before we go in there."

InuYasha lowered Tessaiga, not wanting to admit the Houshi was right. Turning to his companions, InuYasha looked first at Sango, then at Miroku.

"We don't need a plan! All we need to do is get inside, find Naraku, and kill him. Then Kagome will be safe."

Miroku sighed and closed his eyes. '_Will he ever learn…'_

Sango piped up at this point, determination shining from the brown depths. "The longer we stand here arguing, the greater the chance that Naraku will get away with Kagome."

Just as they turned their attention back toward the castle, the wind rose violently, whipping through the trees.

As quickly as it came, it settled and in it's wake stood Kagura and Sesshomaru.

The brothers stared at each other for a tense moment. InuYasha was the first to react as he turned his back on his brother and faced the gate once again before grumbling, "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

"I do not explain myself to anyone, least of all to miserable hanyou" Sesshomaru replied in his usual air of bored superiority.

Kagura took the opportunity to make her escape. "Well, you've gotten what you want from me, I'm outta here". With that she drew a feather from her hair and took to the sky.

InuYasha didn't even acknowledge her departure but instead glanced over his shoulder at his companions. "Ok everyone, lets go".

A snort sounded from behind just as a flash of white streaked over their heads and over the gate.

"I don't know what that bastard thinks he's doing here but I'll be damned if he kills Naraku before I do!" InuYasha said through gritted teeth and then leaped over the gate.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other for a moment before Shippo voiced what they were all thinking.

"Why can't they work together for once! They both want the same thing. What does it matter who kills Naraku, as long as someone does?!" Shippo hopped up onto Kirara soon followed by Miroku and Sango and they flew over the wall, landing a few feet from InuYasha. The courtyard was empty and there was no sign of Sesshomaru. The doors leading to the main building were open but the eerie silence unnerved the group.

"Miroku, you and the others look for Kagome in the castle. I'm gonna find Naraku". Before anyone could answer, InuYasha shot off towards the entrance to the main building.

"Well Sango, lets go and find our friend" Miroku spoke softly as his hand crept slowly towards Sango.

She caught the motion out of the corner of her eye and moved out of his reach swiftly before answering in a cheerful voice. "Yes Miroku, no sense in standing here any longer since Kagome is so obviously not here".

Miroku blinked at her rapid retreat but followed with a lecherous grin. His beautiful little warrior finally figured out his game. And this was one game he intended to win.

--

In the depths of the castle, Kagome stared at her captors wondering what they wanted from her now. She knew that InuYasha had come for her and that the impending battle was going to change everything. Her anxiety rocketed into the stratosphere every time she thought about what could happen when facing InuYasha again. With Katsuro still controlling the Crown, she had only the slightest ability to command her own spiritual powers. Powers that he could easily use to kill InuYasha.

Her friends in the Sengoku Jidai had become more important to her than she had ever realized and though they had faced many dangers together, Kagome had never really thought about her own mortality or that of her friends. She had taken for granted all of the injuries and the many times that InuYasha had almost died to keep her safe. Even though she was an active participant in their battles, she had always done so on the fringes of the danger instead of from the heart of it. Since there was always someone between her and the enemy, her fear had never been for herself. Everyone around her had always taken the brunt of the aggression and in turn shielded her from the fear and pain of battle. That protection was never truly breached until Katsuro had taken her. Now the icy fingers of fear had invaded her mind with the knowledge that this time there would be no protection. This time it would be Kagome who would have to face the danger of battle head on. Being Naraku's weapon in this battle was overwhelmingly ironic in that her friends had spent these last four years protecting the woman who would bring about the destruction of them all.

Kagome scrambled to her feet as Naraku moved from the doorway of the cell to stand in front of her followed closely by Katsuro.

"It is time for you to make yourself useful wench." Naraku's ominous words cut through the air as he turned and walked back out the door.

Kagome's legs began to buckle as the full weight of her dread settled along her shoulders. If Katsuro had not grabbed her arm and began pulling her toward the door, Kagome was sure she would have ended up as a pile of flesh and tears on the cold stone floor.

Katsuro dragged Kagome through a narrow passage and up a long and winding stairway. Moisture dripped from the walls and reminded Kagome of just how deep underground she was being kept. The gloomy stairwell opened up into a barren room that had no windows and only one door.

Katsuro didn't pause and Kagome was only briefly able to take in her surroundings as he propelled her briskly along to an unknown destination. A moment later, Kagome was blinded by the late afternoon sun. She closed her eyes tightly to block out the offensive light as Katsuro continued pulling her along without pause. She stretched out her senses and could feel only the demonic presence of Katsuro and Naraku.

'_Thank God'_, Kagome thought for a moment only to have Katsuro answer next to her in a low, hissing murmur.

"Your friends are coming Miko. You will face them in battle whether you wish it or not".

Kagome kept her silence but her mind screamed in protest. She felt more than heard Kikyo's anger at the youkai's words. Kikyo had remained hidden from the youkai's prying mind but they all knew that he was aware of her presence. They were also aware of how uneasy the older miko's presence made him. With her added to the equation, there were far to many variables that he could no longer control and this made Katsuro decidedly less confident than Naraku.

Katsuro silently reminded himself of the bargain he had struck with Naraku only a few days ago. He would destroy InuYasha and his companions as well as obtain the shard from Kagome so that Naraku could complete the Jewel. In return, Naraku would allow Katsuro to take Kagome with him when he left.

Katsuro was slightly surprised that Naraku agreed so readily considering Kagome's powers and ability to destroy youkai. _'Naraku must be aware of this information'_, Karsuro pondered as he continued to pull Kagome along the hallways of the castle.

A moment later Kagome felt the sun on her skin and breathed in fresh air as the space around her opened up. She dropped her face towards the ground and opened her eyes slightly. Lumpy grass filled her vision as she blinked rapidly. Her eyes adjusted after a few moments and she raised her face to look at her new surroundings. Naraku had led them to a large garden that had obviously not been tended to for quite some time. A massive tree with gnarled roots stood to her right while a winding Koi pond began about fifty feet to her left. The garden was rimmed with an eight foot stone wall that circled all the way around. There seemed to be no door or opening in the wall and the only way in or out was through the castle doorway that they just came through. Beyond the wall at the far side of the garden, the mountain rose steeply up toward the sky casting a shadow that slowly crept toward them as the sun fell closer to the horizon. '_It will_ _be dark soon'_, Kagome thought mournfully.

Katsuro led her to the base of the large tree and abruptly let go of her arm. She stumbled forward and leaned against the nearest root. Kagome eyed Naraku warily as he passed along some orders to his Saimyosho. They flew off and he turned back to Kagome. The look in his eyes sent a chill strait to Kagome's marrow.

"Soon you will see for yourself. InuYasha only wishes to take the Jewel for himself. He didn't come here for you and when he learns that he cannot have it, he will simply walk away, leaving you here with me. Perhaps you should consider what you will do once InuYasha discards you. After all, he no longer needs you to track down the jewel shards".

Kagome stared defiantly back at the half-demon a moment before her eyes dropped to the ground in front of her feet. She knew that Naraku was trying to poison the shard in her chest. She knew that he was exploiting her greatest weakness, which was her insecurities regarding InuYasha. Kagome would often catch herself thinking about what would happen once the Jewel was found. Would InuYasha want her to stay or would he send her back to her own time with no further thought? Had her role in his life really changed from Shard Hunter to Friend. Did he understand what happened between herself and Kikyo that day in the woods. Did he know that Kikyo sacrificed herself to keep the Jewel pure and Kagome did not actually kill her? Would he understand and not hold it against her? He always seemed to take her protection seriously and was deeply affected when she was hurt or in danger. His protection of her may have started only because of her ability to detect the shards but it couldn't be the only reason. They had moved beyond a business-like partnership of shard hunters and gatherers to being true friends who loved each other. Even though Kagome couldn't explain or even understand the way that InuYasha felt about her, she knew that he cared about her very much. It may not be the way that he loved Kikyo, but it was real. Kagome would not be influenced so easily into thinking that InuYasha was only concerned about the Jewel.

A swell of similar feelings filled Kagome from the other miko. Kagome took comfort that she was not completely alone in this moment and that Kikyo felt the same confidence in InuYasha's character. Kikyo was the one other person who knew InuYasha the same way, if not better, and Kagome would trust in the older Miko's judgement.

--

Naraku observed the woman in front of him. She looked so much like Kikyo that he sometimes found himself thinking of them as one in the same. He wanted to destroy any trace of Kikyo from this world, which included this woman who looked so much like the Miko who tormented his mind. Kikyo still haunted his dreams and whispered through the soul of the human Onigumo. This is why it was so important for him to become a full fledged demon and kill the human soul of Onigumo. It was the only way that he could be rid of the twisted feelings that lingered in the corners of his mind and heart for the beautiful Miko.

Kagome looked up from the ground and met his eyes defiantly. For a moment Naraku could swear it was Kikyo looking back at him. In an instant he was back in that cave with Kikyo's face hovering over him as she cared for him with tender hands and a soft voice. The traitorous side of him remembered the comfort and pleasant feelings that she had inspired in him while she cared for him. He remembered how much he had enjoyed her care and the comfort her presence wrought.

Naraku snapped back to the present as quickly as he had left it and turned from Kagome with a snarl on his face. Yes. As soon as this battle was finished the miko would die by his own hands, if only to extinguish the feelings and memories she dredged up from the past.

--

Kagome looked at Naraku a moment longer before turning her eyes toward the garden around her. The moment that her and Naraku's eyes met had given her more insight into her enemy than she had ever thought possible. His demonic aura had changed for a moment and was full of conflict. She felt his usual anger and evil, but for a moment she felt the comfort and warmth of love mixed in. She wondered what memories had stirred for those brief moments.

She felt Kikyo's soul spike with impatience for a moment and realized that the miko wanted to tell her something but knew that now was not the time because Katsuro was monitoring her by being partially connected with the Crown. The Mikos were unsure of exactly how much he could detect when he was only partly connected with her mind but they knew better than to take any chances. Therefore Kikyo remained hidden when he was connected or even in the same vicinity. They couldn't chance him figuring out a way to take control of Kikyo too. If that happened, then all hope would be lost.

A few minutes later some of Naraku's Saimyosho returned to deliver an update. A few murmured words and they flew off again. Naraku turned back to Kagome and the look on his face made her anxiety spike even higher. Whatever news the flying insects just departed did not bode well for the young Miko.

"We have an additional player to our little game. This is going to be better than I could have hoped for." Naraku's red eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Katsuro. Ready your Miko for battle and make sure that she is prepared. She now has two enemies to defeat and her newest opponent will be decidedly more difficult to defeat than his brother".

Kagome sorted through his words and was suddenly hit with the realization of who she would be facing in battle.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered under her breath as the full realization hit her like a punch in the chest. Her breathing shallowed and her mind raced as the nightmare of her current situation did the impossible. It just went from miserably bad to unimaginably worse.

Kagome felt the demonic aura of Sesshomaru a moment later as he approached the castle. She then felt the weaker aura of InuYasha, Kirara, and Shippo a second later.

This was it. This was the moment of truth for the young woman who defied time and traveled between two worlds. This was the moment she would either stand and fight for her friends, or fall into the darkness and despair of failure.

One thought clambered to the top of her whirling mind.

'_I'm gonna puke'. _

--

Sesshomaru followed Naraku's foul stench to a garden nestled up against the mountain at the back of the castle. The Miko he sought was there as well which made his job that much easier.

He was slightly surprised at the strength of her powers. She was considerably stronger since the last time they had crossed paths and her spiritual powers only grated against his youki as he drew closer.

Sesshomaru launched himself over the wall surrounding the garden and touched down only a few feet from Kagome. He looked at her a moment before turning his attention to his surroundings.

Sesshomaru had learned as a young pup to take note of every inch of his surroundings, especially when facing an opponent. It was unexceptable to lose a battle because of a root sticking out of the ground. His father's training had been brutal, unforgiving and at times humiliating. All of these lessons had shaped the powerful Taiyoukai into the perfect killing machine that he was today.

The shadow of his father had been large, and to gain respect had required Sesshomaru to abandon mercy and emotion in order to survive. He had lived his entire life with only one thought; to become a more powerful ruler than his father.

Had Sesshomaru been able to keep to that lifestyle he was sure his life would be that much simpler. It was much easier to rule when you only had to watch your own back. It was much more difficult to protect a little human girl that had somehow become much more important than she should. So here he was, about to battle a worthless hanyou all to retrieve another human.

It was very irritating to Sesshomaru that InuYasha would be happy with the outcome of this battle since the human girl in front of him would be saved and Naraku would be destroyed. Sesshomaru did not cater to others and was only interested in pleasing himself. He certainly did not like to do anything that obliged his weaker half brother. If Rin's life wasn't hanging in the balance, Sesshomaru would certainly not be here right now.

Sesshomaru faced Naraku and drew Tokijin. The setting sun glinted a deep orange as the mighty blade arched gracefully through the air and came to rest with the tip pointing directly at Naraku.

"I've come for the Miko"


	13. Chapter 12

I do not own the characters from InuYasha

**  
I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

Hope, deceiving as it is, serves at least to lead us to the end of our lives by an agreeable route. **Francois de La Rochefoucauld**

--

Kagome blinked, then blinked again as Sesshomaru's words sunk in.

'_Me?! What does he want with me?'_ Kagome thought as she stared at Sesshomaru. She could feel InuYasha's youki as he got closer along with that of Shippo and Kirara.

'_Sango and Miroku will be with them. Everyone has come'_ she thought despondently. It was only a matter of time before they would all face off in the large garden of Naraku's hidden castle.

"The Miko?! Now what would you want with her?" Naraku chuckled in a knowing tone.

Sesshomaru made a low growling noise before launching at the hanyou.

Naraku easily dodged the attack and landed next to Katsuro.

"I'll let you handle this from here".

Katsuro nodded once and walked towards Kagome where she was still perched against the massive tree. He wrapped one large clawed hand around her elbow and hauled her to her feet.

"It's time to fight Miko. We must fulfill our promise".

Kagome pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I made no promise to you or Naraku" she hissed as she stepped back and away from him. She was trying to hide her fear but bits of it were seeping through the cracks of her brave façade.

If Naraku won this battle, she would never again see her friends. If Naraku lost, that would mean she was dead.

--

Sesshomaru was tired of waiting and once again rushed at Naraku. He never made it.

The Miko appeared directly in front of Naraku with one hand outstretched. A moment later, a brilliant white light shot out and was heading right for him. He gracefully arced out of its path only to have another equally as strong come at him with no hesitation. Sesshomaru was surprised at the strength of her spiritual pressure and how much her power had grown since they last met on the battlefield. Though it had been a long time since he had bothered himself with his brother or this woman, he had no idea that a mere human could attain that much growth in just a few years. It took youkai several decades to grow their power exponentially. '_This human has done it in only a few years'_ he thought slightly surprised. With every evasion he was met with a counterattack that had him expending more energy than he liked.

He set himself down on the other side of the garden and stared at the Miko. His mind focused on working out all possible solutions to this encounter. He refused to consider this woman was on a level he would call opponent. That would mean that he had to give credit to a human as a worthy adversary, which she most certainly was not.

'Somehow I must subdue her without causing injury. Then I can focus on the lizard youkai who is controlling her.'

"I suggest you stop these attacks" Sesshomaru said in a tone that stated plainly it was not just a suggestion.

Sesshomaru looked from the Miko to Katsuro and then dropped his gaze to the necklace hanging from the youka's neck.

'I need to get that necklace'…

--

Katsuro watched this new opponent carefully as Kagome leveled her attacks against him. So far he had yet to return an attack but was merely evading. His curiosity was beginning to spike when the powerful Taiyoukai landed and leveled a calculating stare at Kagome. His golden gaze then turned toward Katsuro.

'What is his aim?' Katsuro thought. He noticed Sesshomaru's eyes had dropped to the black stone hanging ominously around his neck.

Katsuro's blood turned cold as suspicion threaded through his mind.

'Could he possibly….'

Sesshomaru raised his gaze back up to the lizard youkai. The setting sun once again glinted off of Sesshomaru's sword as he brought it up to an attack position.

Katsuro glanced at the blade for a second before noticing a powerful burning within the black stone at his chest. The stone seemed to react to the powerful demonic energy of the taiyoukai's sword. It was as if they recognized each other.

"Tell me, Seshomaru-sama. What is the name of that sword?"

"It's name is of no consequence."

Katsuro bristled at the young lord's obstinent tone.

"You're right. That sword is of no consequence. In fact, I would say there is nothing about you that is of much consequence."

Katsuro smiled to see that his words had an effect. Sesshomaru's eyes darkened and his youkai spiked violently for an instant before he was able to bring it back under control.

"So be it….scum" Sesshomaru snarled before he launched at the youkai once again.

--

Naraku watched this exchange with interest. He wondered momentarily why Katsuro was interested in Sesshomaru's sword. Naraku knew that it had been forged from the fang of Goshinki, the demon that had broken InuYasha's Tessaiga. It was for that reason that Seshomaru had the sword made, since it was of equal strength to the Tessaiga.

Naraku had never shared any of this information with Katsuro and was wondering if he perhaps should have when at that moment a flash of red caught his eye.

Naraku's lips spread into a malicious smirk.

'So… he is finally here'

--

Kagome could feel her powers gathering again as Katsuro was planning another assault on Sesshomaru. One moment she was staring at Sesshomaru's lone figure across the garden and the next she was staring into InuYasha's golden eyes. Kagome gasped not only out of surprise but also at the look on his face.

He looked worried.

He looked tired.

He looked almost wild.

"InuYasha…" Kagome whispered as she took a step forward. She was just about to reach out and hug him when she heard a familiar voice crack through her mind like a whip.

'Kagome! Get away from him!' Kikyo's voice bellowed urgently.

Kagome's confusion lasted only a moment before she felt her powers surge, waver a moment, and then surge again. Katsuro had been momentarily surprised at Kikyo's outburst but again focused his attention on InuYasha.

'This one will be much easier to defeat than the Taiyoukai over there.'

He needed to act quickly before Kagome began fighting against the crown as she did in the past encounter with InuYasha. He couldn't afford another incident like the one by the river. It was dangerous for Kagome to fight the spell, especially considering Kagome could push her body beyond its physical limits without even knowing. She was still too inexperienced to control the vast depth of her powers safely.

He summoned Kagome's holy powers and shot a blast out at InuYasha just as he felt her mind catch up with his plans. He was so surprised to hear the other Miko actually come out of hiding long enough to bring Kagome back to her senses that he almost stopped his attack before it started. He did however follow through and thought he had succeeded in landing a direct hit, but to his disappointment, saw the hanyou land a few feet to his left.

Katsuro took a minute to take in the current situation. On his left stood InuYasha, an opponent that wouldn't be difficult to defeat in terms of power, but would prove a challenge in that Kagome would fight against his attacks to the point of endangering her life. To his right stood a very worthy opponent in Sesshomaru. His power was incredible and added to that was the suspicion that the young lord understood a great deal about the Crown of Chikara and the spell that bound Kagome to it. That knowledge made him a possible threat.

'I'm very curious about that sword' Katsuro thought to himself as he continued to take stock of the situation. If this sword were able to break the chain then the binding spell that gave him control over Kagome would also break. Should that happen, then she could very easily turn that great wealth of power that he himself helped to develop against anyone she wished. This battle was going to take thoughtful strategy and a great deal of concentration.

Katsuro wondered if he should share his concerns with Naraku, but thought better of it after casting a glance toward him. Naraku had a very smug expression that spoke of confidence and anticipation. If Naraku was that sure of the outcome, then Katsuro could also be confident. After-all, he held control of the most powerful weapon in this garden and had anyone else known what he did, he was sure that none of them would be standing there about to face her in battle. Not even the infamous lord of the Western Lands.

If Katsuro was honest with himself, even he was a little uneasy to be this close to the miko. Though he had control of her, he also knew what she was.

'It is time to end this bargain with Naraku.' He just hoped that her body could hold up long enough and that her own soul would be able to handle the amount of spiritual energy that would be passing though it from the stone in the crown. If not, this would be over sooner than expected.

Kagome dropped to a crouch with one palm flat to the ground and the other forearm resting on her knee. She began to glow a pale pink that seemed to flare brighter and hotter.

Katsuro was readying for the final showdown by transforming his unassuming little Miko into a warrior.

--

Kagome dropped to her knee under the weight of the spiritual pressure flowing through her. Katsuro had done this same thing before but never to this extent. She knew that it was the energy from the stone in the crown and that it was being channeled through her body. She wasn't sure how much holy energy the stone contained but she could tell that Katsuro wasn't releasing all of it. Any more and she felt like it would kill her.

The air around her began to pick up and a whirling vortex spun up the leaves and dirt to surround her. A quick burst of light shot strait up and lit the sky over the garden for an instant.

Katsuro forced her body to stand and extend both arms out, one pointed at each brother.

Kagome's head was bowed, her eyes shadowed. To a casual observer, she looked to be a willing participant, but Katsuro knew that she was simply overwhelmed by the immense spiritual energy flowing through her soul. She was close to losing concousceness and he knew that it was only a matter of time before her body adjusted to the feeling. Once that happened, she would be able to function independently again.

Two blasts shot out with such intensity and speed that not even Sesshomaru could avoid the attack.

Katsuro smiled for the first time that day.


	14. Chapter 13

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

One may know how to gain a victory, and know not how to use it.

_-Pedro Calderon de la Barca_

**Chapter 13**

--

Katsuro had only a moment to gloat before Sesshomaru rushed out of the dust toward him.

Katsuro quickly moved Kagome in front of him and used her to level another blast while he looked to where InuYasha had been. The hanyou was lowering his sword, which he had used to block Kagome's attack. _'She won't hold up against these two for very long'_, Katsuro thought as he watched the brothers easily avoid Kagome's spiritual blasts. With every release, he could feel Kagome weaken a fraction more. Sesshomaru's speed was incredible but Katsuro knew he was holding back. For some reason, the taiyoukai didn't seem to want to harm Kagome. He found this puzzling and wondered what it would be like if the powerful demon decided to attack in earnest. Katsuro's excitement spiked at the thought of testing his miko's full strength against one as powerful as Sesshomaru. While he thought through the details of making that happen he remained close to Kagome, using her as a shield every time Sesshomaru got within striking distance, which happened more often than he wanted to admit.

Another burst erupted from the miko a moment later, this time missing Sesshomaru by mere inches.

Sesshomaru arched gracefully through the air and away from the white-hot blast. He then dropped to the ground and in one smooth movement planted his feet into the soft soil of the garden and pushed off, rocketing strait up in the air where he remained suspended above the garden.

--

'_This can't continue_' Sesshomaru thought as he looked at the miko. Even though her attacks were fierce, it was apparent that the constant release of energy was taking its toll.

Sesshomaru dodged yet again and shot strait up in the air out of Kagome's range. He stayed there not only to give her a short break, but also to formulate a different strategy. '_Perhaps I can somehow subdue her_', he thought as his eyes traveled over her noticing for the first time just how small she really was. Sesshomaru still found it hard to believe that he needed this tiny human woman. He rejected the thought of needing anyone. It festered in his gut like a rotten piece of meat, burning and throbbing.

At that moment a familiar laugh floated through his mind like a cool rag over a fevered brow. It's soothing melody calmed his inner turmoil and quieted his raging mind. Large chocolate eyes and a toothy grin filled his vision a moment before he blinked it away.

He needed the Miko in order to save Rin from the poisoning that she received at the hands of Naraku. He had made a promise to her that he had every intention of keeping.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes a moment as he remembered the quiet moments spent in Rin's chamber shortly before leaving to find Kagome.

_Sesshomaru reached out and gently brushed the back of his clawed fingertips along Rin's damp brow._

_'She looks so very pale and the scent of death clings here' he thought morosely as he scrutinized the little girl he had grown so accustomed to seeing everyday. Her face had begun to show sunken hollows and dark smudges were forming under her eyes, the first indication of the poison's effect and her transformation into a hellhound. As her soul was being consumed by dark energy, the vibrancy of youth was disappearing._

_"I will fix this Rin."_

_He spent several more minutes just listening to the gentle sound of her breath, allowing the proof of her steadily beating heart sink into his soul._

_Hoshi appeared in the doorway a short time later as Sesshomaru gracefully rose. He faced his oldest ally and as their eyes met, all the thoughts, promises, and remorse of the last few days passed in silence between them._

_"I will return shortly with the Miko. Have everything ready" Sesshomaru calmly stated as he walked past Hoshi and out of the room._

Sesshomaru opened his eyes once again and looked down at the garden below. His eyes fell on Naraku and the rage burning low in his chest flared to life.

_'It's because of that worthless bastard I have to deal with this'._

His desire to kill the hanyou was overshadowed only by his desire to save Rin. Sesshomaru dropped back to the earth, his eyes turning red as his youki leaked past his normally flawless control.

He landed directly in front of Naraku and pointed Tokijin at his chest.

"You have interfered in my life for the last time Naraku".

"You think too much of yourself Sesshomaru. You are no different than your mangy brother and worthless father." Naraku laughed cruelly as he continued, "No demon aligns himself with a human without becoming weak."

Before Sesshomaru could react, he felt Kagome's spiritual pressure building behind him. A moment before the blast hit Sesshomaru jumped out of the way, causing the blast to roar past strait towards Naraku.

The hanyou cursed darkly as he was forced to flee, landing a few feet to the right.

Sesshomaru landed and turned back toward Kagome. Her brow was damp and she was breathing heavily, her ebony hair wild from her own violent energy. Her arms hung limply at her sides as blood dripped from her fingertips. The power coursing through her was so strong that her own body could not withstand the energy, which burned the flesh of her hands as quickly as her miko powers could heal them.

She raised her eyes to once again stare at her unwilling opponent. Sesshomaru knew in that moment that he was correct in his earlier assumption that she wasn't going to last much longer. If he didn't do something soon, he might lose the only chance he had to save Rin.

"Hold on" he murmured quietly as he raised his sword.

He gathered his demonic energy and concentrated it into Tokijin. His body began glowing a bright green as he released his own youkai for additional strength. It was apparent that he needed to hit her with quite a bit of youkai in order to have even the slightest effect. Most of the blast would be purified before it even touched her.

He swung his sword and a massive explosion erupted, carving the soil of the garden as it sped toward Kagome.

--

InuYasha landed across the garden and watched Kagome level another attack at Sesshomaru, almost hitting Naraku in the process. He was beginning to worry about Kagome as he felt her aura weaken with every attack.

He kept trying to get to Naraku but Kagome had done an effective job in keeping him occupied. InuYasha looked again for the hanyou and located him through the dust and smoke. He was just about to try again when a flash followed by a blinding light erupted from his brother. InuYasha looked back just in time to see Kagome enveloped in the wrath of Sesshomaru's sword.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha screamed as he ran toward her.

--

Kagome had never been this scared before. The look in Sesshomaru's eyes before he sent that enormous blast of energy at her had sent a chill strait to her bones. His icy eyes seemed to look right through her as he murmured something she didn't quite hear. Her body burned as he released his immense demonic aura moments before swinging his sword. She watched the blast approach as if in slow motion, though in reality it was only a fraction of a second. Until that moment Kagome had felt confident Sesshomaru had little intention of killing her. Considering his comment when first he arrived, perhaps he had really come for her. She decided not to think of the reason why he showed up to save her, especially since it might not matter if she was dead or alive.

'_What if it doesn't matter if I survive?!_' Kagome had only a moment to think about this before she realized that death was approaching in the guise of a very bright, sickly green light. She closed her eyes as panic took over, rendering her body and mind useless.

'_What do I do!?_' Kagome asked Kikyo before she felt her arms raise and her own spiritual powers flare. Her body glowed incandescent as Sesshomaru's blast roared up and enveloped her.

With outstretched arms and her palms braced in front, she deflected the attack.

The blast parted for the briefest moment, her own holy powers effectively protecting her from being torn asunder. As the energy continued it's relentless assault, Kagome could feel the pressure growing and pushing harder against her own. Her arms began to buckle as she planted her feet more firmly into the ground. It felt like she was trying to stop a freight train as she summoned more of her powers, fighting for her very survival.

Tears streamed down her face as she felt her strength fade and her body weaken. Sesshomaru's attack seemed to never end and what was only a few seconds, seemed like hours. She had hoped to help her friends somehow but now it seemed to be impossible. Instead she was going to die without ever doing anything to help, not to mention all the heartache and misery she would cause them. For if she died, Naraku would be able to corrupt the jewel and follow though with his malevolent plans.

Through the violent battle of holy powers and demonic aura, Kagome's mind floated to the comforting thoughts of her friends. She finally understood what the saying 'your life flashes before your eyes' meant. She sunk into the comfort of her memories, leaving behind the malevolent force surrounding her. InuYasha with his head held high, Tessaiga slung jauntily over his shoulder after a victory. Sango's beautiful smile and kind eyes as they shared whispered secrets in the deepest dark of the night. Miroku's solemn patience and wisdom as he counseled InuYasha through his angry outbursts and impulsive decisions. Shippo's fluffy tail and bright green eyes sparkling greedily while taking Kagome's markers and paper whenever she brought them from home.

Her mind then turned to 500 years in the future. Thoughts of her mother, brother, and grandfather made her throat tighten. They would never even know what happened to her. She couldn't do that to them. She couldn't do that to any of them.

_'I can't die'_ she thought suddenly.

_"I can't die!"_ she yelled against the maelstrom of energy and emotions consuming her.

As quickly as it had come, it was over. Her eyes opened to see Sesshomaru standing in the same place, carefully watching her. She focused on him a moment before her vision blurred and she sunk to her knees, exhaustion finally claiming her. Kagome's body was burning as it purified the residual youkai energy left from Sesshomaru's attack. Her arms were heavy and fell limply to her sides to trail in the dirt of the garden. She didn't even want to look at them, knowing that they were severely wounded. She could feel the warm stickiness of her own blood dripping down her fingertips to pool in the dirt. Her head bowed as she concentrated on keeping awake, fatigue climbing up to take her over.

Her clouded mind registered InuYasha's approach. He was screaming her name as he ran toward her. Somehow she was still aware of what was going on her but could not rouse herself enough to care. InuYasha skidded to a halt and crouched down next to her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He asked anxiously as he crouched down to look at her face.

She shook her head slightly but couldn't force her mouth to form the reassuring words he needed to hear. Kagome knew that InuYasha would not be able to fight at full strength when he was worried about her.

InuYasha turned to his brother as his youki spiked furiously.

"What the hell are you doing? You could have killed her you bastard!"

Sesshomaru had already turned his attention toward Katsuro leaving InuYasha even more enraged. The young lord didn't even look his way as he focused on a new enemy.

"If I had so desired it, she would indeed have perished by my sword just now" he answered blandly before taking off in pursuit of Katsuro who had watched the attack on Kagome and was now moving quickly toward the entrance of the castle. He had every intention of getting away to a safe place and then use the Crown to make Kagome follow soon after.

The lizard youkai stopped when he saw the four figures in the doorway of the garden.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo stood in awe after witnessing their meek friend live through such a devastating attack.

Sango stepped forward, her gentle voice conflicting with her warrior appearance.

"Kagome?…"

Miroku stopped her with a hand and raised his staff at Katsuro. He recognized the stone swinging from the youkai's neck and knew that this was the enemy they needed to defeat in order to save Kagome.

"Sango. We need to defeat this demon in order to help Kagome."

Sango's eyes traveled from her friend to Katsuro. Her mind traveled back to the pleasant summer evening she and her softhearted friend were returning from a relaxing bath. Sango unconsciously raised her hand to brush against the small scar left from that night on her neck. Without warning, she sent Hiraikotsu at Katsuro before anyone knew what she was going to do. The youkai leapt out of the way before it landed a blow but in the process only succeeded on trapping himself on the other side of the garden between the enraged Taiji-ya and a rapidly approaching Sesshomaru.

The monk yelled for her to wait but she continued her charge at the lizard youkai, ready to fire off her weapon again. Sango's heart cried out for vengeance against any that would ally themselves with Naraku. She could not tolerate the sight of her gentle friend reduced to a slumped and broken figure being used as a pawn for Naraku's gain. Just as she got ready to throw her mighty Hiraikotsu, Sesshomaru arrived at the youkai's side with Tokijin pressed firmly against his neck.

Sango skidded to a halt and stared in confusion at the pair of youkai, wondering why Sesshomaru was there and why he had not killed Kagome after she survived his last attack.

--

InuYasha watched as Sesshomaru took off in pursuit of Katsuro. He wanted to follow but was too worried about Kagome. He couldn't leave her in this condition.

"Kagome, are you okay? You're not hurt are ya?"

"No. I'm fine. Just a little tired." Kagome replied, her voice hoarse.

InuYasha picked up one of her hands to examine the damage. He hissed as she accidentally seared him with her holy powers. Her hands were already healing themselves as her spiritual powers began to restore.

Kagome could feel the presence of everyone in the garden. Sesshomaru and Katsuro were facing off behind her, Naraku's ominous presence was somewhere in front of her, InuYasha next to her and Miroku's own spiritual energy somewhere close by. Everyone was here to fight for her. They were all risking their lives to protect and save her. Her friends had once again braved the violence and evil of Naraku and it was time that she began fighting for everything their friendship and love stood for. Even though the Crown had a firm control over her she knew that she could influence her own power. She was ready to fight every minute of control and even if she couldn't stop her forced onslaughts, she could at least make it harder for Katsuro to attack the ones she loved.

_'I won't be a pawn anymore_' she thought to herself.

Kagome pushed herself off the ground to stand facing Naraku. She reached out with her senses to find Katsuro preoccupied with Sesshomaru. This was her only opportunity. She gathered up her powers again and raised a hand. A ball of light, white flamed and torrid shot from her right hand hitting Naraku squarely in the chest.

"Gotcha" she stated with a weary sigh. She was disappointed to see that she hadn't done much damage.

Since the hanyou had not expected an attack from her, he didn't even try to dodge it. The look of disbelief on his face was almost comical as he looked from Kagome to Katsuro and then down at the hole closing back up in his chest. He stared a minute longer at his chest before he looked back at her, murder glittering in the depths. Suddenly a tentacle shot toward her.

InuYasha stepped in and blocked the first tentacle but a barrage quickly followed. InuYasha hacked and sliced his way through the deluge of Naraku's angered attack but a few made it past his furious Tessaiga. Miroku, who arrived shortly after Naraku sent the first slimy appendage after Kagome, blocked the few that did make it past InuYasha.

"Bout time ya show up Miroku" InuYasha bit out as he angrily slashed through another tentacle.

"Well it is a big castle InuYasha and we all don't have the advantage of your heightened senses now do we? Some of us have to solve problems using our brains, something I know you find difficult"

"Are you sayin I'm stupid Miroku?!"

"No, no, no. I'm simply saying that you rely on your sword to solve the problem. I must use my superior intellect. That is all" Miroku punctuated the last sentence with a downward slash of his staff.

"Still sounds like you're callin me stupid!"

Miroku just grinned.

--


	15. Chapter 14

**  
I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

War is a series of catastrophes which result in victory. -_Albert Pike_

--

Naraku's mind was reeling from the unexpected attack as he stared in disbelief at the small woman before him. Her body was enveloped in a pink glow as her miko powers surged and swirled around her. It was the look in Kagome's eyes that gave Naraku pause. No longer did he see the fear and grief that she had displayed the last few weeks. Gone was the waiflike girl from before and in her place stood a fearless woman with resolute determination and a wealth of strength that was suddenly focused directly on him. Naraku blinked as a vision of Kikyo flickered in and out of his mind.

Kagome stood a few dozen feet away breathing heavily. She watched with interest as Naraku's emotions went from stunned disbelief to white hot anger. Her attacks so far had been powerful but restrained due to Katsuro's practiced control with her abilities. It was apparent to all who could sense spiritual pressure that this latest attack was different. The control she had over herself was tenuous at best, making her confrontations reckless and chaotic.

'_Ok girl, just keep it up and maybe get yourself out of this mess'_ she thought with no small amount of satisfaction.

Naraku's mind was buzzing with questions, one in particular kept asserting itself. '_How was she able to use her powers while wearing the crown?'_

Naraku looked in the direction of Katsuro and saw the youkai cornered between Sesshomaru and the young taiji-ya.

'_Damn'_ Naraku thought darkly as he looked down at the hole in his chest. _'That bastard is worthless'. _ He looked back up into the eyes of the miko standing before him so defiantly. Their gaze held a moment longer before she too looked over at Katsuro. Due to the binding spell, she could sense that he was in danger since she could feel his emotions spiking high enough to spill over the barriers he had set between her mind and his.

Within the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru leaped directly over Sango and landed with his sword against Katsuro's throat, the chain looped innocently around the blade.

'_No one but Sesshomaru could ever move that fast'_ Kagome thought in awe before she felt Naraku's youki spike violently.

'How dare she attack me and then turn her attention away as if I am no threat!' he thought as rage overtook his mind.

He struck out with several tentacles, intent on killing her right where she stood. He watched in delight as her gaze was brought back around and the fire in her eyes died out, leaving behind only icy fear.

--

Sesshomaru's deep voice was low as he murmured the last words that Katsuro would ever hear.

"This is Tokijin, forged from the fang of Goshinki".

Katsuro's eyes widened as sudden realization hit with the force of a hurricane. Sesshomaru allowed a rare smile to cross his face a moment before he fell back into his customary placid expression.

"Noooo!!" Katsuro's hissing voice wailed as a crunching sound was quickly followed by a loud snap.

The chain slid from his neck and down to rest against the hilt of Tokijin.

Everyone in the garden felt Kagome's spiritual aura increase exponentially within seconds of the chain being severed. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as her powers rose up to spark against his own dominant aura.

Katsuro looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder to see Kagome being attacked by Naraku. His eyes never left her as Sesshomaru sank his claws into the lizard youkai's neck and released a substantial amount of poison. The effect was immediate as the poison began dissolving the lizard youkai's neck and throat from the inside out.

He collapsed to his knees, one hand still gripping Sesshomaru's long sleeve. Thoughts of Kagome and the lost triumph he had hoped to achieve were all that consumed his mind as he slipped into the blackness of death.

--

Sesshomaru watched with interest as the youkai named Katsuro chose to die looking at the miko. The lizard youkai sank to his knees and then fell to the ground, his upper body barely distinguishable as Sesshomaru's poison continued to work even after death.

Sesshomaru turned and pulled out a small red silk pouch given to him by Hoshi. He slipped the black stone and broken chain into the pouch and tied it to his obie next to Tensaiga. His mind drifted back over what Hoshi had told him before leaving the House of the Moon.

'Take this and place the necklace inside. It will control the black stone's energy so that they can't interfere with each other. Until the spell can be released properly, nothing can happen to either stone, nor can you remove the Crown from the Miko's head.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he took the soft silk bag.

Hoshi sighed as if defeated, the strain of worry and regret fully evident for the first time since Rin had been poisoned.

'Just bring her here safely and I'll deal with the rest.' Hoshi looked down and murmured more to herself than to Sesshomaru. 'How many more times will I have to deal with one of her messes?.'

_With that, the dark sorceress turned and walked back into the castle, leaving the young lord to stand in the gloomy darkness of predawn pondering her curious statement. The empty courtyard spread out before him in the murky morning light. He resisted the urge to look at the glittering sky that seemed to have so much to say about his present situation._

_Sesshomaru left the House of the Moon and departed the Western Lands in search of the last thing he wanted. _

_Another human._

Sesshomaru blinked away the memory and refocused on the commotion in front of him just in time to see Naraku wrap a tentacle around Kagome's neck.

--

Kagome felt the moment the binding spell released. The powers of the stone rushed up and over her, overwhelming her senses. Until that moment, she had no idea just how much Katsuro had been holding back from her. Spirit energy began irratically flowing out of her, creating a tempest that affected everything and everyone in the garden. The air seemed to crackle like she was a tiny thunderstorm pulsing with electricity.

She felt like she was being ripped apart as the power of a hundred Mikos cascaded and tumbled throughout her body and soul.

'_Kikyo! Help me. How do I control this?'_ Kagome thought frantically as her knees began to buckle under the pressure. Faintness took over as the older Miko fought her way to the surface.

'Kagome! Focus. Breathe. Think about your powers coming from your core. I'll hold back as much as I can but you must focus yourself and kill Naraku. Now!'

Kikyo's voice sounded as if it was coming from a wind tunnel, the sound roaring through her ears was deafening. She felt the pressure in her body lessen slightly, then more and more until it felt almost as it had before. Things were different all the sudden. The enormous spirit power stretched every fiber in her body until she felt like she would break. It seemed as if her flesh was woven out of thread, and if just one string snagged she would completely unravel.

As her senses came back from the brink, she realized that InuYasha and Miroku were engaged in protecting her from Naraku's deadly tentacles.

"Oh no you don't" InuYasha yelled as a rotting tentacle tried to drive itself through Kagome's chest. InuYasha hacked and chopped away at anything that came near her all the while dealing with the uncomfortable spiritual energy that was erratically rolling off Kagome.

He was worried about her, knowing that something was wrong but unable to help while Naraku was still attacking. She was on her knees, hands flat on the ground. Thick black hair cascaded over her shoulders, shielding her tightly closed eyes and grimace that spoke of the intense pain she was feeling.

InuYasha didn't know what was happening to Kagome, he just knew that if he killed Naraku, it would stop. It had to.

One tentacle sped past him and just before it reached Kagome, Miroku jumped forward to block it with his staff. Several sutras followed and cleared the area directly around Kagome's prone form. The two continued fighting side by side, neither seeing the lone tentacle creep along the ground among all the severed limbs and broken debris. Before anyone could stop it, Naraku had Kagome around the neck quickly squeezing the air from her lungs as he lifted her more than ten feet into the air.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he disentangled himself from several of Naraku's tentacles and jumped into the air, sword raised high above his head. He was just about to reach her when two appendages the size of tree trunks drove into his side and slammed his body to the ground at Naraku's feet.

Kagome's vision began to darken around the edges as she clawed frantically at the limb squeezing her neck. A flash of white filled her vision a moment before the pressure around her neck released and she was tumbling to the ground.

Sesshomaru twisted in the air but before he was able to grab her, Naraku released hundreds of demons to flood the garden, effectively distracting him. In between thrusts he looked down and saw that she was slowly crawling to her feet. He turned to the demons surrounding him and Tokijin flared to life. _'This is becoming rather boring,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he spun his poison whip in a large circle, taking out more than twenty demons. Sesshomaru looked around and sighed, _'boring indeed'_.

Meanwhile, Kagome was gasping for air and spitting out grass and leaves. The fall had knocked the air out of her but left her otherwise uninjured. Pulling herself up to her knees, she looked around to discover that the garden was swarming with demons. They were mostly attacking her friends but a few seemed to have finally noticed her. She braced herself for their attack when through the milling demons and blowing debris she caught sight of the one thing that had haunted her dreams for more than 4 years.

InuYasha was lying at Naraku's feet, Tessaiga buried in the ground a few feet away. Naraku held his sword aloft, the tip pointed directly at InuYasha's heart. The look on the hanyou's face was full of anticipation and delight. As his arm began to descend, Kagome's own body seemed to react without thought. Before Naraku's sword had descended even a few inches, Kagome had regained her feet and was running full speed at the pair.

Kagome couldn't take her eyes off the tip of the sword as her body once again began to glow with a pale pink light, creating a barrier that purified all demons she came into contact with. Pushing her exhausted body to run as fast as she could, it was with heartbreak and panic that she realized no matter how quickly she moved, it would never be enough.

'_I'm not going to make it'_ she thought desperately as a similar emotion flared from Kikyo.

The tip of his sword was almost there. In a moment InuYasha was going to die if she didn't do something.

'_I need an arrow!'_ she thought desperately.

'_No you don't Kagome'. _A voice softly spoke to her from deep in her mind. But this time it wasn't Kikyo's voice. Kagome had no time to wonder as Naraku's blade closed in on InuYasha's chest.

"Nooooo!" she wailed sliding to a stop, arms lifting.

Her hand flared a brilliant white a moment before pink light erupted from her palm. She brought her other hand up to brace against the power coursing through her. The force of this blast was unlike all that came before, pushing against her even as her attack advanced. Her feet skidded along the ground while she struggled to remain upright as her hand burned with holy power.

The blast vaguely took the shape of an arrow just before impact. Naraku's attention was pulled away from InuYasha a moment before Kagome's holy powers rushed up to consume him. The hanyou's body ripped apart and scattered across the now barren garden while his sword was sent spinning away harmlessly to land along the wall of the garden next to the castle.

Kagome staggered a moment on wobbly legs before she sank to her knees. Her eyes remained on InuYasha's still form until he finally stirred and slowly sat up. An instant later, Kagome toppled over to lay in the thick circle of grass left behind by the healing powers of her own spiritual barrier. The rest of the garden looked like a barren wasteland except for the mighty tree in the center, which somehow survived.

Sesshomaru landed a few feet from Kagome but remained at a distance as InuYasha, Shippo, and Kirara converged to check on their friend. Their frantic and worried voices calling out as they fretted over her unconcous form.

Sesshomaru looked to the side and saw the monk and Taiji-ya crouching down to look at something on the ground. He quickly dismissed them and looked back at the Miko.

'_Can they not feel she is only sleeping?'_ he thought blandly. He wiped Tokijin clean and slid it back into place next to Tensaiga.

'I will never understand humans'.

--

After Katsuro was killed, Sango had worked her way back toward Kagome, trying to assist InuYasha and Miroku beat back the tentacles that were attacking her. She had watched in wonder as her gentle friend sent a spiritual blast at Naraku that would have made the strongest miko shudder in awe. The force was so great that it tore his body apart in a matter of seconds, sending debris and flesh to all corners of the garden. One such piece of his armor had landed at Sango's feet with a sickly thud. She almost kicked it away but something caught her eye. Crouching down, she started to brush away bits of flesh and leather that revealed a softly glowing object.

"Miroku? Is this what I think it is?" Sango asked incredulously.

Miroku hunched down next to her and placed a hand on her bottom, his tone sweetly crooning.

"Why yes Sango, I do believe it is".

**SMACK!**

"Not right now you perve, this is important!" Sango replied through clenched teeth.

"So what you are saying is that we can continue this later?" He was already reaching a hand forward.

**SMACK!**

Two perfect handprints marked either side of his face as he looked down to the small object in Sango's hand. His eyes widened as he realized just what he was looking at.

"Why yes Sango, I do believe that is exactly what you think it is".

--

_A/N: Hey everyone. I know, I know. I am a bad author to have made you wait so long. I did it so I could post chapters 13 and 14 together. From now on I'll be posting all updates and notes on my profile page for this story. If you have any questions or suggestions, that is where you will find responses. I figured it just helps keep the chapters less cluttered. I hope you enjoyed these chapters. As any writer will tell you, I always love the reviews and appreciate any and all feedback. It truly helps the process and gives me encouragement. To those of you who have been following this story from the beginning, thank you for your time and loyalty. It makes this story even more special to know that people are enjoying it as much as I am._

_Namaste_


	16. Chapter 15

**  
I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

Any change, even a change for the better, is always accompanied by drawbacks and discomforts. -Arnold Bennett

--

Sango ran up to Kagome and rolled the young girl over. Her gasp echoed in the stillness of the garden as she finally got a good look at her closest friend. Kagome's hair was tangled and dirty and her appearance was thin and frail. Dark smudges under her eyes marred her normally vibrant beauty. Sango was shocked to see her friend look anything other than healthy and happy.

"Kagome?… Wake up Kagome" Sango brushed the hair back from Kagome's face.

InuYasha crouched down on the other side and picked up Kagome's limp hand.

"Is she ok?" his eyes moved over her as Miroku approached and knelt down next to Sango.

"She's only sleeping. I'm sure the battle exhausted all of her strength. Her spiritual powers feel much weaker than they were before".

Sango pulled out the Jewel and held it in her palm.

"Can we use this to help her?" she asked, hope filling her voice.

InuYasha's eyes widened, "Where did you find that?"

"Over there on the ground. Can we use it to help her?" Sango looked up at InuYasha as she held the Jewel out to him.

"I don't know but here" InuYasha drew from his robe the gold chain that Kagome often wore. Sango took it and attached the Jewel, then fastened it around Kagome's neck with InuYasha's help. The moment the Jewel touched Kagome it turned back to a soft pink as her body purified it after Naraku's evil influence. Sango tucked the Jewel into Kagome's shirt for safekeeping.

InuYasha looked from the Jewel to the Crown on Kagome's head. "Let's take this damn thing off of her". He reached forward but stopped when a cold voice behind him spoke.

"Stop." Sesshomaru deep voice rang out sharply.

"Why the hell are you still here? Naraku's dead, you got no reason to still be here," InuYasha growled as he turned and stood up defensively.

"What I do is none of your business. Besides, my motives are beyond your comprehension".

InuYasha drew Tessaiga and advanced on Sesshomaru. "Fine. Let's finish this at last!"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he watched his half-brother approach. _'I don't have time for this' _he though impatiently.His mind was already focused on returning to Rin and the House of the Moon.

"We will finish this some other time half breed". As soon as InuYasha got within arms length, Sesshomaru landed a fist right in the middle of his face knocking him across the garden. Sesshomaru looked dispassionately from InuYasha's still form back towards the others. He walked up to Kagome and looped an arm around her waist, tucking her unconscious body against his hip. Her long black hair trailed in the dust as he turned back to her protesting friends.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking her!?" Sango bristled as she stood up and reached for Kagome. Miroku had gone over to check on InuYasha a moment before but returned quickly when Sesshomaru had picked up Kagome.

"What are your intentions Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked, his staff crossed over the front of his body.

Sesshomaru leveled a cold stare at the monk as he decided whether or not to answer. He didn't really see the point of explaining to these humans what he was doing. He never explained himself to anyone, unless of course he wished to. Even then it was a rare event indeed. And he most certainly never explained himself to humans. Not even Rin.

"You need not concern yourself with this woman any longer". With that, Sesshomaru took to the air and was out of sight within the blink of an eye.

"Wait!" Miroku shouted.

"Kagome!" Sango and Shippo yelled in unison.

--

"Kirara!" Sango called as the cat flew forward. Sango jumped onto her back and took off in pursuit, Hiraikotsu already drawn. They sailed through the air, heading after Sesshomaru but had already disappeared.

'_They headed west_,' she thought as she scanned the horizon. '_What could he want with Kagome?' _

She flew in a westerly direction a few minutes before deciding to turn around.

"Let's head back Kirara and get the others".

They returned to the garden a few moments later to find Shippo crying and a very irate InuYasha who had awoken to find Kagome once again taken by the enemy.

"You just let him take her! What the hell is wrong with you Miroku!" InuYasha was standing toe to toe with the monk, his hands fisted in Miroku's robes.

"InuYasha. He had grabbed her and had taken off before I could stop him. You know how fast your brother is."

"Half brother!" InuYasha replied heatedly before continuing "And what does it matter how fast he is. You should have stopped him anyways!"

Kirara landed a few feet away and Sango hopped off. She strode over to the pair and grabbed InuYasha's hands. With a force than neither knew her capable of, she shoved them apart and rounded on InuYasha.

"Enough! Instead of wasting time standing around shouting, lets go get Kagome back!" Sango then turned and picked up a tear streaked, wide-eyed Shippo and walked back over to Kirara.

InuYasha and Miroku exchanged a glance and then stared after her, jaws open.

She didn't turn around as she put Shippo and Kagome's yellow bag onto Kirara's back. "Are you two coming or what!?" she shouted and then jumped up to join Shippo.

The two remained still a moment longer before jumping into action. Miroku ran up and hopped behind Sango, careful to keep a proper distance. He was rather aware that a playful slap across the face would be the least of his injuries if he tested her present mood.

They took to the air a moment later with InuYasha alongside on the ground heading west.

--

Red eyes followed the departure from the shadows of Naraku's castle. Kanna stood close by and quietly spoke as soon as they were gone.

"It is time to collect him". She quietly entered the garden and held out her mirror. Red eyes continued to watch from the shadows as pieces of flesh and armor swirled around the small girl and was absorbed into the mirror. She turned and walked back into the castle. Black eyes met red, her voice floated through the silence.

"You will go back and wait. He will contact you soon".

--

Sesshomaru returned to the House of the Moon in the middle of the night. He landed in the courtyard where Hoshi was waiting patiently. The moon shone down on the trio as Sesshomaru held the miko while the dark sorceress pulled back the thick tresses of Kagome's hair. Hoshi took in the frail exterior and reached out her senses to read the girl's spiritual powers.

"She will need to rest until morning before she can help Rin".

Sesshomaru only nodded as they turned toward the entrance of the house.

"I have prepared a room for her. Please carry her there and I will attend to her comforts".

Sesshomaru snorted before replying, "This human does not need any comforts. She will perform the necessary task and leave".

"This human is going to save Rin's life. Perhaps you should care a little." Hoshi shot back, her tone clipped.

She received another snort in response.

"You owe her Sesshomaru, like it or not. Your father raised you better than to disregard an owed debt."

This time she was met with silence.

They made their way to the room Hoshi had prepared for Kagome. Sesshomaru dropped her onto the bed unceremoniously and turned to leave. Hoshi's voice stopped him before he could take another step.

"The stone?"

Sesshomaru turned back around and pulled the silk pouch from his Obie. He dropped it into her outstretched hand and turned once again to leave. He paused in the doorway and spoke, his voice low.

"I owe nothing to this woman." He was gone in an instant and failed to hear Hoshi's quiet response.

"We shall see won't we _yama"._

Hoshi pulled Kagome's dirty clothes from her body and replaced them with a clean soft juban. It was then that she found the Sacred Jewel around the miko's neck. Hoshi held the Jewel a moment before tucking it under the collar of the juban and pulled a blanket up and over the sleeping woman.

"Well, this promises to become rather interesting", Hoshi smiled a moment as she looked at the young woman lying in front of her. _'She is rather beautiful, or at least will be after a proper bath and some food'. _Hoshi brushed the hair back from Kagome's face and sat on the edge of the bed. She felt the young woman's spiritual powers as they repaired her body and recovered their strength. Hoshi wondered if Naraku knew that the use of the Crown of Chikara had actually been his biggest mistake. Not only would it aid the miko in healing Rin, but also it was the reason she was able to defeat him.

Hoshi chuckled to herself as another thought floated through her mind. She pulled a chain from beneath her own robes and fingered the amulet that hung heavily at the end.

"Perhaps this mess will end up being worth all the trouble you've caused me Leiko".

Hoshi got up and walked silently to the door, sliding it shut behind her. A softly murmured spell sealed the room from intruders. Hoshi walked back in the direction of her own rooms as a sinister pair of red eyes followed her every move until she was out of sight.


	17. Chapter 16

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

--

A single candle burned in the far corner of the room. Its light cast deep shadows along the walls, spreading an eerie atmosphere throughout the dark stillness. Sesshomaru moved silently about the room until he sat down next to Rin's motionless form. Anger surged as he took in her altered appearance. Her once flawless skin sagged against the bones of her body as the poison Naraku used took its toll. Sesshomaru had no idea how long he sat with Rin. All he wanted to do was wake the exhausted Miko and demand she purify this poison from his little girl. Logic dictated that the woman needed to recover from the battle before she would be able to perform the necessary duties that were required to heal Rin. Not for the first time did he curse the fragile nature of humans. Sesshomaru found himself in another situation that he was unaccustomed as reason warred with emotions.

He snorted disdainfully. Emotions were for the weak. And he was the farthest thing from weak. It was his father and InuYasha that were the weak members of the family. They were the ones who could not control themselves and allowed emotions to hold sway over their fate.

He felt Hoshi place the sealing spell on the Miko's room and head in the direction of her own chamber. It would do him no good to try and force the unconscious Miko into waking. Hoshi would only stop him before he made it anywhere near the woman.

'_I'll wait till morning but no longer'_ Sesshomaru thought with determination. He rose fluidly to his feet and looked one last time at Rin before turning to leave. '_That woman is lucky to have been shown this much patience_'.

--

Kagome floated in the darkness of her dreams. The silence was almost deafening as she enjoyed the quiet solitude of her body's exhaustion. After sharing her mind with two others for five weeks, Kagome was more than happy to take advantage of this brief respite.

A voice called out to her from the distance. She burrowed deeper into the consuming darkness trying to avoid the inevitable. The voice called out louder, this time closer. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to find a place to hide.

'Kagome…'

Kagome recognized Kikyo's voice and knew that it was pointless to ignore. She reluctantly left the quiet sanctuary of her closed off mind and followed the voice calling out to her.

She surfaced to awareness like she had been under water. The howling spiritual powers vibrating through her body were almost enough to make her sick. She reached out her senses for Kikyo and realized that something wasn't quite right.

'Kikyo, what is the matter? Are you alright?', the older miko's soul was weak and barely noticeable. 'Yes, but I am quickly losing my strength from holding back the spiritual powers of the Crown. I won't be able to continue much longer'.

'_What should I do?'_ Kagome thought with panic. She remembered what it felt like in the garden right before Kikyo intervened. The feeling that she would break into a thousand pieces was something she did not want to experience again. Even now, with all of Kikyo's help, she felt uncomfortable and fragile. It was too much power for her human body to cope with.

'_What I need you to do is wake up Kagome'_, Kikyo's tired voice called out.

Kagome opened her eyes reluctantly and stared at the ceiling. The dark wood had a beautiful finish that was surprisingly clean and shiny. She wondered when Kaede had started worrying about the ceiling of her small house. In the past, it had always been dingy, the walls covered from ceiling to floor, with soot and ash from the small cooking fire.

Kagome pulled one arm up and out from the soft blanket that covered her. Her hand then moved up and down the softest blanket she had ever felt. It was then that she noticed the down filled mattress under her.

Her eyes traveled slowly from the ceiling to the surrounding walls and what met her eyes took her breath away. All around her was what could only be described as opulent beauty. The same wood that covered the ceilings extended from the walls to the floor. Exquisite paintings hung along the walls, most of them of the surrounding mountain ranges and forests. In the far corner stood a delicately painted changing screen with what looked to be an ancient folklore painted across the front. Heavy silk screens muted the sunshine streaming in the large window on the other side of the room. She moved her arms and legs slightly and reveled in the warm comfort of the fine silks that surrounded her. Easing herself up to lean on her elbows, she continued her perusal of the room. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her heart sank as it suddenly hit her.

"Where the hell am I?!"

She pushed herself up to a sitting position and immediately regretted her actions. Dizziness and nausea overcame her momentary panic as she fell back to the bed.

Through the haze of her roiling stomach she heard a door slide open and then close a moment later. The presence held strong spiritual powers that overwhelmed her a moment before it settled into a quieter feeling at the foot of the bed. Kagome opened her eyes and looked into the face of a young attractive woman. Beautiful violet eyes looked back at her with kindness and a hint of something else Kagome couldn't read. Long black hair reached well past her waist and twined within several strands were gold half moon charms linked together by a delicate chain. Her kimono sparkled in the dim light of the room revealing a pattern that Kagome couldn't quite determine. The woman was stunning, with a quiet grace that bespoke nobility. She then smiled kindly at Kagome, giving the young woman the courage to finally speak.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked warily.

"You are a guest in The House of the Moon under the care of Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands" the woman's voice was strong and soft.

"Sesshomaru? I don't understand, why am I in Sesshomaru's home?" Kagome's puzzled reply drifted off as memories assailed her of the confrontation in the garden.

"Wait! Is InuYasha okay? And Sango and Miroku? Are my friends all safe?" she asked worriedly as she struggled to a sitting position, ignoring her still queasy stomach.

"Your friends are all unharmed. It is you who received the most injury from the battle. How are you feeling?" Hoshi asked.

"Fine thank you." Kagome asked. She was confused but for some reason felt that this woman was not going to harm her.

"My name is Hoshi and I take care of Sesshomaru-sama's household. If you need anything while you are here, please feel free to come to me and ask." Hoshi then smiled again at Kagome before walking back to the door. Sliding it open, she turned back to the miko and added softly, the smile still playing on her lips. "I will return in a short time. Get some more rest. You have a task ahead of you that will require quite a bit more strength than you presently have."

With those cryptic words, Hoshi slid the door shut. Kagome felt the sealing spell flare to life. She sat there staring at the door as exhaustion crept up again forcing her to sink slowly back to the bed. Her eyes drooped shut as sleep claimed her the moment she touched the pillow.

--

Hoshi met Sesshomaru in the hallway as she was leaving the miko's room. She held up a hand before he could take another step.

"Come with me" she stated in a voice that brooked no argument.

Only when they were in Sesshomaru's office did she finally speak.

"I know we are fighting against time but the miko needs to sleep a few hours more. At this point she would die before the purification can be completed, even with the help of the Crown. We need to continue being patient".

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat but kept his temper in check.

"I am running out of patience Hoshi. Every minute the miko sleeps is another minute Rin slips further away from us".

"I am aware of this Sesshomaru. Never the less, this is how it has to be. I will take the miko to Rin's room at dusk and we will begin the purification process then."

With that Hoshi rose and left the Taiyoukai to his thoughts. Of course his thoughts invariably went to the same place.

'_I need to kill something'. _

--

Hoshi left Sesshomaru's office and continued down the hall. Since Rin's poisoning, the sorceress had been going to the garden and gathering fresh bouquets for around the mansion, including Sesshomaru's chamber. She turned toward the gardens but stopped when she heard a commotion in the front courtyard. She followed the noise and emerged from the house to a scene of pure chaos. Guards from the House of the Moon surrounded a small group of strangers with their swords drawn. A bellowing voice from a white haired youkai dressed in red rang out in the cold autumn air.

"If you don't get out of my way I'll kill ya!" InuYasha yelled.

A large bear demon stood in front of them with a giant spike covered ax clutched in his paw.

"You will leave this house and depart these lands or I will kill you" the bear demon replied stoically.

Hoshi stepped forward and spoke to the group, her quiet strength silenced everyone before her.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you to come here, draw your weapons and demand entrance?" though her voice was soft, her tone demanded respect.

Sango stepped forward and faced the woman. "We are here to see our friend and comrade, Kagome. Sesshomaru-sama took her from us two days ago."

"Did Sesshomaru-sama invite you to this house?" Hoshi asked as her attention turned to the white haired youkai. '_This must be InuYasha'_ she thought to herself.

"No, but she is very important to us and we wish to see her." Sango met Hoshi's eyes with desperation. "Please".

"The miko is sleeping. As you know, the battle took much of her strength and it is important that she rest at this time. You may be assured that she is well cared for and will want for nothing while she is a guest of this house". Hoshi then turned to leave when another voice rang out.

"Don't you dare walk away from us. If I have to tear down this whole house I will find her, now where is she?!" InuYasha shouted as he took a step forward. The giant bear demon stepped in front of InuYasha; his rumbling voice shook the air of the still courtyard.

"I would not threaten Lady Hoshi if I were you. Even if you managed to make it past me, you would never stand a chance against her." His dark brown eyes glittered with warning.

"I don't care!" InuYasha screamed as he raised Tessaiga against the giant youkai. His arm never descended as a flash of white streaked across the courtyard and appeared in between the two.

Sesshomaru held Tokijin against InuYasha's throat and stared at his half brother.

"You dare come here and threaten my home InuYasha?" Sesshomaru's eyes blazed with open hatred. "Why are you here?"

"I've come to take Kagome home".

"As I already said, she is no longer your concern. I do not like to repeat myself." Sesshomaru felt Hoshi approach from behind.

"Enough of this. There are more important things to worry about than this nonsense." Hoshi looked over at the others and met Sango's sad stare. "You may see your friend when she is awake. In the meantime, it is more important that she be allowed to recover in peace and quiet." Hoshi looked meaningfully from Sesshomaru and InuYasha back to the young woman in front of her. "If your friend senses these two fighting, she will not be able to concentrate on the healing she needs to do."

Sango nodded stiffly and turned to InuYasha. "Come on, let's find a place to set up camp nearby," she turned back and looked Hoshi in the eye as she continued, "They will send for us the minute Kagome is recovered enough to go home".

Hoshi nodded and walked back toward the house. She had felt Sesshomaru calm down and knew that he didn't miss her meaning.

InuYasha lowered Tessaiga and stepped back.

"What are talking about? I'm not leaving here without Kagome."

"We aren't leaving without Kagome. We are waiting until she is well enough to travel. Besides, Sesshomaru has no reason to harm her while she is here. Do you Sesshomaru?" Sango looked from InuYasha toward the Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru never took his eyes off of InuYasha. "Hn, the miko will not be harmed while in this house".

InuYasha continued looking at Sesshomaru a moment longer before reluctantly turning to leave. He knew that was the closest thing he would ever get to a promise from his half brother. "She better not take too long gettin better" he called over his shoulder as he followed his friends through the gate.


	18. Chapter 17

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

********************************************---*********************************************

Kagome woke up with a start. She looked around with bleary eyes and quickly realized that the dim light in the room meant that it was evening. She sat up slowly and began rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

'_Where am I?'_ She dropped her hands back to her lap and looked around the room. _'Oh yeah,'_ she remembered. The House of the Moon.

'_I wonder why I am even here?'_

Just then, the door to her room slid open and Hoshi stepped in. The beautiful woman seemed to glide as she moved to the other side of the room and lit a large lantern. Light spilled out, filling the room with a brilliant glow. Kagome shielded her eyes for a moment and asked the first thing on her mind.

"Why am I here?"

Hoshi sighed for a moment and moved to a cushion beside the bed. She sat gracefully and turned her violet eyes on the miko.

"You were brought here to heal Sesshomaru-sama's little girl. She was poisoned by Naraku three weeks ago and only you are able to help her."

"Sesshomaru has a daughter?" Kagome asked wide-eyed.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. We will all be in your debt if you are able to help her. Most of all Sesshomaru." Hoshi looked at Kagome with earnest kindness.

Kagome looked at her hands as Hoshi went on to explain the events that led up to Kagome being brought to the House of the Moon.

"Now that you know how and why you are a guest, let me take you to the bath house so that you can have some time to relax and rest before we begin the purification process."

"Oh a bath sounds wonderful!" Kagome's eyes sparkled at the thought. Her eyes lit up even brighter when she saw the yellow backpack sitting next to the door. She scrambled out of the bed and grabbed the familiar bag and held it to her chest.

"Where did you get this!?' she asked turning to the other woman.

"Your friends asked me to give it to you. They said that it belonged to you". Hoshi looked at the girl curiously. Hoshi was perplexed by Kagome's excitement at seeing the peculiar bag, which only grew as Kagome opened it and began pulling out objects that the old sorceress had never seen before.

"My friends are here? Is InuYasha okay? Where are they, can I see them? Kagome asked as she continued digging through her bag.

"They have set up camp a few minutes walk from the castle in the Western Woods. You can see them once your task is done," Hoshi replied sniffing the air.

'_What are these things'_ she thought as several scents wafted out from the bag, most of them pleasant and feminine. The scent of lotus, rose, and lilac were among the strongest. Hoshi continued looking on curiously as the miko talked to herself about something called shampoo. The young girl was buried up to the shoulders by the bag as she continued her search.

Kagome let out a muffled cry that startled the woman beside her as she emerged from the bag holding a strange bottle.

"Got it!" she looked up triumphantly. Her smile was infectious as Hoshi returned the smile and was enjoying being in the company of someone who showed their emotions so plainly. The House of the Moon was often a cold place where the inhabitants existed within the silence of their own thoughts. The exception was Rin, whose exuberance could not be contained, but with her illness the castle had returned to its former indifferent formality.

Kagome gathered up several bottles she had found in her mysterious bag and looked at Hoshi expectantly.

"I'm ready when you are" she looked at the housekeeper a moment before her eyes dropped down in respect.

Hoshi stood and glided to the screen door. She slid the door open and walked through into the hall. Kagome scrambled up from the floor, her bath supplies cradled in her arms, and followed after her quickly.

As they snaked through the hallways, Kagome quickly realized that she would get lost in a heartbeat if it weren't for Hoshi's guidance. After countless turns down identical looking hallways they finally came to a door. Hoshi slid the door open and they stepped out into a beautiful garden. The evening air was rather balmy for middle fall as they continued down a stone path that wound its way to a large building surrounded by plum trees. Hoshi paused outside the door a moment before opening it. She walked into the steam filled bathhouse, followed by the miko.

Kagome let out a small "Oh," as she took in the sumptuous surroundings. The floor was laid with white tile, which extended up the walls. There the tiles turned into large mosaics of the Inu Taisho family. Kagome noticed that all around the pool lay the same pattern that was on Sesshomaru's kimono. The Inu Taisho family crest displayed itself prominently in the center of the opposite wall facing the doorway.

"It's beautiful…" Kagome breathed the words more than said then. None-the-less, Hoshi heard and smiled.

"Sesshomaru-sama likes to surround himself with beautiful things. This castle did not come to him easily and since he has taken possession, he has been very particular in it's renovation."

"…Oh" was all the miko said. She then walked over to a low table next to the pool and placed her various bathing supplies down.

In a matter of moments Hoshi had helped Kagome undress and she slipped into the water. A soft moan escaped her lips as the warm water soothed her tense muscles and washed away the grime of the past few weeks. Kagome took a deep breath and dunked her head under the water. She ran her fingernails through her hair and scalp. Surfacing, she wiped the water from her eyes and looked around to find Hoshi gathering her hamaka.

"Wait, what am I going to wear when I'm done Hoshi-sama?" Kagome asked with worry.

"I will bring you a fresh kimono. Continue with your bath, I will return shortly." With that, Hoshi turned and left the bathhouse.

Kagome listened to the quiet solitude of the bathhouse as she sunk lower into the water.

'_Kikyo?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Are you holding up okay?'_

'_It is becoming harder. I can feel myself weakening.'_

'_Is there anything I can do? Can I try and hold back the powers of the Crown for a little while?'_

'_No. Instead see what you can do to get rid of the Crown. The demon that brought you here might know something. She is certainly powerful even though she suppresses much of her demonic aura.'_

"Mm hm" Kagome responded to the miko imprisoned in her mind. The steam curled up around her as she thought about the best way to ask Hoshi how to remove the Crown.

A noise sounded outside the bathhouse calling Kagome's attention back to the bathhouse. She grabbed her shampoo bottle and squeezed out a liberal amount thinking that Hoshi was returning. Not wanting to keep her waiting, she started scrubbing the dirt and dried blood from her hair. The noise sounded again, closer this time.

"Hoshi-sama is that you?" Kagome called out, causing her voice to echo off the stonewalls. The sound of sloshing water and the slow methodical drip from a nearby faucet that fed new water to the pool was the only answer.

She was startled by a scraping sound along the wall closest to her. She moved to the center of the pool and faced the wall, shampoo dripping precariously close to her eyes before she rubbed it away with a hand.

"Who is there?" Kagome called out louder. Reaching out with her miko senses, she could feel Hoshi in the distance along with Sesshomaru. Suddenly a new demonic aura filled her senses for a moment before subsiding into a barely noticeable hum against her aura, as if to let her know it was there. Who ever this demon was, it was playing a game trying to scare her.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and listened while she felt the barely there presence of the demon move along the outer wall of the bathhouse toward the door. With shampoo still in her hair, she moved to the edge of the pool and reached for the towel she brought along with her. Kagome pulled herself out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her quickly and faced the door.

'_I really wish I had my bow and arrows with me.'_ she thought, fear, not cold, making her body tremble.

********************************************---*********************************************

Hoshi was returning to the bathhouse with a fresh kimono in her arms when Sesshomaru appeared in front of her.

"Is the Miko ready yet?"

"Not yet. She is in the bathhouse right now. The girl deserves to have a few moments of relaxation before the coming hours."

Sesshomaru snorted at this and turned to walk with Hoshi as she continued toward the bathhouse.

"The Miko can have all the relaxation she could need once Rin is better," he stated with slight frustration that only Hoshi could recognize.

"I said it before Sesshomaru, she deserves more than your distain. The Miko has great courage and strength for a human. Never forget that she was the one to slay Naraku. Because of this, many in the land now fear her. Besides, I thought it would be in everyone's best interest for her to wash away the stench of that disgusting Hanyou after being in his captivity for so long."

Sesshomaru had no time to answer this as they felt the miko's powers flare heavily, burning against their own youkai.

Hoshi looked up at Sesshomaru a split second before he vanished from sight. Hoshi quickly followed after and arrived at the doorway to the bathhouse seconds after Sesshomaru. He stood slightly inside the doorway staring at the Miko with a curious expression.

Hoshi stepped around the stoic lord and walked toward Kagome. Her Miko powers pulsed around her creating a soft pink glow as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Miko-san, what is wrong?" Hoshi asked, hoping to calm the young woman. The smell of fear was overwhelming in the warm bathhouse.

"I… I felt something," she stammered, her eyes never leaving Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean? Was something in the pool with you?" Hoshi asked as she turned her attention toward the pool, scanning the still water.

Kagome pulled back her Miko powers as she visibly calmed.

"No, it was a demon. It was outside the bathhouse coming around to the door. It kept masking it's aura except once when it let me know it was there. I think it was toying with me…" her voice trailed off as she wrapped her arms around herself, pulling the towel tighter.

Without a word Sesshomaru turned and left the bathhouse, closing the door behind him with a snap.

Hoshi watched her lord leave and could feel as he looped around the bathhouse and then moved back toward the castle. She smiled, wondering if Sesshomaru realized that he instinctually came to the rescue of the Miko when he felt her in danger. '_He only has done that with one other' Hoshi_ thought curiously.

"Come Miko-san, finish your bath so that we can return" Hoshi spoke gently.

Kagome looked at the woman before her and felt the comforting presence of a powerful demon. Kagome thought it curious that she felt safest in the presence of demons. Though her miko powers rebelled against her youkai, she knew deep down that this woman was a force to be reckoned with and that if the mysterious demon returned, she would be safe.

Kagome removed the towel and slipped back into the water to quickly finish bathing. After furiously scrubbing her skin and hair, Kagome emerged from the water feeling somewhat normal. She dried herself and Hoshi helped her dress in a beautiful dark blue kimono with silver embroidered flowers and birds along the edge of the sleeves and bottom. She brushed her hair and Hoshi helped to wrangle it into a thick braid that reached past her waist.

After gathering up her things, Kagome followed Hoshi back to the castle and her room.

"Take a few minutes to collect your thoughts. I will return with some dinner for you."

Kagome turned worried eyes toward the woman prompting a response from the beautiful housekeeper.

"You are safe in the House of the Moon Miko-san. As the keeper of the Shikon Jewel, you are probably safest here than anywhere else. Have no fear; no one can harm you here. The demon you felt was probably some youth playing a prank and nothing more. Many of the servants here have sons and daughters and it would not be the first time that they have done something so reckless. I will make sure that it does not happen again."

After Hoshi left, Kagome sat on the bed and went through her bag sorting the contents out and repacking them carefully away, thinking about what Hoshi had just said. Kagome couldn't explain why, but she felt that it was not some young demon trying to scare a human. There was something sinister and malevolent in the demons aura.

Once done, she looked around the room she was staying in. It was really a beautiful room and from what she saw on her way to and from the bathhouse, Sesshomaru's entire house was exquisite. It wasn't surprising that his home was perfection itself in its structure and cleanliness, what was surprising was that is was also comfortable. Kagome found this to be quite a revelation since the owner had made her feel everything but comfortable.

Thinking back to only a short time ago in the bathhouse when she saw Sesshomaru for the first time since the battle against Naraku. She watched in fear as the screen door started to open as the mysterious demon tried to gain entry. Kagome flared her miko powers heavily in warning, hoping that it would scare off the demon or make it at least think twice about tangling with her. A responding demonic aura flared from somewhere inside the castle a moment later that had the mysterious demon pulling back away from the door and retreating from the bathhouse altogether.

In the blink of an eye the door was pulled open and Sesshomaru was standing there looking about the room with an intense expression. The moment his eyes fell on Kagome they stopped. His icy gaze swept the length of her body and returned to her eyes. There they stayed until Hoshi arrived and she had given an account of what had happened. He didn't bother saying a word to her before leaving.

'He is one demon I don't think I will ever understand'

'_Don't be so sure. It has been my experience that all demons are alike in many ways'_ Kikyo responded drolly.

'_No way! Sesshomaru is definitely different. He has no emotions for goodness sake. If I ever see him smile I think I might have a heart attack!' _Kagome responded.

'_He may be different on the outside but I bet once you get past that frigid exterior, he is like all the others'._ With that, Kikyo retreated to the back of her mind where she had been right before the appearance of the mysterious demon.

"Perhaps," was all Kagome said in return.


	19. Chapter 18

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

********************************************---*********************************************

Hoshi returned a short time later followed by a servant carrying a tray laden with food. After placing it on a low table near the window, the servant bowed her way out, sliding the door gently shut behind her.

"Eat as much as you can Miko-sama. You will need all of the strength you can get."

Kagome dutifully sat at the table and began eating. A few moments later, she stopped and looked at the beautiful housekeeper sitting near the door.

"Would you care to join me Hoshi-sama?" Kagome asked slightly embarrassed. Kagome was so hungry that she didn't even notice that the older woman hadn't joined her.

"No thank you Miko-sama" Hoshi replied with a smile.

"Please call me Kagome", Kagome asked quietly. She didn't think she would ever get used to being addressed so formally.

"As you wish Kagome-sama", Hoshi answered.

"No, no, just plain old Kagome. Please!" Kagome practically whined.

Hoshi smiled again at Kagome. Hoshi was beginning to like the Miko more and more, and in fact, she was beginning to entertain some high hopes for the beautiful woman sitting across the room so demurely.

Hoshi closed her eyes and focused in on Sesshomaru's restless aura. He hadn't yet left his study and Hoshi had been quite amused all day as she felt his youkai rise and fall more than normal. She repressed a smile. Sesshomaru's reaction to the woman was very intriguing.

There was much the sorceress had to do in the coming weeks and she wondered if the promises she had made all those years ago would finally be kept. Her eyes were drawn to Kagome again and the thought that had yet to take shape bloomed like a flower in the sun. This innocent maiden, sitting in the middle of a castle full of demons without a fear or worry, just might be the key.

Hoshi's eyes darkened as memories of long ago trickled through her mind. An ashy night where the air seemed to suck the breath right from her body and whispered promises curled through the darkness like black smoke. Voices from that long ago night echoed as they sounded in her head, calling forth a million little memories and moments in time, and of loved ones the passage of time had left behind. Hoshi blinked away the tears that always threatened to fall as her heart squeezed longingly in her chest.

The heart never forgets.

Kagome had resumed eating only to stop again a few minutes later, drawing Hoshi back to the present, for which she was silently grateful. After a moment's observation, it was apparent to even the casual viewer that the young woman had something on her mind and was just searching for a way to broach the subject. Hoshi took pity on the young woman and decided to break the tense silence.

"What is on your mind Kagome-sama?"

"Umm, well, now that you mention it. How do I go about performing a purification process?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

Hoshi looked at her in surprise. "Have you never performed one?"

"Ah… no. No, I haven't. Is it very difficult?" Kagome looked from Hoshi to her plate, feeling embarrassed.

"It makes little difference so do not trouble yourself, I will tell you what to do. Do not fear Kagome-sama, "Hoshi could feel the young woman's emotions swelling so she added quickly to ease her growing fear, "You are more than strong enough for this task."

Hoshi continued solemnly, "But I will warn you, it will take much of your strength, both physically and spiritually. You will need time to recover your health afterward."

"How long?" Kagome asked.

"That depends on your own inner strength. If you have never before purified evil from a living soul than there is no way to tell what kind of a toll it will take on you."

"Oh." Kagome looked from the plate to her hands. Her knuckles were white from clutching the chopsticks so tightly. The edges of her dark kimono contrasted sharply with pale skin, a subtle reminder of how fragile her health still was from the recent battle with Naraku. She still felt so very tired.

"Anything else Kagome-sama?"

Kagome looked up, her eyes bright with curiosity. "Oh yeah there is one more thing!" Kagome placed the chopsticks on the table and turned to face the demon.

"Do you know how to remove the Crown on my head? I thought that once Katsuro was killed, maybe it would come off easily, but it still seems to have a spell on it or something." Kagome's face drew into a frustrated frown as she added, "Please tell me that I don't have to live my whole life with this thing on my head!"

Hoshi chuckled at the fierce expression on the young woman's face. She was truly a passionate human.

"After you perform the purification process, we will tackle the issue of the Crown of Chikara."

"Really?! You think you can remove it? Oh thank you Hoshi-sama," Kagome turned a dazzling smile on the demon sorceress before turning back to her meal.

Kagome finished quickly and leaned back, putting a small hand across her stomach.

"Uhg, I'm stuffed."

Hoshi rose quickly and went to the door to open it. The same servant entered and quickly cleared away the empty plates.

She watched as Hoshi spoke to a second servant in the hallway in murmured whispers. The servant bowed low and hurried away before Hoshi turned back toward her.

"It is time Kagome-sama. Gather the things you need and follow me".

Kagome looked around helplessly. She didn't know what she would need so she just grabbed her yellow bag and slung the heavy pack over her shoulder. She walked through the doorway and followed the housekeeper down the hall, a feeling of dread trailed ominously in her wake.

********************************************---*********************************************

Sesshomaru sat in his office staring at a land treaty with unseeing eyes. His thoughts were, much to his distress, occupied elsewhere. The troubling incident in the bathhouse trickled through his mind like ice water.

That one of the members of his household had upset the Miko was not what was bothering him. After all, he cared not about her comfort. The woman's safety did mean something though, especially since he went through so much trouble to retrieve her from the hanyou Naraku. Once her task was done however, he could care less what happened to her, but until then…

Until then he was going to ignore the odd feeling that had caused his fingertips to tingle while standing in the doorway of the bathhouse. It must have been from the Miko powers that were radiating so strongly from the small woman. Yes, that must have been what caused it.

Surely the large blue eyes filled with fear and surprise didn't cause it. Nor the ebony hair that seemed to be molded around soft curves, or even from the water droplets that traveled down porcelain skin as the steam curled around her, obscuring one minute and then revealing the next.

It had nothing to do with any of that.

A soft knock startled Sesshomaru out of his silent musings, for once a welcome distraction.

"Enter", his clipped tone broke through the stillness of the room sounding harsh even to his own ears.

The door slid open and a raccoon youkai entered, bowing low.

"The Miko is being taken to Rin-san, my lord."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and stood gracefully. He walked past the youkai and headed toward the soft glow of miko powers that moved through his house.

'_Finally'_ he thought with a weary sigh.

For the first time since Rin's poisoning, he felt a small measure of relief.

********************************************---*********************************************

A few candles flickered in the stuffy room.

As Kagome stepped through the doorway she noticed right away the dark aura radiating off the small form of a girl lying on a pallet in the center of the room. Her holy powers flared up, sparking against the heavy current. Kagome took a step back unconsciously, trying to escape the cold feeling that started seeping through her body and pooling in her bones.

Hoshi continued into the room and briskly lit several lamps that had been placed in the corners of the large room. Their light cast eerie shadows across the occupants as Kagome reluctantly stepped further into the room and looked around. A quiet fox youkai sat next to the small girl in the center of the room, her head bowed with hands clasped tightly in front of her.

After lighting the final lamp, Hoshi turned back to Kagome and beckoned her to sit on the opposite side of the girl. As Kagome approached, she had the prickling sensation of recognition as she continued to look at the prone figure on the floor.

'_I've seen this little girl before. This is the girl that used to follow Sesshomaru around all those years ago. So he must have adopted her or something'_ Kagome thought with wonder.

'_Yes, she has been with Sesshomaru ever since. I saw them many times together as I traveled'_, Kikyo supplied.

Kagome knelt down next to the girl and sucked in a breath as she took in the once vibrant young girl's altered appearance. Sunken hollows and dark smudges under the little girl's eyes made her look more like a corpse. Her skin had a slightly green hue, which made her look almost unearthly.

Hoshi's soft voice broke through Kagome's examination, forcing her eyes to the housekeeper.

"Shizuka, you may leave. I will come and get you when it is over. In the meantime, please have the Miko's room cleaned and prepared for her return".

The fox youkai nodded and with one final look at the little girl bowed low before rising from the bedside vigil she had obviously been keeping. She left without a sound, leaving the two women alone together. Before either could say anything, a swell of youkai announced the arrival of Sesshomaru. Both women looked at the door as the taiyoukai entered.

Hoshi bowed low. "We are about to begin Sesshomaru-sama. I will send word as soon as it is finished."

"I will stay", his deep voice seemed to fill the room.

"My lord. With all due respect, you cannot stay." Hoshi said with all calmness. She continued before he could protest, "The Miko will be unleashing a large amount of purification energy. It would be foolish for any youkai to be present during this process."

Sesshomaru pinned the sorceress with a hard stare. He did not like the insinuation that this small human had the power to harm him in any way.

His voice was more of a growl, "Then why are you staying?"

Hoshi grinned to herself, knowing that the powerful lord of the Western Lands would never take kindly to the inference that he was invincible. _'The pup could use a little humbling'_ she thought wickedly, _'I should let him stay'._

"I won't be in any danger".

Due to the presence of the Miko, Hoshi kept her tone respectful, though she sorely wished she could poke fun at the man standing before her.

"My lord. You can wait outside if you insist on remaining close by."

The mirth dancing through Hoshi's eyes rankled Sesshomaru to no end. His clawed fingers twitched in agitation. He knew she was trying to provoke a response and if it wasn't for the Miko sitting so quietly next to Rin, he may have given in. His housekeeper loved to get his hackles up and was one of the only living beings that he allowed such liberties.

Sesshomaru gave Hoshi a look of warning before looking down at Kagome for the first time. He held her gaze a moment, leaving her with the clear impression that he found her less than adequate.

He turned to leave but stopped in the doorway, the tenor of his voice smooth and silky.

"Make sure everything goes according to plan Hoshi. I am in no mood to stain my floors with blood this late in the evening."

Kagome caught her breath as her heart missed a beat.

Hoshi just rolled her eyes at the insinuation.

********************************************---*********************************************

InuYasha perched in a tree and stared at the House of the Moon. As the days progressed he could feel Kagome getting stronger. She was still weak, her aura only a fraction of what it usually was, but she had improved. He took comfort in that and, not for the first time, wondered how she was doing.

Sango and Miroku spent a good part of everyday talking him out of breaking through the gates of his brother's castle and retrieving her. The frustration was so great that he could taste it, a lead weight that dragged against his limbs and gripped his chest with steel claws.

"InuYasha! Come down here and eat some dinner" Sango called out from below. InuYasha looked down and saw her holding a bowl.

"Hn. I'm not hungry. You guys go on without me"

"Okay, but if you change your mind, it's down here", she hesitated a moment longer before turning and walking away.

Just then he caught the scent of an approaching youkai. He leapt from the tree and landed in front of the bear youkai. InuYasha recognized him from the confrontation in the courtyard of the House of the Moon a few days before.

"What do you want?" InuYasha asked brusquely.

"I have a package from the Miko. She wanted you to have these", the bear demon held out a silk bag to InuYasha. His giant hands were almost the size of the bag itself.

InuYasha took the bag from the youkai and asked curtly, "Who are you?"

"My name is Hiraiku. I am the Captain of the Elite Guard for the House of the Moon", the youkai responded proudly, his brown eyes glittering with animosity.

'_So this is the Inu no Taisho's hanyou son',_ he thought dispassionately. Hiraiku had heard the tale of the Inu no Taisho and the great sacrifice he made in saving his hanyou son and human lover. It was a whispered scandal that had swept the Western Lands into disarray and instability. He was a young cub at the time but remembered the feeling of danger and witnessing first-hand the destruction that was wrought as a consequence. Losing the Inu no Taisho had almost devastated the Western Lands as lesser lords fought to gain control. When Sesshomaru had finally decided to take back his birthright, Hiraiku was the first in line to take up arms with the young Taiyoukai.

InuYasha opened the bag and pulled out a brightly colored canister.

After taking a quick sniff he smiled and dropped it back inside, closing the bag again.

"Is Kagome okay?" He asked the silent bear youkai.

"Yes. Her stay at the House of the Moon will soon end."

InuYasha looked at Hiraiku a moment before adding brashly, "If anything happens to her I will kill everyone in that castle."

Hiraiku snorted and then threw his head back, laughing deeply. His laughter could be heard throughout the entire forest as he made his way back to the House of the Moon.


	20. Chapter 19

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

********************************************---*********************************************

Kagome stared at the little girl in front of her. Her fear was almost palpable, but that didn't lessen her desire to help. She knew she couldn't let weak emotions keep her from saving a girl that had once been so brave as to stand in front of one of Kagome's own enemies. Kagome wouldn't be much of a Miko if she didn't save the little girl, not that she ever felt she was much of one to begin with. It was time that Kagome return the favor to the little girl that seemed to never feel fear. After all, the little girl had survived living with Sesshomaru for years.

Kagome felt her resolve harden as the strong hum of her powers added to her courage.

"Hoshi-sama what is it I need to do?"

Hoshi looked at the young woman in front of her and saw the determined set of her jaw. It was time to get this over with and Hoshi knew that the next few hours would be a test of not only herself, but of the two humans in front of her.

"When you are ready, take a deep breath and close your eyes. Most importantly, you have to remain calm and in control. The nature of this poison is such that it moves toward darkness and misery. If you become fearful, the evil of the poison will gravitate towards it, making it stronger."

Hoshi pulled the blanket off or Rin. "Are you ready Miko-sama?"

Kagome audibly swallowed and nodded jerkily. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and gathered her courage. The air in the room seemed to press down on her as she felt the evil energy of the poison pull at her edges. Kagome kept her eyes closed as Hoshi continued instructing her.

"Keep your breaths deep and steady, feel it move through you and cleanse your soul. What you will do is pull the poison from Rin and allow it to flow through you and out into the air. Your body will purify it as it passes through, but you have to keep breathing in order to make sure that you are not allowing any to remain within your body." As Hoshi spoke, she pulled the black stone taken from Katsuro from beneath her kimono. She held the smooth stone in her hand, gently turning it within her palm, and closed her own eyes.

She focused in on the power contained within the Crown of Chikara and felt the spiritual powers of 100 Mikos. It was an incredible amount of power to tap into and even took Hoshi's breath away in the first moment's contact. As she focused, the shape and color of Kagome's power revealed itself, allowing the dark sorceress to take stock of its awesome capabilities and fearful limitations. It didn't take Hoshi long to find Kagome's hidden secret.

Hoshi concentrated her powers to probe a little deeper, spreading out her senses to discover the disturbance she felt deep within Kagome's mind. The presence of one Miko in particular seemed to be independent of all the others, retaining her own identity. This Miko's soul was very strong and seemed to be holding up a barrier against the powers coursing through the Crown. It was then that Hoshi understood how such an untrained Miko was able to survive the ordeal that this young woman had been subjected to. If it weren't for this other Miko holding back the impressive power of the Crown, Kagome would certainly have been ripped apart, body and soul.

"Miko-sama, I need you to focus your powers and allow them to course through your whole body and into your fingertips. It might feel strange at first, but let it move through you like water. Don't try and stop it."

Kagome swallowed the last of her fear and summoned her own powers, feeling them move through her as Hoshi instructed.

"Not enough, you need more Miko-sama. Tell the Miko holding the power back to let more through. I'll tell you when it's enough".

Kagome stopped breathing for a moment, her eyes snapped open at the housekeeper's words.

"Wha…"

"Just do it and keep breathing. Do as I say Miko-sama and everything will be fine" Hoshi replied curtly, not bothering to open her eyes.

Kagome closed her eyes again and resumed her breathing. She felt her powers come to the surface again as well as some from the Crown. Obviously Kikyo had heard the order and seemed inclined to obey. More power surged through Kagome as she tried to adjust to the sensation. Memories of the recent battle against Naraku crowded to the front of her mind as she was reminded how horrible it felt when the Crown's power was unleashed on her body.

"More…" Hoshi ordered.

Kagome felt more power surge. It was getting uncomfortable as the feeling of being stretched within her own skin escalated.

"Just a bit more…"

Kagome's brow creased as she tried to continue breathing deeply. Her chest felt tight as more power rushed through her body, pushing against her from the inside as the oppressive weight from the poison crashed against her from the outside.

"Hoshi-sama… I…" Kagome began only to be cut off.

"Remember no fear. No hesitation either. You are doing fine and this is something you are more than capable of. Now, put one hand on Rin's brow and the other on her chest".

Kagome did as she was told, pushing her doubts away and trusting that the housekeeper knew what she was talking about. Instinct took over the moment she touched the little girl as the poison leached trough the contact and into Kagome's body.

The cold shocked Kagome's senses as it traveled up her arms like a snake, winding and creeping. She almost pulled her hand away but stopped herself in time. Resolve surged to the fore again and Kagome pushed her hands down firmly against the little girl. Her breath deepened as the poison reached through her core and tried to grab hold of any doubt or sadness that resided there. Whether it was intuition or help from the many Miko's lending their power, Kagome forced any impurity from her body. Moments of happiness and laughter rose in Kagome's mind, strengthening her, making her power more focused. Memories of InuYasha and her friends came forward, pushing the darkness away with their warm and vibrant light. These moments she cherished were the only thing warding off the evil that invaded her body, trying to fill it with darkness.

Her body trembled from the cold as it continued to move through every corner of her body and soul. Finding no foothold, it was drawn from her as she breathed steadily.

Hoshi opened her eyes to find the Miko enveloped in a soft pink glow. Her brow damp as she shivered under the cold weight of the poison. Hoshi felt the evil energy in the room hovering, searching for a new victim. Setting the heavy black stone on the floor above Rin's head, Hoshi chanted a soft spell. The stone sparked in the air as a purple glow erupted from the center of the stone. The evil energy swirling helplessly throughout the room gravitated toward the stone and then seemed to be absorbed.

Kagome had no idea how long she had her hands on the small girl as she felt her strength fading. Hoshi must have felt it as well because she suddenly called out to the Miko.

"More Miko-sama. You must call forth more power"

Kagome felt more power let go from Kikyo and she wanted to die. It burned as the poison flowed from the little girl's ravaged body to her own. It felt as though hot coals were replacing the inside of her body.

Kagome whimpered as the searing pain overtook her senses. Instinct was allowing her to continue the purification, but her mind was now consumed with the pain and suffering of both Rin and her own soul. Every breath brought the poison in, attacking at full strength to claw and scratch at her soul. Her strength wavered for a moment as doubt tried to reassert itself. Kagome's breath hitched painfully.

Just then, a soft voice called to Kagome and she felt the comfort of not being alone in the chaos that was her mind while the Crown was released.

'_Hang on Kagome. If you can handle a little more we can finish this now. It will be over soon'_ Kikyo called out tiredly.

Exhaustion kept Kagome from answering but the doubt faded as her overwhelming weariness mixed inexplicably with renewed determination. It was clear that if this went on much longer, she was going to be in bad shape.

Hoshi opened her eyes and looked at the Miko a moment before closing them again.

Kikyo released the rest of the power from the Crown and Kagome took a deep breath, exhaling the rest of the poison from both Rin and herself. The power swirled violently and Kagome cried out as wrenching pain tore through her body. She pulled her hands from the girl and put them on the floor, head bowed under the relentless assault. Tears streamed from her face as her body radiated a bright pink light. Hoshi came forward and reached out to touch the woman in front of her, only to pull it back as the purity of Kagome's powers scorched her hand.

Kikyo tried to reign in the power, but over the course of the last few days she had weakened considerably. The older priestess fought to regain even some of the control that she had just had, but to no avail. Kagome's holy power was spinning dangerously out of control and soon no one would be able to help her.

********************************************---*********************************************

Sesshomaru casually leaned against the wall in the hallway for more than an hour as the power fluctuated in the room at his back. Though Hoshi had placed a sealing spell over the door to protect the other youkai in the castle, Sesshomaru's heightened senses could still feel what was going on, though it was thankfully dulled.

He felt the evil of the poison warring forcefully against the Miko's spiritual powers. The purity of the holy energy snapped powerfully against his own youki, which he suppressed not only for his own comfort, but also so as not to interfere with the process happening only a few feet from where he stood. The evil was lessening steadily and had become almost nonexistent when he felt the Miko's powers surge with renewed strength. The force of it knocked the breath from his body as his own powers leapt up to defend against the onslaught of pure energy. He heard the Miko cry out and a moment later felt Hoshi react painfully.

An alarm sounded in his head as he realized something had gone wrong. Heedless of Hoshi's earlier warning, and of his own regard, Sesshomaru broke through the seal and slid the door open.

A cursory glance took in the scene before him.

Rin lay in the center of the room, color and warmth replaced the eerie look of death he had seen only an hour prior. The Miko had succeeded. That was good.

Hoshi leaned away from the Miko, holding her hand, which was still smoking from the burn it received. That was not good. He looked toward the Miko.

She was on her hands and knees, head down as she radiated an incredible amount of power from her small frame. That was bad.

Sesshomaru could tell she was in pain and that she had pushed the control of her powers much farther than she could handle. If something wasn't done, she was probably going to die. He decided that was an undesirable outcome.

Without thought or concern Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed the Miko by the upper arm, pulling her up to her knees. Kagome immediately reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

Sesshomaru jerked back as an intense feeling lanced up his arm from the Miko's touch, forcing her hands to slid down to grip tightly around the area InuYasha had sliced off in battle. A tingling sensation started in his shoulder and traveled quickly down to pool at the end. The tingling began to burn as Sesshomaru tried to pull out of the woman's hold. Her forehead was pressed against her hands as they gripped his arm for all she was worth. She was much stronger than he realized and he found it surprising how fierce of a hold her small hands could have. Her powers escalated a moment more before they started to pull back and become focused once again. Sesshomaru looked over at Hoshi and saw the sorceress had picked up the black stone in both hands and seemed to be speaking quietly. He thought perhaps she was trying to speak to him, though he couldn't hear anything over the howling noise that filled his ears from the spiritual powers pouring from the Miko gripping his arm.

Hoshi opened her eyes and they met Sesshomaru's for a moment.

"I'm sorry yama", she murmured an apology, regret plainly written across her face. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in confusion and shock.

Kagome whimpered as a burst of power poured out of her hands and into Sesshomaru's arm, sending the powerful lord across the room and through the opposite wall.

********************************************---*********************************************

The dust cleared and Hoshi took a deep breath. Looking around the room, she took stock. The Miko lay slumped on the floor unconscious but alive. Rin's breath came easy as the color seeped back into her skin, a telltale sign of life pouring back into her body. Hoshi then looked up and out through the hole in the wall next to the door. She saw Sesshomaru's leg and hamaka, though the rest of him was covered in debris from the wall.

It was a calculated risk that she made in a split second of clarity. Even though it happened in a moment of chaos, it still had the desired outcome. Her objectives were clear now and she knew just how to proceed.

Of course he was going to be angry and probably want to throttle her but in the end it was all worth it. The biggest challenge was going to be keeping him from killing the Miko, but she was sure she could prevent that. After all, the Miko did return what was precious to him. In more ways than one.

Hoshi stood and strode to the door calling for a servant. One appeared within moments and looked with wide eyes from Sesshomaru's prone form to Hoshi, accusation and fear plain to see.

"Take Rin to her chamber and see that she is settled. Send me Hiraku and Shizuka immediately."

The servant bowed and gently picked up Rin from the floor. He hurried out and down the hall. Hoshi turned back to the Miko and smiled.

"You did well Kagome".

Feeling the cold weight of the stone, she looked down. It glittered ominously in her hand.

"And you, my old friend, are soon to be at an end."


	21. Chapter 20

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

********************************************---*********************************************

Red eyes watched from the shadows with interest as the occupants of the House of the Moon scrambled in the wake of the previous evening. Shizuka and Hiraku arrived shortly after the human girl was taken away to help remove the Miko and Sesshomaru to their respective chambers. Hoshi called in more servants to clean and repair the youkai size hole in the hallway and then hurried off to attend to her duties.

Red eyes glittered, recalling with amusement as the powerful Taiyoukai, Lord of the Western Lands, was blown through a wall in his own home by the power of a mere human.

Perhaps the Miko would prove a useful tool before the end.

********************************************---*********************************************

The House of the Moon was unusually quiet in the aftermath of the past evening. As the early morning hours crept up on the Western Lands, the only brave enough to make a sound were a few birds in the garden as they sang their morning salutations.

Hoshi placed a sealing spell on the Miko's door just as she felt, more than heard, Sesshomaru thundering down the hallway.

"Where is she?" his voice boomed against the empty stillness surrounding the castle.

Hoshi calmly turned as he came to a stop, towering over her ominously. If he thought he could intimidate her by sheer size, he had another thing coming. She had mastered her powers long before even the great Inu no Taisho was born. There was nothing this whelp could do that she hadn't seen before.

Hoshi smiled benignly at Sesshomaru, which only seemed to raise his ire even more. Calmly she placed her hands inside her kimono sleeves and looked at him expectantly, not bothering to answer his question. He wasn't the only one who used silence effectively. After all, she was the one that taught him that particular skill.

"Hoshi…" his tone full of warning.

"Now Sesshomaru-sama, why is it that you are so interested in her anyways? It is my recollection that you were only seeking her ability to heal Rin, which now that she has done that, I see no more reason for you to concern yourself with her. As soon as she wakes, she may rejoin your brother and her friends and be out of your way forever. Especially now that Naraku is gone, you have no reason to ever cross paths again. Though you know that she is in possession of the Shikon no Tama. It will not be long before Naraku is replaced on her list of enemies."

" Half-brother, and that was until she attacked me."

Hoshi snorted rather indelicately, he was just too much fun. "She did not attack you and you know it. If she had attacked you then you would have been injured." She allowed her face to fall into a look of scandalized horror, though her tone was sarcastic. "Are you telling me that you were injured by a human woman?"

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. _'Damn you Hoshi'_, he thought angrily. She knew just how to push his buttons. He took pride in his self-control and had long ago mastered the art of concealing reactions she often took it upon herself to provoke. It may have taken him centuries, but he was pleased with the fact that Hoshi had to work a little harder to get any reaction from him.

He had gotten himself into a fine rage and really didn't want to think about things that might put a damper on it. It was easier to be mad about what happened, considering the alternative. The Miko and he had been on even terms, considering he dispatched the youkai controlling her and then she healed Rin. But now, his honor was demanding that he stand in the uncomfortable position of being in a human's debt. A Miko no less. That was a very unpleasant thought indeed.

This thought brought forth another growl, which almost drowned out Hoshi's next words.

"Let me see it."

He knew what she was referring to.

"No."

Sesshomaru turned and left without another word. Once again his housekeeper managed to turn the tables and leave him with no option but the one she presented him.

He needed to find another way to unleash his mounting fury.

Sesshomaru allowed one of his rare smiles to surface and changed directions.

He might as well kill to birds with one stone.

********************************************---*********************************************

Last night had proved difficult for the group camped not far from the gates of the House of the Moon. Tensions ran high as the constant fluctuations in Kagome's spiritual powers spilled over the castle walls. They all worried about their friend, feeling helpless in their forced separation. However, they dealt with it in their own individual way.

InuYasha and Shippo fought constantly. Kirara curled up next to Sango, and Miroku's wandering hands resulted in several bruises and bumps that were delivered with more force than usual.

After the bursts of holy powers died down, a servant arrived to inform them that Kagome was fine and recovering peacefully. Word would be sent as soon as she awoke.

The morning dawned and the promise of a beautiful fall day loomed over the horizon.

Sango opened her eyes slowly, feeling her slumber fade with every breath. Kirara was curled on her chest, purring softly. Sango ran a hand over the soft fur and woke the cat. Standing up and stretching, the diminutive cat yawned fiercely. Sango followed suit, cradling the little youkai her in her arms. She looked around the campsite to find Miroku already up, building the fire in preparation for breakfast.

He looked over as she sat up, his eyes softening as he took in her mussed hair and sleepy eyes.

"Good morning Sango" he called out quietly.

"Good morning" she said as she placed Kirara on the ground next to her and raised her arms above her head, stretching out her upper body. She got to her feet and folded up the blankets she slept on, relishing the warmth in the crisp morning air. She was grateful to Kagome for bringing her a special blanket called a sleeping bag from the future. It was infinitely warmer and easier to use than the traditional blankets she was used to.

She finished cleaning up camp and noticed that it was just the three of them.

"Hey Miroku, where are InuYasha and Shippo?"

"They went to the river for water," he answered as he poked the fire with a heavy stick.

They had discovered the river soon after arriving, and though it was a farther walk, it was the only option acceptable to InuYasha. He insisted they go to the river instead of the castle since he would never ask anything of his brother.

Miroku watched Sango move about the campsite out of the corner of his eye. Her quiet grace and strong sense of self permeated the air around her. It was this that had drawn him in from the very first moment.

Since Naraku's defeat, their future together had been on the forefront of his mind and he was getting restless to start the future that filled his dreams every night. Of course he could never ask her to leave while Kagome's own fate was uncertain, but he wouldn't lie to himself by saying that he was getting impatient. It had been a very long time since they had discussed the future, but he knew that her heart belonged to him. It went without saying that no other woman would ever compare in his heart or mind. The time was drawing near that they move on to a future that promised the love and contentment that they had fought so hard, and sacrificed so much, to attain.

Miroku looked down at his now bare hand as the absence of the wind tunnel brought a smile to his face. It was the proof that the future he hungered for was within his grasp.

Sango finished her tasks and came over to settle next to him. She never sat close enough for his taste, but he knew that was not her way. The casual observer would say that Sango was not very affectionate, but Miroku knew better. It was the pain of losing all that she loved that had hardened her into the woman she was today. Watching her family die by her beloved brother's own hand and then fighting to save his soul had carved a deep gash into her heart that seemed no amount of love would fill. Yet Miroku was undaunted by this seemingly insurmountable task. Instead he was learning to wrap around that hole, filling the cracks with a devotion so strong that she could see the light of the world once again. He vowed to make her laugh again, like she did when she was young and saw a world full of promise.

He didn't realize that he had been staring until Sango finally spoke, her cheeks slightly pink either from the chill morning air, or from his regard.

"What are you looking at Miroku?" she asked, looking back at the fire feeling self-conscious.

He didn't know if it was the fact that they were so close to finally having their happy ending, or the way the morning sun filtered through the trees to caress her features, but he decided that now was as good a time as any to broach the subject of their much anticipated future.

"I was just thinking about what will happen once Kagome is back with InuYasha and we leave the Western Lands."

His statement hung in the air between them. Sango's heart sped up as she realized his meaning and didn't have a ready answer. Their pursuit of Naraku had put the issue of their future on the back burner for four years and now that it was all over, the barrier keeping them apart finally destroyed, Sango had to face the one enemy that she didn't know how to defeat. Her heart.

Sango would be lying if she said she didn't love him. Everyone knew that she did, but that didn't take away the deep seeded fear that when the day finally came, the future that she secretly hoped for might disappear like mist in the morning sun. Instead, the past few years had been spent in preparation for the despair that would probably be so great it would consume her very soul. Sango had learned long that it was always easier to allow her mind to go to a place so deep and dark and desperate that she sometimes found it hard to climb out. It was only Miroku, and her friends, that kept her from being consumed by the cyclone of grief that pulled at every fiber of her being. Letting her heart hope for a future that might never happen had been out of the question since it opened her up to a hopelessness that she knew she would not survive. Trusting Miroku to be there, standing on the other side waiting with an open heart, was something she feared she could never do.

She looked back at Miroku and caught her breath. There in his eyes was everything she needed to know. The brown depths revealed to her his inner thoughts and feelings like no words ever could. She could see the hesitancy of not wanting to push her, his deep affection and love that could neither be broken by time or conflict, and she could see fear. Fear that she would reject him to pursue a future on her own.

Sango thought for a moment about what a future without him would be. When she tried to picture a life other than the one that she imagined for the past five years, all she could see were stilted silhouettes of half-lives and empty memories. It was a life full of sad darkness.

Sango blinked away the vision and focused once again on his luminous face.

She needed light. She needed love. She needed laughter.

She needed Miroku.

"And what is your conclusion?" she asked with equal parts curiosity and trepidation.

Miroku smiled and reached across the short space, taking her hand. He squeezed it gently and opened his mouth to answer. Suddenly a huge crash sounded from the direction of the river. A heavy wind blew through the trees almost blowing out the fire. Miroku pulled Sango to him and held up a heavy sleeve to protect against the blowing debris. Once the wind calmed he lowered his arm and looked down at Sango. She was tucked neatly into the crook of his arm, her face only inches from his neck as he felt her breath caress the sensitive skin of his throat. He cursed to himself. Here she was in his arms, talking about the future, and two ill-tempered brothers had ruined it.

'_Damn you two'_ he thought grumpily. Timing had always seemed to be a problem when it came to Sango.

He looked down at her again and heaved a frustrated sigh.

"Well, I suppose we should go and make sure InuYasha doesn't die. At least for Kagome's sake because right now I'm not to sure that I care all that much".

Sango's husky chuckle only fueled Miroku's frustration as he helped her to her feet.

'_Oh yes, InuYasha is going to pay for this'._

********************************************---*********************************************

Being thrown through tree trunks was not a pleasant experience. Of course it wasn't the first time, nor would it probably be the last, but this time InuYasha hadn't the faintest clue as to why he was even involved or what they were even fighting about. One minute he had been walking with Shippo back to the campsite, and the next he was lying on his back staring up at a broken tree stump.

In fact, his brother had come out of nowhere and just hurled him through about six trees without saying a word.

"What the hell is your deal?!" InuYasha shouted as he lifted himself off the ground.

Sesshomaru stared at his brother a moment before charging at him again. He had yet to draw Tokijin, electing instead for hand-to-hand combat. He landed another blow to InuYasha, knocking him through yet another tree.

"Fine, if you aren't gonna answer then we can just let our swords do the talking." InuYasha pulled Tessaiga from its sheath and faced Sesshomaru with a wide legged stance.

"Yes".

Sesshomaru slowly lifted a hand and placed it on the hilt of Tokijin. InuYasha's eyes widened as he took in the movement but quickly faded.

"Keh, now I see."

Both brothers streaked toward each other swinging their powerful swords in a flash of red and white.

********************************************---*********************************************

Sango and Miroku entered the clearing just in time to see InuYasha take out two trees on the far side of the small river. After watching InuYasha take another painful blow, Sango started forward to stop the feuding brothers, but Miroku grabbed her elbow before she could interfere.

"Wait Sango." Miroku then let go of her arm and crossed his own in front of his body before continuing, "They aren't really trying to kill each other by the looks of it."

Sango stood in silence and watched the fight. Something was different, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Just then Sesshomaru landed a heavy fisted punch against InuYasha's stomach before swinging Tokijin up and blocking the Tessaiga.

Realization hit both Miroku and Sango with stunning force, but it was Sango who was the first to find her voice.

"Miroku? There's something different about Sesshomaru?" her voice barely registered above the crack of the two brother's swords.

He answered, voice tinged with wonder and confusion.

"He has two arms".


	22. Chapter 21

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

********************************************---*********************************************

Sesshomaru dodged another release of InuYasha's Kazu no Kizu. He landed on the other side of the river before releasing another attack with Tokijin. They continued in this vein for quite a long time though Sesshomaru was the one dealing out most of the punishment. InuYasha lept out of the way and landed a few feet from the trench Tokijin left carved in the earth.

"Is that the best you got Sesshomaru?" InuYasha called out, though he was noticeably out of breath.

Sesshomaru calmly sheathed Tokijin and walked forward. "You have never required my best."

He leaped over the river and landed a foot from InuYasha in a flash of white and silver. A swift upper cut with his left fist saw the hanyou fly through the air and land at the bottom of the afore mentioned trench, unconscious.

Sango and Miroku rushed forward calling out InuYasha's name. Miroku took a stance between his friend and the taiyoukai while Sango knelt next to InuYasha's sprawled form.

Miroku held his staff up toward Sesshomaru, looking more determined than he felt, "Now that InuYasha can no longer fight, I think it is best to call it a day."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the monk, not liking the implication of an order. "This Sesshomaru will do as he pleases."

"Come now Sesshomaru-sama, InuYasha is unconscious. There can be little pleasure in continuing this fight."

Sesshomaru didn't respond, though his stance relaxed fractionally as his eyes flicked past Miroku to InuYasha. It wouldn't be much of a victory if the opponent weren't aware he was being so thoroughly pulverized. Besides, Sesshomaru felt better after getting some of the pent up rage out of his system. He turned to leave when the Monk's voice stopped him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, how did you get your left arm back?

Sesshomaru stopped but did not turn around. He thought about not answering but knew that is was only a matter of time before they found out anyway. "An unfortunate side effect."

With those cryptic words, he continued walking back in the direction of the House of the Moon leaving a baffled monk in his wake.

********************************************---*********************************************

Hoshi was sitting next to Rin as the little girl awoke. She ran a cool hand across her forehead, brushing back the shaggy black bangs. It was about time for another trim Hoshi thought with pleasure. Rin's eyelids fluttered and opened. Hoshi smiled affectionately as she gazed into the large brown eyes that had been hidden from view for far too long.

"Hoshi-sama?" Rin's voice croaked from lack of use and the ravaging of her small body from the poison. She was rail thin and in need of several weeks before she would again resemble the little girl that they all recognized.

"Hello Rin. How are you feeling?" Hoshi smiled as she brought a glass of water forward.

Rin pulled herself up to sit and grabbed the glass, her words muffled by the rim as she drank greedily. "My throat hurts".

Hoshi took the glass that was soon emptied and refilled it.

"I'm sure it does." She handed the glass back to Rin, who once again downed it in moments.

Gulping in air after finishing, Rin finally looked around as she placed the cup in Hoshi's outstretched hand.

"Where is Sesshomaru-sama? We were supposed to have tea together?"

Hoshi smiled at that. _'She obviously has no idea what happened these past few weeks. Good.'_

"He will return shortly."

Hoshi had been feeling the brothers battling for the past hour but knew it wouldn't last much longer. Hopefully Sesshomaru had not done too much damage to his little brother. However, it was better that he took his frustration out on InuYasha, rather than the Miko.

Hoshi was still formulating how she was going to pull off her little maneuver. Kagome needed to stay at the House of the Moon for a while longer, even if no one else was able to see it. The feeling of unease flickered to life once again as Hoshi thought about the Miko slumbering a few doors down. She had a strong suspicion that things were not as they seemed and that the girl was in great danger. A danger that InuYasha would not be strong enough to defeat, nor even see coming. Kagome was very important though to what degree Hoshi had yet to determine. She needed answers to some very critical questions, but needed time to find them. Some answers only show themselves when shadows rise up and consume all of the earth's light. Hoshi learned long ago to seek out the shadows when pursuing the truth.

She focused back on the little girl in front of her as she tiredly lay back down. Pulling the blanket up, she tucked it around Rin as her gentle voiced soothed the slight frown pulling at the little girl's lips.

"Go to sleep for a little longer and when you wake up, I'll have your favorite dinner waiting".

Rin's sleepy smile and fierce yawn was her only response. She was asleep in a matter of seconds, leaving Hoshi to pursue her former thoughts.

She sat in the quiet room for a while, deciding her next move.

********************************************---*********************************************

Sesshomaru entered his courtyard with all the stately grace of a king. His servants and guards went about their duties, bowing in respect as he passed. It didn't take him long to notice all of the quick glances. It wasn't hard to guess what they were looking at. If they didn't know the story yet, they soon would. The penchant for gossip was one thing that did not differ between the human and youkai society. Sesshomaru continued into the castle and went strait to Rin's chambers, silently entering and sliding the door shut behind him.

She was sleeping peacefully, her breaths rising and falling in rhythm to her strong heartbeat. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment and let the comforting sound wash over him. Her scent had also returned to normal, reminding him of a dewy summer evening full of fireflies and moonlight. The tension that had held him captive for the past weeks finally released in a rush of blinding energy, leaving behind an unusually tired and hollow feeling. He long ago accepted her importance to him, but it didn't make it any easier to live with. For the rest of her life, though short in his eyes, he would have to be forever vigilant of those seeking to harm her. His derision for the things he could not change festered.

Gracefully he sat next to her and took in her delicate features. His mind's eye replayed her laugh, her smile, and the look of unfailing trust that never failed to fill her large brown eyes. He would always protect her, from every enemy.

A tingling sensation in his fingertips drew his attention away from Rin. He raised his left hand and stared, flexing the long fingers into a fist. Sesshomaru was still not sure if he was thankful. It worked just as well as his old arm, though it could not draw forth the poison that flowed in tandem with his blood, and the magenta strips were also noticeably absent. He wondered if that was because a Miko had repaired the arm. Her holy powers would understandably not be able to restore a youkai arm to its full strength. The fact that she was able to return his arm at all without purifying him was enough to peak his curiosity. Of course he would never let that particular knowledge be known to anyone other than himself. He still had his pride after all, even if he was brought low by a mere slip of a human woman for a few hours.

The Miko that traveled with his hanyou brother had always been odd. Whether it was the clothing she wore, the way she spoke, or the manner in which she heedlessly jumped into danger. These were all oddities to the Lord of the Western Lands. The only other human who piqued his interest in a similar vein was Rin.

That she had restored his arm was not enough of a reason to allow her to stay. After all, the longer she stayed, the longer his pitiful half brother would be around. Sesshomaru smiled at that thought. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to have InuYasha around for a while longer. He definitely hated his half brother, but he did like having someone around that he didn't mind unleashing his full fury on. He had to exercise restraint with his guards, as he considered it to be counterproductive to kill those in his employ. Decent youkai that could provide even a minimal amount of security to his home were hard to come by, and those that he would trust in close proximity to Rin were even harder.

His smile faded as his mind turned to the real crux of the problem. The Miko who right now slept so defenselessly in his home was in fact the protector of the Shikon no Tama. Though he himself held no desire for the jewel's power, he knew that other, less honorable youkai, would not fail to seek it. After all, it was because of the jewel that Naraku had become his enemy. It was because of the jewel that Rin had become the target through which Naraku tried to manipulate and injure him. Sesshomaru could not guarantee that another youkai would not do the same. Being the ruler of the Western Lands made Sesshomaru a target of those seeking power, just as his father before him.

If the Miko could not protect herself and the jewel adequately, then the cycle of danger might never end and Rin would have just that many more possible enemies.

Sesshomaru heaved a great sigh.

There was nothing else to be done.

********************************************---*********************************************

Hoshi moved through the quiet hallways of the House of the Moon. The moonlight danced along the smooth wooden floors, gilding them a soft blue. Winter was fast approaching as the trees in the Western Woods shed their summer bounty. The days became shorter and the nights more chill. Hoshi was heavily involved with the preparation of the house for the winter months, making sure the food stores were full and the various rooms ready to brave the harsh icy winter that battered the west. On top of that she was trying to care for two humans that had seen enough trouble to last several of their short lifetimes.

She came to a halt next to Sesshomaru's study. It was time to plead her case. He had returned some time ago and spent several hours with Rin before making way to his study. Hoshi had let him be, knowing that he needed that time with Rin. She knocked on the door and heard his deep voice call for entrance.

She slid the door open and entered, closing the door with a soft snap. She waited patiently for his attention to finally turn from the document held in his graceful hand.

"How are the preparations proceeding?"

"Preparation for winter is right on schedule and will be finished with time to spare."

"And the staff?"

"They are prepared as well," Hoshi's voice was tinged with confusion. She was sure that he would jump on the topic of the Miko, but instead seemed disinclined to even mention it.

"I want Rin's chambers kept extra warm while she is recovering and for her not to overextend herself. Also, we will resume taking tea together in her room at our normal time." Sesshomaru picked up another document and began perusing it leisurely.

"Of course. Anything else Sesshomaru-sama?" Hoshi's voice was slightly anxious, wondering if he would mention the Miko at all. Did he think that she had already been returned to InuYasha?

Sesshomaru smirked behind the document, away from Hoshi's sharp eyes. He loved toying with his housekeeper and oldest friend. He knew full well that she wanted to discuss the Miko. It was only a matter of time before she lost patience and brought the matter up herself.

"Hn."

Hoshi stood staring, waiting for him to look at her. She knew that he remembered those last few moments in the healing room before the explosion. She saw the comprehension in his eyes at her apology in that split second before he was sent hurdling through the wall. Why was he not asking what that was about? Why was he not angry with her? She wondered at the game he was playing since it was not like him to dance around a subject so serious.

Sesshomaru also knew that she was a being not to be trifled with.

Hoshi huffed in displeasure and crossed her arms across her chest. If he wasn't going to bring it up then she sure as hell would.

"What of the Miko?"

Sesshomaru lowered the parchment covering his face and met her steely violet eyes.

"What of her?"

"What do you want done with her" Hoshi held his gaze, daring him to reveal his true thoughts.

Sesshomaru would not give. He stared back with the same golden intensity.

"Is she recovering?" Sesshomaru asked the question, though both could plainly feel the holy energy grow with each passing hour.

"Yes. She needs time to regain her strength but she is recovering."

Sesshomaru lowered the paper to his desk and placed both hands on the table. He had quickly tired of his little game and decided to get down to business. They would discuss the events of the past twenty-four hours at a later date, when he didn't have so much paperwork to catch up on.

"I am aware of your feelings on this topic and have considered them in my decision. You are my most trusted ally and consultant. Your dedication to my family has been long and great. I value your opinion and take your advice with the greatest of care."

Hoshi's eyes widened as he spoke. She knew all of this but had never heard the young Taiyoukai speak them aloud. It was not in his character to praise those around him. Instead he allowed his trust and admiration to show in actions. He continued without waiting for a response from her.

"I realize that the Miko is a target. The keeper of the Shikon no Tama will always remain such. That is why, until she is fit to leave, she will remain here where she will not be easy prey to those that seek the jewel."

Hoshi was taken aback. She assumed that she would have to talk Sesshomaru into a concession. She looked from his face to his left hand.

"Before you get any ideas, know that I am doing this because of Rin. I will not risk having another hanyou or youkai use her to come after me. The jewel is a vessel for such treachery and it does me no good to have a Miko that cannot protect that which she is entrusted. Until she is strong enough, she remains."

Hoshi couldn't help asking the question that she herself knew the answer to. She would often play devils advocate with Sesshomaru as a way to lend counsel and help him be confidant in his decisions.

"The Miko does travel with InuYasha. Is he not capable of protecting her?"

Sesshomaru snorted his distain. "Has he done an adequate job thus far?"

Hoshi hid a grin at his surly response.

"See to the Miko's needs Hoshi, and see that she causes no disturbances."

With that, Sesshomaru turned back to the mountain of paperwork littering his desk.

Dismissed, Hoshi left the study and shut the door behind her. In the hallway, she took a deep breath and wondered what had just happened. That had gone quite different from the way she envisioned.

She turned and moved silently down the hall in the direction of the newest member of the House of the Moon to carry out her lord's wishes.


	23. Chapter 22

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

The real voyage of discovery consists not in seeking new landscapes but in having new eyes.

~Marcel Proust

********************************************---*********************************************

Kagome awoke to the sound of a soft, melodic voice humming. The wistful tune floated through Kagome's fuzzy mind, causing her to question whether it was real, or just a figment of her imagination. As her brain pulled itself from its foggy slumber she noticed the quiet. The sound of night filled the spaces, weaving in and out of the softly hummed tune. Kagome had become so accustomed to the cacophony of sounds that had filled her ears for the past month that she had forgotten what a quiet evening could sound like, when nature rose up to sing a simple exquisite symphony. The absence of chaos led Kagome to seek what had become familiar. Her powers reached out, like wispy tendrils, seeking the spirits of the mikos she had come to recognize. The further she reached the quieter it became, as if crawling into a deep tunnel. Cold wrapped around her heart as the first inkling of truth seeped into her mind.

The swirling powers and crushing feeling were gone leaving nothing but the echoing darkness of her own thoughts.

'_Kikyo? Are you there?' _

Silence.

'_Kikyo?'_ Kagome called out a little more forcefully in her head.

Again silence.

She reached out further, searching for the power signature of the woman she once looked upon as an adversary. She felt nothing but her own powers pulse weakly.

The soft humming stopped and a hushed rustle was heard across the room. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Hoshi sitting next to the window, a blue glow from the moonlight spilled in and pooled around her. Hoshi looked at her a moment before turning her attention back to the sky outside the window. Kagome followed her gaze to the large full moon that seemed to be larger than the sky itself. The stars twinkled through the cherry blossom tree located just outside the window, giving the illusion of sparkling gems instead of leaves. Hoshi's gentle voice broke the silence, drawing Kagome's attention back to the woman in front of her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a bus."

Hoshi looked sharply at the young woman a moment before turning back to the window.

"I don't know what a bus is, but I think I may safely assume that it is not a pleasant experience to be struck by one."

Kagome smiled. She often took for granted people in the feudal era didn't understand what she referred to when speaking of the future.

"No, it's not very pleasant."

Kagome's attention was drawn to the housekeeper's right hand as she steadily rolled the end of a delicate chain between her fingers. Kagome had never noticed Hoshi wear any jewelry, let alone a chain that held a small blue stone that winked in and out of sight between Hoshi's long fingers. The stone had an ethereal glow that seemed to light up the space around it, adding to the blue of the moonlight that draped itself across Hoshi's delicate features. She seemed lost in thought as she twirled the stone and delicate silver chain around her fingers.

Kagome lifted herself to a sitting position and brought her hands up to her head. Cold metal met her fingertips and her heart sank. She focused her energy again, searching for Kikyo's presence.

"You won't find her."

Kagome's hands dropped quickly as her eyes snapped to the woman.

"What do you mean, I won't find her?" Kagome's voice was defensive.

"Come now Kagome-san. You remember the events that transpired a few days ago. Do you really believe I was not aware of the other Miko."

Kagome dropped her gaze to her lap. Dread was pooling like a lead ball in her stomach, dragging her down with every breath. Memories from that night replayed in her head like a movie on fast-forward. Hoshi continued despite the heavy silence.

"I know that the priestess known as Kikyo was absorbed by the Crown and that she was helping to keep your extraordinary powers under control."

Kagome's large eyes reflected the brilliant moonlight, shining like sapphires . Hoshi turned and faced her, a sad comfort radiated from her entire being as she lamented the overwhelming sadness she was about to impart.

"The Miko known as Kikyo has been sealed inside the Crown along with all of the other Mikos who have fallen victim to it. I'm sure you noticed that you can no longer feel their presence."

Kagome nodded. "I don't understand Hoshi-san. Why are they gone?"

"If I had done nothing, had I allowed the powers of the Crown to go unchecked, you would have died." Hoshi's grave voice sounded cold and empty.

"I thought Kikyo's soul was bound to me, not the Crown?"

"When you faced each other in the woods so many weeks ago, Kikyo was drawn, like the poison, through your body and into the Crown. Even though her spirit was strong enough to communicate with you, it was still bound to the Crown, which in turn is bound to you." Hoshi stood and walked over to where Kagome was sitting on the bed. She sat on the edge and took Kagome's frail hand in her own.

Watery eyes stared into hollow violet pools of light. "Does that mean that she is gone forever?"

Hoshi fingered the blue stone at her neck a moment before answering. "She will remain in the Crown for as long as it exists".

Kagome reached up and ran a fingertip along the cool gold bands that skimmed along her temples. Sadness rose up and clutched at her heart. She was never close to Kikyo, but the last few weeks had forged an unspoken bond between the two that was born of a mutual desire to protect InuYasha and see Naraku pay for all the heartache he had caused.

Neither had owed the other anything. Both had lived separate lives, during separate eras. Yes, Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo, but she was her own person. Her personality was different, as was her soul. Fate pulled their lives together, but in the end they both wanted the same thing. They both cared for the same man. They both would do anything to keep him safe. They both would do anything to see the end of Naraku. So similar, yet worlds apart.

In the end, they needed each other. Where shadow filled Kikyo, light had filled Kagome. Where Kagome was weak, Kikyo was strong. Where Kikyo was tainted, Kagome was pure. One without the other and both would have failed to complete their destiny.

"Are we going to remove the Crown?" Kagome asked, not sure if it was something she really wanted anymore. She felt it would be disrespectful in the face of Kikyo's sacrifice to just toss her away like a bad memory. A heavy silence settled over the room as weariness asserted itself on Kagome's weak form. She blinked rapidly to try and fight back the encroaching darkness building behind her eyes. Hoshi's lips curved into a small smile as she took in the Miko's fading expression.

"After you rest some more," Hoshi released Kagome's hand and helped guide her back against the pillows, "then we can have that discussion."

"How are InuYasha and the others? Can I see them soon?" she asked thickly as sleep crept up to claim her, despite her obvious attempt to stave it off.

"I will send for them once you can remain awake long enough for a decent visit."

Kagome was already asleep.

Hoshi stood and strode back to the window looking at the moon as it reigned over the Western Lands.

Hoshi's soft voice asked no one in particular, "Now how the hell am I going to talk him into that one?"

********************************************---*********************************************

"Absolutely not."

Sesshomaru's softly worded answer was surprisingly forceful. Hiraku and Hoshi were sitting across from the taiyoukai in his office each arguing their case while Sesshomaru barely contained his annoyance.

He had been listening to Hoshi argue the merits of allowing InuYasha and the other humans into the House of the Moon to visit the Miko. Hiraku, who had been keeping a close eye on the group, as well as the surrounding woods, had offered several reasons why that was a rather unappealing scenario.

"My lord, I quite agree. Allowing the hanyou into the castle invites all manner of speculation from the staff as well as the enemies that monitor the happenings of this great house. Why invite unnecessary hostilities from those seeking the downfall of the Western Lands?"

Hoshi huffed rather loudly. Her arms were tucked into her kimono sleeves, eyes closed. The crescent pattern of her kimono swirled violently, a subtle indication of her heightened aggravation.

"Having a human Miko in this house already invites that type of attention. Those that are foolish enough to attack this house need no additional reason than that. If you feel that you are unable to defend us from fools, then perhaps you are no longer competent enough to lead Sesshomaru-sama's army," Hoshi said sharply.

Hiraku quickly stood, his fierce growl shook the very walls of the study. Massive paws flexed into giants fists as he stared down at the deceptively calm female still sitting placidly at his feet.

Hoshi's low voice was barely heard over the rumble of Hiraku's fury, "Is it the sting to your pride or the loyalty to Sesshomaru-sama that raises your ire so much?"

"Enough." Sesshomaru's sharp voice cracked against the tense atmosphere like thunder.

Both stopped and looked at their lord. Hiraku lowered himself back to the floor though his body was still rigid.

"I will not have the two of you at each other's throat over this. I have made my decision. The answer is no. My half-brother will not enter this house," he raised a hand as Hoshi opened her mouth to protest, "I said no. End of discussion." With that he stood and left his study, leaving a smugly satisfied bear youkai and a seething dark sorceress in his wake.

Hoshi stood and walked to the door, her soft warning fluttered over her shoulder like petals in the wind as a deep blue light radiated from her body. The air in the room seemed to shrink around Hiraku, forcing the air from his lungs. "I suggest you think long and hard the next time you want to take a threatening stance against me. I will not allow it a second time."

She left without another word, her kimono blazing as the pattern danced to a rhythm no music could recreate.

Hiraku watched her go as a chill slithered down his spine. He had grown up with the rumors but hadn't believed them.

Until now.

********************************************---*********************************************

Sesshomaru walked the halls, not really having a destination in mind. He was tired of his household making demands upon him. Everyone wanted something. If it wasn't increased pay, then it was more land or a neighboring youkai eliminated. It was a never-ending cycle of paperwork and decisions that wrapped around him like a chain. He missed the days of roaming the countryside, the only obligation that of a little girl who sought nothing but his company. That he gave more was always of his own accord.

Those days were gone however. While he still had the little girl who demanded nothing but his attention, securing his home for her safety had brought with it all the aggravation and responsibility that leadership entailed. Youkai sought him out everyday with requests and demands, some delivered with a very calculating air while others were strait out demands upon their lord. Sesshomaru was not weak and those that failed to show him the proper respect were dealt with accordingly. His reputation for fairness combined with his ability to remain unbiased had gained the respect of all who dwelt in the Western Lands. Sesshomaru's motivation was simple, he based his decisions on what lent to the stability of his Kingdom and favored those who were strong enough to carry out that decision. Those that were deemed powerful and loyal to Sesshomaru, moved up in the Western Lands. Those that were weak only remained if they caused no trouble. That was how his father had ruled, how he was raised. To gain respect, one must show the same respect for the power they wield.

It was his father that was his driving force. Though he wanted to defeat the great Inu no Taisho, it was only a result of his immense respect and drive to emulate the legendary lord. Sesshomaru did not want to be known as simply the Great Inu no Taisho's son. He wanted to forge his own way and be know as Sesshomaru, the Great Taiyoukai Lord of the Western Lands. That he was the son of the great dog demon was only to be a footnote in history, not the chapter heading.

Sesshomaru continued his meandering without really seeing. The house was so familiar that even without his advanced senses he could find his way from room to room without difficulty.

The tingling in his fingertips stopped him in his tracks. He found himself outside of the Miko's door. He stared at the light green screen of the door as he replayed those final memories in the healing room four days ago. He was not a fool. He knew Hoshi had manipulated the girl's powers somehow to return his arm, though it was the raw power of the girl that had allowed for it to happen in the first place. He raised his hand and touched the door gently. Soothing warmth spread through his hand and swept along his body. It was a feeling of contentment that he had not felt in ages.

Sesshomaru jerked back his had and let it fall limply to his side. He didn't understand the feelings that seemed to be manifesting now that the odd human had entered his home. It disturbed him greatly to know that the small human had any effect over him whatsoever. He pivoted on his heel and headed back the way he came, frustration crashing all around him as he lamented this strange turn of events.

********************************************---*********************************************

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's youki recede as he walked away from her door. She had awoken to the overwhelming sensation of his demonic aura filling the room. She sat up in her bed, pulling the blanket up to her chest with her.

'_Is he coming in here to kill me?'_ she thought nervously as the aura hung ominously in the air with steady pressure that pushed the air from her lungs. She quickly surveyed the room and found only her yellow backpack sitting against the wall. No bow and quiver available to defend herself. She scooted to the center of the bed and knelt facing the door. Apprehension rose up to choke her a moment before she heard a soft brush against the screen. Warmth spread across Kagome's skin and pooled in her chest as a sense of comfort and happiness stole her breath, reminding her of all of the things that made her happy. Sesshomaru's aura had suddenly receded into the background, though still very much present, leaving behind a powerful sense of safety and well-being. Kagome relished the feeling, basking in the glow of emotions she had been forced to abandon in the face of Naraku's captivity. The moment stretched on leaving Kagome dizzy with the heady feeling of ultimate happiness.

A rustle outside the room broke the spell and she came crashing back to reality as the cold realization that nothing had really changed for her. The faces may have changed but the fact that she was still a prisoner had not. Sesshomaru's aura rose up around her again, though this time it was infused with as much sadness as frustration.

Kagome clutched the blankets tightly to her chest as her breaths came easier once his aura began receding steadily. Whatever had brought Sesshomaru to her room, she was certainly glad that he hadn't felt it necessary to come in. Whatever had just happened between their auras's just now was something that would be emblazoned into her memory for a long time to come.

The only sound left behind was that of the wind battering the outside of the House of the Moon.

********************************************---*********************************************

Red eyes watched greedily as the powerful Taiyoukai reached a striped wrist out to touch the door. The Miko had until a few moments ago been peacefully slumbering inside, ignorant of the plots being formulated around her. White fangs flashed to illuminate the shadows before being quickly pulled back behind thin, misshapen lips. The Lord of the Western Lands was equally unaware of the intrigue being woven throughout his domain. Once he did gain awareness, it would be far too late.

Expertly devious hands were weaving the net and soon the territory of the west would be cast in heavy shadows.


	24. Chapter 23

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

Few people even scratch the surface, much less exhaust the contemplation of their own experience.

~Randolph Bourne

********************************************---*********************************************

Kagome perched on the window seat and stared longingly at the fresh dusting of snow that covered the slumbering garden beyond her reach. Her breath ghosted ever so softly against the cool air. She was surprised that a month had slipped by so quickly despite the fact that most of her time had been spent in sleepy recuperation. Recovery had been slow but steady, as her spiritual powers remained barely noticeable to those in the House of the Moon.

Kagome's eyes drifted shut as she reached for the small white light flickering in her core. At one time, that light was a radiant beam that shone with the force of the sun, coursing through her body like liquid fire. Now, she had to concentrate just to feel a small trickle. With all the quiet solitude her recuperation had pushed upon her, Kagome began to wonder whether she sustained permanent damage in her quest to save Rin as that bright light was now only a fraction of what it once was. Answers were not forthcoming either since Hoshi fell curiously silent whenever Kagome spoke about the fateful night four weeks ago.

Since that night, Kagome had spent every day with the intriguing housekeeper. The relationship seemed to blossom easily with the initial awkward phase passing quickly to settle into a comfortable companionship. Their conversations, which had at first centered on the conventional, steadily moved to more interesting topics as they each found solace in the presence of the other.

That comfortable ease extended into all areas but one. Kagome never spoke of her time with Naraku, making it apparent that the young woman couldn't yet face the dark memories of her captivity. Hoshi seemed to understand and never forced the issue, knowing it would push her fragile mind to a breaking point. Instead, Hoshi encouraged an increasingly vibrant Kagome to pepper her with questions every chance she got. Kagome was fascinated by the dark secrets that seemed to swirl around the housekeeper and as the bond grew, so did Kagome's strength.

Kagome looked away from the window and surveyed the room she had occupied since entering the House of the Moon. Though the room was elegantly decorated, it exuded an almost forlorn mood. Kagome smiled as the word museum came to mind not for the first time. She would have to see if the House of the Moon still stood when she finally made it back home. Her eyes drifted to the comfortable bed a few feet away.

Kagome had awoken many times to find Hoshi sitting in the window seat, gently humming the same melody. It was a song that Kagome had never heard before her time in the House of the Moon, but now knew by heart.

Her strength slowly returned as the days passed in an endless cycle of eating, sleeping and bathing. She had yet to see InuYasha, but knew that he remained close by. His aura frequently washed over her senses as a silent reminder of the life that waited for her outside the confines of the castle walls.

Since that fateful night four weeks ago in the healing room, Kagome could feel that she had changed not only as a Miko, but also as a person. Her senses were heightened to an almost alarming capacity as the feeling of every demonic aura as well as their location within the house filled her senses. She had always been able to sense youkai, but never tell the difference between them or the subtle distinction in power. Now it was blatantly obvious who the stronger youkai were and who were only a minor threat. Sesshomaru was of course the dominant force amongst the house and Kagome could feel his white-hot energy fluctuate no matter where he was within the castle. Her curiosity always piqued when she felt the now familiar aura spike and lull. Often her own emotions would rise and fall with him like a rollercoaster even though she hadn't seen him since healing Rin. In fact, he hadn't come anywhere near her room since she had felt him standing outside her door two weeks ago. It was obvious to her that she was beneath his notice.

If it weren't for Hoshi's daily visits, Kagome knew she would go insane with boredom. The only other youkai Kagome had even met in the House of the Moon was Shizuka, a quiet fox demon that came every evening to help her bath and assist Hoshi with tiding up. Kagome wondered why no other youkai were assigned these seemingly menial tasks. She was sure there was customary etiquette observed in a noble house such as this though she had no idea what that entailed.

Kagome's thoughts drifted along the past, skimming the surface, not lingering in any place for too long. A face registered in her mind and found a foothold, keeping her attention and drawing it down. A smile tugged at Kagome's pink lips as the past brought forth more recent memories.

To Kagome's surprise and pleasure, Hoshi had brought a new visitor to her room for the first time a few days ago. She recognized the little girl instantly and was relieved to see that Rin was recovering from her ordeal rather nicely. She looked like the vibrant little girl from her memories, though still a little thin. Her eyes were bright with life and perpetual excitement and Kagome soon learned that Rin remembered nothing of the ordeal that almost took her life. She also learned that the master banned the other members of the house from mentioning anything to the little girl. The visit lasted several hours and Kagome felt lighter as the young girl's exuberance seemed to fill the room with dazzling light. They talked and played games while Hoshi sat at the window watching contentedly. Her customary smile softened her features frequently during the afternoon. Though she wasn't participating, it was clear that Hoshi enjoyed the experience as much as the two humans. As with all good things, the visit was over too soon and Rin returned to her room, yawning as she followed Hoshi down the hallway.

Kagome's eyes focused back on the scene before her. The sun finally broke through the snow-laden clouds, glinting off the surfaces of the beautifully designed garden outside her window. The cherry blossom tree sparkled with brilliant light as the rays glistened off the frosted surface. It wasn't the first time she had seen a snow covered tree but somehow it held a beauty that was unrivaled. Since her captivity, what used to be ordinary had somehow changed to things of wonder and interest. It was yet another testament to the change she had undergone.

Kagome's vision darkened as shadowed memories pressed for attention. She shuddered as suppressed emotions crept past the mental wall she had erected to protect herself from the torturous thoughts. Kagome suspected that was the reason Hoshi was a nightly tenant in her room. The Miko woke almost every night shivering, her body drenched in sweat as terror leached her sense of reality away. Hoshi would be at her side smoothing away damp bangs and murmuring hushed words of comfort bringing Kagome back to the light and easing the horror. Kagome clung to her sanity at these moments and was ashamed that she relied so thoroughly on someone she had only met a few short weeks ago.

Squashing back the ugly thoughts that threatened to overtake her, she turned her mind in the direction she always found comfort.

InuYasha. Sango. Miroku and Shippo. Her family and life back home.

Those were the things that kept her spirits alive and hope from drowning under a sea of uncertainty and loss. She wondered how her mother, brother and grandfather were faring. Whether or not they were beginning to worry. She had stayed away this long before but it was getting to the point that they would start to wonder about her, especially her mother. Kagome didn't want them to worry, considering this life had always been her choice and therefore she should be the only one who suffered because of it.

Kagome reached up and traced the pattern of the tree into the frost that now covered most of the window. Restlessness stirred again as her limbs tingled. The following swell of Sesshomaru's aura somewhere in the opposite side of the castle no longer came as a surprise. She seemed to know when it was coming and the anxious surprise that used to rush through her body no longer came as a shock.

Slowly standing, she walked with only a slight shuffle to her bed. Her backpack lay open, it's contents spread all over. A notebook lay off to one side with a pen, the cap long gone. A small book of poetry she had brought along as homework from English was next to it along with a medium sized sketchpad and charcoal sticks of varying sizes. The remaining contents were stuffed into the pack in a rumpled pile. She picked up the book and flipped through the pages listlessly for a moment before tossing it aside and reached for the notebook and pen. She had begun writing in it as a journal of sorts, deciding to chronicle her adventures up until this point. She had never felt the urge to write her experiences before, but there was a feeling of loss that tugged at her mind, compelling her to have some tangible record of her most vivid memories. She felt a pressing need to be remembered, even if only in a cheap spiral bound notebook. Her writing often came out in a jumbled mass of half thoughts and simply phrased sentences but it was enough for her. After every story, the weight of despair grew thinner and allowed her breath to come easier. Her latest entry was of how she had met Miroku and their mutual decision to travel together. She kept Naraku out of her stories, unable to bring herself to write his name knowing that the minute she did, her memories would begin an assault that she felt incapable of surviving. Instead, she just wrote the word "him" when necessary.

She decided to write about meeting Sango next and felt the warm love of her dear friend wash over her with pleasure. Kagome smiled at the thought of the women she considered more like a sister. It had been so long since they had seen each other. Kagome silently mused about whether Miroku had finally made his move and proclaimed his love. It was long overdue and she had plenty to say if he hadn't. Kagome was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't feel or hear Hoshi until the housekeeper was standing right next to the bed.

"Oh! You scared me half to death Hoshi-sama." Kagome clutched her chest as her heart pounded painfully in her chest.

"Forgive me Kagome-san, I did not mean to startle you." Hoshi's eyes sparkled with barely concealed mischief and Kagome doubted that she was truly repentant.

Kagome sighed and started stuffing her things back into the crowded backpack. "That's okay. How's it going?"

Hoshi smiled again at her young charge. She had gotten used to the bizarre way the woman talked though sometimes it took her a few extra minutes to work out what she was saying.

"Everything is as usual, nothing out of the ordinary to report."

Kagome returned the smile. Her large eyes were growing more alive with every passing day. Hoshi was relieved at the improvement though uneasy that it was taking so long. Rin was almost back to normal, though still a little thin, but the miko had yet to be even strong enough to leave her room. It was a complication that Hoshi had taken pains to conceal from the other members of the House of the Moon. She trusted her staff only to a point and knew that a weak Miko in possession of the Shikon Jewel would present a temptation to even the most loyal servant. Youkai were fundamentally selfish beings and the fear of death would not stop a power hungry fool. Therefore Hoshi had made certain that only she and Shizuka were allowed entrance into the room and Hoshi spent her evenings here as a precaution. The incident in the bathhouse when Kagome first arrived had sparked concern that her lord's home may be host to a silent danger that masqueraded as an ally. She would not risk the plans she had made or the foundation that all her hopes were based. Kagome would remain safe by her own hand until that responsibility was taken over by the one destined to carry it.

The miko's nervous energy vibrated the air in the room. Hoshi grabbed a kimono slung across the small chair in the corner and held it up to the young woman. "How about a short walk around this end of the house? I think you could do with a change of scenery."

Kagome's eyes lit up like a lighthouse. She was off the bed and grabbing the kimono before she was even able to answer.

"YES!"

Kagome disappeared around the screen and emerged a few minutes later, slightly rumpled but decent.

Hoshi chuckled lightly as she straitened the kimono and re-tied the sloppy knot with a few efficient tugs. The dark green kimono was simple and elegant, transforming Kagome into a stunning picture of understated natural beauty.

Hoshi led the way out into the hallway and fell in step beside the young woman as she moved with only the slightest drag. She would keep the walk short so as not to overdo it. The Miko's mind was beginning to fray from the solitude of her room and the fresh air of the house would do more for her healing than any amount of sleep ever would. The back of the house would be empty at this time of day so Hoshi knew that she would encounter no trouble.

They paced along until the hallway opened into a large room with some comfortable seats surrounded by windows. Kagome looked around with wonder at the beautiful woodwork and simple elegant décor. Hoshi waved her over to a sloped back chair with white cushions sitting along a wall of windows. Kagome sank down and looked out to the view of a valley that she didn't even know existed. Never having been to this part of the castle, she realized that this was the side farthest from the main entrance.

"Is the House of the Moon on a mountain?" Kagome asked, not able to tear her gaze away from the view spread so gloriously in front of her.

"Yes. The great Inu family chose this site for it's strategic defense against enemies. Even strong youkai find the cliff just on the other side of that stone wall hard to climb."

Kagome looked again and saw the seemingly small stone wall that upon closer inspection turned out to be a very large stone wall. She hadn't noticed it because the land from the edge of the castle descended rapidly allowing for a perfect view of the valley while remaining an inconspicuous guardian against the outside world.

The wall brought a measure of safety to Kagome's frazzled nerves. She knew that Sesshomaru would live in a heavily fortified home, but this was the first glimpse into just how muted and discreet those defenses were. Every brick, every board, every wall had a purpose of absolute protection from any unwanted enemy. It was built into the very fabric of the layout with a concise attention to detail that could only be designed by a military mastermind. Kagome wondered if someone from her time could achieve this level of security with the same flawless execution, all the while never interfering with the inhabitant's enjoyment of his or her surroundings.

Hoshi watched with great interest as understanding bloomed behind Kagome's breathtaking eyes. Most had no idea just how perfect the defenses of the House of the Moon were. The castle was built with great precaution to make it seem like a typical Noble House, unassuming and elegant. When Sesshomaru reclaimed his father's home, he took great care to renovate the previous austere feeling of fortress first, home second. He didn't want Rin to feel like she lived in a dangerous home ready to take up arms in a moments notice. Sesshomaru knew, coupled with Hoshi's wise advice, that the little girl would never truly relax enough to simply enjoy her childhood if she had the constant reminders of war at every corner. The house would hold against any enemy and that was apparent to those who sought to look beyond the surface.

"It's beautiful," Kagome breathed the words as a new appreciation for her surroundings filled every pore on her skin, saturating her with a safe and contented feeling.

Hoshi's eyes never left the Miko.

"Yes, it is."

********************************************---*********************************************

The clinking of teacups and Rin's happy chatter filled the room. Sesshomaru sat on the other side of the table silent as ever while Rin recounted the latest folly of how Jaken slipped and fell down the stairs on his way back from the bathhouse. Sesshomaru listened with half attention, the other focused on the movements of Hoshi and the Miko as they made their way through the back of the castle. The barrier Hoshi erected on the Miko's room had effectively kept her presence out of his notice except in the middle of the night when he felt more than heard her cry out in terror a moment after his left arm began to tingle. A subtle inquiry had yielded the Miko's terrifying nightmares and Hoshi's now nightly presence in the human's room. Sesshomaru listened intently to his servant's murmured gossip, satisfied when nothing more than mild curiosity was expressed about the woman. He found himself only slightly inconvenienced by this nightly occurrence and held steadfast to his resolve not to allow the Miko any interference in the daily activities of his house. Sesshomaru stubbornly ignored the small unease that bloomed in his chest in those moments during the night, refusing to acknowledge the possible cause.

Rin continued her chatter, which had turned to the coming winter and the first dusting of snow outside the window. Winters were hard on the exuberant little girl but Sesshomaru made sure the staff did an acceptable job of keeping her occupied. He placed his teacup down and slid his arms back into his sleeves while Rin finished her last few sips. It was difficult for Sesshomaru to watch her drink tea considering what had happened and he couldn't help but wait for the moment she slumped to the ground, a victim of his enemies once more. He also couldn't suppress the smug satisfaction of knowing he had the only cure in his possession. It was yet another reason to keep the Miko around. In fact, Sesshomaru was finding more reasons to hold on to the Miko then let her go back to her companions. She was infinitely more useful to him then she would ever be to his mangy half-brother. It was very few youkai that could boast that they kept a powerful Miko at their disposal, since they were generally predisposed enemies. Of course that only stemmed from a fundamental struggle for supremacy that neither side would yield. Those youkai that were able to forge an alliance with a miko, and there were few, found only a handful of resistance from both the human and youkai societies. Those that were smart enough to grasp the situation knew that they would never win. Those that were foolish enough to rise up against the pair were destined for failure.

The only drawback to having this particular Miko in his house was the Shikon no Tama. Its legacy had drawn all sorts of power hungry individuals to its sweet siren song and persuaded those that would normally know better, to reach for what they couldn't possibly have. Sesshomaru never understood the inevitable pull that the Jewel seemed to have on other youkai. His path of conquest was to be traveled alone, not with the crutch of borrowed power. His honor demanded that every victory be bought with the strength of his own sword. Anything else was dishonorable and went against everything he was raised to be.

He may not have agreed with many of his father's choices, but one thing Sesshomaru would never doubt was his father's integrity and character. The very essence of his father's spirit was defined by the creed that true power does not need to show itself to the outside world. Only the weak and vain need to flaunt their strength in order to garner respect.

Sesshomaru grew up watching his father rule these lands using little more than his quick mind and silver tongue. He had watched his father on more than one occasion quell a raging feud among his vassals with a few softly spoken words and well-placed silences. It was an awe-inspiring sight and one that Sesshomaru had adopted in his own rule with overwhelming success. Of course the current ruler of the Western Lands preferred the use of silence to words.

The fact that his father had been the most powerful Taiyoukai was known throughout the land and only the ignorant felt it necessary to test him. They never lasted more than a moment. It satisfied Sesshomaru to know that his own legacy was approaching that of his great and honorable father. He was pleased to be seen as the strongest of the current Four Houses of Nobility, and that he was carving his name into history. Despite this, Sesshomaru could also see that though he was respected, he still lived in the shadow of his father. That he was observed, measured, and found lacking brought forth an aggravation that had no outlet. He had done everything he could to rise above, other than reclaim the great Tessaiga, and still was seen by many as only the great Inu no Taisho's son and not the great Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands.

Hell, he had even taken in a human girl and dedicated himself to protecting her. His father's last words had taken on new meaning when he finally made the decision to keep Rin with him permanently. Though her initial revival and subsequent addition to his traveling party had been a whim, the reclaiming of the Western Lands had been a tactical decision based on his long-term happiness.

Rin's soft voice called him back from his memories. His eyes focused on her worried expression. She had moved from the other side of the table to stand on his right side, a small hand stretched out ever so slightly toward him. Rin rarely ever touched him, unless she became overly excited and forgot herself in the moment. He looked from her worried face to her small hand, taking in the fragile little bones and pale skin. Something caught his attention and she must have seen the sudden focus of his eyes. She jerked her hand back to her side, afraid that she had offended him.

"Let me see your hand Rin." His velvety smooth voice reassured her that she was not in offense.

She held up her hand obediently and Sesshomaru saw that her nails were an unnatural shade of pink, as if she had rubbed them with cherry blossoms. They glinted in the morning light, changing from sparkling pink to a shimmering gold. He pulled her hand closer to his face and sniffed. A strangely bitter smell assailed his nose. He quickly calculated his age and determined he had many centuries to go before he might see a decrease in his senses. Various options raced through his mind, landing on the only plausible cause.

An enemy had gotten to Rin again. Whatever this bizarre substance was on her fingertips, it smelled dangerous. It smelled like something he had never encountered before. Yes, it had to be dangerous. It could even be deadly.

Without a word he scooped her up and strode through the door to seek out the Miko.


	25. Chapter 24

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

The one permanent emotion of the inferior man is fear - fear of the unknown, the complex, the inexplicable. What he wants above everything else is safety. ~Henry Louis Mencken

********************************************---*********************************************

Hoshi continued checking the inventory lists in her ledger as she kept Kagome company in the small sunroom located at the back of the castle. Winter preparation was always such a tedious task. This year was no exception. Hoshi sighed and closed the small ledger quietly. She observed the silent awe on the young woman sitting across the room.

Kagome had yet to take her eyes off of the scene in front of her. The valley behind the castle stretched out in a sea of green, rising and falling with the shape of the mountain. Mist weaved its way through the treetops spiraling from the base all the way to the top of the mountain across the valley, obstructing the snowy top from view as the wind pushed the dense clouds around. She feasted on the glorious beauty of the wild nature stretched out as far as the eye could see. The thick scent of pine filled her nostrils and consumed her senses. Memories of her quest to recover the Shikon jewel surfaced as the scene before her pulled her mind into the past. Bright red cloth of the Fire Rat, bonfires that lit her dear friend's faces, laughter as Shippo and InuYasha chased each other hopelessly, the antics of a very amorous Monk. A smile tugged at her mouth at the same time her heart ached with the longing to see them again. Hoshi's soft words pulled her out of the bittersweet reverie and back to the sunlit room.

"What is wrong Kagome-sama?" Hoshi's eyes were narrowed as she tried to read the young woman's aura and facial expressions. She had been watching the warring emotions play over the miko's face for the last few minutes.

Kagome looked up quickly and smiled genuinely. "Nothing Hoshi-sama. I'm fine really, I was just thinking of my friends".

"Of InuYasha?" Hoshi asked a little too innocently.

"Of course. He is my friend after all". Kagome answered, puzzled by the housekeepers question.

"Only a friend? I wonder at that considering how protective he is of you. Most men do not give in to that baser instinct unless they feel very strongly about someone. Especially an Inu-youkai."

Kagome blushed profusely at the remark. At one time, she would have given anything to have InuYasha love her like that. He was her first love after all and she had felt very passionately about him. That love hadn't gone away either, but instead changed. It had shifted to encompass a whole new meaning. Kagome had experienced too much of the past not to let what happened almost sixty years ago change her view on InuYasha. His heart had been given away then and was never available to her in the way that she needed. At first she had mourned the loss profusely, but in time came to realize that she was grieving for something she never really had. InuYasha loved her. He always would. But it wasn't to the same depth and fierceness that he had felt for Kikyo. Kagome accepted that and moved on, not fully understanding how it had somehow become tolerable. It was like something had switched on inside her, allowing her to embrace what fate had decided with minimal discomfort and propel her to focus on the retrieval of the rest of the Shikon Jewel.

"InuYasha and I are just friends. It has never been anything more than that Hoshi-sama".

Hoshi blinked back the surprise at Kagome's clipped response. The young woman was always so warm and happy, and to have her respond so coldly warned Hoshi that there was more to the subject. She wanted to pursue the topic further but at that moment was distracted by the spike in Sesshomaru's youki. The hair on the back of her neck prickled as she felt his thunderous approach.

Hoshi sighed as she stood and braced herself for the impending storm.

********************************************---*********************************************

Kagome was still reeling from the questions Hoshi had asked when she felt the angry youki cracking against her. She knew instantly that it was Sesshomaru and that he was angry about something. Angry and full of anxiety.

Hoshi sighed and stood, placing her ledger on the chair she just vacated. Kagome felt the housekeepers own powers concentrate and brace against the wild friction that Sesshomaru's aura was stirring. Kagome became a little alarmed as the two energies swirled menacingly around the room forcing the air from her lungs.

Just as she thought she couldn't take any more, he rounded the corner and headed strait toward her, something small tucked in the crook of his arm. His thunderous expression had Kagome leaning back slightly against the cushion at her back, not sure what had angered him so.

Her eyes never left his as his powerful stride brought him right up to the end of the small couch. He uncurled his arm and carefully set his small cargo at the foot of her small couch.

Kagome tore her stunned eyes from the golden depths and dropped them to a set of very scared chocolate brown pools.

Rin sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, eyes the size of saucers as she looked at Kagome.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, her voice an octave higher than normal.

Rin just shook her head slightly as she continued to stare at Kagome. Neither seemed to want to move, for fear that they would cause Sesshomaru to strike. He seemed poised on the threshold of control, his youki vibrating the room. Hoshi moved slowly to stand beside Kagome, her very essence pushing back the strong currents the powerful lord stirred.

"What is the matter Sesshomaru-sama?" Hoshi's voice was cool and strong, channeling his focus away from Kagome.

"What is on Rin's hands?" Sesshomaru's left hand flicked out quickly, his claws catching the sunlight for a split second. Kagome flinched as she was reminded of just how dangerous those claws could be.

His hand stilled and dropped to his side. "Rin, show the Miko your fingers". His tone softer and less angry.

Rin raised a shaky hand and held it out to Kagome.

Kagome swallowed audibly, before taking the girl's hand in her own. She looked at Rin's hand, expecting to see something dreadful and grotesque. Instead what met her sight was that of a normal healthy hand.

Kagome looked first at Rin, to see the fear shining from the cocoa depths. She then raised her eyes to meet Sesshomaru's. He was studying her with an intensity that was unsettling.

"What is it I am looking for Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed with warning as his voice cracked against the stillness that had settled over the room.

"Do not play games. I know you are human and that your eyes are inferior to my own, however even a human can see the unnatural color of her fingertips".

Kagome bristled at the insult as the need to defend herself burned in her chest. Her eyes went back to Rin's fingertips as she tried to compose herself. It was then that the soft pink hue revealed itself to her in the fading sun. Kagome blinked as understanding washed over her at what troubled Sesshomaru so.

Laughter bubbled up in her chest as the full weight of the past few minutes hit her. She continued to look at Rin's fingertips. Laughter built as it spread and pulled at her insides, filling her with warmth she hadn't felt since before her time with Naraku. She fought valiantly to keep her face strait and her eyes down, knowing that if she looked anywhere other than the small hand in front of her, she would lose her inner battle.

'_I just need a minute'_, she thought to herself, fighting for control.

"What is it Miko. What is wrong with Rin's hands that make her fingertips change colors?" Sesshomaru's angry voice sliced through Kagome's control, breaking the tenuous control she had on her mirth.

Laughter gurgled past her lips and out like a staccato drum. It echoed around the room a moment before falling silent again. A pin could drop and it would have sounded like a bomb.

Kagome looked up at Hoshi and pointed to Rin's hand.

"Nail polish".

********************************************---*********************************************

Sesshomaru stood there staring at the women at an utter loss. _'Females are absolutely mad'_ he thought with exasperation.

The Miko had stared at Rin's hand like an imbecile for several minutes and then laughed. To think, he had actually felt a moment's remorse for barging in and scaring the small Miko with his anger and concern. When she had flinched away from him, he actually felt unhappy that she feared him.

He should be feared. He is the Lord of the Western Lands and the most powerful Inu-Taisho to rule these lands since his father. He is to be feared by all in this world.

He would not dwell on the dissatisfaction he felt when the Miko showed her fear of him. She should fear him, that is the natural way of things.

The Miko looked at Hoshi and pointed to Rin, mirth dancing in her eyes.

"Nail polish", she said as laughter rose and spilled over the room like a song. Her laughter was bright and airy, like a songbird. Hoshi joined in almost immediately and the two laughed until they were crying. Rin sat in silence in front of him, not knowing what to do. He felt his anger rising, knowing that they were somehow laughing at him.

His actions were swift and fluid. The laughter cut off immediately as he grabbed the miko around her upper arms and hauled her small frame up nose to nose with him. Here eyes sparkled with the remnants of tears of laughter, her mouth a small 'o' with the shock of finding herself an extra three feet in the air.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Hoshi's voice was full of warning as she moved to stand at his side.

Sesshomaru did not take his eyes from the Miko as he addressed his housekeeper.

"I do not appreciate being the object of your ridicule."

Kagome seemed to snap out of her shock then. "Hey! Put me down."

"You are not being ridiculed Sesshomaru-sama, in fact, I was laughing at the situation, not you." Hoshi continued patiently as she tried to explain the misunderstanding to the enraged lord.

"You see, the girls painted each other's nails with something called Nail Polish that Kagome-sama brought with her from her homeland. It is a custom that women from her culture partake in. Kagome show him your nails so he can see that everything is fine".

Kagome slowly lifted her had and held it up for Sesshomaru to see. His eyes glanced at her fingertips, revealing the same pink hue. He looked back at the Miko and something in her face caught his attention. Behind the shock was a fear so profound and unnatural, he forgot all else but what he saw in the dull depths. No longer was there any trace of her earlier humor. No longer was there anything of the woman he had once known when she traveled with his brother. Gone was the Miko that had stood against him on several occasions without fear or reservation. Instead what he saw sent a shock of raw anger through him. This woman had seen the real darkness that existed in life. It was the kind of darkness that few faced and even fewer survived.

He lowered her slowly to the couch and released her arms. Her eyes remained clouded as she continued to hold his stare.

Without a word he turned and left the room as a single tear slipped down Kagome's cheek.

********************************************---*********************************************

Kagome slowly made her way back to her room, exhaustion dragging at her limbs. The earlier incident with Sesshomaru had drained all of her energy.

After fighting her way back to the surface, repressing the darkness that threatened to consume her, she realized that she and Hoshi were alone in the sunroom, the last of the afternoon rays gilding the surfaces in an amber light. Hoshi waited patiently beside her, one hand resting on Kagome's, the other absently stroking the stone hanging from her neck. She was humming softly, her kimono pattern swirling in the fading light to the tune of her song.

Without words, Hoshi helped Kagome back to her room where she dressed for bed. The castle was unnaturally quiet, as if waiting for something. Kagome fell into the darkness of sleep, knowing she was powerless to stop the plaguing nightmares that would haunt her relentlessly that night.

********************************************---********************************************

Hoshi left Kagome and made her way to Sesshomaru's study. She entered soundlessly and sat across from his brooding form. He had not lit any candles, instead sitting in the rising moonlight. He sat against the wall, his head resting back and off to the side so he could gaze out the window of his study into the garden slightly below. Snow was falling lightly beyond the window, announcing the arrival of winter.

Hoshi sat patiently, knowing he had something to say. She could feel it over the past few hours, his need to speak with her as his troubled mind fought with itself.

"Has the Miko talked about her time with the half demon?"

Hoshi wasn't surprised it had something to do with the Miko. She was surprised at the topic though.

" Not really, though she is fond of him, they are only friends, not lovers."

Sesshomaru's eyes flew to his housekeeper. In a breath he had it worked out and his eyes returned to the garden.

"Not that one. The other worthless hanyou that has caused me so much trouble."

"Ah yes, Naraku. Forgive me, I thought you meant InuYasha." Hoshi bowed her head in respect, but also to hide the conspirital smile that pulled at her lips.

"The Miko does not speak of her time with Naraku. I have tried, but she is not ready to face that experience head on yet."

Sesshomaru didn't respond for a few minutes. He was so still that he appeared to be made of stone, the moonlight casting him in an ethereal blue light.

Hoshi remained patient as the silence stretched on. Sesshomaru was incredibly intelligent, needing a willing ear more often than guidance.

"When she finally talks about it, I want to be informed. In the meantime, bring the taji-ya into the castle occasionally for short periods of time. Perhaps that will speed her recovery."

Hoshi bowed low and left quietly, returning to Kagome's room after checking in on Rin.

Hoshi grinned as she stood outside the Miko's door. She entered silently and resealed the room with a charm.

Hoshi sat in her usual spot and looked at her charge as the moonlight spilled into the room. Kagome's hair was almost purple in the lunar glow, her lovely skin soft and smooth with sooty eyelashes so long they seemed to reach halfway down her cheeks. It was only a matter of time before she would be revealed to the entire household and things would be set into motion, carrying with it the fate of them all into the unknown.

Hoshi smiled at the young woman sleeping so peacefully. Sesshomaru's face had said it all in those moments before he set her back on the couch.

'_You've caught his interest little Miko. Now let's see what you do with it.'_


	26. Chapter 25

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

The war between being and nothingness is the underlying illness of the twentieth century. Boredom slays more of existence than war. ~Norman Mailer

********************************************---*********************************************

Sango and Kagome were lounging in the sunroom, which had become Kagome's favorite place during the past few weeks. They chatted about nothing and everything, laughing mostly about their past adventures. It was almost as if nothing had changed. Almost.

Days passed quickly as the House of the Moon settled into the monotony of winter. The occupants of the castle went about their business with little notice of the human activity that centered on the newest resident. Sango was now a daily visitor, with her visits being one of the only points of light in Kagome's otherwise boring day. As those in the house got used to the presence of the demon slayer, the atmosphere shifted from a tense quiet to the normal bustle of an active household.

"When do you think they will let you come home with us?" Sango asked as she picked absently at the cushion cradled in her lap.

Kagome shrugged, not knowing what to say. A part of her was content in the House of the Moon, feeling safe and sheltered. The other part longed to get back home and see her family. She asked Sango to beg InuYasha to return to her time and assure her family that she was alive and well. It shouldn't have come as a surprise that he had refused to leave the gates of the castle, saying that his mangy brother could not keep her safe long enough for him to make the trip.

Kagome bristled at the thought. Her family was sure to think she was dead by now.

"I don't know when I'll get to leave. I haven't asked." Kagome answered.

"Well, since the Jewel is finally complete and everything is over, I don't see why you have to stay."

Kagome kept silent. She had no answers for her friend. Yes Kagome was bored, but she wasn't unhappy.

Hoshi entered the sunroom and bowed respectfully to the two women.

"It is time."

Kagome rose and crossed to embrace Sango and say her farewell. Parting after a visit was always difficult.

Kagome repressed a frown as she thought about her recent reunion with Sango.

***

It was the day after the infamous 'nail polish incident'. Kagome was resting in the sunroom as Shizuka quietly sat in the corner reading. She heard someone coming down the hall and felt Hoshi's aura as she steadily approached. Hoshi entered and bowed, as she always did. She spoke without preamble.

"_I brought you a present from Sesshomaru-sama."_

_Kagome blinked, wondering why Sesshomaru would ever give her anything. She sat up and looked expectantly at the housekeeper._

"_What is it Hoshi-sama?"_

_Hoshi bowed her head and stepped to the side, revealing a face that Kagome had up until this point only dreamed of seeing._

"_Sango!" Kagome stood and ran to meet her friend halfway. The two embraced as tears slide down their faces._

_Hoshi and Shizuka withdrew silently to allow the women a proper reunion._

"_I'm sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry." Sango said as she choked on her tears._

"_What are you talking about Sango? Has something happened? Has something happened to InuYasha!?"_

_Sango buried her face into Kagome's shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably, shaking her head._

_Kagome pulled her young friend to the low couch and lowered both of them gently to the edge. She kept an arm around her while she held Sango's hands in one of her own._

"_Please don't cry Sango."_

_Sango's tears slowly wound down as she cried for what seemed like years. When she had slowed down to snuffles and hiccups, Kagome spoke again._

"_Why are you crying Sango? What has you so upset, has something happened?" _

"_It's my fault he got you Kagome. All this happened because I couldn't protect you." Sango pulled away from Kagome and buried her face in her hands._

_Kagome stiffened a moment before dropping to her knees in front of Sango and pulling her hands from her face._

"_None of this is your fault, do you hear me?! I never want to hear you say that again."_

_Sango shook her head in denial only to have Kagome grab her shoulders and shake her gently._

"_I mean it Sango. If you are to blame then that means I am too."_

_Sango finally looked at Kagome. The empty sadness she saw nearly knocked the breath right out of her. In that moment Sango realized that she needed to stop worrying about the past. Instead, she needed to concentrate on returning the fire to Kagome's eyes that was missing when she looked beyond the surface._

_Sango smiled as best she could and hugged Kagome with all her might._

"_Yes, you're right Kagome. No more." _

_***_

Kagome watched as her friend left the sunroom. After a few moments she sat back and looked out over the snowy treetops as the sun slowly set. The shadows of the valley stretched out, resembling dark fingers reaching toward the horizon. Hoshi re-entered the room while Kagome was still deep in thought.

The housekeeper moved about the room, setting everything back in its place.

"Hoshi? How long am I to stay in the House of the Moon?" Kagome's tentative question seemed to echo off the walls.

Hoshi stilled a moment before resuming her task and answering.

"Are you unhappy with us Kagome-sama?"

"Oh no…no. I was just wondering how long I am to be a… guest." The last word came out stiffly, as if it had sharp edges. Kagome held her breath as she waited for an answer.

"That is a question for Sesshomaru-sama. Right now he is content that you remain here where other youkai will not be tempted to take the Shikon no Tama, and with it your very life."

Hoshi turned and looked at the Miko, real concern showing in the lavender depths.

"It is not safe out there for you Kagome-sama. As long as you are the keeper of the Shikon Jewel, you are in immediate danger. Naraku is no longer a threat but there are hundreds of others, just as terrible, just as powerful, and they will kill you without thinking twice in order to obtain its power."

Kagome shuddered at the mention of Naraku. Fear trickled down her spine as she thought about all the demons she had met over the years, all obsessed with the notion of obtaining the jewel's incredible power. Her hand found it's way to her chest as she covered the warm glow hidden beneath her kimono. Its pulsing power had become so ingrained into her senses that she often forgot its presence concealed beneath her clothing.

Kagome let the topic drop as they made their way back to her bedchamber. She was in quiet contemplation and did not notice Hoshi watching her.

Hoshi could feel the significant improvement to Kagome's aura as the weeks passed by. Her visits from the young Taiji-ya had done more to heal Kagome than any amount of sleep ever would. After every afternoon, Kagome's spiritual energy felt stronger, more solid.

They arrived at her bedchamber and Hoshi held the door open as Kagome passed through. She quickly had the Miko dressed for bed and settled comfortably for the night.

Kagome had yet to say another word as Hoshi finished. The dark sorceress possessed many talents, including the knowledge of when to speak and when to be silent. This was a time for silence.

Leaving the young woman to her thoughts, Hoshi withdrew to attend to the rest of her duties around the house before she could return for her nightly watch.

Tucked snugly in her bed, Kagome rolled to her side and thought about the danger surrounding her, wondering if anything would ever be the same.

********************************************---*********************************************

It was the middle of the night and Sesshomaru felt the need to pace. Of course he would never do such a thing because that would imply that something was troubling him. If something was troubling him, then that meant he didn't have a solution. Since he was an exceptionally intelligent being, far beyond that of any other on Earth, then of course it was impossible that he not be able to devise a solution to any problem. Therefore the need to pace in order to ease the discomfort that a troubling situation presented was completely ridiculous.

Instead he sat at his desk and glared at the mountains of paperwork he had no intention of doing. His desk really was a complete mess. He should hire someone to deal with most of this. Of course he had tried in the past but no one had ever been able to handle the job for very long, either due to ineptitude or fear of being killed should they make a mistake.

He didn't understand the world. Was he really so hard to please?

Sesshomaru sighed as he leaned back and closed his eyes. The House of the Moon was running with its usual efficiency. Hoshi ran a tight ship and rarely had to bring matters of the household to his attention. It was something he was eternally grateful for. The unfortunate side effect was the increasing boredom he felt as the winter months dragged on. At least in the summer he could tour his lands and go hunting. That at least served as a slight distraction from the hands of time as they slowly crawled through the slow tick of immortality.

Afternoon tea with Rin was his only joy. Unfortunately even that could get monotonous. It didn't help that his little girl shared his boredom. There were only so many "treasure hunts" his staff could put on for her before they too lost their appeal and left Rin restless and anxious.

Sesshomaru's left hand began to tingle violently. His thoughts turned to the other human in his household.

He needed a distraction but this was an unwelcome one. The Miko remained mostly out of his notice, spending her days in the sunroom at the back of the house on the other side of his home. In his daily activities he never had cause to walk any where near where she spent her time. That was just fine with him. He didn't like thinking about her or the sad loneliness that haunted those chocolate eyes. He also didn't like to think about the weak spiritual powers that were taking far too long to return or the fact that it was because she had regenerated his arm that her powers were almost completely drained.

He didn't ask for it so it wasn't his fault.

Sesshomaru growled under his breath as frustration burned low in his chest. Every time he thought about her he ended up mad. Why was this insignificant human able to bother him so easily?

Just as he posed that question to himself, the object of his thoughts stumbled into view.

Many thoughts drifted through his mind as he tried to make the image before him make even the slightest bit of sense.

It was winter. There was over a foot of snow on the ground and it was the middle of the night. Why the petite Miko was stumbling through the garden in nothing but a hiyoku was beyond even his superior reasoning.

Her ebony hair was in stark contrast to the snow covered ground as it tossed about in the winter wind. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the shifting moonlight as she turned and faced toward the house again. Her spiritual powers spiked weakly a moment before they faded from his perception.

It was in that moment he saw it. A dark shape was following her. Stalking her.

In the blink of an eye he was running through the halls toward the garden. A peculiar tightness knotted his stomach as he couldn't seem to run fast enough.

********************************************---*********************************************

Kagome woke suddenly to an empty room. Accustomed to Hoshi's soothing presence and low humming. The housekeeper's absence seemed to leave the room strangely cold. Her throat was parched as she reached for the glass of water Hoshi always kept next to the bed. Kagome quickly drained the glass, not finding respite for the dry clawing in her mouth.

She stood and reached awkwardly for a kimono, fumbling in vain for a few minutes and finally stepping around the end of the bed.

"Ow!" Kagome howled as she stubbed her toe on the low bed. Not finding a kimono, she decided that getting something to ease her sore throat was more important than being properly attired for the few moments it would take to fetch some water.

Kagome opened the door to her room and peered into the hallway warily. There was not a soul in sight as the house sat in an unnatural and eerie silence. Kagome took a deep breath and reached out with her senses. She couldn't feel anyone, not even Sesshomaru. Unease settled over Kagome but the scratchiness in her throat overrode all good sense.

Walking out into the hallway, she turned toward the direction she knew the kitchens to be. Moving as silently as possible, she passed several doors and continued to search with her senses for some sign of life. The stillness that met her senses was alarming. Ever since waking up in the House of the Moon, she had been able to feel the youkai that resided and worked here. It was as much a part of the castle as the walls that kept the cold winter air out.

Kagome's heart sped up as she continued toward the kitchens, anxious to return to her room. She whirled around with a gasp as something scraped against the wall behind her.

She peered into the dim light but there was nothing but an empty hallway behind her.

"Is anyone there?" she whispered.

Another sound right behind her had her spinning around again. Her breath came loud and heavy as she began turning circles in the small hallway. She couldn't see or feel anything but knew she wasn't alone.

Kagome turned and began running toward the side of the house she knew the other youkai resided. The main residents and servants were kept on the opposite side of the castle as the guests, which was customary in any noble house. Her safest bet was to head there and find someone.

The sound scraped against the walls as she ran, following, gaining. Her feet pounded the smooth floorboards as a doorway caught her attention. Turning sharply, she grasped the edges and wrenched the door open. Her shoulder hit the edge of the door, tearing at her clothing and skin. The burning sensation in her arm brought tears to her eyes as she struggled to see where she was going.

Crossing the threshold she kept running and found herself outside. Her feet, which were clad in nothing but thin tabis, sunk into the snow up to her knees, throwing her off balance. Forward momentum slowed her escape as her feet could no longer move as quickly as her upper body. She tripped forward and threw her hands out to brace for impact. Something sharp scraped her palms as a loud whistling noise skimmed past the side of her head and thudded against the frozen earth a few feet away. A menacing crunch in the snow directly behind her announced the arrival of whatever had been giving chase.

She pushed herself up and began moving through the deep snow away from the sound that seemed to stay the same distance behind her. Kagome summoned her powers, only to realize that she was still too weak to defend herself. Even if she were to use everything she had, it wouldn't be able to stop even a weak youkai. Kagome staggered to a stop in the middle of the garden. Her pursuer stopped as well.

Her breath was labored as she shivered from the cold and fear, wishing that she had taken the time to find a kimono. Kagome turned slowly, ready to face whatever had pursued her through the house. What met her eyes was something she had not expected. In place of a terrifying youkai was an even more terrifying dark mist that seemed to hover about three feet away. Its shape shifted slightly as if it waited for her to make a move. Kagome stepped back and the mist shot forward a few inches, as if daring her to run. She took a step to the side and it moved with her. She stopped and straitened her spine. It was toying with her.

"What do you want?!" she cried as the mist narrowed its shape and broke into two separate sections. One remained an amorphous blob, while the other seemed to sharpen into a long cylindrical dagger shape. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what she had heard whiz by her head a few moments before. This thing was trying to kill her.

Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the final blow, summoning her courage and powers as best she could. When nothing but the wind moved around her, Kagome opened her eyes to see the mist still in place. As she waited, trying to think of what to do next, it moved a long tendril up and slowly reached toward her.

'_Move!'_ Kagome's mind cried out. She couldn't just stand there while this thing killed her. It was as if her entire body were suddenly made of stone as fear had finally froze her into place.

Kagome stiffened as the mist brushed the skin at her chest, colder than the icy winter air. It pushed the collar of her hiyoku aside and pulled at the chain holding the Shikon no Tama. Kagome staggered back and clutched the jewel as the mist moved forward at the same time. Something cold struck her side, sucking all the air out of her lungs as the strange mist rose up and engulfed her completely.

A flash of white blurred Kagome's vision a moment before a powerful blast lit up the night sky from her right.

Soft silk and steely warmth enveloped her as she felt her body tumble end over end. When the world stopped flipping, she realized two things simultaneously.

One, she had two incredibly strong arms wrapped around her, holding her against a rock hard chest.

The second being that the shadowy figure was gone and Hoshi stood across the garden gripping a large black staff that was still smoking. A path of melted snow spread out before her, extending from one side of the garden to the other.


	27. Chapter 26

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

"You must be willing to protect yourself and what you cherish, no matter what the cost." ~ Christopher Paolini

* * *

The smoke and flying debris settled, revealing the garden's complete destruction. Kagome blinked away the snow that had settled into her eyelashes, afraid to move.

Sesshomaru's tense aura surrounded her as tightly as his arms. His breath was measured, but shallow as they both sat motionless at the end of the garden. Kagome was cradled in Sesshomaru's lap with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other across the front of her chest, his palm resting against the side of her head holding it firmly to his shoulder.

Kagome kept her eyes on Hoshi who stood with a long black staff about twenty feet away. A melted and jagged path spread out from her feet across the length of the open space. Roughened piles of earth and broken trees were all that was left of the once exquisite garden.

Hoshi's hair tossed wildly in the wind of her own volatile spirit energy as her aura continued to pulsate a vivid purple. Her once snow-white kimono had changed to reflect the same bright purple. Glowing white crescents shifted and winked in and out of sight along the fabric as if it were a living part of the woman who wore it.

She was a fearsome sight to behold as she turned her attention from the garden to Kagome. Lavender eyes flashed against the white snow as she assessed the Miko from a distance. Seemingly satisfied, her attention turned back to the garden as her eyes scanned the area with intensity.

Wind whipped down from the mountain and Kagome shivered violently from a combination of cold and fear. Sesshomaru's arms tightened a fraction more, pulling her even deeper into his warmth. Her bare feet were stinging from the intense cold even as parts of her body pressed against Sesshomaru burned. She reveled in his warmth and allowed it to sink into her frozen skin as she tried to ignore the butterflies dancing in her stomach. The past few minutes replayed in her head and she shut her eyes against the memory. In the split second before Sesshomaru arrived, the mist had surrounded her and she felt as though every ounce of warmth had been stolen from her body. She doubted she would ever be able to forget the feeling the ominous mist had evoked, as though her very life was being sucked away along with her warmth.

Hoshi began walking toward the pair, her eyes on a continuous scan of the garden. Kagome had yet to take her eyes from the woman until a movement to her left showed the arrival of the giant bear youkai that seemed to head Sesshomaru's army. He quickly made his way through the debris toward the pair, his axe held in both mighty fists.

"Are you injured?"

Sesshomaru's deep voice rumbled against her body, startling her back into the present. He hadn't moved an inch since landing; his legs folded underneath and ready to move in an instant. Kagome had no idea how he could remain in such a position without moving so much as an inch. _'I'd have lost my balance and ended up with a face full of ice' _shethought dejectedly. She realized that he was waiting patiently for an answer.

"I don't think so," she answered shakily.

"Humph" was his only answer as he loosened his hold. He rose and gently placed her on her feet as Hoshi and Hiraiku came to stand beside them. Something silent passed between the three, which Kagome didn't seem to understand and caused her no small amount of frustration.

"Later", Sesshomaru said quietly and gestured toward the castle.

"Yes my lord". Hoshi and Hiraiku bowed their heads and began walking toward the castle. Hiraiku broke to the left and continued around the perimeter, calling for more soldiers as he went.

Kagome stepped forward to follow only to have a sharp pain lance up her right side, stealing her breath. Cold pain seemed to freeze the skin at her side. She staggered slightly and felt Sesshomaru's hands catch her elbows. Once again she was surprised by how warm his hands seemed to be, especially when considering his frosty demeanor.

"Not injured…" he mumbled under his breath as he scooped her up, careful not to touch her injured side. He strode purposely through the snow after Hoshi.

Kagome peeked up at him as they made their way through the debris and snow to the same doorway she had exited only a short time ago. His face showed no emotion, nor did he bother to look down at her. As he gracefully lept over a tree stump she gripped his haori in her fists, clinging to his chest. He sighed but didn't say anything as he climbed the stairs to the open door. Hoshi was waiting patiently. Kagome noticed that the mysterious staff was gone and that the housekeeper was staring at the Miko's feet in shock. Sesshomaru looked down at her feet as well and sighed again. Her tiny feet were an angry red from the icy snow and freezing wind.

"Next time be sure to properly attire yourself against the winter elements," his voice was disapproving as they entered the house and wound through the hallways to her room. Sesshomaru moved quickly but with a fluid grace that made Kagome feel as if she were floating.

His matter of fact criticism cracked sharply against her shock, all but dissolving it. As if a floodgate had opened, her body began to burn with a strong desire to strangle him. She looked up but his eyes remained fixed ahead.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't think to tell whatever the hell that thing was to hold on a minute so I could put some shoes on!"

Sesshomaru stopped at the foot of her bed and looked down for the first time. His golden eyes sparkled in the dim light of her room.

"Perhaps you should have".

Kagome's mouth dropped open, not having a ready response. Before she knew it, she was dropped onto her bed with little grace and he was gone. Shizuka and Hoshi looked after him curiously but remained silent.

* * *

Sesshomaru went directly to his study and waited. It was only a matter of moments before Hiraku joined him. His captain of the guard kneeled with his head bowed, one fist planted on the floor next to his knee.

"After searching the castle and the entire grounds, we have found no sign of the Miko's attacker."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment, frustration burning low in his chest.

"Continue searching and post extra guards at the entrance and around Rin's quarters."

Hiraku nodded, "And the Miko?"

"Hoshi will remain with her at all times."

A heavy pause followed. Sesshomaru lifted a brow at his young Captain, daring him to give voice to his thoughts. In the end, Hiraiku only lowered his head.

"Yes my lord." Hiraku rose and left to carry out his lord's wishes.

Sesshomaru leaned back and closed his eyes again, replaying what he witnessed as he entered the garden, hoping to remember anything that might give way to this new enemy's identity.

He had his hand on Tokijin, ready to draw the mighty sword as he crossed the threshold of the doorway leading to the garden. His feet flew as he felt the swell of Hoshi's powers flare to life. He knew she was right behind him and that she would not fail to have his back in battle. She must have felt his aura spike from wherever she had been in the house.

He saw the mist reach out toward the Miko. Anger tore through him as he pushed himself to run faster. She clutched at her chest and staggered back a moment before the mist rushed forward to surround her. He was almost there, hand pulling on Tokijin when he heard Hoshi cry out a familiar incantation from directly behind him. 'It must be serious if Hoshi is drawing on that particular power' he thought angrily.

There was no time. Hoshi was counting on him to get her out of there before the spell she just released killed the woman. He let go of his sword and dove through the mist. His hands found her easily, pulling her instinctively to his chest as he cradled her head against the approaching impact. He tucked his body around her as they landed and rolled through the snow with his body taking the brunt of the unforgiving frozen earth.

Sesshomaru was crouched on his heels and ready to spring forward again in the off chance Hoshi's strike had missed. Of course she hadn't. The dark sorceress had fought in more battles than even he had. One didn't survive that many centuries by missing an enemy. He watched her intently as he stretched out his senses, searching for any nearby threat. Hoshi's focus on the garden and the fact that she did not lower her staff told him immediately that this was not at an end. Sesshomaru waited, concentrating on his surroundings and trying to ignore the soft weight cradled in his lap.

The Miko, to his relief, remained still and quiet. Even though he could hear her heart beating wildly as her ragged breath made her fear palpable.

As Hoshi finally began to move toward them, he noticed how cold the human must be a moment before a violent shiver racked her small frame. His instincts had him pulling her closer even before he knew why. As he did so, her soft hair brushed against his chin while his hand brushed ever so slightly against her cheek. She smelled like cherry blossoms on a breezy summer day. In that moment electricity shot up his left arm, startling his thoughts into clarity even as they tried to tempt him.

He blurted out a question without much thought, trying to change the course of his thoughts to something more productive. Her quick response reassured him of her health, which brought an instant calm that took over the tenseness that had been dominating his being from the moment he spied her through his window in the garden. That calm vanished immediately when he noticed her injury and again when he saw her bare and half frozen feet. He wanted to throttle her for her careless behavior.

The fiery and flustered response he drew from her at his command of better attire made him stop and take note of the small woman in his arms. As their eyes met before leaving her room he realized yet another thing about the Miko. When provoked, her eyes sparkled with an intelligence and courage few could boast, especially a mere human. The thought did little to ease his discomfort.

And so, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and found himself in his study once again. The dark of midnight filled its corners with ominous shadows and sharpened edges. How many more times would a human bring chaos into his home?

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and stared at the once beautiful garden. Two things were painfully clear.

She was safe for the moment.

And she had an enemy in his home.

* * *

Hoshi entered Sesshomaru's study to find the young Taiyoukai sitting with his back against the wall looking out the window. It seemed to be his favorite place lately.

She sat across from him and placed her hands in her lap. Her kimono had returned to its normal state as the pale purple crescent moons playfully danced across the white silk.

"The Miko has a burn on her right side. It seems to be the work of an Elemental."

Sesshomaru turned to Hoshi, his eyes narrowed menacingly.

"I do not employ Elementals in this house."

"Precisely my lord." Hoshi met his gaze without wavering. "The question then is, how did this Elemental make it into the House of the Moon?"

"Someone let it in." Sesshomaru answered grimly. "That means there is a traitor in my home. It is well known among the staff, and even throughout the Western Lands, that I find them unpleasant."

Sesshomaru stood and rounded the corner of his low desk.

"The Miko is to have someone with her at all times until we have answers. No exceptions."

Hoshi bowed her head, a smile hidden behind her heavy black hair.

"Yes my lord."

* * *

The morning dawned and Kagome hadn't slept a wink. Hoshi returned after a short visit to inform Sesshomaru of her condition and had yet to leave again. The burn on her side ached slightly but she was not otherwise physically affected from the incident the previous night. Truth be told, she could not stop thinking about what she would say to Sesshomaru once she saw him again. Of course she had to thank him for saving her, but she was also mad at herself for failing to have a good comeback to his parting comment the night before. She had been thinking all morning of something suitable to say if the situation presented itself again. Kagome would not allow him to fluster her like that again.

Kagome rose from bed and Hoshi helped her dress for the day. They had gone over the events of the previous night several times with Hoshi asking a million questions. Kagome had her own questions, like the whereabouts of the black staff Hoshi had in the garden and what was that immense power she used to kill this 'Elemental' as Hoshi had called it? Every time Kagome asked a question, Hoshi turned the subject with the skill of a politician. It was infuriating to the young woman.

"Come on Hoshi-sama, tell me about that staff you had in the garden. What was it?" her pleading voice carried throughout the room. Hoshi only shook her head.

Just as they were finishing, a form stopped outside her door and requested entrance. Hoshi stepped to the door and pulled the screen back to reveal a small youkai holding a tray.

"Where is Shizuka?" Hoshi asked crisply, obviously confused as to the sudden change of routine. It was a routine that Hoshi had obviously crafted with care and determination.

"Shizuka-san is attending to Rin-Sama this morning and asked if I would bring the Miko's breakfast." The youkai bowed low even while holding the tray upright.

"I see. Place it on the table and you may return to your other duties." Hoshi's matter of fact voice held a trace of contempt that Kagome couldn't quite understand.

"Yes my lady," the youkai entered the room quietly and placed the tray on the table. He withdrew immediately, never once raising his eyes but instead kept them trained on the floor even as he backed from the room.

Kagome curiously watched the small youkai as he moved about the room, this being the first youkai other than Sesshomaru, Shizuka, Hiraiku and Jaken that she had encountered beyond passing since coming here.

Just before the door slide shut, the youkai looked up and Kagome met the gaze of one of his curious dark orange eyes for the briefest of moments.

The little youkai was forgotten almost immediately as the smell of breakfast wafted to her nose and she enthusiastically attacked her meal.

She made short work of breakfast and was soon ushered to the sunroom as was her usual custom. Hoshi seemed preoccupied, leaving the room often to stand down the hall where Kagome could hear her converse with other members of the household briefly before returning, only to do so again a few minutes later.

Kagome was beginning to wonder what was going on when a familiar voice drifted down the hall, distracting her thoroughly.

Sango rounded the corner and beamed fondly at her friend. Kagome stood to embrace her as she always did but couldn't hide a slight wince from the highly observant Taiji-ya.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Sango's worried voice cracked sharply.

Hoshi appeared quickly behind Sango, her eyes looking over Kagome like an anxious mother hen.

Not wanting to worry either of them, Kagome responded a little too quickly. "Oh it's nothing Sango. Just a little burn, nothing serious."

"A burn? From what?" Sango sat next to Kagome and grasped her hand.

"Um. Well…" Kagome stuttered, not wanting to lie to her best friend, but also not knowing how to explain without upsetting everyone in the process. She knew if InuYasha found out, his reaction would not be a benefit to anyone.

Hoshi handled the situation for her.

"Kagome-sama was attacked by an unknown Elemental last night."

"An Elemental! How? Why?!" Sango stood and faced Hoshi in an aggressive stance.

"We don't know, but you may be assured that it will not happen again." Hoshi answered with a finality that would reassure even the faintest heart.

Sango turned back to her friend and sat carefully on the edge of the couch.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

Red eyes traveled the hallway of the House of the Moon recalling the events of the previous evening. A toothy grin split a scaly face as the garden in the back of the house came into view.

'The Miko is perfect for our little game Sesshomaru. Being a hunter yourself, I'm sure you agree that there is nothing more entertaining than watching a cat stalk and kill a defenseless mouse. But I wonder….. how will you do in the role of protector? Can the cat ignore his natural instinct and protect the mouse?'

Beady red eyes turned back and headed to the barracks. No use in attracting undue suspicion. Besides, duty called.

* * *

InuYasha waited in a nearby tree for Sango's return. Everyday he would wait impatiently to learn how Kagome was doing since he was still not allowed in the House of the Moon to see her. His restlessness grew as the winter days dragged by. A movement under the tree caught his notice.

Miroku paced back and forth, sighing and muttering to himself. He was impatient for Sango's return for a completely different reason. It was difficult for him to watch her enter a house full of youkai weaponless, and more importantly, monk-less.

Kirara paced a small path next to him as the little cat awaited her return just as Shippo sat at the foot of the path everyday determined to be the first to see Kagome when she finally returned to them.

The thought of Kagome coming back warmed InuYasha's frazzled nerves. Her absence had left a significant hole in his life that was getting harder to ignore. It was only after her abduction that he realized just how fundamentally important she had become. She was the first to really believe in him and that had given him the strength to live honorably. She brought back the humanity that was being overtaken by the demon and helped teach him how to balance the two facets of his being. Her presence in his life had given him happiness that he had only experienced one other time, fifty years earlier.

A noise in the woods announced Sango's arrival.

She entered the clearing as Shippo bounded circles enthusiastically around her, asking a million questions but being too excited to wait for an answer.

InuYasha leaped from the tree and landed a few feet away as Miroku rushed up and looked her over.

"Are you okay? Anything happen while you were there?" Miroku grabbed her hands and held them fast.

"I'm fine Miroku, as I am every time I visit Kagome." Sango's cheeks were pink at Miroku's show of affection and concern.

"How is Kagome today?" InuYasha's gruff voice interrupted the noise and drew everyone back to the reason they were there.

"She is getting stronger everyday. I feel her improving every time I visit." Sango looked away from her friends and shuffled toward the fire burning low in their camp.

Sango didn't want to tell her friends what had happened to their beloved friend, knowing InuYasha was sure to overreact. She had decided on her way home that she would not share the information unless the threat became more pressing.

"Good. That means she will be back to normal when my lousy brother finally lets her go." InuYasha crossed his arms and stared broodingly toward the House of the Moon. "Hey, did you happen to find out what that huge blast was all about last night?" InuYasha asked Sango over his shoulder.

"Um," Sango crouched by the fire and warmed her hands, "not really" she said evasively.

Miroku stood behind her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

A scent caught on the breeze and InuYasha braced for the arrival of yet another one of his half-brother's servants. Food was sent out to them every few days from the castle stores. The only reason InuYasha accepted was because he knew Miroku and Sango needed good meals to stay strong during the harsh winter months. It helped that Kagome had a tent in her backpack that she sent back to the group so they could have some shelter from the elements. It also helped that Sango went into the House of the Moon for several hours a day, which got her out of the cold. In fact, that was the argument Sango made when first invited into the House of the Moon. It had tipped the scales in her favor when Miroku put the brakes on so heavily.

Sango walked over to her belongings and pulled a small container from her pack and placed it in the pocket of her kimono. Miroku was watching her like a hawk and rushed forward to grab her hand.

"I knew it. Something happened! Who hurt you Sango?"

"No one hurt me Miroku. I'm perfectly healthy." Sango pulled back but he kept hold of her wrist.

"That container you just put in your pocket. It's used to treat wounds inflicted by youkai. I've seen you use it before!"

Sango sighed and closed her eyes.

"I need to give it to Kagome."

Silence reigned a moment before a flood of questions filled the clearing.

In an instant InuYasha was standing directly in front of her, his nose almost touching her own.

"Why does she need medicine Sango?" His angry voice rose in volume.

"She had a little run-in with an Elemental last night. But she's fine I swear!"

InuYasha was already gone.

* * *

Sesshomaru was working his way through a stack of paperwork when he heard a loud crash at the main gate. He rose swiftly and made his way to the courtyard just inside the main entrance.

Hiraku was already issuing orders as his forces moved to attack position. The vibrations from his father's fang pulsed fiercely on the other side of the castle walls. He could hear InuYasha yelling furiously.

"What is his problem now?" Sesshomaru asked as he came to stand next to Hiraku.

"He knows about the Miko's injury."

"Humph. Slight injury." Sesshomaru grumbled as he moved to the gate.

"Open it up Hiraku." Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and stood squarely as the gate opened slowly.

InuYasha rushed forward and the two swords met.

"Hand her over Sesshomaru" InuYasha said through gritted teeth.

"I think not," Sesshomaru answered as he sent his brother flying. InuYasha picked himself up and rushed forward again, sending the Wind Scar at the same time.

Sesshomaru intercepted the blast and sent it out of the castle into the surrounding forest.

"Have you no brain?!" Sesshomaru's fury was suddenly very real, his expression and tone thunderous. "I will not allow my father's bastard half-breed son destroy this house with his own sword!"

Sesshomaru charged forward and hit InuYasha with such force that Tessaiga flew out of his hands and landed several feet away.

With a foot on InuYasha's chest and Tokijin pointed against his throat, Sesshomaru began glowing as his eyes turned blood red.

"I am done dealing with you InuYasha." Sesshomaru's voice was deadly as he raised Tokijin high in the air.

"Nooo!" Kagome screamed as she raced across the courtyard.

Sesshomaru stilled for a fraction of a second as he felt her aura blaze behind him.

That hesitation gave Kagome enough time to leap in between the two, Tokijin's deadly point resting against her chest as she placed a bare hand against the blade.

Sesshomaru stopped instantly. Neither moved for several seconds as snow blew around them.

"Please Sesshomaru. Please don't hurt him."

The pleading tone in Kagome's voice caught at something inside him. His thoughts went back to the day in the sunroom where he glimpsed the part of herself she tried to deny now existed. That same look was in her eyes now and his stomach tightened.

Sesshomaru stepped back and lowered his sword to his side. He wasn't sure what the Miko's intentions were, but something inside couldn't bring himself to distress her.

Kagome whipped around as InuYasha scrambled to his feet.

"What do you think you're doing releasing the Wind Scar here!?"

"I came to get you." InuYasha yelled back, not yet realizing just how angry she was.

"I was in there," she yelled and pointed toward the house, "and if the Wind Scar had hit the castle I could have been killed!" Kagome shot back and shoved him roughly in the shoulder.

Sesshomaru watched in shock as this mere slip of a girl boldly put his brother in his place with no fear. You would never guess that she had just moments before stood with one of the deadliest swords on earth pointed at her chest.

"But you weren't. Like I would ever hit you with the Wind Scar, tch," he crossed his arms and turned his nose up as if she were a complete idiot for thinking such a thing.

Kagome balled her fists and growled fiercely. He continued on, oblivious to her rising color.

"I don't see why you're so upset Kagome. You really tend to overreact ya know."

"Uh Oh." Three voices sounded from the gate entrance, announcing the arrival of Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

Kagome's voice echoed throughout the courtyard with stunning clarity.

"SIT BOY!"


	28. Chapter 27

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

Faith, indeed, has up to the present not been able to move real mountains.... But it can put mountains where there are none. ~Friedrich Nietzche, _Human, All Too Human_, 1879

* * *

InuYasha pulled his face out of the snowy gravel. Even though he was annoyed with Kagome for sending him head first into the ground, a small part rejoiced at the familiar scenario. It had been weeks and though this wasn't the reunion he envisioned, Kagome's behavior filled him with hope that she had come through the ordeal with little to no lasting effects.

With a loud grunt, he hauled himself up to stand before her. The first thing he noticed was the worn and tired expression that clouded her features. Dark smudges under her eyes gave the already dark orbs a hollowness that stood in stark contrast with sunken cheekbones. Her severely altered features bore testament to the hellish experience of her time with Naraku. He was surprised to feel that her weak aura was almost indistinguishable in the face of the powerful youkai surrounding them. For the first time since she was taken from him, InuYasha had the opportunity to see first hand how Kagome had been changed. Melancholy seeped along the surface of her aura, permeating the air. It broke InuYasha's heart.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" InuYasha's soft question caught her attention as she turned back around.

"I'm fine InuYasha. Really I am." her own expression softened as she saw the concern shining from his golden depths.

They stared at each other in silence, one making an assessment just as the other tried to reassure.

"I've come to take you home," he said stepping toward her. Instantly Sesshomaru was at her side, glaring down at his brother.

"The Miko stays."

InuYasha stiffened as he returned Sesshomaru's glare.

"She can leave if she damn well chooses and there's nothin' you can do to stop us!" he yelled as his hands clenched into fists.

Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha's collar and hauled him up so they were face to face. He spoke with a deadly calm that sent a chill through those present in the courtyard.

"I can stop her. I can stop you. Do not test my patience filthy little half breed."

Sesshomaru dropped InuYasha and grabbed Kagome's elbow, ready to usher her back into the castle.

InuYasha scrambled to his feet and rushed to get Tessaiga a few feet away but Kagome's soft voice stilled his movement before making it half way.

"Sesshomaru-sama? I would like to have a moment with InuYasha. I haven't seen him since… " her voice broke off and she took a breath. "I would like to be able to say a few things to him before I return to the castle," her last word was barely more than a whisper as she looked up at him with watery eyes., "Please."

It was such a simple request, yet Sesshomaru's youki aura raged against the thought. Something primitive inside of him wanted to keep her as far away from InuYasha as possible, though he couldn't understand why. He knew his half-brother would never harm her, but that didn't seem to matter. He was half way through his internal argument when he looked into her large brown eyes and saw the innocent plea that shined from deep within. If only he hadn't bothered to look at her, to see how important this small request was. If he hadn't looked, then he could have refused without a second thought.

In that moment he knew he would not deny her such a simple request. He must have looked like he was going to refuse because her next words were full of anxiety.

"Please Sesshomaru. This will be my only request."

Something resembling a grin pulled dangerously at his lips. That might be worth remembering.

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha walked a few feet from the group still hovering around the gate. It was clear that the guards were hoping for another altercation between the two brothers.

"Kagome, now tell me the truth. Are you really okay?" InuYasha asked as they paced to the wall at the far end of the courtyard.

Kagome stopped and turned to face her friend and protector. As much as she missed her life before, there was something anchoring her firmly to the House of the Moon. The passage of time held a growing sense of loyalty to both the house and the friendships she had forged, as though she were being bound to the very mountain the house sat upon.

"I'm fine InuYasha. I am feeling better all the time and everyone is nice. They're treating me like a guest, not a hostage."

InuYasha sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Did Sesshomaru tell you to say this? Are you afraid to tell me the truth?"

"If I wanted to leave I would. He does not make decisions for me. It just so happens that we agree on this one issue. I'm not scared of your brother InuYasha."

A loud humph and the words half-brother filtered over from across the courtyard, signaling that Sesshomaru was listening to every word.

Kagome ignored it and placed her hands on top of InuYasha's.

"InuYasha, please try and understand that I need to remain here. I don't really understand it myself but one day, I know I will. For right now, trust that this is what I need to do."

"I don't understand Kagome. I don't want you here. Let me take you back with us. I can take care of you and keep you just as safe as Sesshomaru."

It was then that Kagome realized that this wasn't as much about her as it was about InuYasha's own insecurity. He had never gotten over his inability to protect Kikyo, and was determined that history would not repeat itself by losing yet another woman that was important to him. This realization made it harder for the next words to pass her lips. She didn't want to hurt him but there didn't seem to be any other way. He would not leave her here willingly.

"This has nothing to do with who will better protect me. I need to start taking care of myself. I think in order to do that, I have to stay here. I'm sorry if you can't understand that."

InuYasha's grip tightened on her shoulders, his cheeks red with rising anger.

"I don't understand Kagome and you are being idiotic. I should just take you home to your own time and not bother with a stupid girl like you anymore!" his shout echoed off the walls and the silence that followed was deafening.

Tears sprung to her eyes but she blinked them back quickly. Stepping back, she pulled against InuYasha's increasingly painful grip. His mounting anger seemed to burn her.

"InuYasha please. I don't want to part with these angry words between us."

"I don't know why it matters. It's obvious that the past four years don't mean anything to you!" he shouted as he finally let go of her. She stumbled back, away from his hurtful words.

Her hand flung out in a wide arc just as her aura blasted through the courtyard. A red handprint bloomed on InuYasha's cheek as they both stared at each other.

Emotion colored Kagome's voice as the courtyard remained utterly silent. Her words dropped like stones in a pond.

"You have no idea what those years mean to me. Memories of the last four years were all I had to hold onto after he took me. It was the only thing that kept me alive!"

Tears were streaming down by the end as Kagome turned and ran toward back to the castle, leaving InuYasha standing in stunned silence. Her despair cut him like a knife as regret rose up like a tidal wave.

The sight of her retreating figure snapped him back into action as he realized that this might be the last he would see her until his brother decided to give her up.

"Kagome!" he shouted, trying to stop her before it was too late. Sesshomaru materialized in front of him before he made it three steps. The Taiyoukai's thunderous expression slowed him down but it was the large clawed hand slamming against the smaller hanyou's shoulder that stopped him cold.

"You have caused quite enough damage today InuYasha. I suggest you leave my house before I return the favor." With that, Sesshomaru released his hand with a shove.

InuYasha stepped around the large Taiyoukai only to see that Kagome was long gone. He waited a few moments, hoping that she might reappear. A battle was raging in him to just go after her regardless of the consequences while the other side was pushing him to remember her words. Her wishes to remain in the House of the Moon were almost too hard to take. Why would she choose her brother's house over him?

Her words replayed in his head. _"This has nothing to do with who will better protect me. I need to start taking care of myself. I think in order to do that, I have to stay here. I'm sorry if you can't understand…."_ Her sad eyes haunted him. _"Memories of the last four years were all I had to hold onto after he took me." _Her tears burned him. _"It was the only thing that kept me alive!"_ The words clawed at his soul.

His shoulders slumped in defeat. He had no other choice because he would do anything for her.

InuYasha walked to the gate where Sango, Miroku and Shippo waited patiently. He grabbed Tessaiga along the way, the mighty sword dragged along the gravel of the courtyard. Before reaching the entrance he stopped but didn't bother turning around while he sheathed the mighty sword. He knew Sesshomaru was waiting.

"I'm leaving because she asked me to. Keep her safe Sesshomaru or I swear you'll pay".

With that he walked into the woods and disappeared into the rising darkness of evening, not interested in the various reactions he left behind.

* * *

Kagome ran through the hallways of the House of the Moon, her vision blinded by tears of anger and sadness. She rounded a corner and found herself in a part of the house she had never been before. Realizing she was lost the fragile hold on her composure broke, dragging her to her knees. Weeks of pent up emotion pouring from her body in waves of heart-rending sobs. She leaned her forehead against the cool wood paneling of the hallway and let everything pour out like a river in the mountain.

Slow measured steps came down the hall behind Kagome as she felt Sesshomaru's strong aura envelop her. She pulled her back against the wall and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before looking up at him. He stood motionless a few feet away with his customary blank expression.

"Did his reaction come as such a great surprise Miko? We all know that InuYasha is about as intelligent as my left boot."

Mirth bubbled up in Kagome's chest even as the shock of his humorous remarks brought color to her cheeks. The air instantly lightened and for that Kagome was grateful. It gave her strength.

"He isn't that bad." Kagome rose shakily and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Far too soft-hearted. I would have cut his head off."

Sesshomaru's dry humor was such a surprise to Kagome. She would never have guessed that he was capable of any emotion beside anger or boredom. Something about his mood pulled at Kagome, easing the tension she held.

"You're probably right. Next time, can I borrow Tokijin for a few minutes?" her soft answer almost had him smiling.

Sesshomaru took a shallow breath to ease the tightness he had been holding since following her into the castle. Every wrenching sob from her had clawed at his stomach. Every step toward her was a fight against the desire to turn around and drive his fist through InuYasha's face. Every heartbeat in his chest increased the frustration that he even cared.

He needed to keep the mood light, more for himself than the Miko.

"Is there a reason you were sitting outside of my personal quarters?"

Kagome stiffened instantly and turned to look at the door behind her. The ornately gilded surface was exquisite and elegantly showed the Inu Youkai family legacy.

"I had no idea." She turned back around and looked slightly embarrassed. Sesshomaru liked the slight blush that tinged her cheeks. It gave her a healthy glow that she had been missing since bringing her into his home.

"Perhaps," with that he turned and began walking down the hall.

"Hey!" Kagome's indignant response followed behind as she stumbled to catch up.

"I have never even been in this part of the house" Kagome scrambled to walk next to him as they made their way back to the guest quarters.

Sesshomaru said nothing as they continued walking, driving Kagome crazy.

She glanced up through her lashes at the powerful lord pacing quietly beside her. _'How can he think that I knew that was his room. What does he think I am?'_ she thought angrily and she marched along next to him.

She followed him around a corner and recognized the hallway that led to her room. He stopped quickly and she almost bumped into him. Servants roamed the house, lighting torches as night fell.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, his eyes glowing in the nearby firelight.

"Go and rest Miko. I require that you regain all of your former strength".

With that, he was back to the Sesshomaru she knew.

* * *

The night carried forth her most terrifying enemy. It rose to torment Kagome with dark memories and shadowed thoughts. Dreams no longer brought wealth and happiness as they did in her youth; instead they forced her to relive certain gruesome events at the hands of Naraku and his minions over and over again. Hoshi's presence did much for her peace of mind once awake, but that was little comfort when stuck battling the demons that plagued her exhausted slumber.

She tossed as the increasingly familiar darkness drew her down into its crushing depth. Her mind fought against the upcoming dream and subsequent fear, but as always it was no use.

Her dreaming mind settled as the ground became solid beneath her feet. She opened her eyes and blinked away the last of the fuzzy darkness.

_She was standing in the garden, the shadowed form once again hovering directly in front of her. A quick glance around showed there was no one else. She called out to Hoshi and Sesshomaru, expecting they would come at an instant, but her voice seemed to die out the moment it left her lips. The quiet of the garden was deafening. Again she looked for help, panic rising like the last time she found herself alone in the garden facing down an unknown enemy. _

_Nothing. Silence._

The smoky figure moved forward, ready to engulf her again in its freezing pain. A bright light sparked and shot through the ominous figure, dissipating it in an instant. The lone figure standing at the other side of the garden came as a shock.

"_Kikyo? What are you doing here?"_

_Her voice floated across the distance, familiar yet different. The tone was edged with an urgency that warred against the usually placid demeanor. _

"_Kagome, you must become stronger in order to make the choice."_

_Kikyo's cryptic words were not quite the voice of the woman she had come to know during their odd connection through the Crown. This voice held the promise of solemn strength and the wisdom that comes from the long passage of time._

"_Choice? What choice?" there was no answer from the Miko and Kagome took a step toward her, "I don't know what you mean, what am I supposed to do? Please, is this the reason I feel that I need to stay here?"_

_Kikyo closed the distance before answering. Her eyes reflected the snow as it fell to Earth in its slow, graceful waltz. _

"_The reason will become clear when your fate chooses to reveal itself. If it feels like the right path, that is the direction you should take."_

_Kagome crossed her arms, shivering not from the cold but from the intensity of her frustrating confusion._

"_Kikyo, how do I trust in something that I don't understand? InuYasha is angry with me because I couldn't explain it to him. But how can I explain something I don't even understand myself? I'm trying to trust myself and follow what my heart is saying, but how can I do it alone, without any help?"_

_Kikyo just sighed and shook her head at the young woman's frenetic cascade of jumbled thoughts and questions. The young woman was never very good at slowing down long enough to think things through._

"_There are some roads in life that must be traveled alone. Your friends will always be waiting for you on the other side and you must trust in them like you ask that they trust in you. In this, you need to find your own inner strength."_

"_How will I know if I'm doing the right thing?"_

"_When your heart tells you so."_

"_That's not very reassuring."_

"_Move beyond this lack of confidence Kagome. It will only prevent you from succeeding. You have many supporters that can help you find your strength."_

"_What if I'm not strong enough to do…whatever it is I'm supposed to do?"_

"_If you believe that to be an option, you will fail. When the doubt rises up, remember that your fate is tied to those you love. If you fail then those you love will have to suffer the consequences."_

_Kagome wanted to scream in frustration as the other woman's words stirred up even more confusion. The words were like riddles that turned what little sanity Kagome was grasping upside down. The garden began to blur as a soft humming surrounded Kagome. Kikyo smiled softly at her as the remnants of her dream faded into darkness._

"Wait, Kikyo!" Kagome cried as she bolted upright in her bed. Her hand was stretched out trying to grasp the woman who until that moment stood within reach. Hoshi stopped humming and turned away from the window.

"Is everything alright Kagome-sama? Another nightmare?" Her concerned expression was comforting.

Kagome blinked rapidly, taking in the new surroundings and sorting out dream from reality. After a few moments, she answered the housekeeper's question, still unsure of what the dream was about.

"No, not a nightmare. Just a very bizarre dream." Kagome pulled the blanket up and hugged it to her as she quietly pondered Kikyo's words.

Hoshi waited patiently, twirling the necklace around her neck quietly. Over the past month, she had learned to recognize when Kagome would remain silent and when she would say more.

Several minutes passed before Kagome's soft voice broke through the night air, "Hoshi, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever been in a situation where you know you need to do something, but have no idea what that thing is?"

Hoshi didn't answer right away. Instead she got up and grabbed a kimono and brought it over to the bed.

"Put this on. Let's go for a little stroll."

"Now?" Kagome looked at the kimono as if she had never seen one before.

Hoshi chuckled softly as she pulled her up and out of bed. "Yes, now."

A short while later they were pacing down the hall toward the sunroom, the blue moonlight illuminating their path.

They entered the large room and Kagome went directly to the window. The stars twinkled brightly over the valley.

"Wow, they're so beautiful. It's as if I can touch the stars from here."

Hoshi nodded but remained quiet for several minutes as they both stared out over the dark and shadowed valley.

"Kagome-sama, what is it that you feel you must do?" Hoshi was standing next to her, also looking out over the valley.

"I don't know. I'm so confused Hoshi-sama." Kagome's grip tightened on the window as she bowed her head. "I feel like I need to stay here right now, like there is something I need to do, but I have no idea why."

"Is it so important to know why? Perhaps knowing why will prevent you from succeeding. Sometimes in life there are things that you must do, trusting only in your own strength and ability."

Hoshi turned and put an arm around Kagome.

"Explain to me where this is coming from so I can help you."

Kagome told Hoshi about her dream and Kikyo's message. Hoshi listened in silence until Kagome finished.

"Well then, there is only one thing left to do."

Hope flared in Kagome's heart. "Well I'm glad you understand what's going on because I sure as hell don't! What are we going to do?"

Hoshi smiled and guided Kagome back toward her room.

"We are going to go back to bed and get plenty of rest. Tomorrow we begin your training."

Kagome's heels dragged to a halt, "Training? For what?" her voice squeaked.

"For whatever is to come. We may not know what is coming or what you have to do, but we can prepare so that when that time comes, you are ready." They began walking again and Hoshi added, "Considering recent events, I think this is a wise choice."

Kagome's response was less than enthusiastic.

"Great. Just great…"


	29. Chapter 28

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear. ~ Ambrose Redmoon

* * *

Morning dawned brilliantly as winter finally began to lose its battle with the advancing spring. Kagome pulled the pillow over her head, blocking out the glaring light.

The door to her room slid open. Through the muted sound of her pillow, shuffling footsteps and the rattle of plates announced the arrival of breakfast. With a groan she pulled the pillow tighter.

"Time to wake up Kagome-sama, we begin training today." Hoshi's voice called cheerfully.

A muffled denial was the only reply as Kagome sunk deeper under the covers.

"Now, now, none of that. You are the one who wants to get stronger. That does not happen by lying in bed all morning. Up!" Hoshi tugged the pillow and blankets away from Kagome.

"Coooold!" Kagome cried as her arms clutched the pillow long enough to pull her to a sitting position. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pushed her mussed hair from her face.

"I think I've changed my mind," she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

An hour later, Kagome found herself staring up at a large building located off the main garden at the back of the house. The morning air was crisp but the sun warmed her skin as it rose above the surrounding trees. The rays glinted off the wide porch that ran the length of the building. Kagome stepped onto the porch and ran her hands along the polished wood as she followed the other woman. Screens covered the exterior walls and filtered light but could also be opened in the summer to let air in. The wood trimmed walls were painted a vibrant but elegant red, adding to the stately beauty of Sesshomaru's dojo.

Hoshi slid the door open and went inside. Kagome followed slowly, taking in the stark beauty with admiration.

High ceilings gave the structure an open and airy feel with exposed beams that crisscrossed intricately. Silk cushions lined the floor on the southern end of the room where training could be observed and rest taken between sessions. Perfectly polished bamboo floors gave the dojo a clean and natural feel. The opposite wall was covered with various training weapons of all disciplines ready for the choosing.

Kagome walked to the middle of the room and turned in a slow circle. Years of youkai strength had been absorbed by the walls and were now burning against her pure aura. She could feel the many different types woven into the surface, almost like a quilt, but the predominant aura was that of Sesshomaru. His unmistakable tenor hung about her like an invisible cloak, feeling both protective and uncomfortable at the same time.

Hoshi lit the small heater at the southern end of the room and joined Kagome in the center.

"Now then, we will start with the basics. Since you are the protector of the Shikon no Tama, I think it is important to focus on the art of defense in order to stop those who wish to take it. We will begin with your most important asset, your Miko powers."

Kagome listened as Hoshi explained how to focus her powers into the space around her to create a barrier that would repel Youkai. As Kagome practiced, she could feel her aura strengthen and center itself. The wild feeling she had grown so accustomed to over the recent months faded as her powers fell more in tune with the natural rhythms of her body. Unfortunately, as her aura strengthened, her body faded. Sweat beaded along her forehead and trickled down her back as she concentrated all of her energy inward.

"Relax your shoulders. Allow the power to run through you freely, like the blood that courses through your veins. It is not as much about thinking as it is about feeling. This energy needs to be a part of you, like breath. It flows in and out and around you at all times, even when you are sleeping." Hoshi stepped back and summoned her own energy, making what was usually hidden visible to the other woman. The purple waves swirled around and through the housekeeper, a living entity that seemed to fuse with the woman. "Do you see?"

"Let me try again." Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reached for her powers and felt as they swirled within her. Thinking about her blood and how it moved with every heartbeat, she sensed herself pull and channel those powers to follow the pulsing rivers of energy, feeling it sink into her bones and permeate her muscle. Every heartbeat brought her spiritual powers more into her body, filling her limbs with gentle and comforting warmth.

"That's it Kagome-sama. If you can understand the feeling once, it will be easier to recreate a second time."

The door slide open and Kagome lost her concentration, causing her powers to swirl wildly again. Hiraiku lumbered heavily through the doorway.

The large bear-youkai paused and stared at the two women, a giant ax resting against his shoulder.

"I need to train." Hiraiku stepped further into the room and took a wide stance, narrowing his gaze at the women.

"As you can see, the dojo is currently occupied." With that Hoshi turned, dismissing him with a casual wave of the hand.

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear. This dojo is not here for your entertainment. It is here to train soldiers so that we can protect you while you brush your hair and fluff your kimonos."

Hoshi's steely voice dripped with contempt. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear little cub-ling. We are not finished and you will do well not to insult the ladies of this house by insinuating that we should be grateful for your mere presence." Hoshi slowly turned and plastered the bear-youkai with derision. "Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing you in the garden the other night when the Miko was attacked? Perhaps you and your so-called elite guards should use this dojo more often. Of course just not while we are using it."

Hiraiku took a step forward, anger radiated from his body as his youki spiked to an almost unbearable level, silently challenging the housekeeper. Kagome's already weakened strength drained further as she fought against the burning aura that surrounded her. Her weary legs wobbled but she was able to remain upright, barely.

Hoshi threw her arm out in front of Kagome and said in a chilling voice, "Stand against the wall while I teach this whelp some proper respect".

"I will be the one doing the teaching today." Hiraiku pulled the ax from his shoulder and held it in meaty fists.

Hoshi's mocking laughter was the only response as she pulled her other hand from her sleeve and moved to the north side of the building. She leisurely contemplated the weapons before finally making a selection. Pulling a long spear from the wall, its sharp blade glinted dangerously in the sunlight that poured through the screens of the dojo. She turned and faced her opponent with an expectant smile.

Kagome backed to the eastern wall across from the door and watched with horror as two members of Sesshomaru's house faced each other ominously. Was it a youkai thing that even allies felt obliged to challenge each other? She began to wonder how safe she really was when even the occupants of the same home decided to settle their differences with fighting?

"Hoshi-sama, let's just leave. We can come back later." Kagome's soft voice quivered with hopeful fear.

"Nonsense child. This will only take a moment," Hoshi said as she gracefully swung the spear, warming up and getting a feel for the weapon.

Kagome pushed her back against the wall, eyes wide with fright. The two opponents rushed at each other, crossing blades. Kagome was sure that Hoshi would last only a few blows because of Hiraiku's massive size. To her surprise, Hiraiku was the one to fall back taking the first strike, his arm dripping blood. Hoshi had not a hair out of place as she wielded the spear with the skill of a master.

"Still want more?" Hoshi asked, a sparkle in her eye.

"Pure luck woman. I was taking it easy on you because of your sex."

"I advise against that." Hoshi twirled the spear as if it were second nature.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes as the two rushed each other again. The loud clash of steel was deafening as the metallic sound forced her eyes shut. Another deafening crash quickly brought them back open and her heart stopped.

Hiraiku was on the ground, his large ax spinning several feet away. Hoshi held the spear at his throat, a triumphant expression on her face. She raised the spear as the tip began glowing a fierce purple.

One minute Kagome was standing with the cool wall pressed against her back, the next she was sprinting across the dojo.

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking toward his study when he felt the Miko's powers surge. After a quick assessment, he realized that she must have begun her so-called training with Hoshi. Sesshomaru didn't know what good it would do, considering the Miko was only human. Even when he considered her performance against Naraku, she would never be able to hold up against a truly powerful youkai such as he. It was all the more reason for her to stay in the House of the Moon where she could be kept safe.

Irritation clawed at him as he entered his study and snapped the door shut. The truth was, she wasn't safe. Something had still found a way to her even with all the precautions he had taken to secure his home. He had every inch of the castle searched, his entire staff questioned and guards posted at every entrance. He even sent squads out to patrol the surrounding woods daily. That nothing suspicious had been found didn't fool Sesshomaru. This new enemy remained nearby, waiting patiently for another opportunity.

He sat behind his desk and grabbed a pile of papers. A list of complaints stared back as he browsed the first page. With a sigh, he pulled the paper from the stack and began reading. A familiar tingle shot up his arm as he felt the Miko's powers turn from focused energy to fear. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated harder on the words on the page, re-reading the same line three times before finally giving up with an irritated sigh. Hoshi's familiar powers surged, followed quickly by Hiraiku's. Sesshomaru threw the paper down and went to the window, peering out at the dojo barely visible at the edge of the window. _'Why is Hiraiku helping with the Miko's training?'_

A soft announcement at the door drew Sesshomaru's attention away and to the servant bowing low in the doorway.

"Yes Juro?"

A small scaly youkai with orange eyes bowed low as he spoke. His voice was curiously deeper than expected considering he was no larger than Jaken.

"My lord, the northern garden has been cleared of debris. The rest of the repairs will have to wait until the spring thaw."

"Humph". Sesshomaru's grunted response and flick of the wrist had the little youkai scrambling to leave the room.

The powers surged and clashed, puzzling Sesshomaru at their ferocity. This did not feel like training exercises. Uneasiness settled into his stomach as he continued reading the auras, Hoshi and Hiraiku's choking rage and the Miko's rapidly escalating fear. He turned and made his way to the dojo with quick strides, sending additional guards to Rin as he went.

* * *

Time moved in slow motion as Kagome ran toward the pair in the center of the dojo. _' When did this room get so big?'_ her mind cried as it seemed to take forever to get to Hoshi.

Kagome thought she heard the door to the dojo open, but she couldn't be sure of anything at this point. Reaching the pair, her hands grasped the handle of the spear pointed at Hiraiku, pushing the blade to the side with her forearm as she slid her body between the prone bear-youkai and the enraged housekeeper's blade. Hoshi's eyes were a silvery purple as they sparked with power and energy. It was as though she didn't even see Kagome standing before her. Pushing harder, Kagome forced the blade aside as she summoned what was left of her almost exhausted energy. "Hoshi stop!" she cried, straining against the housekeeper's unshakable strength. Hoshi seemed to give a moment before her aura spiked even higher, demanding subservience. Yanking the blade out of Kagome's hold, she swung the spear in an arc catching Kagome in the shoulder and knocking her to the floor. A booming voice came from the doorway, stopping all movement and sound.

"Hoshi, drop your weapon!" Sesshomaru's deadly voice thundered through the dojo.

Kagome looked up from the floor and saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway a few feet in front of her. His silver hair tossed in the winter wind, blending with the snow-covered garden behind him. His eyes were glowing red as he barely suppressed his raging youki. Tokijin was gripped tightly pointed at Hoshi, his other hand glowing green as he held it out from his side.

Hoshi seemed to snap out of her battle trance. She stepped back quickly, the spear clattering to the floor as if it burned her. Hiraiku's eyes never left Kagome as she lay on the floor next to him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru's voice had lost its volume but not its deadly anger.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" her voice wavered slightly as she looked around the room. Her eyes found Kagome and grew wide, the weight of her actions and what had almost occurred finally hitting home.

"Kagome-sama!" she cried, rushing forward.

"Stop!" Sesshomaru's roared.

She froze instantly and turned her head toward the visibly furious Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru never took his eyes off Hoshi as he walked around and stood in front of Kagome.

"Forgive me my lord, you know I would never harm her" Hoshi's voice was back to normal as she clasped her hands together and bowed her head in respect. Her calm demeanor was back in place as if nothing had ever happened.

Sesshomaru grunted as he re-sheathed Tokijin and turned toward Kagome.

"Are you injured?"

Kagome looked up at him and had a moment of deja vue. She pushed herself from the floor and met his intense gaze. "No, I'm fine". Kagome wasn't going to mention the bruises she would likely have on her side and arm from the blow and subsequent skid across the floor.

"Come with me." His order echoed off the walls in the stillness of the room. He addressed the other two as he turned to leave, not even bothering to look their way. "I'll see you two in my study." The word immediately didn't need to be said.

Kagome had to run to keep up, glancing at Hoshi as she went. Hoshi's troubled expression was all she could make out before she was blinded by the bright winter light reflecting off the remaining snow. She turned back, trying desperately to find her way. The blinding white light made shapes barely distinguishable, forcing her to raise her hands and slow down until her eyes slowly started to adjust. A soft material brushed against her palms as the first warning. Unfortunately it wasn't enough.

One minute she was walking, the next she was sprawled out in the snow. "Oof".

A hand reached out and gently grabbed her upper arm, pulling her back to her feet.

"Perhaps you should add walking to your training schedule. You seem to end up in the snow quite often, even for human." Sesshomaru's drool remark sparked Kagome's ire.

"Well if people stopped attacking each other around here maybe I wouldn't find myself in the snow all the time," she shot back irritably.

"I doubt it would make much of a difference".

"Hey!" Kagome replied hotly.

"What, the truth offends you? How unfortunate…" Sesshomaru looked down at her strangely for a moment before turning toward the castle again, this time at a much slower pace.

Kagome followed, thinking furiously for a decent comeback. She promised that she wouldn't let him have the last word again. _'Think Kagome!'_

Sesshomaru kept pace with the Miko, constantly adjusting his steps to hers. She was extremely tired as she struggled under the weight of her own limbs. His anger with Hoshi escalated. Having nothing to draw on made her even more vulnerable to enemies.

Just as she was crossing the threshold of the doorway, she stumbled. His hand shot out to steady her but she regained her balance before he had to touch her. He breathed a sigh of relief. Every time he came in contact with her his left arm tingled uncomfortably. He watched for a moment more and could see she was thinking, still miffed about his last comment.

After several hallways they paused outside a door. Sesshomaru slid it open and motioned for Kagome to enter. She stepped inside and saw Rin and Shizuka sitting in the middle of the floor. Shizuka was pointing at a piece of parchment with elegantly drawn characters from which Rin was trying to copy.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called happily as she jumped up and ran over to the pair.

He placed a hand on Rin's head gently. "The Miko will be joining you for a little while." Sesshomaru turned and looked at Kagome. They held each other's gaze for a moment before he turned and left without another word.

Kagome stared at the empty space, not quite sure what to think. A small hand gently grasped her fingers. Kagome looked down and allowed Rin's excited chatter to pull her from the confusion in her mind.


	30. Chapter 29

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

Hold yourself responsible for a higher standard than anyone else expects of you. Never excuse yourself. ~Henry Ward Beecher

* * *

Sesshomaru sat behind his desk and methodically arranged, then rearranged stacks of paper into neat piles, ignoring the pair sitting nervously across from him. The silence in the room was formidable.

Hiraiku squirmed uncomfortably as he watched Sesshomaru obsess over the various stacks. Every minute that passed only made his stomach knot up more. He was ashamed at his loss of control and for allowing Hoshi to goad him into a fight. It was no secret that she was a long time ally of the Inu Youkai family and that her role as Sesshomaru's housekeeper was one of many. He had grown up hearing rumors of the peculiar sorceress with an alliance to the House of the Moon and the mysterious powers she could wield. There were even whispers among the staff that she was responsible for the recent destruction in the garden, which looked more like Sesshomaru's handiwork than a small woman, albeit a mysterious one.

In all honesty, Hiraiku would have to admit that he had always felt threatened by the woman. She came into the house, unknown to everyone with an air of self-important nobility that instantly grated against his humble modesty. She was presented as the housekeeper, keeping both the castle and staff in line and nothing more. After a few months, it had become apparent that Sesshomaru held her in high esteem, valuing her beyond a mere housekeeper. Of course there were also the rumors among some of the staff that she and Sesshomaru maintained a much more personal relationship. However those who entertained such rumors had the good sense to keep their speculation behind closed doors.

Hiraiku resented this seemingly close relationship and the secrecy surrounding the woman. After all, he was the one that had fought side by side with Sesshomaru as they strived to regain control of the Western Lands. His bravery and loyalty had gained Sesshomaru's respect and subsequent promotion to head the Western Land's Elite Guard. This was a responsibility Hiraiku had taken great pride and honor in earning.

It was for this reason that Hoshi's comments in the dojo had crawled under his skin and burned, shaking the control he always battled to maintain in her presence. Her questioning attitude and lack of respect broke the inner wall he had carefully erected. Years of resentment rose up and consumed the fragile hold on his control, suddenly leaving no other in the room but the two of them. Decades of fierce training and war overtook his mind, blinding him to all else. One minute he was attacking the vicious little hellcat, the next he was laying on the floor watching Hoshi raise her deadly blade. The cold look in her eyes and frighteningly strong attack shook him to the core.

As he quickly made peace with his life, a streak of black materialized in front of him as if by magic.

The little Miko, mortal and fragile, grabbed the blade in her bare hand and pushed it away, not allowing the final blow to be delivered. Her courage was astounding. He would never understand what motivated her to save someone at such personal risk. Nor would he understand why she, a Miko, would step in front of a blade destined for a youkai. The Miko's courage didn't falter, even after Hoshi, who at this point seemed caught up in bloodlust, threw her to the ground and blasted everyone in the room with a surge of power that would knock even the most powerful youkai to their knees. Seeing her tiny body being tossed like a rag doll all because she had tried to stop Hoshi's fierce blade was burned into his memory. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, even after Sesshomaru entered the dojo. The cold sadness that radiated from her didn't make sense as a single tear slipped down her cheek and dripped onto the smooth wood next to her hand. Hiraiku knew next to nothing about this small human and yet her sorrowful look had drawn a reaction from somewhere deep inside that was surprising.

Hiraiku glanced quickly to his left at Hoshi who sat calmly beside him. She had yet to acknowledge him even after leaving the dojo but instead seemed deep in thought. With a blank expression she watched Sesshomaru, her luminous eyes followed his hands intently as they gracefully moved the paper around his desk.

The silence stretched while Sesshomaru finished organizing the piles in front of him. Pulling his hands back, he slowly tucked them into the long sleeves of his kimono.

Hiraiku looked sideways as Hoshi took a deep breath and seemed to relax slightly.

Sesshomaru's gravely voice shattered the bitter stillness. "Someone better explain to me how the two of you came to blows in my dojo," he paused for a moment and pinned both of them with a steely glare, "and the reason better not make me angry."

Hoshi bit back a grin at his words.

"I lost my temper my lord. I have no excuse other than I was goaded into foolishness. I accept any punishment you feel necessary." Hoshi's words were smooth and sincere as she lowered her head in a show of respect.

"Hiraiku?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. I have no excuse and extend my deepest apologies" he too sunk into a formal bow and waited. He didn't know what to expect but decided to follow Hoshi's lead since she somehow seemed to know what was going on.

"I expect you to never engage in such reckless and imbecilic behavior again. There are members in this house that need protection and I will not tolerate personal agendas taking precedence over assigned duties."

Hiraiku and Hoshi rose. Sesshomaru looked them in the eye as they each answered, "Yes my Lord".

"You are excused Hiraiku." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and waited as the bear youkai lumbered out of the room to attend his wounds.

Hoshi remained, her calm expression never wavering but inside she braced herself. The repressed anger that Sesshomaru was feeling would finally make an appearance. The moments spent organizing the objects on his desk were purely to keep control and from physically harming either one of them. Hoshi had known Sesshomaru since his birth and had learned long ago that his favorite coping mechanism was to create order when on the brink of losing control. The act of methodically creating order out of chaos brought back his focus and ordered his own thoughts into perspective.

He pinned her with a golden glare.

"What were you thinking?" his voice rumbled an octave deeper than a moment before.

"I let Hiraiku get under my skin and I acted on impulse. I can hardly believe my own foolishness."

"After what happened the other night, I cannot believe you would let yourself be so reckless. You had your blade pointed at her chest. You threw her to the floor Hoshi!"

"Yes. I don't know what came over me. You can believe me when I tell you I would never do anything to harm her. She holds too great of value."

Hoshi's voice cut off quickly and they both stared cautiously at each other. Hoshi silently berated herself for revealing such interest in the girl.

"Value? Is there something you have been meaning to tell me Hoshi?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and leaned forward slightly.

"Of course not my Lord. I am only making an observation based off personal opinion." She flashed him a dazzling grin.

"Hmm" he grumbled as he continued to stare. "Why do I never believe you sorceress?"

"The same reasons as your father, Yama." She smiled fondly at the young lord who so resembled his father.

Sesshomaru leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath.

"Your riddles are infuriating."

Hoshi flashed him another brilliant smile and bowed low before rising to her feet.

"With your permission, I would like to go and check on Kagome. I have some apologies to make and ensure that I did not do any lasting damage." She didn't even wait for an answer as she glided toward the door.

"I should keep you away from her for a while. It would serve you right to be kept from this bizarre fascination you seem to have with her." He added, trying to provoke her a bit before she retreated.

She didn't even pause as she cheerfully answered over her shoulder. "If you wish. Of course that would require you to stay the night in her room and comfort her after her nightmares every evening."

She finally snuck a glance over her shoulder as she slid the door shut. Sesshomaru was looking strait ahead, a slight frown on his face.

Hoshi smiled all the way to Rin's room.

* * *

Red eyes gleamed from the shadows outside Rin's window. The Miko and girl were playing a game and laughing, heedless of the lurking danger only a few feet away.

Jagged teeth gleamed in the shadows, still recollecting the events in the dojo only a short time ago. The Miko's reckless actions while trying to protect the Captain of the Guard were an added bonus. It was the perfect key to Sesshomaru's ultimate destruction. Her impetuous nature and human compassion were weaknesses that could be easily exploited.

Hoshi's voice sounded through the glass panels and the creature quickly slinked away, falling deeper into the darkness.

* * *

"Look Kagome-chan, this is Jaken in a girl's kimono!" Rin's sparkling laughter lit the room up like the sun as she held a rather well executed drawing of the little toad youkai in a pink kimono with cherry blossoms behind one pointed ear.

Kagome held her stomach and laughed until tears streamed down and her cheeks hurt. When she finally caught her breath, she sat back up and grabbed one of her own.

"I drew him as a koi fish" she choked out as both rolled back onto the floor and laughed again.

Hoshi had been quietly observing the pair for several minutes before finally coming forward to scoop the drawings from the floor and shuffled through them. She held back a smile that tugged at her lips.

"It looks like you are both very gifted artists. These are all rather good." Hoshi held back her laughter until she got to the last drawing of Jaken as the koi fish. Mirth bubbled up in her chest as she stared at the little toad. His bulbous lips and stubby flippers grasped at Sesshomaru's Mokomoko desperately. Hoshi chuckled as the scene played out in her head, Jaken's high pitched squeal piercing the air as his slippery fins tried to hold on for dear life.

Kagome quieted down and sat up, folding her hands in her lap demurely.

Hoshi sat in a chair in the corner and put the drawings aside. She looked over at the now quiet woman.

Kagome too looked up and met Hoshi's gaze. She could see the concern and sadness etched into the usually immaculate housekeeper's features. The nervousness disappeared as she realized that the incident in the dojo was obviously an accident. Kagome stood and walked toward the woman that had become a friend.

She placed a hand on Hoshi's arm, looking her directly in the eye.

"I am fine Hoshi-sama," she murmured quietly.

Hoshi held her gaze a moment and took a deep breath. "Shall we take a walk Kagome-sama? I would think that you might prefer a bath after your training this morning."

Kagome smiled at the thought. "I would love a bath."

Hoshi stood and turned to Rin and Shizuka who were cleaning up. The little girl ran to Kagome and wrapped small arms around her waist.

"Do you have to go Kagome-chan?"

Kagome glanced up and caught the meaningful look that passed between Shizuka and Hoshi. Shizuka gently pulled Rin from Kagome and spoke quietly to the little girl.

"Rin, it is almost time to have tea with Sesshomaru-sama. I'm sure you don't want to miss that?" the fox demon's quiet voice was like music as she steadily pulled Rin along toward her bedroom.

Rin glanced back at Kagome with indecisive eyes, torn between staying with the young woman and wanting to see Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry Rin, we can do this again soon" Kagome called out to the little girl, hoping to reassure.

Rin smiled and waved goodbye before running off to change.

The two women stopped by Kagome's room for a fresh kimono before making their way to the bathhouse.

Just as they rounded the last corner, a large figure loomed massively in the doorway. Hoshi stiffened next to Kagome as she looked up and saw Hiraiku, his formal uniform once again spotless and giant ax strapped across his back.

Kagome smiled timidly as she backed up a step and craned her neck.

Hiraiku thought her movement was out of fear and stepped back himself. He dropped to a knee and bowed his head, ignoring Hoshi completely as he addressed the young woman before him.

"Miko-sama, I am in your debt for your actions in the dojo this morning," his deep voice was low and genuine.

Kagome could see that he was sincere. "Please, you are not in my debt. I'm sure you would have done the same for me." Kagome's voice was soft and nervous, sounding like the gentle breeze of summer to Hiraiku.

"Before today, I assure you I would not have. However, from today I will do whatever I must to help Sesshomaru-sama protect you, at least until my debt is repaid."

She wasn't sure which part of his declaration surprised her more, the part that he wouldn't have protected her before this point or that it was obvious to those in the house that Sesshomaru was committed to protecting her. Her reasons for being in the House of the Moon were never fully explained and to hear that she was here, at least in part, to be protected was somewhat surprising.

Kagome glanced at Hoshi, questions burning in her eyes. Hoshi peeked at her out of the corner of her eye as she bowed her head in silence. Honor demanded that she remain quiet during this exchange.

Kagome had no idea what to say to Sesshomaru's Captain. She did however know that the thought of anyone in her debt was uncomfortable and went against her nature. "Hiraiku-sama, you owe me nothing. Please, just forget about it."

Hiraiku's eyes snapped back to the woman standing before him, stunned. She was an interesting creature, nervous and fearful as she stood in front of him now, yet had boldly stepped in front of a deadly blade only a few short hours ago to save his life.

"Are you asking me to deny my honor and shame my family?" his voice grew louder, not wanting to become angry with her but his confusion at her response made the battle difficult.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she shrunk back from his raised voice. "No, no. I just don't want you to feel like you owe me anything. I would have stopped anyone from getting hurt." Her voice was childlike as she tried to placate the giant youkai.

Hiraiku watched carefully as her eyes dulled and she trembled with distress. The look on her face brought back the memory of seeing her in the dojo and the empty expression in her eyes.

He dropped his voice, trying the same tone he used with Rin. "Miko-sama, I take my honor seriously. The incident in the garden has proved that you have enemies, even in this house. The safety of this house is my first responsibility. Regardless of your wishes, I will honor my debt and keep my warrior's respect."

With that he bowed and continued down the hall. Hoshi slid her arm around Kagome and squeezed it lightly.

"Come. A warm bath will feel good."

She nodded, following Hoshi's gentle nudge as they began walking toward the bathhouse.


	31. Chapter 30

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

"_Just as tall trees are known by their shadows, so are good men known by their enemies"_

_~ Chinese Proverb_

* * *

Kagome had been training for weeks. There had been no incidents since that first day in the dojo, no one even walked by the building while she and Hoshi trained. Kagome grew stronger with every lesson, each one helping her aura to slowly piece itself back together. Before long, she progressed from creating barriers and defensive techniques to basic attack methods.

Spring dawned, the snow disappearing under the glistening sunshine. Only small piles remained along the shadows of the large trees and in the woods.

Kagome's days had settled into a comfortable routine. Mornings spent training with Hoshi, while afternoons in relaxed visits with Sango and Rin. Her evenings were often filled with reading from a collection of books she had found in a library while wandering the castle with Rin one blustery afternoon. Kagome was highly impatient for spring when the weather would warm up enough to spend more than a few minutes out of doors.

"Now concentrate Kagome-sama. Picture your attack going right through the target." Hoshi's stern command echoed off the dojo walls. Kagome stood in the center, a human shaped target used in sword training was erected at the end of the room facing her. She had been working on shooting blasts of energy from her hands as a way to attack an enemy. So far she had only had minimal success with her aim, damaging the dojo walls more than the dummy.

Kagome concentrated and let the blast go, hitting the feet but only knocking the dummy over.

"Better…but if that was a real enemy you would be dead."

"I know." Kagome responded dejectedly. She had always felt inadequate as a Miko. The only time she had done well was when she had worn the Crown and had the power of a thousand Mikos at her fingertips, not to mention Kikyo's guidance. A pang of sorrow stabbed at Kagome's heart. She could not think of the woman without regret. Though at one time they had been enemies, their shared love of InuYasha had forged a bond that would be disrespectful to deny.

The door to the dojo slid open. Kagome and Hoshi turned toward the unusual distraction as Hiraiku stepped into the room and looked at the pair.

"I came to see your progress Miko-sama."

Hoshi grimaced. "How is it any of your business, cub?" her voice ground out the question through clenched teeth.

"It is my business because I have promised to keep her safe. I have a vested interest in her progress." His answer was clipped as he tossed a glance at her over his shoulder before once again pinning Kagome with an interested stare.

"I feel your powers increasing and I am curious to see how much. Besides, it is my master's bidding to receive a progress report."

Hoshi bristled at the words. "He knows that he can ask me what her progress is."

"Well, he has asked me." Hiraiku responded triumphantly. He was not going to mention the other request the Lord of the Western Lands made to him.

Kagome bowed to the bear youkai and answered meekly. "Thank you, I am doing my best to make Hoshi-sama proud."

"I am proud of your progress, child. You are doing well." Hoshi spoke sincerely and smiled at the young woman.

"Thank you."

"Please continue with your training. I will remain quietly and observe." Hiraiku did not wait for permission but instead walked to the end of the room and sat on one of the lush cushions. He did not speak again but instead watched with acute intensity.

Hiraiku assessed the human in front of him. He could tell she was physically exhausted. Her slender frame had yet to rebound much from her captivity. Clothes hung loosely from her body, a high ponytail fell limply while her cheekbones were sunken, thrown into sharp contrast in the morning sunlight coming through the screened windows. With every attack, her shoulders slumped and her breathing became labored. Her strength was fading faster than he expected.

After a dozen or so attempts, he stood and approached the pair.

"Hoshi-sama, while I believe your training is important and something that should continue, I believe that relying on her Miko powers alone is a mistake. She uses up all of her energy when she sends out one of those blasts." He raised a hand and pointed his finger. Very gently, he placed his finger into her shoulder and pushed. Kagome stumbled to the side a few steps before she was able to right herself.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" she yelled glaring at him.

Hiraiku chuckled, relieved to see she still had a little fire. Hoshi crossed her arms and remained quiet, a thoughtful expression on her face as she continued to listen to Hiraiku.

"I think it would be wise to teach her some physical defense and attack techniques to use alongside her Miko powers. That way she is not drained of energy. If she comes up against an exceptionally strong youkai that is fast, she will expend all of her energy trying to land blows. From what I can see today, none of those blows would hit their mark."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence" Kagome grumbled as she walked over and grabbed her bottle of water.

Hiraiku ignored her comment. "What say you Hoshi-sama? What if we split her training between the two of us, you with her Miko powers and me with some combat training?"

"Combat training? Wait, wait, hold on a minute. I didn't sign up for any combat training here people." Kagome's answer came strongly from the other side of the room.

Hoshi narrowed her eyes at the bear youkai for a moment. He fought the urge to squirm under her intense scrutiny. She turned her gaze to the girl and appraised her for a moment before answering.

"He may be right. I think that it may be very beneficial for you to learn some self-defense. Also, the stronger the body, the stronger the Miko powers."

Hiraiku was pleased with her answer but surprised she acquiesced so easily.

"What kind of things do I need to do?" Kagome asked as she dropped the bottle and walked back to the pair, hands on her hips.

Hiraiku glanced at Hoshi. She stepped back quickly, her hands spread out in front of her. "Oh no, combat is your thing. I just blast people before they even get close."

Hiraiku looked skeptically at the housekeeper. "Could have fooled me when you had a blade pointed at my throat."

She threw him a smug smile and walked gracefully to the cushions at the southern end of the dojo. Kagome stared in awe at the two who only a few weeks ago tried to kill each other in this very spot. Now there seemed to be a sort of grudging respect filtering in the air between them. Before Kagome could think more on the subject Hiraiku pulled the ax off his back and placed it on the ground against the wall.

"Combat training is just as much about attack as it is about defense. It will focus your senses and make you aware of everything in your surroundings. You are leaving yourself vulnerable right now by only working on your Miko powers."

"So what, I have to start doing push-ups in the rain and you're going to start yelling in my face and all that?"

Hiraiku looked at her like she had grown two heads. "I'm not sure what you mean? If you are asking what kind of training then I would say we would start by giving you exercises with a weapon, such as kendo or katas."

"Oh. So you aren't going to make me crawl through the mud or over giant walls?" Kagome sighed in relief.

Hiraiku looked over at Hoshi bewildered. She chuckled and waved a graceful hand toward Kagome. "You'll get used to it, don't worry."

Hiraiku looked back at the bizarre woman standing in front of him. He had no idea what she was talking about, her words sounded like they were from a different world.

"Where are you from, Miko-sama?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

A few short weeks later, spring was in full swing as the air warmed and the barren landscape gave way to life's inevitable push. The leaves began to bud on the trees and the brown grass was overtaken by new growth. The House of the Moon's many gardens were slowly transforming into the elegant refuge they were designed for. Kagome spent a small part of every afternoon traversing those gardens, finding hidden delights around every corner. She was amazed at the vastness of Sesshomaru's estate. The small gardens and shrines hidden amongst the giant forest within the castle walls were yet another testament to his great empire.

Kagome's training was progressing along with the season and the change in her mimicked the slow transition into spring. Where once her heart felt cold, it now was filling with warmth and a sense of accomplishment. Her Miko powers were strengthening and her body began to recover. Hiraiku had immediately put her on what he called a "warrior's diet." She steadily gained weight that transformed her body from bony sunken hollows to sleek and muscular lines. She had more energy and her mind was able to move with efficiency, which she had never known before.

She stood in the center of the dojo, a shinai gripped tightly in her hands. Hiraiku never went easy on her but he was also very restrained. He could easily crush her with one swing but he always pulled back in the last second, keeping his blows as light as possible so as not to leave more than a slight bruise. She would never know the restraint he placed on himself in order not to harm her, and the true testament to his great skill to be able to train a fragile human.

He came at her again, swinging his own weapon downward. She blocked the strike and spun to her left, ducking under his arm and bringing her shinai up and around trying to land a blow on his back. He spun with her and blocked her easily. She backed off and regrouped a moment before he came at her again.

"Good try, but you have to move faster. Remember, I'm a youkai therefore my senses and movements are naturally better and faster than yours. You have to move as quickly as possible." His words came out as he struck again.

This time Kagome was only able to block the attack, pulling back immediately and retreating to a safe distance. Her arms were getting heavy as she fought to maintain focus. This was the point in her training when she began to tire and her movements started to slow. Hiraiku would push her only a little longer before ending the lesson. He always made her go just a little beyond her limit before calling it quits.

Hiraiku arced gracefully in a circle, swinging his shinai out at full reach. Kagome jumped up hoping it would pass under her feet. Her mind raced as she planned out her attack as soon as her feet touched the ground. That never came as the shinai caught her just above the ankle, pushing her legs out from underneath her. She landed on her side with an "Oomph!" her own weapon clattering a few inches beyond her grasp. She reached for it but Hiraiku kicked it to the other side of the room. Kagome tried to roll away but he brought his massive foot down on her hakima, stopping her movement altogether. Her heart raced as bleak memories slithered to the surface. She fought against the darkness that pulled at her mind and the heavy foot that prevented her escape. Hiraiku's giant silhouette was all she could see as the midmorning sun poured through the screened windows of the dojo. It pushed her fragile mind beyond the slight control she was able to maintain and the dark memory slithered like a serpent to take over her vision.

Kagome's side burned as the cold concrete bit into her body. The darkness of her prison was all consuming as she ached for an end to come. Any end. She couldn't even retreat into her mind to times of happy memories and peaceful thoughts. Katsuro kept close tabs on her and would interrupt any respite she sought.

_And so Kagome would lie for hours staring at the empty wall, willing her mind to think of nothing but the slow tick of time. With no windows and only one door, day and night blurred together causing Kagome's world to stop turning. As she lay in the nothingness of shadow, her only interaction with another being was Katsuro as he brought her bland food and water. _

_The door creaked open as light flooded the room, blinding her to all else. Two figures walked toward her as she squinted against the bright torches they carried. She sat up slowly, shrinking back against the damp stone wall. Naraku stopped a few inches from her, his red eyes the only visible color to her._

"_Well Miko, your friends are not coming for you. You have misjudged your worth in this world."_

_Kagome stiffened at his words. "InuYasha will come for me and when he does, he will finally kill you."_

"_Your faith in him is astounding. He could no sooner kill the fleas that infest his body."_

"_Whatever you need to tell yourself to keep from being scared…"_

_Her words were cut off as a slimy tentacle quickly wrapped itself around her, pinning her arms against her body and lifting her up from the ground. He brought her up to eye level._

"_Katsuro, give this Miko something to think about."_

_Kagome felt their minds connect fully and her vision darkened. _

_InuYasha stood before her in a field of flowers. His smile and hand stretched out to Kagome as she walked toward him. She reached out her own and touched his warm hand, grasping it firmly. They stared at each other for a long moment, the summer breeze blowing their hair and clothes. Extending her other hand, she clasped InuYasha's beads of subjugation. Pulling down harshly, the rope gave way as beads spilled out of her hands to their feet. She closed her eyes at his question and held his hand tighter, her powers drawing on his own._

"_I'm sorry."_

_She opened her eyes and gazed upon him. His black hair mingled with her own in the gentle breeze. The smile was gone from his face as he pulled his hand from hers. She plunged a small dagger into his chest, his blood darkening the red of his haori. Mortal brown eyes shown with unshed tears as he fell to his knees at her feet. Kagome tossed the dagger down and walked away._

_She blinked. Naraku was once again before her, an evil smile graced his features. _

"_Monster," she hissed as tears rolled down her face. Her heart ached at the image that would now haunt her nightmares. Every time Katsuro gave her a vision, it played out like reality. Every sound, sight, taste and touch imbedded itself into her soul, making her question what was reality and what was a false memory. The more she fought these fake images, the more it would haunt her._

_This was Naraku's favorite game. He had Katsuro torment her mind, forcing her to question her sanity and relished every tear she shed. It was his favorite game and she his favorite toy._

"_I can make these visions a reality Miko. The Crown allows Katsuro to control your movements. There is no way to stop it." His smile sent a chill down her spine._

"_No…" she shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut against his words._

"_Give me the Jewel. Then maybe you won't have to kill your precious half breed."_

_She didn't know where her sudden courage came from, or what possessed her to goad him._

"_You're pathetic Naraku. Having a human do your killing because you're not strong enough to do it yourself. How weak!"_

_She watched as his eyes darkened and the smile seeped from his face. "That was a mistake." He didn't hesitate as a howl of anger burst through his chest and he threw her backwards. She hit the stone wall and pain bloomed blood red before the inky black darkness swallowed her whole._

"Too slow Miko." Hiraiku's voice murmured.

Kagome was lost in her memories. Unable to hear or see what was in front of her. She was not in the House of the Moon's dojo. She was still in the damp blackness of captivity, fighting for her life.

Hiraiku moved closer. "That was a mistake."

Kagome screamed as memories assaulted her mind. She could feel Naraku's grip squeezing the air from her lungs. The hard floor bit into the scrapes and bruises she had sustained over the long weeks. Pain was her only constant.

Hiraiku stilled as he watched the Miko begin glowing a bright pink. Something was wrong with her. As she looked at him, it was like she wasn't seeing him, like she was somewhere else altogether. Her eyes held the same empty darkness that he had seen all those months ago, a strange dullness that seemed so odd in the face of the young human he had begun to know on a deeper level. Warning bells sounded as he felt her energy swell up to engulf the room. He started to step back but her Miko powers crashed into him like a thousand tons of sand. He staggered slightly forward under the weight of it but caught his balance before he accidentally fell on the tiny woman.

Crying out as he staggered toward her, she threw her arms up and out. A bright spark of light shot out, radiating from her body like a ray of pure white light catching Hiraiku directly in the chest. He flew backward, his arm catching Hoshi as she ran toward the pair. Both landed on the floor at the southern end of the dojo.

Kagome scrambled to her feet and ran for the door. She wrenched it open and practically flew through the garden, twisting and turning through the maze of low stone walls and giant trees. Shouts rang out from behind her. She ran faster, willing her tired body to outrun the danger she so desperately needed to escape.

The shouting faded as she wound her way through the garden. Rounding one last corner, she sunk to her knees and clasped her chest trying to catch her breath. Listening for any sounds that she was followed, she leaned up against a small wall. She stayed there for several minutes, listening intently. When nothing stirred other than the occasional chirp of a bird or the breeze humming gently through the trees, she stood and walked cautiously to the end of the wall and peered around the corner.

A twig snapped behind her, causing her to jump from fright and whirl around quickly.

The small youkai with the bizarre orange eyes was standing about 20 feet away, a basket clutched in his greenish-brown hands. He looked as surprised as Kagome. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments. The youkai spoke first as he carefully set the basket at his feet and bowed in respect to the woman. His movements were as awkward as his words.

"My lady, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Um. I…I don't know," she answered, cheeks stained with color. Seeing the little demon had broken the hold of the awful memory. She was no longer being held by Naraku, but in the House of the Moon.

The little youkai looked around curiously. He stepped around the basket and fixed Kagome with an intense stare.

"Perhaps I should take you back to the house. I can imagine Hoshi-sama is looking for you."

Kagome looked around, turning in every direction. She had no idea where she was or even what direction would lead to the castle.

"Yes please. I don't know where I am." Her embarrassed expression made the little youkai chuckle.

"I am Ryuu, Master Gardener for the House of the Moon."

"Nice to meet you Ryuu-sama." Kagome bowed slightly.

"No, no. Just Ryuu. I do not like formalities."

Kagome's eyes lit up as she turned a dazzling smile onto the little youkai.

"I'll call you Ryuu if you call me Kagome."

Ryuu chuckled again. "Unfortunately Miko-san, I cannot call you that. I am only a lowly servant in this house and you are a guest. Sesshomaru-sama would have my body spread around the gardens I so love."

"Well, how about just in private? What Sesshomaru doesn't know, won't hurt him right?"

Ryuu's eyes narrowed a moment before he laughed loudly. His booming mirth did not seem to belong to such a small body but instead to a giant beast.

"Very well… Kagome. It will be our own little secret."

Kagome smiled as he waved a small hand to signal she should begin walking.

For the first time since entering the house, she had a relaxed conversation. No worried looks or reserved questions. She had been treated like fragile glass for so long that she had forgotten what it was like to be treated as she had before this entire ordeal.

They talked as they made their way back to the house, mostly about the gardens and woods surrounding the House of the Moon. She was enjoying their talk so much that she didn't even notice Hoshi's appearance.

"Back home, my mother is an excellent gardener and grows the most beautiful roses. I can't wait to see them here" Kagome's bubbly voice carried on the breeze as she looked up and stopped.

Hoshi was standing in the middle of the pathway, her eyes glittering in the afternoon sun.

"Where have you been?"

* * *

Kagome was almost jogging to keep up with Hoshi as she stormed through the castle.

"I can't believe you ran off like that! Who knows what could have happened to you..." Hoshi turned a corner quickly, her beautiful kimono sparkling with iridescent moons of indigo and blue. The fabric snapped between purple and white, telling Kagome how angry the housekeeper really was.

"I'm sorry Hoshi-sama; I didn't mean to worry you. I just… well, I got a little…" Kagome trailed off, not wanting to revisit the memories that drove her from the dojo earlier.

Hoshi stopped and turned in a flash. Kagome barely stopped in time, their noses only a few inches apart. She stepped back quickly but Hoshi grabbed her elbows and held her fast.

"You just what? You forgot that only a short time ago an Elemental somehow slipped through the defenses of this castle and almost killed you in the very garden that you just ran blindly into? Away from all of us who are here to protect you! Why Kagome, why would you do something so thoughtless?"

Kagome looked at her feet, her hands gripping her hakama tightly. She couldn't explain her actions without having to revisit the horror she experienced at the hands of Naraku. As much as she hated that Hoshi was angry with her, she hated thinking about those dark times even more. "I'm sorry, Hoshi-sama" she murmured.

"Not as sorry as you would have been had the enemy gotten to you first." Hoshi's tone was sharp as she released her abruptly and whirled back around to continue down the hall.

Kagome wanted to make things better, make Hoshi a little less angry with her. "I wasn't alone for long. I was with Ryuu. He was bringing me back to the castle." Hoshi stopped again and turned. "What if Ryuu had not been a member of this household? How would you have known? He could have killed you and we would have only known when someone found your lifeless corpse. This is not a game Kagome. You have no idea how ruthless those that seek the Jewel can be."

Kagome's face flushed in response to Hoshi's words as her anger rose beyond that of her remorse. She straightened her back and looked the older woman in the eyes.

"Believe me; I know just how vile and disgusting my enemies are. Or have you forgotten that I have the nightmares and scars to prove it."

With that, Kagome pushed by Hoshi. The housekeeper remained staring at the empty space Kagome just occupied, heart heavy as the anger dissipated into regret. Hoshi knew that Kagome suffered at the hands of Naraku, but because the woman had never shared much of her experience, she tended to forget that the scars were still raw below the surface of Kagome's cheery exterior.

The fear Hoshi felt when she could not find Kagome had brought on a surprisingly irrational reaction that she had not experienced in over a century. Seeing the destruction left behind at the dojo only reinforced what she had already come to realize about Kagome. She would not lose her, emotionally, physically or otherwise.

* * *

Kagome was sitting by the window watching the sun sink toward the tree line over the garden outside her room. Sango and Rin had kept their visit brief, feeling Kagome's need to be alone. Sango's worried glances and Rin's constant questions had been exhausting as she wanted nothing more than to put the day's events behind her.

The door slid open and Kagome immediately felt Hoshi's presence waiting patiently by the door. She glanced over her shoulder and caught her breath. Hoshi stood with her head bowed, uncertainty and remorse bled from her aura. Kagome had never seen Hoshi as anything other than the overly calm and confident woman who could take an 800 pound bear youkai to the ground with little effort. The subdued woman in her doorway was almost unrecognizable.

Kagome stayed quiet, not sure what to say to the woman who was her primary caregiver and closest thing to a friend in the castle. The silenced stretched until Hoshi finally moved further into the room and bowed to Kagome to speak.

"I owe you an apology Kagome. I should not have treated you like a child earlier in the garden. You more than any of us know the cruelty of those who seek the Jewel."

Kagome smiled slightly before turning back to the window. "Yes, I do know the desperate measures some pursue in order to possess the Jewel. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget."

Hoshi's heart ached for the young woman. "Forgetting and finding inner peace with the past are two very different things."

Hoshi walked the remaining distance and stopped next to Kagome at the window. They remained quiet as the sun disappeared and dusk settled over the trees like a cloak. An unspoken agreement between the women allowed the day's events to fade into the distance with the falling sun.

"Hoshi?"

She turned violet eyes to the miko and raised a brow.

"Finally dropping the stupid formalities?"

Smiling, Hoshi turned and gestured toward the door. "Let's go get dinner…priestess."

Kagome hopped off the ledge and chuckled. "Okay…housekeeper."

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the long time between updates. I've been busy with a new promotion and grad school. Writing has to take the back seat to my other responsibilities, unfortunately. Chapter 31 is in progress and my goal is to get that one up before Christmas. Stay tuned because there are more Sess/Kag moments on the way - FINALLY! :)

Be good to each other.  
Mearasama


	32. Chapter 31

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

_"It is the beautiful bird which gets caged" ~ Chinese Proverb_

* * *

Hoshi sat across from Sesshomaru and stared at the parchment in her hands, trepidation gnawing in the pit of her stomach.

"How many requests have there been?"

"Three," he replied as he read through another document, not bothering to look up.

"What will your response be?" Hoshi asked as she placed the paper down on the desk. She watched him carefully, looking for any indication of his thoughts.

"The same as my previous two responses," Sesshomaru's tone and expression showed intense boredom, but Hoshi wasn't fooled in the least. This matter was far too important to the stoic young taiyoukai.

"Perhaps you should allow the visit. It may help ease the tensions growing in the north."

This stopped Sesshomaru. He dropped the document and placed both palms flat against the desk in front of him, pinning Hoshi with a glimmering scowl. "I don't fear the Northern Lord."

"Yes, but after two declined requests to visit the House of the Moon, it will be seen as disrespectful to refuse a third."

Sesshomaru knew all too well how a third refusal would be interpreted. He also knew that there was more to the Lord of the North's request to spend time in the West. By now, word would have spread amongst youkai that a Miko in possession of the famous Shikon no Tama was firmly ensconced in the heavily fortified House of the Moon. Add to that the Northern Lord's long standing desire to unite their lands through a marriage between Sesshomaru and his only insufferable daughter; it was a foregone conclusion that the requests would persist.

He grabbed the letter Hoshi had set down and pulled it toward him. The elegant script blared up with inevitability. The significance of this letter and what his duty as lord of one of the four noble houses was inescapable. After all, his father married his mother for the same political gain. Of course, Sesshomaru was not his father and had sworn that he wouldn't make the same mistakes. He would never allow himself to be ruled by anything other than his own desire, nor fear consequences of any kind.

As if she could read his thoughts, "You don't have to follow the path of your father, Yama, but consider the fallout. There's no need to bring unnecessary war to your lands." Hoshi's soft voice belied her concern.

"I am not concerned about war. There's none who can challenge my authority or defeat me in battle."

"If it were only you to consider I would agree. But there are others in this house who wouldn't stand a chance should an army of youkai wage a full-scale attack." Hoshi stood and looked down on the young lord she watched grow into a confident and capable leader. She wasn't concerned about him. It was the miko who was just starting to come into her own and the little girl she loved like a daughter. There would be no chancing their lives, just because Sesshomaru believed he was invincible.

He sighed impatiently while rifling through the stack of papers on his desk. "I am well aware of my perceived weakness Hoshi, and how easily it could play into the hands of my enemies. It's the reason I have refused any visitors."

Hoshi strode to the door and slid it open. Sesshomaru fought so hard against the memory of his father and the mistakes that he was so sure the great Inu no Taisho made. What foolishness. Before crossing the threshold, she paused. After centuries of walking the fine line between gentle guidance and all out opinionated outbursts, she learned not to hesitate. The young lord would always do as he pleased regardless of what she said, but he always considered her wisdom in his decisions.

"Weakness…strength…it all looks the same hidden away in shadow. The truly strong dare to walk in the sun."

Sesshomaru leaned back and looked out his window with a thoughtful sigh.

* * *

Hoshi gently closed the door to her living quarters. Kagome was in the sunroom spending the afternoon with Sango and Rin, which was good because she needed time to think.

She walked over to a seemingly inconspicuous wall next to the door leading to her bedroom. Running her fingers along a painting, she found the trigger and popped open a panel. Pulling up and out revealed a large opening where several boxes and wrapped items were stacked. This was Hoshi's private hiding place, the place where she kept things entrusted to her throughout the centuries.

Sliding a dark wooden box forward, she opened the lid. Pink light reflected off the surface of her face as she stared down at the Crown of Chikara's luminescent stone. She had placed the Crown and necklace here for safe keeping until making up her mind what to do with them. Grief and the desire for revenge had spurred her only sister to create a terrible weapon. Hoshi wavered between a desire to redeem Leiko's tarnished memory, and that of a solemn promise to a dear friend under the moonlight more than two centuries ago. In the end it was the painful memory of her sister's sad life spurring on the resolve to find a way to erase her mistake, replacing the family legacy with something greater, thus vowing to keep both promises.

Running her fingertips along the smooth gold, whispering voices of mikos reached through the contact and filled Hoshi's head. One in particular was at the forefront, making her presence known. Hatred and a heartbroken soul had forged the crown's destructive power, but love and trust would remove its memory from the world. Hoshi blinked back tears as the sorrow of that miko seeped into her sensitive aura.

She thought back to the night she had recovered her sister's beloved crown…

_Kagome lay motionless on the bed, her black hair spread around her like a dark halo. Hoshi picked up the young girl's hand and felt the weak heartbeat as her spiritual powers decreased to almost nothing. If Hoshi didn't act soon, the Crown would absorb what little was left of the miko's power, seeking to replenish itself after healing Rin and restoring Sesshomaru's arm._

_Walking to a small table at the back of the room, Hoshi opened the wooden box and pulled the heavy necklace from a dark satin pouch. Its black stone glowed menacingly, reacting to such close proximity to the Crown. She turned and looked at the poor girl that had gotten caught up in a battle that would rage until the cycle of revenge could finally be broken._

_Wrapping the heavy chain around her hand she stepped toward the bed and reached her other hand into her sleeve, pulling a small golden dagger from its hiding place within the heavy silk. It'd been centuries since she had to use the ornate weapon that once belonged to her sister. _

_The door to the room slid open and Shizuka bowed low. Without turning, Hoshi spoke in a low tone, "Did you get our young lord back to his room?"_

_Shizuka's voice was like gentle rain, low and soothing. "Yes, milady. He's still unconscious, but his aura is very strong."_

_Hoshi snorted. "His aura will be even stronger when he wakes, as well as his anger." Hoshi sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the miko's hand. "Be sure to keep the staff away until he calms down."_

_Shizuka watched the sorceress place her hand on the young woman's brow with two fingers against the strange stone in the middle of the crown._

_"Shizuka," the fox snapped to attention at the commanding tone, "bring me that box on the table." The youkai quickly slid the door shut and hurried across the room to do the housekeeper's bidding. She grabbed the bizarre box and carried it to Hoshi's side without question. The auras in the room were heavy and oppressive causing Shizuka's own youki to feel tense._

_"Stay still. This may feel uncomfortable for a moment, but whatever you do, don't drop that box."_

_Shizuka gripped the smooth wood tightly and braced herself for the unknown. Hoshi raised the black stone and bent her head. Murmuring softly, she began to speak an incantation in a language that Shizuka had never heard. The stones glowed brightly as Hoshi removed one hand from the miko's brow. The moment her hand was removed, a faintly green light erupted from the white stone and circled over toward the necklace. The glowing path seemed to be drawn directly to the blackness of the stone where it quickly ended, tracing a path between the stones. Shizuka sucked in a breath as the green path become more solid, like a finely woven rope swirling upon itself, dancing gracefully in the air like dense mist. Hoshi raised the golden dagger and sliced a thin line on the back of her forearm. Her blood coated the blade as she lifted it high in the air. The incantation became louder as she brought the blade down, slicing through the green path and sending an invisible shockwave out that almost knocked them both over. Shizuka stumbled but quickly recovered, gripping the strange box firmly._

_Hoshi took a deep breath and quickly pulled the satin pouch forward, stuffing the necklace and its long chain away. She then gingerly removed the Crown from the miko's head, placing it on top of the necklace and snapping the lid closed with a loud click._

_Standing, she took the box and headed toward the door. "Make her comfortable. I'll return shortly."_

_Hoshi then placed the box in her room's secret compartment and returned to the miko's room, but only after placing a seal on Sesshomaru's door to alert her to when he finally awoke._

_Regardless of the gift that the miko had given him, he would surely be in a foul mood when he realized what happened. His mood would be even worse when he finally sorted out the lasting effects. _

Hoshi carefully closed the box and pulled the panel down, snapping it into place. She replayed her conversation with Sesshomaru as she twirled the stone that hung from her necklace absently. Its warmth was familiar and comforting.

She smiled as her thoughts melded with another for a brief moment and chuckled as they shared the same thought.

"So intelligent and confident our little Yama, yet cannot see the truth that shines in front of him brighter than the sun."

* * *

Kagome enjoyed the fresh spring air as she walked to the dojo for her early morning lesson. The trees were full of young leaves and flowers began to bloom across the garden. Kagome saw Ryuu near the large koi pond and waved cheerfully. The little youkai's orange eyes glowed brightly before he ducked his head respectfully, remaining that way until she was out of sight.

An hour later, Kagome was fully warmed up and working with Hiraiku on a few katas. The door to the dojo slid open and Sesshomaru walked in, stopping to look first at Hiraiku, then at Kagome.

She felt her temperature rise as his gaze traveled up and down her body. _'What the hell is he looking at?'_ She thought testily as his gaze finally returned to hers. Without saying a word, he strode over and sat next to Hoshi along the southern wall. They began murmuring quietly, but no matter how hard Kagome strained, she couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Pay attention." Hiraiku's voice sounded impatient as his shinai came down smartly across her forearm, snapping her attention back to the task at hand.

"Uh, sorry." She turned back to her lessons, trying desperately to ignore the golden eyes assessing her every move.

"Alright Miko, are you ready to spar?"

Kagome looked nervously at her audience before looking back at Hiraiku. "Um, yeah. I guess so." She took a defensive stance, still tossing worried glances over at Hoshi and Sesshomaru. His presence made her uncomfortable, though she couldn't explain why.

Hiraiku took his place across from her and watched as she fidgeted, eyes darting around the room. Her usual focus absent for the first time since they began their lessons. He attributed it to the presence of Sesshomaru, understanding her anxiety. He too was nervous the first time he trained in front of the Lord of the West. What she didn't know was that Sesshomaru would often observe training sessions of the guards to ensure that they were up to his standards. Hiraiku waited for the moment that Kagome would finally dial-in and focus enough to begin, giving instruction patiently to deaf ears. It didn't take long for him to realize that this would never happen, she was too distracted. With a loud sigh, he swung his shinai downward, holding back slightly but needing to get her attention.

Kagome's mind was going a thousand miles a minute as she tried to pay attention to Hiraiku's instruction. His deep voice reverberated through her chest as her powers hummed along her body. Between Hiraiku, Hoshi and Sesshomaru's powerful auras, she was on edge and having a difficult time seeing beyond the worry and doubt that plagued her like a shadow. Sesshomaru's eyes never left her as he continued to talk with Hoshi at the end of the dojo. They seared Kagome's skin even with her back to him. She turned her head to the side and saw that both Sesshomaru and Hoshi had momentarily ceased talking to watch her intently, both of their expressions serene, almost bored. The whistling of wood through the air called Kagome's attention back immediately.

A high-pitched noise came from her throat as she pulled her own shinai up and blocked his attack a mere inch from her shoulder. She jumped back and darted out of range, attention fully on Hiraiku now. She could still feel Sesshomaru's eyes following her, but the desire to keep her limbs intact became of utmost importance.

Hiraiku swung again but this time she was ready. Using what instruction she had already been given, she evaded the attack and tried to counter. Her movements were slow and less than graceful, but she managed to dodge all of Hiraiku's blows. They worked through the first set of movements succinctly with few problems.

"Again" Hiraiku said as he took his stance once more.

Kagome prepared and they quickly began another set of exercises. Her arms began to feel heavy as sweat trickled down her face and shoulders but still she continued. Hiraiku managed to land a few blows as her body slowed with fatigue. He took care not to hit her very hard, but with each strike her muscles screamed in agony. She would definitely have bruises after this lesson.

"Again" Hiraiku said once more.

"Perhaps she can catch her breath first" Hoshi called from across the dojo.

"No. Her enemies will not be so merciful" Sesshomaru's answer silenced any hope Kagome held for respite. "Again."

Kagome cast a murderous glare at Sesshomaru but only received a finely sculpted, raised eyebrow in return.

"Yes milord." Hiraiku responded without hesitation. He took his stance and began even before Kagome had a chance to raise her shinai. She jumped back and just barely evaded Hiraiku's attack. Taking advantage of his downward movement, she brought her own weapon up and out, trying to land a blow to Hiraiku's chest. His movement was like lightening. Pain lanced up the back of her right leg, buckling her stance immediately. She tried to regain her balance but another blow hit her left side, the pain sucked the air from her lungs and she crumpled to the floor onto her hands and knees. Hiraiku placed his shinai under her chin and lifted her face toward him.

"You will improve, but it will take more work," his voice was gentle but authoritative at the same time.

Kagome took little comfort and frustration seemed to bubble up from her exhaustion. "Improve? How can I improve when I keep getting the crap beat out of me?!

A loud sigh and the rustle of silk was Kagome's answer. She scooted back and sat on her bottom, casting a sullen glare at Sesshomaru as he lazily approached the pair. She braced against his snarky comments.

"In a fight between a youkai such as Hiraiku, and a human such as yourself, there is no contest. If you manage to improve enough to actually land a blow, I will be greatly impressed."

His condescending expression rankled Kagome exceedingly. _'God he's such a jerk!'_ she thought fervently.

He must have read her expression. The corner of his lips lifted the barest fraction as his eyes glimmered in the morning light streaming through the the dojo. She realized in that moment that InuYasha's older brother took a great amount of pleasure in provoking her.

"Many youkai would kill to be trained by the captain of my elite guard. After all, I trained Hiraiku personally. It could be considered neglectful not to thank me for such generosity."

Kagome's jaw dropped. _'Are you kidding me?!'_

* * *

Kagome was still grumbling to herself by the time she made it to the bath house after her training session. Normally she would wait for Sango, but her foul mood and sore muscles demanded immediate relief.

"No good, pompous jerk…" she mumbled as she flounced down on a stool and pulled off her shoes, throwing one across the room for good measure. Angrily, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and yanked it off with gusto. Within seconds her sweaty training clothes were strewn about the bath house as she sloshed into the water. She sank under the water and stayed there until her lungs screamed for mercy, only coming to the surface at the last second. Gasping and sputtering, Kagome broke the surface and wiped the water from her eyes. Standing waist deep in the middle of the bath, she looked at the water and thought back on her training session. She didn't like that she had appeared weak in front of Sesshomaru, though she wasn't sure why it bothered her so.

Her long tresses clung to her neck and back as the steaming water soothed her aching legs. Trailing her hands through the warm water, she replayed his condescending statement while her temper continued to sizzle.

"Thank you? Thank you for what, for locking me up and…" her words trailed off. _'No, if it wasn't for Sesshomaru, I may not have been able to get away... That is worth any frustrating behavior he could ever toss my way.' _She shuttered unconsciously at the mere thought of her time with Naraku. Shaking it off, she focused on the comfort of the warm water.

With a sigh, she dipped under the water and began running her fingers through her hair, pulling the morning dirt and sweat from the long, shiny lengths.

Had she been topside, she would've heard the door open and a strong youkai presence fill the room. She could have prepared herself for the intrusion and shielded her modesty. Most importantly, she would not have surfaced from the water and immediately stood.

Hiraiku dropped his heavy ax on the stone floor at the sight of the miko in the middle of the large water basin, smoothing her wet hair away from her face. The resounding clatter of the ax cracking the stone floor had Kagome jumping in fright. Her eyes were as large as saucers as she turned to the noise and stood staring at the giant bear youkai. Even though it was only a split second, it was long enough for sharp youkai eyes.

Hiraiku remained as still as stone, dumbfounded a moment before her shattering scream rent the air. Kagome ducked her shoulders under the water and continued to shriek a moment before she just started shouting, "Sit. Sit! SIT!"

Hiraiku was immobilized by confusion and shock when he was unceremoniously shoved aside by Hoshi, whose aura snapped wildly as she entered the bath house. A moment later, she was followed by Sesshomaru who quickly pinned his golden gaze on Kagome.

"What on earth is going on here?" Hoshi's voice cracked with anger as she looked at Hiraiku and then Kagome.

Hiraiku lifted heavy paws and held them out in front of him. "I just came here to clean up after training, **_like always_**" he emphasized glancing at Kagome before continuing, "and all the sudden, she popped up out of the water and started screaming." He looked back at Hoshi, "She told me to sit?" he said, confusion clear in his tone.

Sesshomaru shifted and narrowed his eyes on Hiraiku but remained silent. Hoshi tossed a glance at Sesshomaru, but continued without missing a beat, "So you just came in here without checking first if it was occupied? Might I remind you that we have two humans now that you need to be more aware of? You're responsible for their safety too, after all. That includes their reputation."

"Don't lecture me sorceress." Hiraiku growled as he bent to retrieve his fallen weapon. He slung it over his shoulder before looking back at Kagome, "Forgive me, lady miko." Sesshomaru stepped in between the two before Hiraiku bowed and swiftly left the bath house.

The taiyoukai watched the bear leave; his continued silence carried more meaning than words. Hoshi curiously watched the young lord, intrigued by his silent anger before finally turning toward Kagome. The woman was bright red, arms wrapped tightly around her small frame turned away from the door.

Hoshi grabbed a large towel, waiting for the mighty dog demon to leave. He remained still, looking at the door with an odd expression before finally looking toward Kagome. She remained still in the water, her head bowed. He felt her discomfort rolling across the room in waves, burning him in a pulsing cadence. The uncomfortable feeling was troubling as he tried to determine the reason behind it.

Hoshi cleared her throat loudly. He looked to his oldest ally and saw the question in her far too observant eyes. Without a word, he spun on his heel and left the bath house, slamming the door behind him.

Hoshi glanced back at the miko. "Well, that was interesting." She chuckled before holding the towel toward Kagome who seemed frozen to the spot. "Come child, before you catch a cold."

* * *

A short time later, Hoshi and Kagome left the bath house. Kagome walked with her head down, shuffling through the garden on her way back to the main house. She was quiet, shame and embarrassment plaguing her steps.

Lost in anguished thought, she didn't notice being followed. The distance between her and Hoshi increased, Kagome's distracted pace a fraction of the high energy housekeeper.

Stopping in her tracks, a thought popped to the surface of her roiling emotions and blared like a trumpet. "I can't ever face him again. Who will train me now?" she groaned as her head lolled to the side.

A velvety voice next to her ear nearly had her jumping out of her skin. "Was this an attempt to get my captain to go easier on you in the future?"

Kagome whirled around and came face to face with Sesshomaru. His intense stare was disconcerting, forcing her to step back to keep eye contact without craning her neck.

As soon as she had a comfortable distance, his words registered and she saw red. "What do you mean, easier? Just what are you getting at?" Her voice had gone up an octave. He just raised an eyebrow at her in an infuriating manner.

She sputtered as his full meaning crashed down on her like a wave. "How…. you…. you asshole!" she yelled as she stepped toward him.

He watched the woman in front of him curiously. Her eyes snapped brown fire, little fists curling at her sides as she drew herself up in righteous fury. She was quite amusing when indignant. He had always known that the woman who traveled with his half-brother was different. Watching her now, he began to see what may have been so intriguing.

She stood a foot from him fearlessly and poked him in the chest several times, punctuating every word for emphasis. "I'm not that kind of woman. DO YOU GET THAT, YOU… BIG… OAF?!"

She whirled around with a huff, mumbling under her breath the whole way back to the house. He paced behind her, listening to every word and surprised at the smile that tugged at his lips.

"Big pompous dog demons and their overgrown egos…. what kind of girl does he….. like I would do something like that EVER…. if I was bigger I'd kick his….." She threw open the door with gusto and charged through, kicking it shut with her foot. Sesshomaru caught it deftly before it smacked his shoulder, pushing it open silently to follow Kagome.

She turned a corner, and in her tirade failed to see the youkai servant scrubbing the floor. One moment Kagome was sliding precariously on the wet surface, the next she was lifted against a rock hard chest by a large arm wrapped snugly around her waist. The maid froze in awe, she and Kagome locking eyes as the Lord of the West stepped over her gracefully. Kagome had barely taken a breath before she was set on her feet gently. Standing there a minute, she let her mind catch up with what just happened before finally turning around. His golden eyes held a touch of humor tinged with something else that she couldn't quite identify.

"You're still a jerk."

His lips twitched before a graceful hand motioned toward the hallway. Narrowing her eyes, she spun and started marching toward her room. He followed her until she turned the final hallway that led to her door. By the time she glanced over her shoulder, he was gone.

Sliding the door shut to her empty room, she thought about the past hour's odd events. _'What the hell was that all about?'_

* * *

_A/N: So it's been a long time since I updated. I know, I know, bad author. I mentioned before to anyone that visits my profile page that I've been writing the rest of the story before posting any more chapters. I noticed as the chapters (and years) went on, I had some inconsistencies, so I thought I should write everything and make sure it all made sense before posting anything more on FFnet. I hope you can forgive me for that. So far I have written all the way to chapter 54, with a few more to go. I think I am in a place where I can begin posting again. I hope you all continue to enjoy and for those of you who have been with me from the beginning all the way back in 2006, I promised I would finish this story and I intend to keep my word. Updates can continue to be found on my profile page periodically. Feedback and reviews are always welcome as long as they are constructive. We live in a world where people are mean for the sake of inflicting pain. I hope we can avoid that here in a place where we choose to share our love of anime and creative outlet._

_~ Namaste, Mearasama_


	33. Chapter 32

**I do not own the characters from InuYasha.**

He who can no longer pause to wonder and stand rapt in awe is as good as dead; his eyes are closed.  
~Albert Einstein

* * *

Summer was in full swing, the temperature rising as the days stretched into an endless cycle of comfortable routines. Under the watchful eye of Hoshi, Kagome steadily strengthened in both body and spirit as the care and training she received helped to patch the most severe damage she had endured at the hands of Naraku. The months of captivity fell behind her as time relentlessly marched forward. So too the House of the Moon bustled along, revolving around the whims of an arrogant master and the fiery housekeeper who kept a tight rein.

Sango had become a part of this routine, but at the same time she craved for it to come to an end. Naturally, she was happy to spend time with Kagome, but also couldn't stop the growing desire for their group to leave the West. She was sure that once Kagome left, she would finally be able to put the memories that still plagued her dreams in the past. Though she had often tried to get Kagome to talk about those dark days of captivity, her friend held fast to silence and turned the subject with a deftness that would make any politician proud.

Sango returned to their camp to find Miroku cooking over a fire and Shippo dancing around merrily, his sing song voice chanting excitement about the coming meal. He stopped when he noticed her, running forward with a hopeful face.

"Sorry Shippo, just me again today."

His face fell and she picked him up to snuggle into her shoulder with a deep breath. She knew that the best she could do for the little kitsune was to provide the comfort and affection that Kagome would had she been there. She also knew that Shippo could smell Kagome on her clothes after their visits, bringing bittersweet security to the little demon and lessening the heartache caused by their separation.

Sango walked to the small fire that Miroku was hunched over. Dropping down next to him, she sighed heavily as he stirred the simmering pot of soup, releasing a delicious aroma across the small campsite. He glanced at her quickly, asking the familiar question, "How was your visit?"

Sango shrugged with the same old answer. "Same as always," her tone flat.

Miroku's brows knit together as he turned toward her. "Is something wrong?"

Sango met his concerned expression with a troubled look of her own. Restlessness was getting to her as she waited for Kagome's release. Miroku could see it growing with the summer days. Looking up at the tree limbs, she knew InuYasha was listening to their conversation. Since their confrontation at the House of the Moon, he had been very quiet, avoiding the subject of Kagome like the plague. But Sango knew that he hung on every word she brought back from the castle.

"Nothing's wrong… exactly. Kagome's the same as always, but that's what worries me. She won't talk about her time with Naraku, and I fear that she's holding it all inside. That can't be good, even with a soul as pure as hers."

"I see…" Miroku said, the pensive look still etched into his features. "Have you asked her outright?" He hated to see Sango worry about anything, especially when their worries were shared and he knew that he could do nothing to alleviate them.

She wanted to smile but the pit of her stomach fluttered when she looked at him. It always warmed her when his concern showed so openly. Refocusing on his question, she shook her head. "No. She won't even let me get close to asking. She's very good at steering the conversation away."

Sango put Shippo on the ground before rising gracefully. Silently padding over to her belongings, she knelt down and began sorting through her bag. Miroku watched adoringly; his eyes lingering over the smooth arch of her back; the long line of her arms to her thick, long hair that shone like mahogany. Every inch of her always managed to captivate him. Lighter strands of her hair mixed with darker, a result of the summer sun as she roamed the gardens on the castle grounds with Kagome, or trained just beyond the line of trees in the clearing near their campsite. The honey colored tones added warmth to her complexion, making her dark caramel eyes stand out with an exotic appeal.

She pulled a comb from the bag and came back to sit across the fire. Transfixed by the light playing off her face, he watched her run it through the long tresses in soothing strokes. A breath suspended painfully in his chest as he fought the need to cross the short distance. Never had he wanted to be a comb so much in his life.

Sango finally opened her eyes and caught his hungry gaze. She blushed prettily, dropping her hands to her lap, fidgeting with the comb nervously as she stared into the fire. Miroku snapped out of his trance and chuckled quietly, stirring the soup again. One day he would end their silent courtship by finding the right words to express just how important she was to him. How his heart tripped over itself when she smiled, and the desire to protect and care for her overrode any regard for his own well-being.

One day…

* * *

Kagome walked aimlessly around the garden, trailing her hands through the flowers along the path's edge. She had taken to quiet strolls in the south garden after Sango left since it gave her time to compose her thoughts and bury the emotions that inevitably dredged up from the deep, dark places Kagome hid them away. She knew that her friend only wanted to help, but it was too frightening to open that door and let the horrific memories of being bound to a cruel and ruthless hanyou surface. It was easier to find distraction by keeping busy.

Her mind wandered and settled on InuYasha. She wondered if he was still angry with her. The anger she had felt subsided long ago, and she ached that she couldn't go and meet him to smooth things over. This is the longest they'd ever gone without speaking. She wondered what he was up to, though she could feel his aura never ventured far from the castle. It was comforting and heartbreaking to be so close, yet so far away. Their bond seemed stretched with the distance and strain of forced absence.

Kagome wound her way along the trail until she reached a small bridge that crossed a koi pond. She walked to the center and leaned against the rail, staring into the clear water to watch the orange and gold fish weave lazily through the rocks and plants below. Closing her eyes, the sounds of the garden drew her mind from the troubling thoughts into the peace of nature. A gentle breeze lifted the ends of her ebony hair, cooling her in the warm afternoon sun.

Murmuring broke through the tranquil solitude a moment before Jaken's shrill voice jerked her out of the comforting reverie.

"Why must you always drag me around this garden? I am much too important to my lord Sesshomaru to have to trail after you in such a manner!" The little toad youkai huffed, dragging the Staff of Two Heads behind him as he followed Rin.

Rin giggled, long immune to Jaken's incessant ranting. Gathering flowers in a basket, she walked along picking at random. Following the curve in the trail, she stopped abruptly the moment she spotted Kagome on the bridge.

"Kagome-chan!" Barely holding onto the basket, she ran to Kagome's side. "What are you doing way out here Kagome-chan?" Rin's open face and bright smile were infectious, chasing away the lingering sadness that had been plaguing the miko all morning.

"I'm just having a look around." Kagome took the large basket from Rin and they continued down the trail. Jaken had quieted after seeing Kagome, but he sighed impatiently as they paced along slowly to pick flowers and talk about the garden.

"Why are you picking flowers?" Kagome asked as she shifted the basket on her hip. She had no idea how the little girl had been able to carry it to this point since it seemed to weigh at least twenty pounds with all of the flowers that she had managed to accumulate.

"I was picking flowers for Sesshomaru-sama's room." Rin bent to a small grouping of pink flowers, seeing if any were worthy of selection.

"Why do you do that?" Kagome asked, her curiosity piqued that a little girl would do such a thing considering Sesshomaru had a house full of servants for something so menial.

Rin straightened and faced Kagome, her small brows drawn together as she grasped a perfect pink blossom in her tiny hand. She seemed to consider the words carefully, "Because Sesshomaru-sama doesn't smile very much." Rin looked down at the flower, turning it slightly, "Flowers always make me smile. So I hope that if he has them by his bed in the morning, they'll be the first thing he sees when he wakes up and he might smile too. Even if I don't see it, I can imagine he does."

Her guileless words touched Kagome. It had been a long time since she had looked at the world with such innocence. Smiling down at the young girl, she held the basket out so that she could add the pink bloom. "I think that's a wonderful reason to pick flowers."

The two continued until they found a small clearing. Kagome set the basket down and walked up the small hill to a spot with thick grass. Dropping down, she wrapped her arms around her bent knees and sighed contentedly as the breeze wafted over her face and neck. Rin quickly joined her, mimicking her pose shyly.

They stayed like that, quietly observing the clouds crawl across the sky until the sun descended toward the horizon. Rin glanced at Kagome a few times but remained silent. Smiling inwardly, she waited for the young girl's curiosity to finally get the best of her. It didn't take long before Rin spoke hesitantly, anxiety coloring her voice.

"Kagome-chan, how long are you going to stay here with us?"

Kagome paused to consider how best to answer. She turned and saw the worry in the girl's dark brown eyes. Extending her arm, she took one of Rin's small hands in her own and smiled warmly. "I'll stay as long as Sesshomaru-sama thinks is necessary. But even after I leave, I can always come back and visit."

Rin smiled back timidly and squeezed her hand. "Good. I like having another person living here who is like me."

Kagome's heart caught at the simple words. She hadn't thought about it before, but the little girl must occasionally feel lonely at the House of the Moon. She was old enough to know that she lived in a home full of youkai and was by nature very different from the other members of the household. A throat cleared, catching the attention of the two girls. They turned and found Hoshi a few feet away. She had a smile on her face but it didn't reach her eyes. Kagome's senses immediately picked up on the woman's apprehension.

"Is something the matter, Hoshi?" Kagome stood up and helped Rin to her feet. She looked back at the housekeeper and caught a warning look pass between her and Jaken.

"Jaken, report to his lordship immediately. I'll escort these two back." Hoshi's brittle tone put Kagome on alert as she bent to grab the basket and join Hoshi on the trail.

"Hoshi…?" Kagome asked again, worry obvious in her tone. Rin looked back and forth between the two women.

"Not now," her voice was low as she grabbed Rin's hand and began walking down the trail back toward the castle. She chattered absently with Rin, but Kagome could see the tension in the other woman's frame.

'_What now?'_ Kagome thought impatiently.

* * *

Kagome entered the castle behind the pair and paused at the scene of complete chaos. Servants were running frantically, carrying stacks of bedding, cleaning every visible surface and squabbling as they worked furiously. Hoshi walked quickly, barking orders as she passed members of her staff, never pausing until she reached Rin's door. Shizuka met them and guided Rin through smoothly. Hoshi grabbed the basket from Kagome and handed it to Shizuka before sliding the door shut. To Kagome's surprise, she placed a sealing spell over the room before turning and walking back down the hall past Kagome. "Come with me, and stay close," Hoshi's clipped tone had a sense of urgency.

Practically running to keep up with the housekeeper, they made it to the beginning of the hallway that led to Kagome's room before she was stopped cold by a very strong youkai aura coming from the entrance of the castle. It took Kagome's breath away as the unfamiliar youki pressed against her miko powers brutally. She grabbed the wall to support her weight, the warring energies snapping against each other relentlessly.

Sesshomaru and Hiraiku rounded the corner at that moment. The taiyoukai's gaze found Kagome immediately. "What is she doing here?" his voice was irritated as he quickly took in her labored breathing and pale complexion.

"We're on our way. I had to get Rin to her room first… per your orders." Hoshi added that last part with emphasis as if to remind him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before responding. "Yes, well they're almost here…" he moved so quickly, Kagome didn't even have time to blink. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her from the wall, tucking her under one arm like the basket of flowers she had been carrying for Rin all afternoon.

"Hey!" she squirmed in his hold, trying to win her freedom. He strode purposely the length of the hallway until he reached her room. Entering quickly, he deposited her into the center of the room without ceremony. She straightened in a huff and glared in the dim light of the setting sun. He seemed to glow in the low light, the paleness of his hair and clothes shining against the darkness of the furnishings in her room. The moment seemed to freeze as she forgot why she was angry an instant before the unfamiliar youki swelled again, this time with overwhelming force.

The pressure pushed against Kagome's miko powers, crushing the air from her lungs. She gasped, swaying as her hand reached out to brace against the fall that was eminent. Soft white silk pressed into her cheek, lifting and placing her on the small bed at the center of the room. She clutched his haori fiercely in her small hands while the world spun. Her miko powers were pushing back in response to the assault from the unknown youki that was trying to exert dominance over all that were in the House of the Moon. Sesshomaru wanted to release his own to answer the unspoken challenge but would wait until this room was sealed from the intense ritual that was about to begin. He gently untangled Kagome's hands from his clothing, carefully pushing the new youki out of the room by filling it with his own. Kagome instantly relaxed, her miko powers settling into their normal rhythm.

She was struggling to breathe before Sesshomaru's aura enveloped her, chasing away the strange youki that was burning her skin like acid. Its warmth soothed away the uncomfortable pressure and she opened her eyes to meet his contemplative stare. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn that there was concern hidden in the golden depths.

He stayed for a moment, staring at her relaxing features. It was purely a hunch that by releasing a higher level of his own youki, it would drive out the other. The fact that she calmed as a result was interesting.

"My lord, they've just entered the courtyard." Hiraiku's deep voice sounded from the doorway.

Sesshomaru didn't move as he continued to look at Kagome. It was as if he were made of stone, one knee perched on the edge of the bed with an arm draped across her body. Her heartbeat increased as she wondered what he was thinking.

"Um… what's going on? Who's in the courtyard?" Kagome asked, her confusion finally making it from her brain to her mouth.

The question seemed to snap him out of his thoughts. His brows drew down before answering darkly, "Unwelcome guests."

Before Kagome could respond, Sesshomaru stood and left the room, murmuring something to Hoshi as he left. The housekeeper turned curious eyes on Kagome as she bowed in respect. She slid the door shut behind her, leaving Kagome alone in her room. A sealing spell came up quickly, shutting out the coming tide of youkai energy that was about to hit the House of the Moon like a hurricane.

* * *

Sesshomaru settled across the table from the Lord of the North, jaw clenched in anger. If it wasn't for the fact that it would plunge his lands into a bloody war, he would tear the other Lord's head off and throw it in his koi pond to feed his demon fish. Instead he spoke his greeting with thinly veiled fury, "Welcome. I hope that you find your visit enjoyable."

Taro, the lord of the Northern Lands inclined his head in acknowledgement. He waved a hand and a soldier came forward quickly to place a small golden box upon the table before backing away with head bowed. Taro placed his hand on the box and slid it toward Sesshomaru. "A gift from the North" he said with a simpering smile.

Sesshomaru flicked open the box with one finger. Inside was a small ornately carved golden tanto with a snarling dragon curled around its hilt, its large ruby eyes glittered in the dim light. It was truly a beautiful blade, but such things rarely impressed Sesshomaru.

Taro spoke, his voice loud and pompous, "It was commissioned especially for you by my daughter. She would have presented it herself, but the journey forced her to retire early."

Sesshomaru bit back a snort of derision. He wanted to shove the tanto back at Taro, but refrained from the rude gesture. He would try to diffuse this situation first with tact, but if that failed, he would follow his instincts and deal with things like the perfect killing machine that had made him a legend. Closing the lid, he inclined his head to the lord respectfully. Taro beamed from across the table, oblivious to the other man's disdain.

"Well Sesshomaru-san, how are things in the West?" Taro asked, playing innocent that his presence in the House of the Moon was completely uninvited.

"The West is peaceful and prosperous." Sesshomaru answered through clenched teeth. He waved a hand and a servant came forward to pour tea for the pair. Glancing around the room, he took in the small contingent of soldiers by the door that kneeled, eyes vigilantly watching all movement in the room. The only soldier that seemed unconcerned about his lord's surroundings was a tall demon that leaned nonchalantly against the wall. His long black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and a sword hung jauntily from his hip. With closed eyes, a smug smile hinted at his lips. Sesshomaru took an instant dislike to the demon. There was something familiar about his aura and he wondered briefly if they had met on the battlefield before. He shook that notion off quickly. None were left alive on his battlefields.

"Yes, I hear that there are many who fear a great power in the West. One that can crush all that might wish to challenge if unleashed." Taro leaned forward as he watched Sesshomaru closely for any reaction to his words, glancing down at his left hand pointedly, "Though I hear that this power is hidden away in secret."

Sesshomaru kept his face bored, "I'm not sure where this rumor of a _hidden_ great power originates since I never hide from anything."

Sesshomaru's subtlety was not lost on Taro. He knew that he wouldn't get an easy confession from the young lord. Smiling tightly, his words were smooth. "I am glad to hear that it has been peaceful," the lord responded as he picked up his tea and sipped gingerly before setting it back on the low table, "War is expensive and serves only to create a mess that must be cleaned up."

Sesshomaru merely inclined his head at the comment. The lord of the North had only sent a very small number of soldiers to help Sesshomaru when he led his campaign to regain his lands. He was well aware of how stingy Taro was when it came to initiatives that did not benefit him directly. Instead Sesshomaru let the silence stretch, waiting for the declaration of why Taro had ignored Sesshomaru's latest set of excuses to delay this visit. He met the older lord's eyes as he lifted his own cup, sipping slowly to allow the moment to drag out as long as necessary.

Taro finally spoke, realizing that it was up to him to continue the conversation. He had forgotten how tedious interactions with the son of his father's cousin could be. "Well, as I mentioned earlier, I brought my daughter to show her the West and also introduce her to you since one day she will be ruling the North. It will only benefit her to begin making connections as soon as possible."

Taro's own subtle words were not lost on the taiyoukai. He held back a distasteful retort that weighed on the tip of his tongue and simply inclined his head in response. The door slid open to reveal Hoshi and Sesshomaru had never been happier to see the tempestuous housekeeper. She just might keep him from killing the stout dog demon sitting across the low table sipping his tea innocuously. Hoshi moved to stand at the end of the table and bowed low to the two lords.

"My lord, the rooms for your guests have been prepared. Lady Emi is already settled and as soon as Taro-san is ready, I would be more than obliged to show him to the room next to his daughter."

Sesshomaru bit back the smile that threatened. Hoshi could certainly lay it on thick when she wanted. His fiery housekeeper could crush the lord of the North and all of his soldiers in the blink of an eye all on her own. Taro had no idea the level of power that lay in the West and Sesshomaru saw no reason to volunteer the information freely.

"Thank you, Hoshi. He will retire directly." With that, Sesshomaru stood and waved a graceful stripped wrist toward the door.

Taro stood awkwardly and lumbered to the door, casting a look over his shoulder at Sesshomaru. He clearly wanted to continue their conversation, but knew better considering he came to this land unbidden. The soldiers for the Northern Lord followed dutifully, keeping their heads bowed as they exited the room behind their lord. Hoshi met Sesshomaru's eyes through the doorway and winked conspiratorially.

The soldier with the long hair unwound his limbs slowly and pushed away from the wall. He glanced at Sesshomaru with the same smug look before turning without a word.

Sesshomaru scowled when he was finally alone. He was not happy with today's events.

* * *

Red eyes traveled the hallways of the House of the Moon late that night. Reaching out with youki senses, there was no sign of the Miko in the house. _'Where have they hidden you now my lovely?'_

Continuing to wander, the faintest brush of holy powers, muted but as pure as the sun, wafted through the hall. It was her. Dialing in, the eyes found the source in the next hallway. The door had a strong sealing spell, but the Miko's powers were so powerful, they seeped like water from a leaky bucket.

Jagged teeth gleamed in the dim light of the half moon, _'There you are.'_

* * *

"Are you really that surprised, Yama?" Hoshi asked as Sesshomaru sat fuming from across his desk.

"I had hoped Taro was a bit more intelligent." Sesshomaru grumbled.

"He was never very bright, even as a pup. I can't tell you how many times your father used to complain about that demon." Hoshi sighed as she absently turned the small stone at her neck between two fingers.

"I want someone with Rin and the miko at all times." Sesshomaru looked at Hoshi and for the first time since their return to this land, saw past the stoic façade to what she knew existed under the surface, "I want them kept in their rooms too."

"Do you think that's feasible?" Hoshi had to ask. She could already hear the protests in the air.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, picking up on what Hoshi was getting at. It was the benefit of centuries of familiarity. "It'll be feasible because I said so. If there is a problem, I'll make my wishes known personally."

Hoshi met his gaze squarely. Oh yeah, he would love another opportunity to bend the spirited miko to his will. The only problem with wielding power over others is that one day, especially when least expected, the roles can reverse themselves. Hoshi smirked, _'Then what would you do my little Yama?'_

"If you wish," she responded in a sugary sweet voice.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at her tone. "What does that mean?"

Hoshi stood up and put her hands on her hips, something that she clearly picked up from Kagome over the past few months. "I tell you that I'll do your bidding and you immediately think there's an ulterior motive?" she asked huffily.

Sesshomaru graced her with one of his rare smiles. "Hoshi, if there's one thing I've learned over the centuries, is with you, there's always an ulterior motive."

* * *

"What'd you mean I can't leave this room? What about my training?" Kagome cried as Hoshi stood patiently in the middle of the room later that evening, grimacing at the young woman's outburst. If she would quiet herself for five seconds, Hoshi would explain everything.

"Is this Sesshomaru's idea? How am I going to get strong enough so that I can finally leave this place if I can't train?" She wailed as she fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, her arms stretched out at her sides.

'_So dramatic,'_ Hoshi thought as she rolled her eyes. "If you'd stop talking for a moment, I'll tell you everything you need to know." Hoshi stepped forward and settled next to Kagome on the bed. With a sigh, the younger woman sat up to face the housekeeper.

"There are visitors from the North that showed up yesterday, unexpectedly. Sesshomaru believes that it's safer for you and Rin to remain in your rooms while they're here. These youkai are not as accepting of humans so it's merely a precaution." Hoshi finished and braced for Kagome's reaction. To her surprise, Kagome was calm.

"Well, that makes sense I guess." She chewed on her nail for a minute before another thought occurred to her, "Is Sango and Miroku going to be okay? They don't have a room to be hidden away from dangerous youkai."

Kagome's sarcastic tone let the housekeeper know that despite the good face she was putting on, she was still not very happy with the situation. "I'll make sure that your friends will be fine until you can see them again."

"Wait, I can't even see Sango? Man, this is like solitary confinement!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and sulked.

Hoshi walked across the room, torn between wanting to protect Kagome from danger and seeing how she would handle herself with youkai from outside the West.

"You'll live." Hoshi tossed gently over her shoulder before leaving the young miko to stew in misery.

* * *

Sorry for the long time since an update. Life tends to get in the way the older you get. I've posted a longer update on my profile page, but thought I needed to add a little something here. This is the part of the story where I feel like it really begins. All of the chapters before really had to set up a scenario where we could all believe our two main characters could develop any sort of relationship beyond mutual dislike/distrust. Now the fun begins! =)

Namaste - M.


End file.
